Demonic Nemesis
by DarkFayt
Summary: Working on updates as of 8/3/12: Naruto has always had the makings of Ultimate Power. What if he developed a few special abilities and truly trained before team 7? How far could Naruto reach in life if pushed to do so? Lets see...NarutoXHarem
1. The Prank!

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.1 The Prank!**

_Before you begin to read my fic__I just wanted to say that if you try to bring religious beliefs, the laws of physics, or even if you are tied to cannon facts and timelines then you will have a very limited story selection on this site. When you open up a fan-fiction or book in general you need to leave your concepts at the door and let yourself be carried away by the views of the writer. Seeing into the imagination and personal world of another is the reason for stories to exist. That is how you truly enjoy a story. Let yourself be absorbed by the words and beliefs of another. Thank you all and I hope you will remember my words while reading this story and any other..._

**Summery:** What if Naruto got the smallest bit of help and a few special abilities before team 7 was formed? Would it make that much of a difference? Naruto has always had the makings of ultimate power. When the shadow of the ultimate opponent starts appearing will he be pushed hard enough in life to go beyond the limits of humans? Let's see what his limits really are when forced to reach for them…

This fan-fiction will have adult language, themes, and situations. If you wish to pollute your innocent little mind then read on, If not leave now. If you have any questions about my writing style or views on Naruto, his powers, or abilities just read my profile or pm me.

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Disclaimer no Jutsu!: **I don't own Naruto or any crossover I use and never will unless I win the lottery 3 or 4 times.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was peaceful in Konohagakure no Sato…also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Twilight was just ending and the night was beginning with the appearance of the first stars in the night sky. The scene was tranquil in every sense with the fading light capturing the village until…

"Itadakimasu!" was the rather load appreciation Teuchi and Ayame of Ichiraku ramen received from their favorite customer Uzumaki Naruto, the so called 'Demon Brat' among other 'special' names. To this day Naruto couldn't understand the meaning of the names or what he had done to deserve his titles.

Naruto couldn't help but think, "_I know I've pulled a lot of pranks over the years but to be called a demon and to be treated the way I do? It just doesn't make sense. I didn't even start my pranks until my second year in the academy but the names have been flying around since I can remember…_" These thoughts rolled through Naruto's mind almost daily since the names were used just as often, but that didn't matter tonight.

Tonight was a very special night for Naruto. Not only was he going to pull off his most ingenious prank ever but it was also the night before his genin exam! Tonight he planned to get revenge on the stuck up white eyed teme's! Out of all the times he had been mistreated, beaten, thrown out of stores and refused service never had someone done what these teme's had done. It was unforgivable!

"Naruto-kun, are you… are you really are going to go through with doing a prank on the Hyuuga…are you?" was the concerned question from Ayame knowing just as every other villager, the physical and political might the clan wielded.

In a solemn voice Naruto replied "Ayame-neechan, you've seen how I've been treated all my life." Teuchi and Ayame look down remembering everything they had seen.

"I can ignore all of that because I have a few people like you who are kind to me, but after what those three said and did…" as he said those words Naruto's fist tightened until his chop sticks cracked apart in his hand as he remembered the indignity he suffered at the hands of those men. At least after a beating he had his pride but these men didn't even allow him that…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(The night before) **

"Thanks for dinner Teuchi-jiji." said Naruto as he began to stand from his stool.

"Any time Naruto, you just train hard for your exam!" with the cheers from his favorite chef Naruto began to leave his favorite…and possibly only, eating place. As he exited the bar he bumped right into someone almost knocking them over.

"Sorry about that. It was my fault." Naruto apologized as he looked up into those void pale white eyes that always sent a shiver down his spine. _"Those eyes just don't look right. At least that one girl in my class with those eyes has some color to them, but these ones are just creepy…"_

As Naruto was getting up he was roughly shoved back down to the ground by one of the other two Hyuuga. "How dare you act in such a callous way to us you little brat! What do you think you're doing attacking one of the noble members of the Hyuuga clan!" said one of the two bodyguards forcefully, the disgust and hatred clear in his voice.

"Attacking! I just bumped into him! I even apologized!" pleaded Naruto trying to avoid ANOTHER fight with the villagers.

"Too little too late DEMON!" Naruto then received a harsh chakra enhanced strike, sending him right into a near by wall, leaving a few cracks from the impact of his body. At this point Teuchi was heading over to help, but one look from Naruto stopped him in his tracks.

While straining with the pain, and spitting out a little blood, Naruto said to his assailants, "I don't know what your problem is with me, but I already apologized for the accident and I don't want trouble so I'll be going home now…."

Naruto struggled to his feet and began to shamble in the direction of his apartment, only to hear the words that would haunt him for months to come. Not that he was afraid of the Hyuuga, far from it. It was the truth in the words that hurt him so. Even if he didn't want to believe it he knew they were telling the truth.

"As if a demon like you has a home to go to. No one's waiting for you, no one wants you. You're just a little demon who will never be accepted by anyone. Worthless…"

The one who seemed like the leader of the three said these words with ice in his voice and the most evil smirk plastered on his face. After hearing the icy words of the man Naruto finally snapped…all the years of abuse, neglect, and indifference towards him flashed before his eyes. Every injustice, so called punishment, and the glares filled with hate and loathing. He always hated the villagers for the way he was treated, but he'd always just pushed it away and continued on heading for his dream. He knew acting out any more then he did would only give them more of a reason to hate him. This however was too much. He could deal with all the pain, loneliness, and hate but to have it thrown in his face… His pride would _never_ allow such a thing!

In a rage he had never known before, his eyes flashed blood red, and he blurred out of existence, shocking the old man and Ayame. Then, just as suddenly, he reappeared right in between the three Hyuuga! To say the three men were shocked would be an extreme understatement. One minute they were taunting the demon brat, waiting for it to start crying, and the next he appears right in their faces with those piercing red eyes burning into them…

Using their shock Naruto, in one fluid motion, kicks the legs right out from under the one Hyuuga standing to the right of the leader with a sweeping round house only to pull ninja wire out of his sleeve to wrap around the arms of the Hyuuga on the left who tried to strike the side of his head only for it to brush across his left arm.

Too late Naruto realizes that the strike was some kind of jutsu and, to his shock his whole left arm went numb with a slight burning in it. As the pain from the strike set in Naruto's rage disappeared as quickly as it came. _"Shit what was that!" _he thought now freaking out_ "I can't move my arm. This is bad, why did I lose my temper like that? Two of them are obviously chuunin and I don't know about the other. I'm so fucked! I might have a chance against one chuunin…"_

While Naruto was recovering from the attack, the first Hyuuga was up again and was able to land a devastating blow to side of Naruto's head sending him straight into the same wall as before, cracking it further. "Take that you insolent little brat!" the hit to his head was making his mind swim and Naruto was barely standing with the pain freshly pumping through him.

"You filthy little DEMON! How dare you disgrace the mighty Hyuuga like this! As a member of the head family I will pass down your punishment." Looking on with dull blue eyes Naruto could easily tell that they had gathered quite the crowd and that the Hyuuga in front of him was screaming something or other and taking the strangest stance he had ever seen. Even though he was barely aware of his surroundings at the time, because of the pain he was in, he couldn't help but be interested in the jutsu.

The Hyuuga took his stance, crouching low to the ground legs spread stretching both arms in opposite directions palms facing up. As he took this stance he said the simple words, "You are within the field of my HAKKE! (Divination)"

While Naruto looked on with hazy eyes all he could think was, _"Why does this always happen to me? What have I done in my life? And what the fuck is he doing?"_

After this simple thought the last thing Naruto could hear was a roar of, "**Hakke Rokujuuyonsho! **(Divination field 64 strikes) 2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8 strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 64 strikes! HA!"

One strike after another landed painfully on Naruto and with every one he felt less and less, which he was thankful for. With the final strike Naruto was thrown viciously into the same wall for a third and final time. The final blow was too strong for the already damaged wall to take and it finally gave way and collapsed right on top of our hero covering him from site.

Once the attack was finished Ayame was crying on her father's shoulder for Naruto's pain. "Those teme's…to do that to a child," were Teuchi's only words to express his anger.

Before the crowd had completely dispersed the leader of the three Hyuuga gave the simple statement, "Trash belongs in the garbage." With that said several sadistic grins appeared in the crowd as they watched happily.

Before either Teuchi or Ayame could stop it the two branch members had already tossed Naruto's broken body into a nearby dumpster and walked away behind the main family member. Leaving the caring ramen cooks to aid the fallen boy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(End flashback)**

"I can't let that go so easily Ayame-neechan…" said Naruto solemnly.

"Naruto-kun what are you planning to do?" asked a very concerned Ayame.

Naruto looked serious for a moment before breaking out into a foxy grin, "It is better if you don't know Ayame-neechan. Just be sure to be open early tomorrow. I'll be needing breakfast when I'm done! And I'm sure you'll get a good laugh too." with that said Naruto left the ramen bar with a black pack slung over his shoulder, filled with who knows what…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There have been many pranksters in Konoha's history but none as famous as Uzumaki Naruto. He has pulled more pranks than any other and has yet to be caught for any of them by anyone other than Iruka or the Sandaime Hokage, the legendary 'Professor' himself, and even then they have had a hard time proving he had pulled them, even though it was obvious he had.

This alone has made him legendary for his stealth and pranking abilities within the village. He has even been able to prank multiple Chuunin, Jounin, and any others that have gotten on his bad side. The only ones that seem out of league for Naruto's prank abilities are the ANBU and the Hokage himself. But that didn't stop him from trying now did it?

Even while being perused by the ANBU Naruto was still able to give them the slip somehow or another. The ANBU were always able to find him and even track him rather easily but every time they had cornered him he was able to disappear again! Many had started to believe he knew some advanced form of the Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker) or teleportation technique, but they have never found out if he did. Many just chalk it up to his foxy ways…

After all these years of pranks only Umuino Iruka has been able to capture the elusive blonde on a regular basis. Whether Iruka's skills surpass Naruto's or if the blonde just surrenders to the scarred chuunin is unknown, but to this day no one knows how he always manages to escape. His knowledge of Konoha's alleys and short cuts was second to none almost infamous really, along with his own Oiroke no jutsu (Sexy) which was the cause of a lot of the escapes, but the mystery of how he does what he does is still a mystery…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tonight he wasn't playing a prank on just anyone…oh no. No ANBU, jounin or ninja in general could compare with this. Tonight he was going to prank the famous Hyuuga clan, wielders of the Byakugan (white/evil eye). The rumored all seeing eyes.

He had heard rumors of the white eye's ability to see through solid objects, 360 degrees, the chakra circulatory system and even the tenteketsus points. Scary, and supposedly it was supposed to do even more. This alone meant extreme caution.

That is exactly why we now find our hero hiding behind a building on the edge of the Hyuuga's compound. Using the cover of night he is preparing for the upcoming mission. Changing out of his signature orange jumpsuit Naruto began reexamining his plans for the night.

"_Everything has to be perfect_. _Let's see…first I need to get past the guards and then sneak into the first of the four buildings in the compound. Two of them seem to be living quarters and the other one seems to be a kitchen and storage of some kind, with the last, apparently the main building, most likely filled with greeting halls, meeting spots, and other boring stuff like that. The garden that runs between the two residential buildings would be the best cover… I wonder why the family is split into two houses…they could have made it easier for me by all being in the same building!"_ Naruto then looked more closely to try and see if there was some kind of trick to the compound.If one of the buildings were actually a trap for intruders…then he most likely would miss breakfast.

"_It seems one of those buildings could hold them all so why would they separate themselves? I don't see any traps…maybe they just like their space? But one of the sections seems to be more lavish than the other...I wonder if maybe there is a difference between the two groups…"_ Naruto decided to finish his thought aloud.

"Well it doesn't make a difference now." Naruto stood wearing black ANBU style pants that seemed to absorb all light around them. They ended with basic black bandages wrapped tightly around his ankles leading into black shinobi sandals with red trim that ended higher on his calves for better support. On his upper body he wore a skin tight black long sleeved t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and bandages tied around the lower half of his face to hide the tell-tale whisker marks.

"_This is much better! I wish I could dress like this all the time, but it took me nearly a month to save up for this set of clothes! With the little money I have left after my living budget…not to mention I had to use a __Henge_(Transformation)_ to get into the store to buy them…too bad I can't. I like orange and all but it's just a little too noticeable. But if it wasn't for me having to learn stealth in bright orange I probably wouldn't be this good. Maybe I could get a black and orange outfit or maybe just a mask? Well…that's enough daydreaming, it's time to move." _

Before Naruto ran off he tied a long black cloth over his head hiding his hair completely to finish his disguise. _"They may be able to see through solid objects but it doesn't hurt to be safe."_

Moving as quickly and quietly as he could Naruto jumped the outer wall of the garden and while staying in the shadows he began circling the inner wall of the compound looking for an opening in the guards watch. Luckily for him none of them seemed to use their prized Byakugan.

"_I was worried that this was going to end before it began."_ The arrogance of the Hyuuga was ridiculous. Only one guard was stationed at every entrance to the complex and three walking the grounds. Not even guards at the doors to the houses!

After circling the grounds twice he finally saw the perfect opening! With a burst of chakra enhanced speed he rushed to the tree closest to his target and with a quick rebound off the tree he flew to what he assumed to be a hallway window.

The closest guard looked around to see what the rustling sound a moment ago was but only found a slight unsettling of dust. With a slight shrug he decided to patrol the houses just to be safe.

Once inside Naruto quickly merged with the shadows of the walls just as he was trained to do. He then began his search for his intended targets. While moving from room to room Naruto practiced paranoia he had never known. At the slightest noise, moving shadow, new scent or just an out of place shiver on his skin he would Henge into a rug or other common item in an instant. It was a good practice too as his paranoia had saved him a couple of times from a guard making his rounds.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Three hours after the start of his infiltration, Naruto was reaching the end of his job. Slipping into every room of the compound proved to be more of a challenge than he had thought it would be. The place was huge, almost maze-like, but he had still done it.

Now, on the last few rooms, Naruto was getting the biggest swell of pride for his own accomplishments since he had mastered Kawarimi no jutsu (Replacement) without hand seals. He hardly got recognized for anything other then pranks. At least when he pulled pranks people were awed until they discovered it was him. Some praise is better than none.

As soon as he entered the next room and began to acquire his target, he caught a familiar scent that made his stomach drop. The only thing that he could think was _"Hinata?"_

As he turned to look at the sleeping girl in front of him (while holding a pair of lacy violet panties!) several thoughts ran through his head but the most prevalent was _"I can't do this to Hinata…she's never done anything to me. She's actually been one of the nicest people in the whole village. Also I had no idea Hinata had this kind of side to her,_" he thought while putting the panties back and finding a lot more racier ones in varying colors and designs, earning a raised eyebrow.

As he thought of this, images of a blushing, stuttering, Hinata that was complimenting him in a quiet almost whispering voice entered his mind. Next came all the times he spotted her following him with that same blush as well as her habit of poking her fingers together. He couldn't help but wonder "_I wonder why she follows me sometimes? She also hides whenever I turn her way or try to approach her…she obviously isn't following me around to talk…maybe there's another reason?"_ With a slight blush he decides, _"No"_…he couldn't do it, he couldn't prank her. With one last look at the peacefully sleeping girl he slipped out of the room just as quietly as he had come. "Now to finish the job and get out of here. _Good night Hinata. I hope you like the show in the morning…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The following morning in Konohagakure no Sato could only be described as pure chaos. All over the village, in trees, on the ground, hanging from just about everywhere you could think to look was the entire Hyuuga clan's clothing from their signature cream colored jackets to their unmentionables.

While the entirety of the Hyuuga clan was out gathering what was left of their pride our blonde hero was sitting at his favorite restaurant enjoying a well earned breakfast, the food of kings, RAMEN!

Even though Naruto had just gone an entire night without sleep, here he was in the same clothes as the night before except for the absence of the cloth covering his hair, wrappings around his face, and the addition of his signature orange jacket hanging open showing off his tight black shirt. He also had his goggles hanging around his neck as he listened to the praise of his favorite chefs.

"I can't believe you actually did it you little brat!" was Teuchi's boisterous congratulations.

"Everyone is going to be talking about this one for years! Naruto-kun," was the excited comment from Ayame.

"Ha-ha-ha I hope so! What else would you expect from the next Hokage when he pulls a prank?" then taking a more serious tone Naruto said "This was really meant to drop them down a few pegs though…"

"Really how does a prank do that? I understand having their clothes and…well you-know-what's thrown all over the village being embarrassing, but how would it drop the view of their skills or reputation? The Hyuuga are one of Konoha's four noble clans after all?" asked Teuchi as he handed Naruto another bowl of ramen.

"Well it really means nothing to normal villagers but as a funny prank. On the other hand to trained shinobi it's a matter of village security. Not only was the compound of the most powerful clan infiltrated, but every room was entered and raided without notice," was Naruto's response with noodles hanging from his mouth.

"Ok Naruto-kun but what does that prove other than that you're sneaky?" Ayame asked with a grin while serving another customer.

"Well let me answer your question with another one. If I could sneak into their compound to steal their clothes by entering every room one by one without being noticed, what's to stop me from sneaking in there and slitting their throats while they slept?" when this was said the entire restaurant went silent with shock.

The few people that were in the building this early were listening intently to the legendary prankster's explanation of his masterpiece. Now at the realization that an academy student, a legendary one, but an academy student nonetheless, could possibly wipe out the Hyuuga in one night was alarming. It would be like the Uchiha all over again! If the demon brat could do this then who else was capable of it? Even the most skilled of shinobi are powerless when asleep!

Before anyone could say another word a loud scream of, "I found him! He's over here!" came from just outside the shop.

When Naruto peered out he saw two Hyuuga, three Chuunin, and one really pissed off looking Hyuuga Hiashi. "Ha-ha, hi guys…BYE GUYS!" and with that the chase was on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Throughout the village people could hear the screams of, "Get back here brat!"

"You won't escape this time!"

"You've gone too far this time Naruto!", and of course his favorite.

"Get the demon!" Even with all this Naruto couldn't help but have fun with the chase.

"You losers are just jealous that you don't have the skill or guts to do what I do!" called Naruto while jumping from building to building.

"Get back here Naruto! You will be taken to see the Sandaime for punishment!"

"If you give yourself up your sentence will be reduced," came the cries of his pursuers. The chase had started at around 6am that morning and was already well into 8 o'clock and they were still not even remotely close to capturing Naruto.

"This kid is insane!"

"How can he have this kind of stamina?"

"We never should have split up from the main group!"

While the two chuunin were having their strategy meeting Naruto was having a nice breather on a high balcony. "_These guys just won't give up! Normally I would just hide for a while to rest but with Hyuuga after me I can barely stop for two minutes before I'm found! At this rate I'll be caught for the first time!"_ With this grim realization Naruto decided to try and get to the academy as fast as he could. Especially since his exam was suppose to be in a little over a half an hour.

Moving with the shadows he headed in the direction of the academy but before he could get more then twenty-five feet there was a cry of, "There he is!" as Naruto spun around all he could do was yell his horror at what he was seeing.

"AHH FUCK NO!"

Standing in the direction he had just come from was a group of 9 Hyuuga guards, 6 Chuunin, 2 ANBU, numerous random villagers, and what looked like at least 15 Hyuuga females with a 'kill you painfully' look in their eyes.

With that sight and a large amount of fear he was off. At around 9am Naruto had finally lost them by using every trick he knew. Every short cut, dead end, camouflage, Henge, Kawarimi, and, to his great displeasure, he had even resorted to using his Oiroke no jutsu! He had only really created that jutsu to improve his skill with Henge and to prank Iruka! He had never dreamed one day he'd be relying on it!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Naruto was slipping around the last corner on his way to the academy he let out a breath of relief saying "I finally made it! He-he-he I knew those baka's could never catch me."

From behind Naruto came a calm and slightly mocking voice. "Oh really Naruto…what are you doing being late for class? And not only that but you almost missed your exam…"

If Hiashi's glaring, a group of murderous women, and actual ANBU chasing after him had been scary then this was just plain terrifying. With a scream of fright and a twelve foot jump in the air Naruto spun around and pointed at his sensei yelling, "How do you always do that!"

Looking at Naruto with a bored expression Iruka just grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and disappeared in a puff of smoke with a pair of ANBU right on his tail.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inside the classroom all of the students were chatting amongst themselves on various topics, waiting for the exam to start. The main topic though was of course the 'Great Hyuuga Humiliation.'

Questions of, "How could that happen?"

"Who did it?"

"Aren't the Hyuuga supposed to be all seeing?" were just a few that flew about the room as the children continued.

Some of the more arrogant in the room would reply with foolish ideas like, "It must be another hidden village trying to prove something!"

"It must be a new invisibility jutsu and the Hyuuga were the test."

"No it's got to be some new kind of Kekkai Genkai that can block the Hyuuga's power."

After about twenty minutes of the students minds running wild Iruka puffed into the room with Naruto by the scruff of his neck followed by the two ANBU that were escorting them ready to grab Naruto at a moments notice. At the entrance of these four everyone went silent to watch what would take place. As well as observe Naruto's change of clothes.

The first thing the students notice is the long black ANBU style pants that end with wrappings and modified black shinobi sandals with red trim_. _Next they see the long sleeve skin tight black shirt and fingerless gloves as well as his signature orange jacket. He also wore his goggles around his neck making his hair appear longer and it flowed around his face slightly. It hung lower and made him look older and more serious to some. Or it could just be the air of tension with two ANBU in the room.

Many girls blushed at the sight of the slightly toned muscles that shone through the tight shirt. Since most of the boys wear such baggy clothes it's a rare sight for them. But what catches everyone's eyes the most are the chains attached to Naruto's wrists, ankles, neck and all connecting to a plate on his chest with multiple chakra suppression seals on it.

At this realization everyone knew Naruto had done something big. The academy doesn't teach fuujin (seals) because they are considered high level techniques and often dangerous. It does however teach to recognize common ones. Such as exploding note fuujin, basic fuujin for items to be stored in scrolls for travel, and the fuujin on those cuffs used on dangerous nuke-nin.

"Don't you think this is a little excessive ANBU-san?" asked Iruka with a frown.

"With all due respect Iruka-san it took nearly twenty Hyuuga, eight Chuunin, four Jounin and the two of us ANBU to apprehend him!" said the rat masked ANBU.

"_WHAT! How could the dobe be that strong! They needed that many high level shinobi to catch him? He must have something up his sleeve and I must have it…" _was the unbelieving thought of a scheming student.

"If it was not for the Hokage's order to turn him over to you for his exam he would be in a class three holding cell waiting for his sentence," was the calm reply from the bear masked ANBU.

"I understand that but with these chakra cuffs on there is no way for Naruto to take the exam. I would ask you to please remove them and leave him in my care. I will take full responsibility in making sure he appears for his hearing with the Hokage tomorrow," Iruka forcefully suggested with a rather familiar glare to the two ANBU.

"I'm not sure about this…what if he runs again?" Rat asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"Unless you already forgot, ANBU-san, I was the one who finally caught him after you all failed for over three hours…" said a smirking dolphin.

After a moment of silence the bear ANBU did a number of hand seals, too fast for anyone of the students to follow, and removed the cuffs. "He's your responsibility now. Don't come crying to us if he gets loose." Bear plainly said.

"Thank you ANBU-san and don't worry I'll take care of him." Iruka said, placing a hand on Naruto's head.

"Oh, by the way kid?" rat inquired.

"Hmmm?" was Naruto's rather lethargic reply.

"Nice job on the Hyuuga. I don't think even we could of pulled that off!" said the rat ANBU, clearly impressed with the boy. After the rat ANBU said those words the entire class collectively dropped their jaws on the floor and the collective thought in the room was, _"NARUTO DID THAT!"_

"I've known Hiashi for a long time and I have never seen him that mad, embarrassed, or…impressed." Bear murmured in the same voice.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked unsure.

"Yeah kid, when you're at the top like the Hyuuga are it takes something big for them to notice anything. This prank of yours really caught his attention," said rat in a sing-song voice.

"By the way how did you do it anyway?" Iruka asked. Now every person in the room was listening intently with their own thoughts on the matter.

"_Stupid Naruto you're so immature!" __**"Yah he is Chaa! (Inner bitch)"**_

"_Naruto looks kind of hot in his new clothes and longer hair…I wonder what he would look like with highlights?"_

"_This is too mendokuse…"_

"_I wonder (munch) if I can use (munch) the same method to sneak into the kitchen? (Munch)"_

"_Stupid Naruto…he's hogging all the attention! I'll get Akamaru to bite him later!"_

"_Buzzzezzz…"…_ "_Hmm?"…"Buuzzzzzzz…" "Hmm interesting…"_

"_Naruto-kun, thank you for not doing that to me. I would have died of embarrassment. Wait! Naruto was in my room! I'm going to die! Did he find anything? Nothing of mine was missing. Wait a pair of my panties were unfolded! NARUTO-KUN WAS TOUCHING MY PANTIES!"_ The person who thought thisblushed dangerously red before passing out with a nose bleed.

"_How could the dobe do something like that? The Hyuuga were always the Uchiha's rivals! Could the dobe be that good? He has been catching up lately. He's still a dobe…but…maybe I should keep an eye out. Every little thing that can help is worth it. Maybe I could use the same method for a sneak attack on my brother? Or maybe I finally have a decent sparring partner?"_

"I don't want to sound arrogant like some teme's," he said, sending a glare at a certain black eyed boy, "but to tell you the truth it really wasn't that hard. When I first decided to do it I was worried, but after a few hours of watching the security it really wasn't anything special." Naruto caught the entire room's attention when he said this. They all were just too shocked to do anything but listen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Sandaime's office) **

In the Hokage tower the Sandaime Hokage, Hyuuga Hiashi, the village elites, and the majority of the council of elders all listened to the whole discussion going on in Iruka's classroom over the Sandaime's crystal ball with interest.

"Interesting, how is it that this boy was able to sneak into the Hyuuga and then call it easy?" asked an intrigued red eyed Jounin.

"Well let's continue listening and we can find our answers." said the Sandaime with interest lacing his voice. "It seems your daughter has just fainted Hiashi-san."

Hiashi sighs, "It would seem so Sandaime-sama. _I need to solve this problem with her soon before the elders patients runs out…_"

"Sandaime-sama do you really think it wise to let the boy go free! And even take the exam!" a random Jounin, with a scar along his jaw, almost screamed.

After a deep sigh, "It was simply a prank. Even though we, as shinobi, see it as more of a threat to village security to him it's just his version of revenge," said the Sandaime with annoyance.

"See?" said the man franticly, "The fox is after us, and it's starting with the Hyuuga to weaken us before it attacks! We must kill it before it's too late! We never should have let it live so long!" said the same scarred Jounin from before.

In an instant the legendary 'Professor' was in front of the man and in an icy voice that sent a shiver down everyone's spine and reminded them just who their Hokage was by the rather noticeable killing intent being emitted. "I have put up with closed minded fools like you on this matter for far too long now…if you are a shinobi who does not posses the skills to see the difference between a hero and a demon then you have no business as a Konoha Nin." The Sandaime turned around and headed for his desk. "Leave now and put your hitai-ate on my desk on your way out," was the flat command after the killing intent had dispersed.

"Hokage-sama y-ou ca-n't be ser-ious!" said the stuttering Jounin.

"Either that or take your time with Morino Ibiki."

"What?" said the Jounin in horror at the idea of being at the mercy of the rumored sadist the commanded the interrogations and intelligence division.

"You broke the law…"

With this simple statement everyone knew what the Hokage meant. He may show leniency to the villagers for their barbs of demon or monster, as long as they don't touch Naruto, but for shinobi he has never been lenient on the subject.

"Please quiet down. I would like to hear how a twelve year old academy student infiltrated my home," was Hiashi's calm request.

"Quite, I actually am very interested as well," Kakashi added while looking over the edge of his ever present book.

As the scarred shinobi left the room, leaving his hitai-ate on the table, he scowled while vowing to himself, _"I'll get you demon…someday…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Iruka's classroom) **

"Well Naruto, how'd you do it?" Iruka asked a second time.

"I'm not sure I want to say," was Naruto's shaky reply.

"Why don't you Naruto?" asked Iruka with slight irritation.

"It's one thing that I was able to do it for a prank sensei, but I don't want just anyone to be able to do the same. I mean the Hyuuga are a bunch of stuck up teme's but they're still Konoha shinobi."

"Really now, is that true?" was the simple comment from the bear ANBU.

"Yeah, I mean I was only after their clothes to play a prank but what if a foreign shinobi was sent to kill them? With the knowledge of what I say now they could all be gone by morning, couldn't they?" Naruto said looking down.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Sandaime's office) **

"So I guess Naruto-kun wasn't as clueless to what this prank could mean as I thought," stated the Sandaime with a slight cough, a little embarrassment in his voice.

"Correct Hokage-sama, but it is of utmost importance that I learn how he did it so I can correct my security problem," Hiashi said with the classic Hyuuga indifference firmly in place.

"Just give Iruka his time; I'm sure he'll get it out of him. Naruto may be more than he appears but he is still a lonely and hurt twelve year old looking for attention. The chance of getting any kind of positive attention for once will be too tempting for him to resist," One chain smoking Jounin added.

"Do you really think it's that simple?" Hiashi asked with a raised eyebrow as his only expression of curiosity.

"Naruto has always wanted a family or at least a friend but even something as simple as a friend has been denied to him by the villagers. The only thing that seems to keep him going is the hope for the future and his dream. He strives to prove to them that he is something other than what they see. Even though he doesn't know what they see him as. If he ever found out what it is they see when they look at him…" the Sandaime closed his eyes as if in deep thought.

"What Hokage-sama?" asked the red eyed Jounin with honest concern.

"I'm afraid we may lose him…" with that said the Sandaime returned to staring into the glowing crystal.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Iruka's classroom) **

"Naruto don't you think it's better to let others know of their flaws? That way they can be fixed instead of letting them stay that way…if the Hyuuga can be so easily infiltrated it could be a danger to the village." Iruka said with sincerity in his voice.

While this was being asked Hinata was waking from a rather exciting dream of Naruto to hearing the current conversation's direction.

"_Naruto-kun you're amazing! I can't believe you were able to do it… or that you were in my room! Doing what I think you were..."_ with that thought the images of Hinata's recent dream passed through her head and almost sent her into blissful unconsciousness again.

"Alright, but if I'm going to go through all this why don't you get one of the head Hyuuga here so they can hear it as well. I don't want to repeat this again." was Naruto's defeated reply.

At that moment there was a puff of smoke to signify someone entering and not just any Hyuuga had appeared, it was Hiashi himself in all his emotionless glory. "Please, continue, I am most interested in how a lowly academy student was able to enter not only my home but my own bed chamber unnoticed."

"_Tou-san is here! Naruto-kun I hope you will be alright," _thought Hinata as she looked on with worry.

"Shit…well I was hoping not to see you until the hearing, and I don't appreciate being called lowly by you." Naruto said with a very foxy grin.

"Why is that Naruto-san?" asked Hiashi.

"Well first I am the one who got passed those so called 'all seeing eyes' of yours so I doubt that I'm 'lowly'. Also it's normally not a good thing to be in the same room as the man whose boxers you hung from the Hokage tower." said Naruto with the foxy grin still in place.

As he said this he pointed out a window and low and behold hanging from the heights of the tower are a string of about fifteen pairs of cream colored boxers, one of which had orange spots on them.

Hiashi's face light up a bright red followed by giggles from the class. He then gave Naruto a glare that made the entire class, especially Hinata cringe. "Please! Tell me Naruto-san why you found the need to humiliate not only myself but my entire clan!" a hint of anger entering his voice.

"Alright…I guess I could tell you." while Naruto's mouth went on auto pilot, retelling the events of two nights ago outside Ichiraku ramen, his mind was busy sorting through all the information he had on his classmates to make sure it was all right to tell them about his trip into the compound.

"_Lets see first off is:_

_Yamanaka Ino: a rather pretty girl with long blonde hair which she keeps in a pony-tail, has blue eye, and wears a purple outfit with bandages wrapped around her legs and midsection. She has good shinobi skills, but just like almost every girl has an Uchiha Sasuke obsession. Also she's the heir to the Yamanaka clan which uses mostly mind altering Nin and Gen jutsu's. She's no threat, she may be a gossiper but she has to keep the details of her family jutsu secret, so she clearly knows how too keep important secrets._

_Haruno Sakura: She has shoulder-length pale pink hair that she keeps tied back with a red ribbon, jade-green eyes and a red Chinese dress with a white circle on the back. She's probably the weakest kunoichi in the whole village, but is decently skilled on the basics, and very book smart, but that's about it. She also screams like a banshee and she's hopelessly infatuated with Sasuke. When I first met her I found her rather cute but that died quickly after the first time I asked her to hang out or train. She screamed right in my face that I was a loser and couldn't compete with Sasuke! That ended that attraction rather quickly. Over all… she __**should**__ be smart enough not to tell anyone, so she's no threat here._

_Hyuuga Hinata: A shy girl with short indigo hair, lavender-colored eyes and soft features. She wears a baggy coat emblazoned with the burning flame, the crest of the Hyuuga. The most prestigious clan in the village and probably the country. She also wears black trousers and normal shinobi sandals. She's very shy around people and often blushes when I lock eyes with her. Otherwise, she's one of the better students in the class; great intelligence, excellent combat and survival skills, never gloats about her achievements and is very humble. One of the more likable girls for her lack of a Sasuke obsession and the fact she always acts so nice to me. Of course she's nice to everyone so I shouldn't take it special but so few are nice to me it's hard not to. Hmmm, well she __is__ a Hyuuga, so she clearly won't be telling people how to sneak into her home… then again those panties…I could be all wrong about her…naw!_

_Nara Shikamaru: A guy who complains about anything and says everything is 'mendokuse' (troublesome). He has long black hair that he keeps up in a pineapple reminiscent manner. He wears a thin gray vest over a fish-net shirt and black knee-length trousers. Despite his slacker attitude, he's a fucking genius! At least that's what I can figure out from his frequent games of shogi and go he plays in class. Heir to the Nara clan which uses shadow based jutsus. If he's even awake to hear this then he won't tell anyone…it would be too mendokuse. Threat level: zero._

_Akamichi Choji: a 'big-boned' guy who often stuffs his face with chips he pulls out of his ass and is Shikamaru's best friend. He has brown hair and swirls on his cheeks. He wears a green over-coat with matching shorts and a white shirt that says 'Eat' on the front with bandages on his arms and legs. He excels in heavy-striking Taijutsu thanks to his family's art of increasing the size of their bodies and limbs. He hates it when people call him fat. I would avoid doing that at all cost. He is the heir to the Akamichi clan. He would never betray Konoha, besides Choji's too nice to spread around info like that…even if he stops eating he's no threat._

_Inuzuka Kiba: a boy with a very feral appearance that smells and even acts like a dog. He's loud enough to give Sakura some competition and always brings a small dog with him in his coat, named Akamaru. He wears black pants and a fleece-cuffed hooded jacket. I just call him 'dog-boy'. The only thing that he has that is greater than his loudness is his arrogance. He's heir to the Inuzuka clan that raise dogs as nin-animals and trackers. Most of their jutsu's seem to revolve around the partnership with them. They also seem to posses slightly heightened senses that can be strengthened by adding chakra to their noses. In the end he's got strong pack mentality; with Konoha being his pack… you NEVER betray the pack._

_Aburame Shino: a silent guy that speaks only when necessary and is very intelligent. He wears dark round sunglasses, a high collar gray coat that covers the lower half of his face and brown pants. His hair is spiky and unruly in appearance. As far as I know, his family's very mysterious and he's ruthless when fighting. He likes to talk to bugs it seems. All I know about his jutsu and clan is that it's rumored that they use bugs as weapons. He would have to talk to someone other than his bugs for him to tell people…then again, they say it's always the quiet one's…just look at Hinata…_

_And finally Uchiha Sasuke: Best in class, village heart throb and born from one of the greatest clans in the village. His clan was all wiped out about five years ago and now he's declared himself an avenger of a 'noble cause' to find and kill the murderer of his clan. He has a 'handsome' face, black spiky hair, and onyx eyes. He wears a blue turtle-neck shirt, white shorts with bandaged legs, with white slips over his forearms. He and I have always been silent rivals. He's always been ahead of me in classroom abilities but I never cared about that anyway. He won't tell anyone, he keeps __everything__ to himself, in hopes that he can use it…typical Uchiha."_ Naruto took a breath before resigning himself.

"_May as well just get this over with," _was how Naruto finished his thoughts before catching up with his mouth,"After that strange jutsu was over I was unconscious for about twenty to thirty-five minutes. Once I woke up Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neechan told me that the other two had thrown me in the dumpster next to the stand before leaving. It took me about another fifteen minutes before I could feel my chakra normally. Then once I could move I headed off to plan my revenge 'I mean prank'," Naruto finished his explanation with a little slip of the tongue.

"You recovered from a Hakke Rokujuuyonsho in only thirty-five minutes!" was the shocked statement from Iruka. As Naruto looked around the room he could see the ANBU had tensed, Hiashi was glaring at him, and Hinata was looking star-struck, all of which made him somewhat curious.

"Is that special or something? I was kind of out of it at the time because of the strike to my head but the jutsu didn't seem that powerful," when Naruto finished he heard a sharp intake of breath from a few select people.

"Naruto-san that jutsu is one of the five strongest jutsu the Hyuuga Clan possesses. While we do posses much stronger ones it normally takes a person at least a week to recover from a direct hit like you received. For you to do it in less than an hour, with no medical attention is…impressive." Though he was truly thinking it was impossible, even though he was looking at the proof right in front of him, "You do realize if you had come to me with this I would have dealt with them myself. You didn't have to punish my whole clan for the crimes of three." Hiashi said a little reluctantly.

"What?" asked Naruto, honestly confused about what Hiashi meant.

"It is against clan law to use any of our high level jutsu in such a way. They are only to be used in serious situations and a street brawl is defiantly not a serious situation. After your punishment I would like you to point them out." said Hiashi while glaring. Not only had the offending Hyuuga broken clan laws, but they committed assault, possibly treason, and may have broken the Thirds Law as well, their fate would be up to the Hokage if they broke _that_ law.

Naruto looked serious for a second, "Ok, how about we leave it at that and I finish my explanation. It's already a quarter of ten and I still need to take the exam," said Naruto while sweat dropping.

"That's right! I'm sorry Hiashi-sama but I will have to ask you to leave." pleaded Iruka.

"My apologies Iruka-san, but until I hear the explanation I will not be leaving." stated Hiashi, believing Iruka did not understand the seriousness of the situation.

"You will be attending the hearing to decide Naruto's punishment wont you?"

"Of course, how could I not?"

"Well he will have to explain it again in front of the council anyway so you can hear it tomorrow with the rest. I'm sorry but I really need to start the exam right now." Iruka said forcefully.

After glaring at one another for a moment, Hiashi finally decided to back down for the time being, "Very well Iruka-san. I will see you in the council meeting tomorrow Naruto-san." With that Hiashi puffs out of the room. After some murmuring from the students Iruka began the long process of regaining control of his students.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Sandaime's office) **

"You disappeared rather quickly Hyuuga-san," Kakashi said in a bored tone.

"Well if the boy was going to need a Hyuuga present to tell his story to why not the head of the clan?" said Hiashi with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose but I believe it was a good thing Naruto held off telling everyone. I don't believe this is something an academy class needs to hear. As soon as the hearing takes place and he's made his statement I will classify this as a top secret village security issue." said the Sandaime in all seriousness.

"If that is what you think is best Hokage-sama," Hiashi stated in a relaxed tone.

"You are all dismissed for today. The ones who need to be at the hearing know who you are. I expect you there by 10 a.m. Kakashi…don't be late or I will outlaw Jiraiya's smut."

With that everyone filed out of the Sandaime's office leaving the wizened leader to his own thoughts once again, "You're just one surprise after another Naruto-kun. I wonder what headache you will create for me next. Hopefully it will be one that won't require as much paperwork.

"_DAMN PAPERWORK!" _thought the Sandaime as he pulled out his own copy of 'Icha-Icha paradise' making sure he was alone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Iruka's classroom) **

"Alright Naruto, please take your seat so we can start. I will now explain the genin exam. We're running close on time so please hold any questions until the end of the explanation."

After Iruka had said this Mizuki walked through the door with a couple of sacks and a stop watch. "Iruka what's going on? They haven't even started the written test yet? They should be ready for the practical exams by now!" was Mizuki's clipped reply.

"Well we became a little held up so we're behind by about 30 minutes," Iruka said this sending a glance at Naruto for Mizuki to follow.

After some annoyed glaring at Naruto from Mizuki he said, "Well I suppose that's alright. I'll pass out the test while you explain it to them." Mizuki said while putting down the bags.

"Thanks, this test will come in five parts to determine what you have learned in your time in the academy and make sure you can function properly in the real world. You were not only taught shinobi skills here you were taught the basics of life."

"Correct Iruka-sensei. Even though you will not fail because of low scores in some areas of the exam if you can't perform at least the basics well enough you will definitely fail," was Mizuki's comment as he passed out the tests.

"Correct Mizuki, the test will be given in this order. First will be the written test on information such as geography, history, math, and tactics. Next will be the weapons test of kunai and shuriken. After that will be the obstacle course to test your ability to detect traps and your stealth ability. Next will be the Taijutsu test. Finally, you will be tested on the jutsu taught in the academy. More information will be given before each section begins. Any questions, anyone?"

After no one raises their hand Iruka continues on. "Alright, you will have forty-five minutes for this test starting now. Any cheating and you will automatically fail."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Later out side the academy.) **

"Damn that was rough; I didn't know I was that bad with things like history. Other than the geography I could barley answer any of the questions on that test…" said Naruto to himself looking down.

"It's okay Naruto the written portion isn't really a requirement as long as you don't completely flunk it's alright." Iruka tried to reassure him.

"Thanks sensei but I think I really should have paid more attention. I thought I was better than that."

Mizuki then called out, "Attention everyone! Next will be the weapons test. Each of you will receive eight kunai and shuriken. You will be required to at least hit four vital points with each weapon any less will be a failure. Two will go at a time. First up…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the testing went on, with no true order to the names called, students threw their weapons with no one getting higher than a twelve out of a possible sixteen. Then Mizuki called out, "Last two Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

As the two boys approached the posts with their weapons on their sides ready for use their eyes locked and everyone knew what was to come. Naruto may be a baka but he's the only one that can come close to Sasuke with throwing weapons. It was a challenge between the two.

"Well dobe ready to lose again?" was Sasuke's smirking challenge.

"If you're ready to give up your gay life style and use those fan girls of yours…"

At this Sasuke blushes slightly and glares harshly at Naruto while a group of fan girls in the background are calling for Naruto's death for the insult and catcalls to Sasuke to take the advice.

"What would you know dobe?" slightly sputtered Sasuke.

"Alright you two get ready and…start!" yelled Mizuki.

At this call both of the rivals grabbed their weapons and let them fly. "The score for Sasuke is 6 out of 8 for the kunai challenge. Very good!" was the comment from Mizuki. "Next Naruto scored 7 out of 8! Excellent job Naruto! You were only 1/2in off on the last one."

"NO WAY, Naruto no baka can't beat Sasuke-kun!" was the screech from the foaming fan girls, mostly Sakura.

"Alright shuriken are next ready…"

"You won't beat me this time dobe!" commented Sasuke.

"GO!" Again they let the weapons fly and after the telltale clunk of metal hitting wood Mizuki approached to score them. "For shuriken Sasuke scored 8 out of 8! Perfect score Sasuke! Naruto's score is 7 out of 8! Naruto and Sasuke tie for the top score in the weapons test."

"That's not fair Mizuki sensei! Sasuke-kun should win not Naruto no baka!" at this all the boys sweat drop at the stupidity of it all.

"Girls I'm sorry. That is what the score is and that's it." Iruka said thinking he was too old to deal with fan girls at the ripe age of 17.

"He-he, that's right I'm the best!" Naruto bragged lightly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

If you have any questions just PM me about it and I'll do my best to answer.

I will also put any original jutsu at the bottom of the chapter and describe them if not done in the chapter.

Hitoshirezu Kensei no jutsu (Hidden Power) A-rank, Kinjutsu

Other than that I'm waiting to hear from you and thanks for reading and check out my profile for other stories I may post later.


	2. Hated Truth

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.2 Hated Truth**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Disclaimer no Jutsu!: **I don't own Naruto and if you think I do well OH BOY do you got problems…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Last Time…)**

"_GO!" Again they let the weapons fly and after the telltale clunk of metal hitting wood Mizuki approached to score them. "For shuriken Sasuke scored 8 out of 8! Perfect score Sasuke! Naruto's score is 7 out of 8! Naruto and Sasuke tie for the top score in the weapons test."_

"_That's not fair Mizuki sensei! Sasuke-kun should win not Naruto no baka!" at this all the boys sweat drop at the stupidity of it all._

"_Girls I'm sorry. That is what the score is and that's it." Iruka said thinking he was too old to deal with fan girls at the ripe age of 17._

"_He-he, that's right I'm the best!" Naruto bragged lightly._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Next is the obstacle course. The course starts as one path and splits into three. Every path is different and is littered with traps, none lethal of course. Also, throughout the course are bells. Every time you ring a bell a point will be deducted from your score. Some of the more obvious traps will ring a bell when set off. Others bells may ring by simply moving sloppily around the course. Along any given path are fifteen bells. We completely expect you to at least set off five of them. Don't feel bad if you do, even Mizuki and I will at least set off one or two. This test is also timed. You have ten minutes to get through, every additional thirty seconds after that will be counted as a rung bell. If you ring ten or more bells you fail. Understand?" Iruka moves to the start of the course and calls to start.

One by one every student took their turn and to some people's surprise quite a few failed this portion. After about an hour they finally called the one person everyone had been waiting to see try this.

"Uzumaki Naruto you're up!" called Mizuki. As Naruto took his starting place a select few in the crowd were having their own thoughts on the test.

"_Alright dobe lets see if all this skill of yours I've been hearing about is a fluke or not," _Sasuke growled.

"_Naruto-kun do your best!" _blushed Hinata.

"_Show me what you've got demon! Let's see if you will work for my plans or not?"_

"Begin!" was Iruka's loud cry. In a sprinting start Naruto disappeared into the forest.

A short time later "It's been five minutes and still no rung bells. Could he have gotten himself caught in a trap?" asked Mizuki with a slight frown.

"I'm not sure but it takes even chuunin like me and you eight minutes to get through that course," stated Iruka.

"The dobe probably got lost in there," Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. _"I knew he wasn't that good."_

"Yah, Sasuke-kun is right! Naruto no baka got caught by the simplest trap in there!" was Sakura's comment, _**"Cha! That pathetic Naruto is stuck and is going to have to have Sasuke-kun go rescue his spiky ass!" (Inner Bitch)**_

With a growl of annoyance from Sasuke they all returned to watching the exit. Not even two minutes later Naruto appeared flying out of the opening without a sound as he landed and with three minutes to spare.

"Naruto you did the entire course in only seven minutes without ringing a single bell!" shouted Iruka.

"Of course Iruka sensei, this was only slightly harder than the Hyuuga's," as Naruto said this he threw fifteen small bells at Iruka's feet and began walking towards the Taijutsu field.

"I guess it wasn't just luck at the Hyuuga compound after all," Mizuki said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Not only that but if Naruto was able to go the whole course in seven minutes without ringing a single bell and even collecting them! His stealth must be jounin level…or even better," Iruka sounded shocked.

After this was said everyone could hear Sasuke growl while walking to the Taijutsu field. "_So the dobe has stealth! That won't make him strong! It just makes him sneaky…that's it he's no match for the last Uchiha! I'm an avenger and that means I have to be the strongest. We will see who the best is dobe."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

On the walk to the next testing area the students couldn't help but to gossip about Naruto's skills.

"Can you believe Naruto did that?" Ino gasped out.

"No he must have cheated! There's no way he beat Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked.

"He did get through without ringing a bell. He has to be good at something. I guess that's stealth…huh, Akamaru?" "arf-arf!" Kiba asked out loud to his dog.

"I had one of my insects follow everyone when they went in. He did not cheat," stated the ever calm Shino.

"(Munch) What do you (Munch) think about it Shikamaru?" Choji asked between munches.

"Mendokuse…I honestly think he's better than what he shows. He's like me, he doesn't try. It's not worth it…" Shikamaru yawned.

"So what…he's good at stealth? He's still a dobe."

Sakura just looked at Sasuke dreamily, **"**_**Chaa! Sasuke-kun's right! Naruto no baka is no match!" (Inner bitch)**_

"_Naruto-kun I hope you pass and we get on the same team. That would be wonderful," _a mind stutteringHinata thought blushing.

"Here we will have the Taijutsu portion of the exam. Each of you will have a turn sparring with either me or Mizuki. We will be grading you on speed, stamina, and technique. Then we'll give each of you an overview of your skills before moving onto the Ninjutsu test," was Iruka's explanation.

One at a time each student had their turns sparring. It was about 11:23am by the time everyone finished. "Alright everyone there will be a change of plans because of how late it is. We will give each of you a private explanation of our decision then you will be released for lunch."

Everyone met with the sensei they had sparred with for their grade. Some left with proud smiles and some left slightly sweating, while others looked like they'd been stabbed with a kunai. As Naruto was approaching Iruka he began to sweat because he knew he hadn't done very well.

"To start Naruto your stamina and form are good, but you're too slow, your movements are very choppy, and your reach is too short," Iruka knew he hit a soft spot with this one. Naruto has always been sensitive about being the shortest in class but he knew he needed to hear this to improve. "If this was a pass or fail grade I'm afraid you would have failed," Iruka said very quietly.

"Am I really that bad sensei?" Naruto asked in a subdued voice.

Iruka smiled softly as he put a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder, "It's okay Naruto, you have the best stamina I have ever seen in a academy student, heck even most chuunin don't have your kind of stamina, but I think the basic style we teach here just isn't right for you. It's meant for straight out combat but with your size it's just not right. When you get with your Jounin sensei ask him for a style with a lot of dodging and quick hits. Just work on your speed, power, and get a more suitable Taijutsu style and you'll be fine. That's what this test is for after all. It's better to find these things out now instead of later."

"Thanks Iruka sensei!" said Naruto with a broad grin in place.

"Now get to lunch and don't be late for the last part of the exam."

After Naruto had run off Iruka poofed back to the classroom to meet up with Mizuki to review and grade the last four exams.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(In the class room)**

"How's it looking Mizuki?" asked Iruka.

"Actually…pretty good so far. Out of the forty students it looks like between 23 and 28 will pass." stated Mizuki.

"That's good news. Let's finish grading these quick so we can get ready for the last portion since it will probably take two hours to get through them all."

"You're right but it still worries me some." said Mizuki as he set down the papers.

"What does?" asked Iruka as he leaned against the wall.

"Well I'm sure some of these kids should pass from what I've seen over the year but they aren't or are really close."

Iruka let out a heavy sigh, "You mean like Naruto?"

"Yes, it seems he is either excellent at something or he down right sucks at it! I know he should pass but he's right on the fence. It all comes down to the Ninjutsu portion."

"All we can do is to wait and see how he does…in the end it comes down to Naruto."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Outside the academy Naruto was enjoying a few rice balls under a tree. _"I wonder how I'm doing. I did horrible on the written test but sensei said it wasn't a requirement. My stealth and weapon technique were high scores but my Taijutsu would have been a failure. I guess all I can do is wait and see how I do on the Ninjutsu test."_

Just as Naruto was finishing up his lunch a few of his classmates went walking by heading back to class as the bell sounds, "Well this is it. I guess all I can do is my best."

"_Naruto-kun you're so strong. I wish I could be like that but…but I can't even find the courage to talk to you." _Hinata thought while frowning as she watched Naruto go.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Back in the classroom everyone was taking their seats as Hinata walked in.

"Hinata you're late." said Iruka as he looked up from his desk.

"Sorry Iruka-sen-sei."

"It's alright Hinata; just take the seat next to Naruto so we can get started."

"Hai, sensei…" As Hinata was climbing the steps to take her seat the only thing she could think of was, "_I'm sitting next to Naruto-kun! This is my big chance to get him to notice me. If I can't get to him now and he's placed on a different team then I may never get another chance with him. I've got to do it now!"_ With these thoughts in mind Hinata finally takes her seat with resolve.

"Everyone this is the final portion of the exam. You will be called down one at a time into this room over here to take the test. We will be testing you on your skills with the Henge (Transformation), Kawarimi (Replacement), and Bunshin no jutsu (Clone). Now just being able to perform the jutsu won't be enough to pass. You must be able to perform it with decent control, speed, and form. In other words if you create three clones but it takes you 2 or 3 minutes to do it you will fail. This test is to make sure you can be efficient in the field already. If you aren't up to that level you will just be wasting the Jounin's time. Any questions?" asked Iruka hurriedly.

At the end of the explanation Naruto drops his head on the desk hard drawing a few stares while he thought, _"Why did it have to be __Bunshin no Jutsu__! __Henge__ and __Kawarimi__ I can do but __Bunshin__ is my worst jutsu! What am I going to do? Am I really going to fail after all I've done?" _

"Nar-uto-kun I know you wi-ll do your be-st." stuttered Hinata in a whisper.

"Huh? Oh Hinata when did you get here?" asked Naruto.

Hinata looks down heartbroken her resolve gone, _"He didn't even know I sat next to him. He really doesn't notice me."_

"Thanks for the cheers but my Bunshin sucks ass. It's my worst jutsu."

Hinata blushes at the foul language, "I'm s-ure you can d-o it if you try Nar-uto-kun. You ne-ver give up."

After thinking a moment, "You're right Hinata! You never know until you try. Thank you," said Naruto with his grin back.

"Hyuuga Hinata, you're next!" hearing this Hinata looks at Naruto then starts her way down the steps.

"Good luck Hinata I know you'll pass, you're great!" after hearing this Hinata blushes a deep red. _"Maybe I do have a chance? _Tha-nk you Nar-uto-kun."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

One after another, shinobi-to-be enter and exit the room.

A few minutes after entering they leave wearing a shiny new hitai-ate of Konoha or with their heads lowered in shame. Then the moment came. "Uzumaki Naruto!" was the call of Mizuki.

"Well it's time to give it my all!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"YOU FAIL!" Those were the only words to leave Iruka-sensei after Naruto's failure to produce a passable Bunshin during the final exam. "Naruto I just don't understand why you can't perform this jutsu," said Iruka with a frown.

"I don't know sensei but I really wanted to pass…I really tried!" said Naruto looking down.

"Iruka, you know we could let him pass." was Mizuki's reply. "He performed excellent on the other portions of the exam. Stealth, field exercises, shuriken and kunai all were above average scores. We really could pass him." These words had Naruto looking up at them both with hope in his eyes.

"That's true Mizuki but you forgot to mention his written test, Taijutsu, chakra control or his Bunshin just now." After Iruka said those words all hope left our hero's eyes once again. "I'm sorry Naruto but with your score on the written exam and your failure to perform a working Bunshin I can't pass you," was Iruka's flat reply. "I'm sorry, but you still have next year. This is your first try and I promise to help you over the break so you're ready for next year."

"But sensei that's not fair!" came from Naruto with fire in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I believe that you're just not ready yet."

"Why! Just because I can't make a worthless illusion!" was Naruto's hot headed reply.

"Naruto the ability to make Bunshin is the basic of the basics. If you can't even do that yet then you are definitely not ready for anything more advanced." was Iruka's reply.

Growling Naruto shouted, "PROVE IT!"

Iruka stood up with a deep sigh and an irritated look and motioned Naruto to attack with a simple hand gesture, _"This is for the best…hopefully I can teach him how important the basics are…"_

"_He-he now's my chance to prove I can pass without that stupid jutsu."_ were Naruto's thoughts just before his charge.

Naruto came charging in with all the speed he could. Although the instant he reached Iruka the Chuunin had split into five copies! "I told you Naruto you're too slow."

After his shock Naruto began striking as fast as he could to find the real one. One by one they began fazing out of existence when hit. To his shock when he landed the last strike thinking to hit his solid sensei it again just dispersed! "What! Where did sensei go?"

Without warning, one of the chairs behind him poofed into smoke and before he knew it there was a kunai at his throat. The next thing he heard was Iruka's voice.

"This is why we teach those jutsu here at the academy. They may be the simplest ones but they are the most useful and will probably save your life countless times in your career as a shinobi. They are the basis of all shinobi styles and if used properly can be the best option. Until you can perform them, you will not pass. I'm sorry Naruto."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Outside the academy Naruto sat on the tree swing to think about everything that had happened today and in his life. It wasn't an enjoyable train of thought. Every memory led to another bad experience and the more he thought about it the harder it was to find happy memories.

"_Why do these things happen to me? My whole life has been a living hell and now this on top of it! Iruka was one of the few people I thought I could trust to… I don't get it. I'm as good as Sasuke with weapons, the best in stealth, can perform __Kawarimi no jutsu__ without hand seals, and am one of the best with __Henge__! I even created my __Oiroke no jutsu__! Even Iruka fell for it! So what if I didn't pay attention to history or the other boring stuff, have the best chakra control or can make worthless illusions."_

These were his thoughts as he sat there and watched all the kids that passed being praised by their friends and family. He heard words like

"I'm so proud!"

"That's my boy!"

"You're getting a special treat tonight." How he just wished he could have that just once instead of the cold stares and hatred.

The next words made him curse his slightly above-average hearing. "That's him isn't it? He's one who didn't pass right?" asked one woman.

"The one on the swing attached to the tree…good; can you imagine if it had passed? That monster a ninja! Imagine it. That worthless demo…"

"SHHH! You know the law," was the discussion of the two women. Every word stung a little harder and his mask was falling piece by piece and all he could do was glare as hard as he could.

Unknown to him there were two sets of eyes on him at that moment thinking very different things. _"Poor Naruto-kun you look so sad and hurt. I wish I had the courage to comfort you, to be there for you, but I'm so weak I can barely get near you…" _was one sweet thought.

The other was much more sinister in intent,_ "There you are you damn demon. After tonight I'll be the hero that finally finished what the Yondaime started and end up being more powerful than a Kage! That fool Sandaime will never know kukuku."_

"What do you want Mizuki sensei?" asked Naruto in a solemn voice.

"Ha-ha I knew you had the best sensory abilities of your class Naruto," was Mizuki's weak cover.

"Not really, you were laughing kind of creepy."

"…Naruto…you do know Iruka wasn't trying to be mean don't you?" Mizuki said.

"I know but I really wanted to graduate and he didn't have to fail me the way he did."

"Iruka just wants the best for you. You know he's an orphan too." Naruto couldn't help but swing his head towards Mizuki, "I think he sees himself in you and because of that he's trying to steer you away from the same mistakes he made."

Naruto seemed to relax once again as he turned back to the other kids, "I still want to be a shinobi though. I don't want to go through another year of the academy."

"I understand Naruto but…you know there may still be a way for you to pass if you're willing to try."

With this he had Naruto's full attention. "What do I have to do?" asked Naruto with hope.

"_He-he-he perfect you damn demon. _Follow me Naruto and I'll explain everything. _Finally…I will finally have everything I want and you will take all the blame kukuku…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Later in the dark of night we find our hero leaping through the trees with a large scroll on his back, a smile on his face and more than a little hope in his eyes.

"He-he-he taking this scroll was too easy. I thought when Jiji found me I was done for but one Oiroke no jutsu and he went down! All I need to do to pass is learn one jutsu from this scroll then show it to sensei and I'm in! But first I need to get to the shack."

A few minutes later Naruto found himself outside a broken up wood shack in the forest. "Is this the right place? It matches the description Mizuki-sensei gave me but he's not here yet. Well I did take the scroll three hours before he told me to." After scanning the area and finding a good area to practice Naruto opens the scroll and begins to read.

"Guess I should get started. No reason not to use the extra time I've got. Let's see the first jutsu is Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone)…NOT MORE CLONES! Well maybe this is a different jutsu than what they teach in the academy."

As Naruto reads the description of the jutsu he gets a sick feeling in his stomach so he begins to skim the contents of the scroll quickly. That just made the feeling ten times worse. "Fuck! This can't be right. There's no way Ji-san would use a scroll like this for a genin test. The jutsu in here are crazy. Did I grab the wrong scroll? It's too late now…anyway maybe if I learn one of these they will still let me pass." when Naruto begins to practice Kage Bunshin he suddenly has an idea.

"_I probably will never get to see this scroll again after this because of how powerful the jutsu are or at least not until I become Hokage…I know! I'll copy down the ones that seem doable and non-lethal for me…and practice them later."_ He then pulls a scroll out of his supply pouch and begins copying his chosen jutsu or at least the ones that won't kill him.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Two hours after Naruto took the scroll…) **

"Hokage-sama, Naruto has crossed the line this time!" yelled a random Jounin.

"We can't let him get away with the scroll of sealing. Every Hokage has added dangerous Kinjutsu to that scroll since before the village was formed!"

"It even contains the secrets of the seal that holds back the fox!" whimpered a Chuunin.

"I understand your worries and we will get the scroll back. Everyone spread out and search! I want Naruto back here alive…with the scroll!"

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" with a wave of the Sandaime's arm all of the shinobi before him disappeared in a blur and a kick up of dust. After his orders were given the Sandaime heads back to his office and takes out his crystal ball once again.

"_Naruto I don't know why you would have taken the scroll, but I have a bad feeling about this. How did you even know about it? Most Jounin don't know where it is hidden. I intend to find out though,"_ The crystal ball begins to faintly glow. He began his search where he had been looking before catching Naruto searching for the scroll…_"Damn…Haruno-san is still at the hot springs…no…must…look…for…Naruto."_ And so he looked, following after the many shinobi looking for the boy, using willpower known only to the Kages themselves…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Back with Naruto) **

"Damn, out of all these jutsu I can only understand a handful! Even less of them aren't straight out suicide! Let's see how many I've got…five jutsu and one is supposed to have high level variations.

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of the user by evenly distributing the user's chakra between them.

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of any small object ex: Kunai & Shuriken.

Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Exploding Shadow Clone) A-rank Kinjutsu: Creates an exploding Kage Bunshin that can be detonated by the creator's will or by being dispelled.

Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) A-rank Genjutsu: Creates an illusion of complete darkness over a set area. It traps the opponent in absolute darkness. While inside the illusion the senses of sight, sound, and touch are disrupted. One may see their own body but once trapped inside the illusion it cannot be dispelled unless by the user or someone outside the affected area. Therefore defending one's self is extremely hard if trapped in this jutsu.

Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) C-rank Ninjutsu: Gives an extreme burst of speed to travel in a set area. The target must be within the line of sight of the user.

Out of the hundred or so jutsu on this scroll only five are useable for me. All the ones I can use are kickass jutsu but I thought there would be a lot more. This genjutsu sounds interesting and with my nose it would give me a great advantage…I just wonder if this will be any different from learning the Bunshin no jutsu? Oh well there's a few left, maybe one of them." As Naruto read on to the second to last jutsu he landed on an interesting one.

"Hitoshirezu Kensei no jutsu (Hidden Power) S-rank Kinjutsu, "This jutsu finds its roots at the beginning of shinobi skills. Some believe this to be one of the first jutsu created back when chakra was only used to improve one's speed and strength for hand to hand combat. Some also believe that chakra was originally used to power special weapons but no proof has been found to support this.

To continue, every person naturally has chakra held in reserve by their body to ensure it will have enough to survive. Though the amount kept back is far greater than what is needed for the body to survive. A person only really needs around 5 to 10 percent of their maximum chakra capacity to support their body. They will be suffering from chakra depletion at this level but easily still alive.

The average person has almost 25 percent of their chakra inaccessible because of this survival reserve that is subconsciously held. You can train to access this chakra with extreme diligence or dangerous Kinjutsu (ex: the eight celestial gates) over many years but with this jutsu you can call up your reserve chakra to use as you will. This does put strain on the body and can have unknown effects but compared to some of the kinjutsu that produce the same effects this would be the preferred way.

Be warned never use this jutsu when you are low on chakra, worn from battle or training for you risk death from the chakra depletion. Other than this it is a very useful jutsu to have for emergencies. The reason it has been sealed away is clearly the danger to an inexperienced user so be careful and use it as a last resort. I found this jutsu in my travels and battles outside the village. Good luck and train hard."

'The Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.'

"COOOOOLLLL! A jutsu used by the Yondaime himself! I've got to learn this one for sure. First off what's the last jutsu…Shiku Fuujin (Dead Demon Seal) huh? Sounds interesting, but its way too complicated. I'll copy it down now and figure it out later. If it's the last one it must be good." said the smiling blonde to himself. If only he knew what he had just obtained he probably never would have touched the scroll in the first place.

"I better learn the Kage bunshin no jutsu first though. Having more chakra may be good but I doubt it will be impressive enough to let me pass." With his new scroll of Kinjutsu to learn and the thought of becoming a Genin Naruto began his training with a bounce in his step…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was nearing morning and a faint violet was appearing on the eastern horizon. The blonde boy was sitting in a hunched posture and was panting heavily. The stolen scroll was strapped to his back and seemed to be weighing him down as he fought to catch his breath.

This was how Iruka found Naruto. The blonde looked up in surprise when he heard the scarred sensei land near him. _"I must really be out of it if I didn't sense Iruka. Usually I smell him before hand."_ thought the blonde.

Iruka chuckled almost menacingly as he bent over the boy. "It's all over," he said with that voice that he always used when Naruto was about to get in serious trouble.

Instead of noticing his sensei's dangerous expression, Naruto closed his eyes and chuckled good-naturedly. His legs wobbled slightly as he stood up, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Got me already?" Naruto said slightly disappointed. "You're quick sensei. I only had time to learn two techniques."

Standing up, Iruka peered quizzically at his blonde student. Sweat was glistening from his face and his legs seemed just barely contain the strength to hold him up. His clothes were also telling the story of his intense training. His pants were dirty, his sleeves were sliced up, and his clothes in general were torn. Iruka had only seen Naruto like this when he was training very hard. "_He's been out here practicing,"_ he realized. "_I can tell how hard he's been working_."

"Listen Iruka-sensei," Naruto said suddenly his proud grin showing. "I'm going to show you one of my amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate. That's how it works right? Whoever learns at least one jutsu from this scroll passes!"

"What?" Iruka asked confused. "Where'd you get that idea?"

"Mizuki-sensei told me!" Naruto said happily, almost bouncing as he felt a little of his strength returning. "He told me where to find the scroll and this place…" He trailed off as he noticed two things; Iruka's expression as he put things together and the sudden sound of kunai rushing through the air.

Hearing the sound at the same time, but reacting faster, Iruka shoved Naruto out of the way of the deadly hail of daggers. The force of the multiple kunai pushed him back against the shack's shaky wall. It was extremely lucky for Iruka that he'd worn his Chuunin flak jacket or several of the kunai would've buried themselves in his chest and stomach. As it were, only one actually pierced his body; just above his right knee.

"I see you've found our little hideaway," a familiar voice said from the forest canopy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The Sandaime Hokage was currently sitting at his desk. In front of him was a crystal ball on a small cushion. He gazed steadily into its depths, watching the events in the forest commence. It had shocked him slightly to learn that Mizuki was the one really behind the theft of the Forbidden Scroll.

He'd been monitoring all the Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU that were scouring the village in a desperate attempt to find the scroll. He'd been lucky that he had paid particularly close attention to Iruka, after all the man seemed to have a knack for finding Naruto when he had done something wrong. Other than himself Iruka was the only one to ever find the blonde.

He sighed in resignation as he listened to Mizuki's proclamation of Naruto being the Kyuubi no Kitsune. That baka didn't even know the difference between the blonde boy and the monster fox. But, apparently it hit Naruto harder than he thought it would. He expected Naruto to be mad even furious at the village but instead he nearly exploded with chakra from the rage he was feeling.

"I had no idea Naruto already had this much chakra! No wonder he can't make a Bunshin. With that amount he would need close to Jounin or med-nin control to do something at that low of a level. He's simply too powerful for low level techniques...maybe it's time he received what his mother left for him?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Naruto raged out of control after learning of the sealing the chakra he released was almost palatable with his sadness, rage, confusion, and regret. He had always thought that somehow he deserved his treatment. That he had done something or maybe his parents were traitors but to find out he was hated because something was forced onto him to protect the village! It wasn't fair, he was sacrificed for everyone and he was being punished for it!

"_No I can't lose my cool! That's a shinobi's worst enemy. You must never lose yourself to your emotions. I have to get my chakra under control but it's so wild! It's like it's not even mine. I've got to bring it together…if I lose any more chakra I'll be in trouble."_

To Naruto it seemed as if everything went silent as he tried to gain control of his emotions but to Mizuki and Iruka it seemed as if Naruto was surrounded by a spinning mist of chakra that made him seem a blur of blue with small wisps of red.

As the chakra finally started slowing down Naruto became visible again and seemed to be glaring right through Mizuki. At first Mizuki was thrown off by the show of power and the glare but after a moment he said "Ah, I see the demon is back. You know everyone hates you… everyone in the village does, especially Iruka!" This brought fear to Naruto's eyes and Mizuki knew he had what he needed.

"You are the one who killed his parents after all! He failed you for his own little revenge and you know it!"

After a glance at Iruka Naruto ran straight into the forest too afraid to hear what Iruka would say, "Naruto, wait! It's not true!" Iruka desperately called.

"I'll deal with the demon first then I'll be back for you Iruka!" said Mizuki with a sneer as he jumped into the trees.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the Sandaime watched the whole event through his crystal ball he came to realize if Naruto had been trained better this wouldn't have happened…that if he had told him his secret himself this wouldn't have happed. _"I'm sorry Naruto, I'll make things better and I know you will get out of this perfectly. Just like your father would have."_

When Iruka was able to trick Mizuki, he couldn't help but smirk slightly. For all his boasts that he was superior to him, Mizuki fell for that Henge quite quickly. Then, as Iruka had saved Naruto from a hail of kunai by using his body as a shield, the blonde suddenly saved Iruka from being torn apart by the traitor's giant shuriken by catching it by the large hole in the middle.

As Naruto stood there over Iruka protectively he realized he could barley feel his legs. When he dropped to one knee Mizuki began to chuckle sinisterly. "Kukuku Naruto, you're too exhausted from your training and the chase through the forest to be a threat to me. From what I heard you haven't even slept in the last 24 hours because of your prank."

"That may be true, I'm exhausted but a true ninja always has a trump card!" as Naruto went through about ten hand seals he stopped on one that neither Mizuki nor Iruka could recognize but the Sandaime did!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"NO! How could he have gotten that far in the scroll! That jutsu could kill him!" after this cry of worry many shinobi stormed into the Hokage's office only to catch a glimpse of his robes as he flew out the window.

"_I've got to get there in time! If I let him die not only will I have failed him but you as well…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**Hitoshirezu Kensei no jutsu!"** with this shout an enormous amount of chakra surrounds Naruto followed by a shout of **"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** with that shout the entire clearing was filled with exact duplicates of the blonde all calling for Mizuki to attack.

Just then the Sandaime arrived in a tree just outside the clearing. When he noticed that the jutsu didn't have any negative effects on the boy he decided to watch and see how everything played out.

What really caught the Sandaime's attention was the blonde forming a familiar cross seal that was the signature of the Kage Bunshin. The old man couldn't help but chuckle as the Kyuubi vessel filled the surrounding area with hundreds of shadow clones and the sound of Mizuki's panicked disbelief.

He promptly stopped watching and turned away when all the Naruto charged. The outcome was obvious. But he had another matter to attend to; informing the searching Nins of the scroll's safety. His small smile didn't fade as a stray thought crossed his mind.

"_Minato's legacy has certainly been living up to his expectations; being the number one most surprising shinobi of his generation…but…"_

Just to be sure everything would be alright the Sandaime decided to stay until Naruto and Iruka began heading back to the village. He was glad he did because he lived to see moments like this in his people's lives. Being Hokage means doing your best to allow these happy times so being able to see them is a perk…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto could see the morning's light through his closed eyelids. Even though the light was filtered by his eyelids it was still irritating. "Iruka-sensei how much longer? I want to see."

"Okay," the young man said quietly. "You can open your eyes now."

The sight that greeted him was Iruka's smiling face. He held Naruto's goggles in one hand. But what caught the blonde's attention was that his forehead was clearly visible, devoid of his headband. That's when he realized where it had disappeared to.

It was tied snugly around his own forehead.

"Congratulations," Iruka said, with genuine cheer in his voice. "You graduate. And to celebrate, I have a surprise…we're going out for ramen tonight!"

Naruto was silent. He couldn't believe all this was happening at last. He'd finally been allowed to graduate. He finally found someone who actually believed in him and didn't think him a demon. Even though he'd stolen a highly dangerous artifact from the Hokage Tower and used it, he was still allowed to become a genin. It was too much for him to put into words to describe his joy.

Looking down at the blonde the silence started to stretch until Iruka was greeted by a loud and joyful yell. "IRUKA-SENSEI!" rang out Naruto's happy voice in his ears as he was tackled against the tree with the boy giving him a fierce hug.

The Sandaime couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Things had turned out alright. He began to turn around to head back to the village when he felt something that sent a shiver down his spine and made him want to run as fast as he could. Something he hadn't felt for nearly thirteen years. The chakra of the Kyuubi.

When his eyes finally landed on Naruto the boy was surrounded by a red haze of chakra that seemed to be burning him! His screams were horrible. Iruka looked horrified and was trying to hold Naruto down to stop him from clawing himself anymore.

By the time the Sandaime had his senses back and was kneeling next to the boy Naruto had already passed out from the pain. The cloud of chakra was still there, however now it was just an outline around his body which made him extremely warm to the touch and obscured their sight of him.

Iruka noticed the Hokage and asked in a worried voice, "Hokage-sama what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know but we need to get him to the hospital as fast as we can."

"Hai," After their short exchange Iruka and the Sandaime ran as fast as they could to the hospital with Naruto tucked safely in Iruka's arms and the scroll on his back.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Owwww that hurt…Sensei what happened to me? It felt like I was being burned alive…"

Naruto suddenly realized how wet he felt. Looking around, he discovered he was in some kind of a sewer. It had dark red walls, and ankle deep water that almost seemed black. The ceiling was riddled with blue and red pipes running into the darkness of the shadows.

This though wasn't the strange part. The pipes were cracked in almost every place he looked. The walls looked like they had seen better days as well. Chips and cracks covered the length of them as far as he could see. There was also a faint groaning sound as if they were going to give way any second. He only caught a glimpse of it but he could have sworn he just saw the walls pulse red!

"First I get thrown in a dumpster and now here. I don't know which is worse. Whoever did this could have at least picked a better sewer," as Naruto said this he broke out into a happy grin and started to chuckle until he felt something brush against his back. Spinning around and reaching for a weapon he called out, "Who's there! DAMN, THEY TOOK MY WEAPONS TOO!"

"**Quiet down little ningen…"**

After hearing the deep rumbling response, Naruto was on edge. The voice was deep and powerful. As he scanned the surroundings he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye again.

As he reached around and grabbed at it he felt a soft furry object and when he pulled it in front of him he noticed to his horror it was attached to him!

After taking a few moments to calm himself, Naruto studied the object and realized it to be a blood red tail with a black tip that was about 4 feet long. He also noticed the 1 inch claws on his hands but what really got him were the four thick black lines running from the tips of his fingers to over his knuckles and up his arms ending in another pattern on his upper bicep. _"When did I get tattoos?"_ Naruto then began to scan the rest of his body only to notice that he was covered in the strange markings. His feet and legs matched his arms but his chest and abdomen had a different pattern. Naruto decided to leave the marks for later for when he could inspect them better. After taking so long to study himself Naruto was beginning to notice several things he hadn't before.

For one there was no light here none at all except for the little bit of red and blue coming through the cracks in the pipes. So how was he seeing everything so clearly? He could also hear a growling from somewhere and a strange smell as well. It wasn't one he recognized but for some reason it was familiar. As he was processing this he reached up to scratch his head on an impulse and also felt what seemed to be cat ears at the top of his head! As he felt for his normal ears he was shocked not to find them but to feel smooth skin in their place.

As Naruto was trying to process all this he noticed thin trails of red energy in the darkness of the water. "What is that?" he wondered aloud. "That can't be chakra. Chakra can't be seen unless it's in huge amounts. So what is it, what the hell is going on here?"

"**I SAID QUIET GAKI! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR YOUR WHINING! Now come here quickly so I may answer your questions! We have much to discuss."**

Naruto didn't know why he did it but he began following the signs, smells, sounds and strangely his instincts to find the voice he had heard. His mind was screaming at him to go the other way. That the voice was dangerous and he needed to escape but his body just kept moving.

Naruto noticed that the further he went and the closer he came to the voice, the brighter the edges of the tattoos glowed. After what felt like hours, he finally found himself in a huge room and there right in front of him were large ornate cage doors as tall as the Hokage Mountain. As he slowly approached he noticed this room was in just as much disarray as the rest of the sewer.

As Naruto reached the middle of the room an ominous red glow appeared around a sinister face behind the doors. At the same time that the glowing red figure appeared the tattoos on his body began to glow brighter than ever. He didn't know what to do. He could only stare in shock at the huge glowing being in front of him and wonder why he too was glowing. In a deep rumbling voice the being spoke.

"**Come closer to me little kit."**

For unknown reasons Naruto began walking closer to the cage. As he neared the doors a giant set of claws came through the bars in an instant!

Acting on pure instinct Naruto barely moved to the left of the attack. In a smooth clean swipe Naruto raked his own claws against the giant one. Just as the claws met each other the red glow from Naruto's tattoos lit up brighter than ever nearly blinding him.

The four long gashes in the giant claw began to glow and to Naruto's amazement they healed right before his eyes! After Naruto jumped back a good twenty feet to make sure he was out of reach he asked the simple question "Where are we and who are you?"

"**It seems you have good instincts to dodge my strike even though this seal stops me from acting against you," **said the face in a cocky tone.

"I asked who are you and what's going on?"

"**I'm hurt kit. You learned of me for the first time only mere hours ago and you have already forgotten? You can blame your Yondaime for me being here," **said the demon in a smoother voice.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" as soon as Naruto said those words he noticed that attached to the doors of the cage and apparently the only thing holding them shut was a small piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal'. It all clicked.

"Kyuubi…"

"**Correct kit, and to answer your other question…you are here because of a few changes that will be taking place because of your recent actions."**

"What kind of changes?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

To Be Continued…Aka. Click "Next" dumb-ass!


	3. History of Legend

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.3 History of Legend**

Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated…

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**As always I don't own Naruto. But I want to own the kunoichi…I'm sick, help me…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In a clean white room of the Konoha hospital, we find the Sandaime Hokage, Umino Iruka, and a glowing red Uzumaki Naruto. Currently, Naruto is lying completely still on a clean white hospital bed. To see a still Naruto at all is disturbing, but this is just unnatural. The aura surrounding him was acting as a shield of mist that ends an inch from his skin obscuring his features. What really caught everyone off guard were the think black strips extending over the length of Naruto's body. When they first began to appear, people just thought they were burns, but now the marks have extend the length of Naruto's body turning and twisting into intricate patterns.

The most disturbing thing though, was the constant contractions of his muscles. Even though Naruto hadn't moved an inch since falling unconscious, his muscles have been moving constantly; expanding to dangerous levels then collapsing in on themselves followed by the sickening sound of breaking bones. That sound was always followed by his muscles reconstructing and compacting into more lithe and obviously more powerful forms and then beginning all over again.

This process would start at the top and work all the way down his body. It started with his jaw line and his shoulders, followed by his arms, chest and back, then his legs and finally all at once they would collapse in on themselves with that sickening crack and a slight shiver of the barrier and pulse from the markings.

The whole process took just over two hours to complete; each time and every single time it completed, every person in the room would wince. It was quite obvious that the process as a whole would be excruciatingly painful if the boy wasn't unconscious for it.

"Hokage-sama, will Naruto be alright? This…change that's happening to his body is horrifying. He's been out for half a day already and this…whatever it is that's happening to his body…I just don't know what to do."

"I don't know Iruka. The jutsu he used before Kage bunshin is ancient. The only person that really understood the full extent of the jutsu was the Yondaime. We have no idea of the side effects on a normal person, let alone a jinchuuriki. It is obvious that the Kyuubi is trying to do something. Maybe it's healing the boy…"

"So you're saying we can't do anything for him?" asked Iruka with a choke in his voice.

"No, we can be here for him and wait for the results of the med-nin's tests. We should be here for him when he awakens."

"What about the Kyuubi? Is it trying to hurt Naruto?"

"I doubt that Iruka, the Kyuubi must be trying to heal whatever damage the jutsu did to him. The jutsu in the scroll are sealed away for a reason after all." With that said both men turned sad eyes on the glowing form of Naruto and waited for his return.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(In the darkness of the collapsing sewers…)**

"What do you mean changes? Why should I even talk to you! My life has been a living hell and it's entirely your fault! Everything that has ever gone wrong in my life! Everything…"

As Naruto was going on with his rant, the Kyuubi had taken to blocking out his voice in preference to studying his changes more in depth. _**"Hmmm, his clothes don't change when in his mindscape. I'm surprised by his different appearance though…I wonder if this is what he will look like once he absorbs enough of my youki or if it's just a reflection of our connection? Even if that's true, it's still years off…If only I could figure out a way for him to use my power freely without damaging himself like he has. The only way for that to happen now is for him to use it in small bursts until he adapts to it, but that's dangerous and if I wait for this fucking seal to work he may die before he could use my youki freely. I will have to wait and see how my own attempt at seals works out…before that jutsu he was much better off. His old system grew accustomed to my youki over the last twelve years. Even though this new chakra circulatory system is much stronger, it has no experience with my youki. If he uses too much at once, I won't be able to save him again. I guess we will have to take it in small steps until I can figure something else out..."**_

After Naruto sees the object of his furry was spacing out on him, he breaks his boiling point and yells, "Hey! I said, are you listening to me you baka ball of fur? Answer me when I'm talking, you son of a BITCH HOMO!"

When the Kyuubi snapped out of its thought process and heard this, it let out a deafening roar followed by a wave of red youki that sent Naruto right into a wall, further cracking it.

The Kyuubi bellowed in a demonic voice filled with rage like Naruto had never known.

"**IF YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN, I WILL ENSURE YOUR LIFE WILL BE RACKED WITH PAIN FOR THE REST OF YOUR EXISTANCE! You will listen to me because if it wasn't for me, you AND I would be dead because of your baka ass! You will be patient AND quiet, or I will let you deal with these changes on your own. And you will show me the respect I deserve, or else I will kill you in such a painful way that I will be completely satisfied to die with you!"**

As Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the wall and slowly made his way back to his previous spot with more than a little fear, he simply thought to himself, _"Ok, never call the fox a bitch again…It is right though; I probably should calm down. I have no idea what's going on and that puts me at a disadvantage. I'll listen to what the fox has to say…at least until I find out what's happening to me."_

"May I at least ask one thing Kyuubi-san, since this does concern me mostly?"

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the respectful tone,** "As long as it's respectful and short. We are limited on time to repair your body and save our lives. You need to understand what is to happen fairly soon."**

"Hai, thank you but I would like to know why you saved me."

Sighing, Kyuubi had to think for a moment before saying, **"It's bad enough that a beautiful vixen like me has to live in a filthy mind like yours, but now I have to listen to a gaki like you as well…"** Naruto glared harshly as Kyuubi continued,** "I saved you because our souls are intertwined by this seal, and if you had died so would I. Also, I have to say, I have a slight respect for you. To have lived with this village and have not gone insane…it is quite the accomplishment."**

"Arigato, I also wanted to ask…wait vixen…you're a GIRL?"

Showing a slight bit of surprise on her face from the comment, she said,** "Is it that surprising? I didn't think it was that hard to figure out…"** Kyuubi giggling (or as close to giggling it can come to).

"I just never figured you for a girl, I guess. I mean, when you think of a demon, you really don't think of 'boy or girl', you know?"

"**I can understand that. Well that was your one question; from here on, you will be quiet and listen. I will tell you when to ask any questions. Other than that, remain quiet. We need to hurry. Understand?" **

"I actually had another question that I didn't get answered…"

"**Too late, you will have to wait till later. You better sit down…this will take some time." **With a slight pout for not getting his question, Naruto walks a little closer to the cage. At the Kyuubi's advice, Naruto took a seat in the water and tried to remain quiet for the explanation.

Taking a deep breath, the Kyuubi began, **"To begin, I'll explain the reason why you felt so much pain before and what caused the transformation." **After taking a moment to close her eyes and organize her thoughts, the ancient demoness spoke again.

"**It was because of the jutsu you used. The **Hitoshirezu Kensei no jutsu** was only meant for use with ningen chakra. Because of me, a Bijuu being sealed in you, once the jutsu had finished drawing out all of your latent chakra it started to draw on my youki as well."**

"So I tapped into your chakra and it hurt me?"

"**No, you tapped into my youki and it hurt you…and don't interrupt! Youki is in a sense the same as chakra just several times more potent. Now, I don't think I need to explain how much power I have compared to you, so I'll explain this to you simply." **Kyuubi stared straight down into Naruto's eyes for the first time, and to his surprise, her eyes didn't hold hate, rage or the evil of legend. They held power, knowledge and what he thought was pity?

"**You almost ripped yourself apart from the inside out by flooding yourself with ten times the amount of youki you were ready to control. If you were older or more experienced with it, you may have had a chance but it was just too soon…"**

"What? I thought you said I wasn't dead! You lied to me you son of a BIT…"

"**GGGGRRRRRRR!" **

Gulp…"Vixen," Naruto subconsciously curls his tail around himself and flattens his ears in a very vulpine way.

"**That's better, but I am female so the 'son' thing doesn't work and this is your last warning with that insult. To continue, you are not dead. If you were dead, we wouldn't be here," **she said with a very noticeable twitch to her eye and barley restraining her giggle for his fox-like behavior._** "Why does he have to call me a bitch! Anything else would do, but to call me a fucking dog of all things!" **_

"Where is here anyway?" asked Naruto pointing his ears up again.

Breaking away from her thoughts, Kyuubi said, **"****We are currently inside of your mind while I'm repairing your body."**

"So I'm going to be ok? I'm going to live?" asked a hopeful Naruto.

"**Yes you will live, but as I said before there will be some changes as well as some setbacks in you using my power." **Before Naruto could ask about anything, the Kyuubi continued her explanation.

"**To be more specific about where we are…we're in the mindscape that is the meeting place between our souls that this seal creates." **

Naruto looked confused as per the norm since meeting the Kyuubi, "Our souls are meeting? How can our souls be speaking to each other?"

"**Just as with the physical manifestations you see now; the mindscape is only for our comfort.** **We are currently talking to each other's souls, and a soul is just a collection of energy, experiences, and emotions. Would you feel more comfortable floating in an endless void staring at a cloud of red energy that is a hundred times larger than your own or the beautiful me?" **

"I understand the soul thing, but if all this is for our comfort, why is it a sewer and not a ramen bar or something?" asked Naruto with a confused face and crinkled nose at the smells he was beginning to notice.

"**That's what I thought at first when I woke up. It looks like a sewer because it's a reflection of what you have felt in your life, as well as your emotions. You should have seen it after you failed that test! I though I was going to go blind from the ugliness of this place." **

Naruto looked sheepish for a moment before saying, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that…if that's true, then why is it all broken up and cracked? And if it can change from what I'm feeling, does that mean I change it by feeling different?"

"**It's like this now because your body is still damaged and being repaired. Whatever happens here is a reflection of your physical body and state of mind. If you pay close attention to your surroundings, you will notice it being fixed as we speak. The pipes above our heads represent your 'blue' chakra circulatory system as well as the path my 'red' youki travels. The walls represent your body, muscles, and bones."** As Naruto looks around he can see many of the cracks in the walls closing up slowly. He then notices that the walls are being marked with the same patterns as his tattoos as they are being fixed. When he looks above, he notices that the blue pipes are falling apart showing deep purple colored ones underneath that seem to be much thicker, but not as big as the red. **"As for you changing this place, I don't know and I would also advise not to try it until I'm done fixing your body. It's hard enough to bypass the seal as it is; if you break my connection with you now, we would both die." **

"Oh…I guess I should be careful about what I'm feeling then…Kyuubi, why are the blue pipes turning purple?"

"**Oh that…your circulatory system was beyond repair, so I had to use my youki and mix it with what was left of your old coils to make new one's out of our combined energies, then solidify it into a new system of coils. The mix of red and blue caused the purple color I suppose." **By this time, Naruto was far too confused to get excited over this fact or to question it.

"Ok…back to these changes you've been talking about, what are they exactly?"

"**To tell you the truth…I'm not entirely sure." **Naruto had a look of absolute horror on his face,** "Now before you go off on one of your rants again, let me explain."** When no sound came from him she continued, **"When your chakra was first drawn on in such large amounts, I didn't think anything of it until it started drawing on my youki. Even then I just figured you were in some kind of trouble and needed it. The seal would have given it to you anyway if your emotions were distressed enough. I have no way of telling what is going on outside the seal until you draw on my power enough for me to say yes or no to how much you're taking. The seal can give you so much without my say, but once you pass into my area of control, our connection is strong enough for me to use your senses. Like when you fought those Hyuuga."**

"You mean I was using your youki when I did that?"

"**Yes, but you only passed the point for a moment. Now, back to what happened, as soon as you neared the limit of what your body could handle, I worked as fast as I could to reroute the youki to areas of your body that were already being affected by it. Normally the seal would never let me do such a thing, but with our energies mixing so chaotically, it couldn't tell my will from yours. I did this because the chosen areas could handle the power better and advance naturally while giving me time to drain the youki back out of your system. While I was doing this, the youki that I couldn't get to was able to affect other things as well, and I haven't had time to check everything yet to see what happened," **Kyuubi said, looking as sheepish as a fox can.

"What do you mean 'advance naturally' and what would these be specifically?"

"**By advancing naturally, I mean the parts of your body that were under my influence since I was sealed. These areas could handle the youki surging through them while the rest of your body was being destroyed by it. Before I try to explain what has happened to you specifically, I need to know what you know about demons and the Bijuu."**

"I don't see what this has to do with anything but I know a little…I know there are nine of you Bijuu. You're the strongest; many of you represent elements and can use them at will. Other than yourself, none have been seen for around 100 years. Umm…other than that I don't know about the specific Bijuu. As for demons, they live a long time, even the weakest are supposed to be quite powerful. Lower-level ones were mostly wiped out hundreds of years ago and the ones that are left other than you Bijuu are supposed to be easily taken care of by a Jounin."

"**Correct! I'm surprised you know so much. I will now tell you some history on demons. I know this will be boring for you but please be just a little patient. You'll need to know this to understand what I have to tell you. 5500 years ago, at the beginning of shinobi times, demons walked this land unchallenged. At this time, humans mostly hid away and few survived unless under the protection of a demon lord such as myself. Around this time is when the nine Bijuu first arrived. You see, at that time most demons were actually hanyo or half-demons…"**

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but what do you mean they were half-demons?"

"**You humans only started recording your history about 3000 years ago, so I guess you wouldn't know. I'll explain, but this is a lot further back than I intended to go so pay attention. Every 10,000 years, the energies of creation itself come together bridging the five worlds. These worlds are heaven, hell, the demon realm, your world and the realm of the summons…"**

"Wait…Demons are from hell, right?"

"**No, that is a misconception of humans. What you humans call demons are actually elemental spirits. We only received the title of demon because of the war. I will explain about that later. To continue, Kami-sama created the worlds of heaven, hell and earth in the beginning. For a time, that was all there was. He created man on earth for unknown reasons and allowed them to live their lives as they pleased. This was even before my time. As the ningens lives came to an end, they would either join him in heaven to share the knowledge of their lives with him, or be judged unworthy for the way they lived their lives and be sent to hell to be cleansed by it's eternal fires." **As this was being explained, Naruto's mind was strained to its limits to understand it all and was coming up short. His new ears were almost smoking.

"**You see, as the humans expanded and grew in power, they began to become arrogant and filthy creatures, living in everlasting war with each other. Every year, less and less were judged worthy of joining with Kami. After so many were judged to be unworthy and sent to be cleansed, Kami began to wonder what was happening to his creations to cause this…"**

"Wait how could Kami not know what's going on? Isn't he all-powerful and all knowing?"

"**No, even Kami rested after creating the universe. He is all-powerful compared to any other being in existence and even I don't know where he came from. He is all-knowing for the fact that nothing can be hidden from his eyes. Your thoughts, feelings, intentions, past, and even your future are all his to witness when he wants to, but if he is not looking he does not know. He can only watch one world at a time and know what is happening there. Even Kami has cosmic rules that must be followed. Because of this, he did not see what was becoming of the cleansing souls."**

To say Naruto's world was rocked was an understatement. He had never been a follower of religion or really considered the ways of the universe, but to discover that the ultimate being was fallible is quite the shock. As Kyuubi noticed his stupefied look, she decided this was just a little too much information at the moment.

"**Well I've gotten off topic. Long story short: Kami decided to wipe the slate clean after solving the problem of the cleansing souls and started again. This time though, he also created intelligent creatures other than humans. In other words, he created the summons, and demons, or elemental spirits, to maintain the cosmic balance. The summons were originally created to guard the boarders between the 5 worlds and to ensure this they were given the ability to move between them freely. The demons though were created to balance and maintain the elements that made up the universe. Both demons and summons were created in the appearance of the animals of the human world, only on a grander scale since in truth; we were working together for the same goal as the others. After all this was done, Kami decided to rest and leave the world he created in the hands, or paws, of his guards and caretakers."**

Naruto had taken to running his claws through his tail as he listened intently to everything he was hearing. He didn't understand everything, but he knew this was something no one else probably knew.

"**Things were fine for some time until the convergence I told you about happened for the first time. The energy created by the workings and life of the 5 worlds built up until it collided with each other. Beings of all 5 worlds were thrown between the boarders and caused chaos. The ones thrown into heaven were returned almost immediately, the ones thrown into hell died instantly, the summon realm was guarded, and the ones in the demon realm couldn't survive the harsh environment and colliding elemental forces, so these were no problem at all. The human realm however was a different story all together. Because it was so calm demons, summons, and humans were mixed together here. This was the start of the war between the three that would last for nearly 4500 years."**

In a shaky voice that was almost a whisper, Naruto asked, "Th-is can't be tr-ue can it? I mean, there's no way…"

Looking down at the confused boy, Kyuubi lowered her head to be more level with the boy. With as much of a soothing voice as she could make, she said, **"I know this is a lot to understand Naruto-kun, but you need to know this to understand what is happening to you. You would have eventually asked question that would have led to this anyway, so it's better to explain it now while we have time. **_**And it lets me keep you distracted while I finish…**_**"**

Composing himself and taking a few moments to clear his head and process what he had heard so far, Naruto finally believed he at least understood what was told to him. He then locked eyes with Kyuubi and gave a nod and a swish of his tail.

"**Very well, I will make this as brief as I can…the summons instantly decided that they needed to return everything to normal to protect the balance, as is their duty. The demons, which had been locked into the horrible elemental realm and never seen such a peaceful place, wanted to stay. This is what started the war. While the summons were powerful and had abilities of their own, the millennia of inactivity had made them weak while the demons living in their hellish realm were stronger, more resilient, and could bend the elements to their will for battle. The realm that I and all other demons come from is horrible. It is always chaotic with clashing elements and is barely livable outside the areas the demons are aligned to. Because of these conditions, many of us grew cruel and sadistic. We had to fight with each other for the livable areas. One clan would battle another constantly. This is why the demons are so strong."**

"Is that why you said the war lasted 4500 years? Because the summons were lazy and the demons were hardened by their day to day lives?"

"**Yes, the war was long, hard and even after our best efforts eventually dragged the ningen into it after the first 1000 years or so on the summons' side. During the 1000 years of battle, the humans observed and learned of the energy the demons used to bend the elements as well as how the summons used their techniques. This was the beginning of chakra. Even though humans couldn't use youki like we demons can, they were able to learn how to use chakra combined with the ways of the summons to imitate us."**

Naruto slowly nodded. It made some sense when he thought about it.

"**You see, this war was not only how jutsu started…it is how the summon contracts were forged as well. The summons needed reinforcements because the ones that were brought to this world during the convergence were wiped out after the first 2000 years of the war, so the humans that had discovered chakra during this time worked with the remaining summons to create the contracts to bring reinforcements. You see this is also the way your **Kage Bunshin** was created."**

"Seriously Kyuubi? How was that?" asked Naruto with stars for eyes and tail waging.

With a slight giggle,** "Even though the summons originally could move freely between the borders, after the convergence they were unable to and still can't to this day without a human summoning them. When the ningen first attempted this, it was a complete failure. Even though they could reach the summon realm, they did not have the power to pull the summons forth. Even when hundreds of humans gathered, they still didn't have enough power. I even lack the power to do that."**

"Wait...If that's true, then how do we summon today?"

"**That is where **Kage Bunshin** comes in. Tell me, how does that jutsu work? Do you even understand it?" **

"Um, not really…In the scroll, all it said is that you pull together air and other things in the atmosphere and hold them together with your chakra."

"**You know half the jutsu. If that's how you form the body, where does the mind come from?"**

Naruto simply looks on with puppy-dog eyes.

"**Your soul Naruto-kun…every time you make a **Kage Bunshin,** you place a small piece of your soul in it. That is why they take so much chakra, why you can hear each other's thoughts, and why, when they are dispelled, you know what they know. A **Kage Bunshin** is a part of your soul and that is where the connection comes from."**

Naruto just stares off blankly.

"**This is also how summoning works. By signing the contract, you exchange a piece of your soul with the group of summons the contract belongs to. This allows you to make a **Kage Bunshin** in the form of the creature you are calling and place their soul into it. That is also why summons can't die, they are not really here. Because of their powerful souls and the amount of chakra used to create the body, it's as if they are really here even if they are much weaker because of this. In reality, summons and demons are equal in strength, but because the summon creatures are here in proxy bodies, their powers are limited. Just as one of your **Kage bunshin** are."**

"This is way too much information… so if this war had never happened, not only world high level shinobi not have summoning contracts, there wouldn't even be shinobi would there?"

"**Probably not, since humans only learned of chakra from their contact with demons and summons. To finish the explanation of the war, eventually some humans sided with demons for their own profit, survival, or strangely enough, love of them. By the end of the war, the original demons were all but dead for one reason or another, and the war had been won in their decedents' favor, even though most didn't remember why the war had even started. By this time, the leaders of the realms of the summons and demons had contacted Kami-sama for help…"**

In an awed voice, "You spoke to Kami?"

"**No, not directly anyway; at the time, I and the other Bijuu were the strongest of the demons, not the wisest. Kami agreed to allow a select few demons and summons to enter the human world in our real bodies to restore balance and free the humans. This is when we first appeared in human history and legend. When we arrived, it was horribly easy to restore balance. It didn't even take fifty years to do so. Once we were done and prepared to return, as were our orders, we as well as the summons received orders to remain here to maintain the balance in Kami's name. We were ordered to hide and stay out of the affairs of the world as a whole, which we demons didn't like at all. We believed that we should be able to at least wander if we wished. **

"But you and the other Bijuu appear many times in history? Doesn't that mean you disobeyed orders?"

"**Good question…the summons asked if they could just leave their contracts with their chosen humans so they could return to their kin and home. Which was a very good idea for them, it allowed the guardians to always have contact with the humans as well as be happy and live their own lives since, unlike us, summons are not immortal. They can be killed just like us, but unlike us, they can and will grow old and die…"**

As Naruto was listening intently to the explanation of ancient history and legend, he completely missed when Kyuubi stopped referring to him as human and began speaking of him with words like 'us' instead.

"_**I wonder how he will react. Will he hate me? I couldn't blame him for it. I just hope the truth doesn't break him. He's been through so much and come so far. I don't want to be the one to ruin him, but he needs to know these things. He needs to understand and be ready for what's to come. To think, the next convergence is in only 13 years." **_

"**While the summons where allowed to return home and happy for it, the 9 Bijuu were ecstatic about being able to remain in this world. Each of us was even given a region to reside in that had an abundance of our aligned element to make us more comfortable. For the next 3000 years or so, we were content and happy with our freedom. Every so often a war of humans would break out or we would have to act to maintain the elemental balance but all in all we were left in peace. At least until humans created fuujins…" **Kyuubi suddenly became quiet and was grating her claws against the cage floor with barley repressed rage in her eyes. Naruto noticed this and started backing up instinctively. When Kyuubi heard the sound of water moving and noticed Naruto's scared expression, she immediately softened her features and tried to calm him.

"**I'm sorry, kit. I didn't mean to scare you."** With this soft reassuring, Naruto immediately calmed and returned to his original place if not a little closer.

"Are you all right Kyuubi? I thought you were about to throw me into the wall again."

With a soft giggle from Kyuubi that made Naruto smile, she spoke again, **"No Naruto-kun, I'm fine. It's just some bad memories. One by one, every one of my fellow Bijuu was sealed by humans, either into ancient artifacts or into other humans as you very well know."** Naruto subconsciously touches the seal on his stomach.

"**Your Yondaime sealed me away to protect his village. This was a good and honorable reason, but at the time of the sealing of my comrades, the human hunted us down to use us as weapons in their war! One by one my friends were sealed for greed, power, fear or other reasons just as foolish, and just to do so as well. At the time, I was in a deep sleep from stopping a massive battle that would have destroyed my region and knew nothing of the sealing. When I had woken up, all of them were gone and I was only able to find a few. One was sealed into a tea kettle in Kaze no Kuni, I could sense two were in Mizu no Kuni, one in Raikou no Kuni, and finally one in Tsuchi no Kuni. Out of the nine of us, five were sealed and the other three I was never able to find. At the realization that I was alone, I returned to my sleep for the next hundred years until I was awakened by humans…" **At this point, Naruto could easily see the pain and confusion in her eyes, and for the first time, he didn't see her as a demon that ruined his life; he saw another lonely being in pain.

In a soothing voice, Naruto said, "They hurt you, didn't they? Whatever they did it made you confused. I don't know what they did, but I do know that whenever I tell Ayame-neechan and Teuchi-jiji about what's happened to me, I feel better afterwards. If you're willing to tell me, I'll listen."

Kyuubi, for the second time in her long existence, was shocked. The boy whose life she ruined and brought so much pain to because of her own foolish mistake and rash action was being kind to her?She was never surprised by the acts of humans or other demons. She knew never to expect much…**"Thank you Naruto-kun. I was going to tell you anyway, but the reassurance is nice."** Taking a breath and looking at the boy at her feet giving her a very vulpine grin, she continued.

"**After years of sleep, I was awoken by about ten humans entering my den. At first, I didn't think of them as a threat as they circled around me. All I did was keep an eye on them. That was my mistake. They started to perform strange movements with their hands that are different from the hand seals you use and then I was caught in some sort of strange energy that I couldn't recognize. It wasn't chakra or youki. It hurt very much, and I suppose they believed they had caught me because one of them began laughing saying, **

'**We did it! The power of Kyuubi no Yoko is ours!' **

**When I heard this, I lost myself to rage. These humans were just like the rest and wanted me just like my fellow Bijuu. In an instant, I broke their hold and killed three of them with a swing of my tail and began chasing the others. I followed them deep into Hi no Kuni. One of them while running turned to me and said the simple words, **

'**Please don't be angry with us Kyuubi-sama! We were only following Hokage-sama's orders.' **

**At the end of that statement, I stopped my pursuit of those humans and headed straight for Konoha. I believe you know the rest."**

"So Konoha was framed by these people and it caused your imprisonment, hundreds of deaths, mass destruction and my lost chance at a happy life."

"**Yes…most likely Naruto-kun, but it's my fault as well. If I hadn't lost myself to rage, none of this would have happened."**

Naruto looked into Kyuubi's eyes, "No, you're a victim in this like the rest. Do you know who these humans are or the one who spoke to you?"

"**No, they were covered in black cloaks. The only thing I know is that the one who spoke to me had a set of eyes that I'll never forget. They were bright yellow with black slits with purple lines going around them and ending in points along his nose set into pale white skin."**

As Kyuubi described the eyes, a vision of them appeared in front of the cage. Naruto swore to himself to never forget those eyes.

"Don't worry Kyuubi, everything is alright now…can you please explain these changes now that I know the history?"

"**Now ****understand Naruto-kun, most of these changes were already happening and would have continued to this point eventually because of the seal absorbing my power at it's own pace. Originally you wouldn't have gotten to this point until you had absorbed a decent amount of my power, or you reached 18 years old I would guess. Because of the reconstruction I did, the changes happened quicker than they would have originally."**

"What are these improvements exactly?"

"**I'm sure you've noticed some of them already…"**

"YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO HAVE A FUCKING TAIL!"

Wincing at the shriek Naruto had let out Kyuubi just shrugged before saying, "**No. I don't know why you have a tail while you're here, but if I was to guess, I would say it's your minds way of measuring how much of my power you've absorbed like your tattoos or maybe the connection between our souls." **

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent reply, "What's with the tattoos anyway?" he asked as he held up his slightly glowing arm.

Kyuubi looks off to the side for a moment and watched the markings extend from the wall and finally into the cage, _**"I wonder if he will not like this?"**_

"**The tattoos are my solution for your weakened circulatory system. Before this, I was always able to leak more of my power into your system at any time to heal you and keep you safe. It was my defense system that I was always able to send more power, but now that I was forced to make this new system, I won't be able to protect you like I used to by sending my youki to help." **Kyuubi then looked down with a worried and serious expression.

"**If I even sent enough youki to you at the moment to heal a broken bone, you would die from your system rupturing." **

"So my healing was always you helping me? I guess that makes sense…I always wondered how I did that, but what do these marks have to do with anything?"

"**I have studied the **Shiku Fuujin** extensively over the years and came up with these seals. I originally created them so that one day I could make my vessel stronger. I knew that one day the seal would weaken enough for me to place them and allow you to use my power easier. Now they are a way of survival for the both of us. It will be some time before you can use my youki in any decent amount with this new system. In effect, these work the same way the seal did when it took my power and leaked it into your chakra system to strengthen you and contain me. These seals allow me to send power straight to your body. By doing this, I bypass your weakened system and directly enhance your healing factor. But doing it this way damages your muscles and has a very strict time limit once activated. So in effect, this will only be for extreme emergencies. Not to mention my youki in large amounts is just as damaging as it is healing."**

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he tried to process what Kyuubi had just said, "So these marks are just a way for me to use your power until my inner system can use it again?"

"**Yes and No, They are a way for you to use my power indirectly at the moment, but I originally made them so you could draw on my power through your inner system and the tattoos in unison. It was my version of a filter. This way you could have drawn on more power then you normally would have been able to and not have damaged yourself as much. But to my disappointment, I found that these seals normally draw on small amounts of my power, just as the **Shiku Fuujin** does. I can force more power through them, but for only a few moments at a time or I risk hurting you and damaging the seals. I am looking for a way to extend the time limit."**

"So the tattoos are an emergency way for me to use more youki? Will they always show like this and what's this about your power hurting me?"

"**The tattoos will only show when enough youki is flowing through them and disappear from view when not. As for why my power is damaging…humans were never meant to wield my level of power. Your body is put under great strain when you use it. That includes healing you. I won't bore you with how, but normally when you use my youki, it is forced through your system and smothers your chakra out of the way. My plan was to split the strain by having some flow through the seals and some flow with your chakra system. You would still get the same level of power, but only half the strain on your system."**

"…I won't even pretend to understand that, but I get they are to help, for emergencies, and will make me stronger. Is there anything else about them and what about this tail? You said it was a measure of power. What does that mean?"

"**There are other uses for them, but we will leave that for later. You understand the idea**** of the seals basically. As for power…I guess I'll have to explain this too. Ningen have a limit to the chakra their bodies can hold by the physical conditioning they've been through and how well trained they are. That is why you must train physically and mentally to prepare for high level jutsu. We demons on the other hand simply grow in strength with age and the need for power such as the harsh environment and elements we deal with and control. We start with one tail to store our youki in and as soon as it's filled we grow another. This process takes hundreds of years per tail and most demons don't live long enough to claim the title of a Bijuu, even if they grow multiple ones."**

"Does that mean there are more than the 9 Bijuu in this world? Also, what are the other Bijuu? You're a fox, so what of the others?"

"**We will leave the specifics of the other Bijuu for another time. To answer your question, there are only 9 Bijuu and the other demons with the same number of tails fight the current holder for their title as a Bijuu. By now though, I would guess there is a new set of Bijuu in the demon realm. About your appearance while here Naruto-kun…I won't lie to you. When I was sealed…you became a hanyo after being exposed to my youki. The influence my power has over you will only grow from here on. I doubt that you will become a fox or anything, but after you absorb enough of my power there will definitely be some drastic changes to your body so you can handle the youki. It will be years before this change occurs, but it will eventually happen…I think. The appearance you have now is what I believe you will look like minus the tail and ears." **

As she finished explaining this, Naruto looked shock, even horrified. When he looked down into the dirty black, he could see a detailed reflection. He finally got his first good look at the extent of his transformation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

His clothes remained the same except for his orange jacket and shinobi tools. Naruto's once blonde hair was longer and hung in-between his shoulder blades. It was just as spiky as always, but now it was jet black all the way down to the tips of the spikes which were crimson red in color, and seemed to almost glow in the dim light.

Nestled in the massive mane of hair were two blood red fox ears with black tips. He again noticed the blood red tail with a black tip swaying behind him. When he studied his face, razor-sharp 1 inch canines met his eyes and to his further horror, deep violet eyes with slits replaced his blue depths.

Lastly, Naruto followed the path of his tattoos took. From his forehead, two strips flowed over his eyes and split to follow his whisker marks. The bands from his eyes continue down his neck to meet his shoulders, where they ended in a cone pattern split into three sections. His arm and legs began with four strips at the end of the digits and flow up his forearms and calves and meet a thick band around his biceps and thighs that merge into another three-section cone shape. Hesitantly, Naruto pulled up his shirt and sees that all these marks are connected to the Shiku Fuujin on his stomach. On each side of the seal are two more strips that curve to a point and end just above the abdomen. Finally, there are three thick strips that cover his chest that curve up to almost meat his neck and shoulder symbols.

At the realization that he truly looked like a demon, all the calls of Demon, Monster, and Abomination all came back…and now he knew they were true.

For the first time in nearly eight years, since the time he was first beaten by a mob of villagers, Naruto cried. He truly cried, he cried out everything he had suffered for nearly ten years of his life. All of the loneliness, pain, and torture. He let everything out.

For Kyuubi's part, she didn't know what to do. A Naruto that was yelling, arrogant, or confused she knew how to handle. In the six years since she had awakened, she had never seen the boy cry. She decided it was better to let him have his time. This was probably the only place he felt safe to cry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

There you are chapter 3.

And as always any Japanese or more out there terms I use will be listed:

Hanyo: Half demon

Youki: demon energy

Bijuu: Legendary tailed demons

Shinigami: Death god

Tenshi: angel


	4. The Change

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.4 The Change**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**As always I don't own Naruto. But maybe if I…no it would never work.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Last Time…)**

_At the realization that he truly looked like a demon, all the calls of Demon, Monster, and Abomination all came back…and now he knew they were true._

_For the first time in nearly eight years, since the time he was first beaten by a mob of villagers, Naruto cried. He truly cried, he cried out everything he had suffered for nearly ten years of his life. All of the loneliness, pain, and torture. He let everything out._

_For Kyuubi's part, she didn't know what to do. A Naruto that was yelling, arrogant, or confused she knew how to handle. In the six years since she had awakened, she had never seen the boy cry. She decided it was better to let him have his time. This was probably the only place he felt safe to cry._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After awhile, Naruto finally calmed down and choked out the remark, "You probably think I'm weak now, don't you?"

Kyuubi only shook her head with a sigh as she said, "**No, if anyone has the right to cry it's you. I doubt any weak ningen could have lived your life and still have been sane. I actually feel honored that you feel comfortable enough around me to cry. Most creatures barely have the strength to look me in the eye when speaking with me…"**

As Naruto dried his eyes, "Well, you have been nicer to me than most people. Demon or not, I guess that just made it ok," he said, wiping the remnants of his tears.

Kyuubi looked on and decided to talk about something to calm Naruto, "**Tell me Naruto-kun, why do you want to be Hokage?"**

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "I want to be Hokage so everyone will respect me and recognize my existence. Now, that I'm becoming a demon that's impossible."

"**So you're giving up? You realize to get respect from others; you need to get it through example and action. All the Hokage before you earned their respect through being a powerful shinobi that protected their village with their lives right? If you prove to the village that you are a powerful and honorable shinobi who would risk his life for his home, you can still become Hokage."**

"So you're saying that instead of working to become Hokage, I should focus on becoming a powerful shinobi instead?" asked Naruto, looking confused.

"**If you can earn their respect before they discover your new demonic heritage, they will still trust you afterwards. To obtain the village's recognition, you must first earn their trust and respect as a shinobi, then become Hokage; not become Hokage to earn their respect." **

"You're right, Kyuubi! I've never let anything stop me before, and this is no different and I bet I'll be stronger than ever now!" As Naruto said this, the spark and foxy grin was back full force. "This won't stop me! I'll become the strongest shinobi in the world and earn the title of Hokage! It's a promise and I never break a promise; that's my nindo!"

"**That is the Naruto I know and you will be stronger than before. Not only are you already physically stronger, all the enhanced senses you've developed over the years have been strengthened to be equal to mine. That means your senses of sight; smell, hearing, and even taste are many times more powerful than humans or even animal. This, unfortunately, means you will have to train very hard to gain control of them. Your body has also been reformed to be that of a demon. You will have greater healing powers than before, chakra regeneration, and stamina. You will even need less sleep." **

"The senses sound cool! But I thought you said my healing was weaker now, and if my body works like a demon's, doesn't that mean I'm a full demon already and not a hanyo like you said?"

"**I will work with you on your senses when we have time. No, the healing I DO is weakened because I can't send anymore youki into your system without hurting you. Your healing before was the bonus for just having me sealed within you. Every demon host or jinchuuriki gains some abilities from their demon. Your slightly enhanced senses and healing came from me and no, your body works **_**like**_** a demons. You have demon abilities now, but you will still have human chakra for quite a long time."**

"My stamina and chakra was already huge, so you mean I have even more? And what do you mean by 'needing less sleep'?"

"**I explained before about your new system, correct? It is stronger because of the mix of our energies, also wider than normal coils, and will allow you better control over your chakra. Your old system was strained to the breaking point with your chakra capacity. Because of me, your reserves grew faster than your system did. This is why control was so hard for you. Most Jounin don't have the amount of chakra you do, and they trained for years to get what they had and also prepared their circulatory system to handle it. See what I mean?"**

With an excited nod, "Yeah, that means I should finally be able to do that stupid Bunshin and become the strongest shinobi even quicker!"

"**You will still be able to train your human chakra for now, but whatever youki you've absorbed from me will be held back for safety until I've made sure about all the affects the transformation has had on your body. Also, I will not allow you to use any of my youki until I believe you're ready."**

"How long will it take me to absorb your youki and become a demon? Also, you still didn't explain about my needing less sleep?"

"**That is many years from now. I doubt your hair will even begin to change color for months. As for the sleep…your new body will store nutrients and filter toxins better. This means your stamina is higher; you will get the same amount of rest in about 4-5 hours as you used to from 8 or 9. This also means you could go longer without food as well. On the other hand, this means you will have to be more careful to eat a balanced diet."**

"What does that mean?"

"**In other words: no more ramen 24/7; you may still have all you want for lunch, but from now on you must eat foods such as meat, fruit, and vegetables for breakfast and dinner. No arguing on this. If it wasn't for me up to now, you would have been suffering from malnutrition as well as other diseases. I was able to keep you healthy, but your shortness was a result."**

"WHAT! You mean I'm a midget because of my beloved ramen? Ramen is the greatest food; it tastes delicious and has meat and some vegetables in it. It's healthy!"

"**Correction: you were a **_**midget;**_** the strengthening of your body took care of that, but if you don't begin eating better, not only will you stunt your growth again, you will become weak and never become Hokage. You will also never be able to use my power even after your body has settled."**

"Ok, you win. I give my word to eat better from now on. What do you mean not be able to use it even when you allow it?"

"**It would be rather pointless to use my power when you would need a couple days of bed rest to recover from it. Your new system may be stronger than your old one and be able to control chakra better, but it has no experience with my youki. Even a small amount would damage it."**

"Am I really that weak Kyuu? I thought that all my training would have gotten me farther than that, especially with all the work you've done."

"**It's not that you're weak Naruto-kun, it's just that you haven't had any real chakra control training yet and you've lost all the training you've done already. As well as the last twelve years adapting to my youki."**

"Huh?"

"**When training to use chakra, you are training your mind and senses to remember and recognize the amount of chakra you're using. It has nothing to do with your muscles. Even though your body is stronger than before, your muscles have nothing to do with your chakra control. Now that your senses and body are different, you're back to square one in just about everything. Even your chakra circulatory system has softened again. You will have to train your chakra quite a lot to get your new system to where it can sustain my power. Once you rejoin the real world and your healing is done, you will need to relearn all the basics," **was Kyuubi's playful remark with a sadistic grin on her face.

"You have got to be kidding! I have to learn five years of the academy over? And what do you mean about my system?"

"**You already know it, don't you? You just have to redo the training exercises. It should only take a couple of days really, considering how little you will have to sleep and all the improvements from the last time you had to do them. Also, as I said before your old system was working with my youki for 12 years! This new system, while stronger, has had no contact with it. We will have to take it slowly. You will eventually be able to use my power again, but we will have to work with increasing the amount every day." **

"Cool! That means I'm not that behind. Maybe I can even get Iruka-sensei to help me. Kyuu, how long until I can wake up? And, how long have I been unconscious talking to you?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Iruka, you really should go home and get some rest; it's already been an entire day. You can come back in the morning," said the Third from his seat.

"No Hokage-sama, I want to stay by his side…" said Iruka as he turned tired eyes to the Hokage, "Like you said someone needs to be here when he wakes up."

The Sandaime could only smile softly as he said, "At least the strange change in his muscles ended earlier."

"How many times did it happen Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime slowly walked to the end of the bed and picked up the clip board and began to read from it, "The first one began on our way here at about 4:30am and began again every 2 hours and 7 minutes. He went through the process…9 TIMES!" the Sandaime was silent for a moment before saying, "Iruka, I don't know what this means, but you have barely left his side in the last twenty hours. You need sleep and food. Please at least take a break for that. There is food in the cafeteria and a bed in the next room. I will make it an order if I need to."

Iruka sighs, "Alright, Hokage-sama. I'll get something to eat and see about some sleep."

Just as Iruka and the Hokage reached the door, they felt a pulse behind them and as they turned, the red haze that had been surrounding Naruto obstructing their view of the boy pulsed a second time slightly stronger. This continued several more times…strengthening with every pulse, until finally on the tenth one, the haze dispelled and returned to the seal.

Both men slowly approached Naruto to check on the boy. Wary of what might have occurred within the mist. When they finally were by his side, they both gasped at the transformation he had undergone.

"Sandaime-sama, is he alright? What are those black marks and why are they glowing?"

"He seems to just be sleeping now, but these changes have me worried. I want you to stay here until further notice. No one is allowed into this room until he's awake and has spoken with me, not even the doctors."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

THUD!

"Who made my bed so high up or the room so bright?" asked Naruto as he braced himself to get up; he heard a slight scratching sound. When he looked for the source, he noticed he had 1 inch claws at the tips of his fingers, and with sick fascination, he slow drags them across the wood floor and notices that it gives no resistance whatsoever.

"**Are you enjoying the new additions, Naruto-kun?"**

"I thought you said I wouldn't have the demonic features yet!"

"**I said you wouldn't have the hair color, tail, or ears. I said nothing about the claws, physique, or facial changes. If you don't like the claws, just relax the muscles in your hand. Check for yourself on the cosmetic changes."**

Naruto easily finds a full body mirror hanging on a nearby wall. When looks into it, he notices his same clothes. The only noticeable changes are that they are a little too small now, dirty, and ripped which was to be expected after a fight. He then sees that he has grown about 3 inches since he last checked and is sporting slightly broader whisker marks but not by much. Just enough to be noticed. He also finds that he now has slit blue eyes, longer hair with ebony black roots that end an inch or so away from his scalp and blood red tips on his trademark spikes.

The only other change that was visible to him was that his face was more angular; almost as if he had lost all his baby fat and of course, his fun new claws. At this point, he decided to try relaxing his hand and to his amazement the claws started to recede. With the sound of slicing flesh and a little pain, they returned to his fingers and a normal nail closed on top of them. He quickly noticed that these normal looking nails were bisected to show his claws were still there...just hidden.

"**What do you think?"**

"I like it; you do great work Kyuubi-hime, but where are my tattoos?" asked Naruto as he scanned himself.

"**Thank you Naruto-kun, but from now on, just think and direct it to me. I'll hear you. We don't want people to think you're crazy or that you're talking to me. Remember what we talked about?"** asked Kyuubi giving the mental equivalent to a finger flick,** "And the tattoos only show when I am sending my youki through them."**

Naruto nodded as he thought, "_Yeah, we need to keep this a secret until I've gotten strong enough to protect myself."_

Just as Naruto was getting up from the floor, Iruka walked through the door to see Naruto awake.

"Naruto, are you all right?" shouted Iruka as he rushed to Naruto's side.

"I'm fine, sensei. How are you with the wounds from Mizuki-teme?"

"I'm fine! I'm not the one that's been out for almost two days from a strange jutsu with red hazy chakra around me and freaky stuff with my muscles and strange marks all over me!"

Naruto blinked owlishly at his sensei's excitement, "That's right! Could you get Ji-san for me? I have a lot to explain to you two and I need to ask you a favor," Naruto said with an even foxier grin in place. Now with his slightly elongated canines.

"Sure Naruto, just give me a second."

"Oh! Sensei, could you bring me something to eat too?"

"Sure Naruto." With that said, Iruka rushed out the door to find the Hokage.

"**Do you really think this is a good idea? Don't you think you should keep this between us for a bit longer?"**

"_If Iruka-sensei hadn't mentioned the Youki, then yes, I would have. But if they have already seen it, then it's easier to tell the truth than try to lie. Besides, I'm going to need help with my training, and who better than those two?"_

"**You're so smart Naruto-kun! It's going to be a long retelling, you know that. They will probably think you're crazy too."**

"_What choice do I have? Besides, I've got you to correct me right? I also will be able to get Ji-san to help and that is worth anything."_ Just as Naruto finished his sentence, the Hokage and Iruka walked through the door holding two bowls of ramen each.

"_RAAAMMEENNN!"_

"**OH, great! Remember your promised to eat healthier."**

"_You said I could have ramen for lunch and its 10am."_

"Good morning Naruto-kun. You had us worried there," said the Third as he sat down.

"Sorry about that, Ji-san," was said through a mouthful of noodles.

"Iruka says you have something to tell me?" asked the Sandaime as Naruto finished his forth bowl.

Both Iruka and the Sandaime thought, "_When did he finish his first one!"_

"Ah, that was good! Yes I do, and you better sit down and get some sake because this one is going to throw you for a loop."

After blinking a few times, both of the men took seats next to Naruto's bed.

"Where to start…" pondered Naruto.

"How about at the beginning, Naruto?" suggested Iruka with a brotherly smile.

"All right. Well after I activated the Hitoshirezu Kensei no jutsu…_here we go_"

"**This is definitely going to take awhile Naruto-kun."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Four hours later and three bottles of sake the Hokage got out of nowhere…

"Any questions you guys?" asked Naruto from his seat.

The two men in front of him just looked at him with pads of paper, pens, highlighters and tape recorders in hand with 'are you insane!' looks.

As the Sandaime was rubbing his temples to relieve the oncoming headache, "Naruto, let me get this straight one more time: The jutsu you used nearly killed you. The only thing that saved you was that the Kyuubi was able to control the chakra, or youki, enough to reconstruct your body into that of a demon, as well as give you a new chakra system made out of both yours and Kyuubi's separate energies. Am I right so far Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"This also gave you enhanced senses, claws and the new looks, as well as some other abilities that you're not sure of yet. You also said that you would have gained these powers eventually anyway from the seal's natural process, but the changes were just speed up by this incident."

"That's right Ji-san. Kyuu also said I needed to relearn all of the basics again because with my new body and chakra system, it's as if I never went through the training in the academy. That's actually the favor I wanted to ask you Iruka-sensei."

"Really? I would be happy to train you again. It should be fun," said Iruka, thinking of all the things he could help Naruto improve on this time around.

"Before that though, I have a few more questions Naruto. This story about the war, other worlds, Kami…is it true and when was the last time you spoke to Kyuubi?"

"I believe so. It makes sense doesn't it? I mean, with the summoning contracts and all." Both men couldn't help but nod their heads, "The last time I spoke to her was just before I woke up. Kyuu said that she would contact me when she finds out what the other changes and powers are."

"Alright, now…do you trust her, and if so, do you believe her story?"

"Yes, completely. And I doubt that she would lie about the story or the yellow-eyed man," said Naruto, locking eyes with the Sandaime.

"_That can only be Orochimaru. I can't believe he was responsible for the attack! I never should have let him live. I need to keep this quiet for now…_Alright Naruto-kun, I want you to get some rest. The doctors said you could leave tomorrow and start your training with Iruka."

"It's not like I could get any rest at home anyway, and this food is better than what I can get normally." Iruka and the Hokage couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that but remained silent, "Also, I thought team assignments were tomorrow?"

"After what Mizuki pulled, Hokage-sama pushed back the team assignments by two weeks so he could investigate…and what do you mean better food? Hospital food is horrible!"

"Cool! That means I have 14 whole days to train with you sensei!" Naruto's mood took a darker turn when he went to continue, "By the food, I mean that most markets won't serve me and any restaurant other than our ramen stand kicks me out…"

"You can't be serious Naruto," said a shocked Sandaime.

Ignoring the Hokage's statement, Naruto asks, "When do we start training sensei?"

"Of course, we start first thing in the morning when you are released. I will get a few things together, Bye Naruto"

"Iruka, please wait for me out side. Naruto-kun…" said the Sandaime as Iruka left the room.

"Yes, Ji-san..?" asked Naruto as he was extending and retracting his claws.

"First why didn't you tell me about your trouble with the markets?"

Naruto looked down before saying, "It…just didn't seem important whenever I got to see you…whenever I could I just wanted to have fun…but I've done alright so…don't worry about it."

The Sandaime just sighed knowing he wouldn't get any further even if he tried, "I took the liberty of checking on the jutsu you copied from the forbidden scroll and removed the ones I didn't approve of and replaced them with more appropriate ones," said the Third as he tossed Naruto his scroll back, "See you later Naruto."

"_How the hell did he do that? How did he even know I copied jutsu? I didn't even know he had come near me to take it!"_

"**He did it while you were eating your ramen. This is why we are starting to train your senses as of now. I will first release your sight. Get ready; this is going to hurt for awhile."**

Numerous curses and many thumping sounds were heard from Naruto's room for the rest of the day and well into the night.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Outside the hospital room)**

"Iruka I have an A-rank mission for you," said the Sandaime in a serious tone of voice.

"What is it Hokage-sama?" asked a truly curious Iruka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Several hours later just outside the Third's office)**

"Piss off, you brat! I doubt the Hokage would take the time to spit on you," said the secretary in a shrew-like voice.

Iruka, while under a Henge, had to bite his tongue to keep himself back from slapping the woman, which would ruin the whole mission and he could already feel the bloodlust of the Hokage from behind the door. As the door swung open, the wizened leader appeared with a deceptive smile on his aged face as he said, "Naruto-kun I'm so glad to see you. I've been expecting you for a while now." As Iruka under the Henge entered the office, the Sandaime turned to the secretary.

"You're fired. I want your desk cleaned out and you gone by closing," As the secretary sputtered, he turned and entered his office behind Iruka.

"Iruka, how was it? It wasn't as bad as we feared, was it?" asked the Sandaime as soon as he reached his desk with worry obvious in his aged voice.

"No," hearing this, the aged leader noticeably relaxed.

"_I knew my people weren't that horrible; Naruto has always had a knack for exaggeration,"_ was his thought as he lit his pipe.

"It was much worse than what Naruto said," was Iruka's flat reply with all seriousness.

As the Third choked on the smoke from inhaling too fast, he asked, "What exactly did they do that was so awful?"

"Where do I start? Everywhere I went, I was glared at and called names, people even threw things at me! Every restaurant, and I mean EVERY restaurant except Ichiraku ramen kicked me out and some even threw garbage at me. Some of the stores even threatened to summon ANBU if I didn't leave. Two even showed up at one! The few stores that would serve me double or even triple charged me for the worst product and most of the shinobi stores only sold me equipment from the bins of damaged items to be fixed and still charged me full price! Look and see!"

As Iruka pulled out several kunai and shuriken, the Sandaime noticed that they were obviously rusted, off balance, or bent. The weapons weren't even fixable; they would have to be melted down and re-forged to be used for anything.

"They charged you full price for these?" at Iruka's nod, the elderly man lost half his wrinkles as his face tightened with anger.

"When I tried to enter the shinobi library was when the ANBU showed up. As soon as I entered, some pink-haired banshee screeched for them. I believe she was Haruno's wife. Pink hair is rare, after all."

The Hokage only responded by saying, "I believe we need to make a quick trip, Iruka."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Outside Naruto's apartment)**

"He doesn't even lock his door?" asked Iruka.

As the two entered, they were disgusted. It wasn't that it was dirty; it was just the room itself. The walls were peeling and stained. The roof and walls had holes in them. The windows were broken. All the furniture was obviously scavenged. The only food in the whole apartment was instant ramen, the really cheap kind that tastes like re-warmed piss. Inside the small refrigerator, that was clearly a preinstalled item, was a single carton of milk that expired a month ago.

The Hokage was literally trembling with fury now, as he slowly counted back from a thousand, something he hadn't had to do since his lectures with Jiraiya all those years ago about the boy's lecherous antics. _"If he was going to do it then 'DO NOT' get caught and especially don't run to him if he did!'"_

"I had no idea he was treated this poorly…" he muttered around his pipe, "Though I suppose that's no excuse."

Iruka nodded, noting that the boy's bedroom was as sparse as the rest of the house, lacking the things that defined a teenage boy. Trophies, littered clothing, not even hidden porn! With the jutsu Naruto had made, he at least expected that!

"Iruka, I want you to take this letter and gather all the clan heads. It's time for a meeting."

"Hai, Sandaime-sama…_ He must be really serious. The clan heads haven't been gathered since the Uchiha massacre."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hyuuga Hiashi was a man of many virtues, but patience was not one of them. As head of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, he didn't particularly like being summoned from his bed to attend, of all things, an unarranged council meeting.

"_This isn't like Sarutobi,"_ he thought as his pale eyes narrowed, _"unless we're going to war again?"_

As he entered the council chamber flanked by his bodyguards personally selected from the branch family, he noted that everyone was present, even the Aburame clan's Shibi, whose silent presence added an air of seriousness. Tsume, head of the Inuzuka clan was also present with her dog.

The three members of the Ino-Shika-Cho were also present, Inoichi sitting quietly, Choza eating a rice ball, whilst Shikato was looking around, seemingly bored. The elders' council was also present in their normal bickering state.

When the Sandaime appeared, Hiashi was about to speak up when he noticed the look in the old man's eyes, a look that he'd only seen once before, and wished never to see again. The look the Sandaime carried when a young jounin went against his orders and led over 100 shinobi to their deaths.

"It has come to my attention that there have been a number of injustices being committed upon a certain citizen in this village, someone who I'm sure you're all aware of…"

The clan heads looked amongst each other utterly confused until Inuzuka Tsume, in her ever eloquent way, spoke up. "Who the hell are you talking about?" she asked, which basically summed up everybody's thoughts.

Sarutobi glared at the woman and her canine companion until said animal began to whine.

"I am referring to one Uzumaki Naruto."

The elders began to speak out when they were silenced by a glare filled with more than a little killing intent. Everyone in the room snapped to attention as the Sandaime's robes whipped around him as he released chakra.

Nara Shikato actually sat up straight eyes wide with a ridged posture saying, "Oh fuck, he's pissed."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the world of Shinobi, there are several facts that anyone learns quickly; One is that one doesn't become a Kage without being the strongest, most powerful ninja in the village, and secondly, that being in the same room as an angered Kage meant one of few things… Someone was either going to be demoted, killed, spending the next few years either performing D-ranked missions or recovering from the most severe beating of their life in intensive care.

From the look on the Sandaime's face, it looked like all of the above was about to be added to the ever growing list.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"This boy is only a teenager, and yet he has suffered such mistreatment that it's a wonder he's not unbalanced. Just look at this!" as he said this he turned on a video recording of the treatment Iruka Henged as Naruto received. At the looks of confusion he continued.

Sarutobi scowled, "Iruka took it himself while spending some time Henged as Naruto." He turned to look at them all, "Umuino Iruka, former hunter-nin, now retired as a Chunin instructor spent a day disguised as Naruto, and the level of abuse he suffered varied from outright cruelty to potential murder! _And this is without knowing his changes,"_ Sandaime thought to himself.

Hiashi frowned, "So? The boy has the fox spirit sealed in him. He is nothing but trouble and a nuisance to the village. Wouldn't it be better if someone just killed him?"

There was a general amount of agreement from the clan heads, except unsurprisingly Aburame Shibi, who merely remained silent.

The Sandaime scowled at the Hyuuga head, "Vessel or not, I swore to the Yondaime that the boy would not be harmed by this village. His last wish was for the boy to be seen as a hero."

Hiashi frowned, "Pardon me, Hokage-sama, but I fail to see why the Yondaime would put so much emphasis on this boy's safety. I'll admit the man was a saint, but even he wouldn't harbor a demon."

Again, there was a round of agreement and Hiashi felt as if he'd sufficiently ended the argument, especially when the Hokage sighed deeply and pulled out his pipe.

"Perhaps you're right, what was I thinking?"

Hiashi smirked, "A simple lapse of judgment Hokage-sama…"

"After all, why on earth would a man go to such lengths to protect his own child?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Konoha Hospital)**

As Naruto was buried under the sheet of his bed with the pillow pulled tightly over his head, people could hear light moaning from him. _"Kyuu how many more senses do you need to turn on? I'm about to go insane!"_

"**That's the last of them, Naruto-kun. Sight, smell, taste and hearing have all been started. It even appears you have gained a slightly stronger sense of touch, but it shouldn't be much of a problem."**

"_How long until it stops hurting?"_ asked Naruto in a rather pathetic voice.

"**It will stop hurting when your mind can deal with the strength of your new senses. Until then, your pain isn't from your sensory organs as it feels. It is from your mind saying that something isn't right and needs help."**

"_Well, can you tell it that there's nothing wrong?"_

"**I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but the only way to deal with this is to take the time and allow your mind to adapt and come to terms with what is happening; but if it hurts so much, then you could always enter your mindscape again and train here."**

"_How would that help Kyuu?"_

"**Inside your mind you can't feel pain unless you want to. While your physical body adapts to your senses, you can train them inside your mind. It won't stop the pain later, but at least it will lessen it when you wake up." **

"_Sounds better than nothing Kyuu. What do I need to start?"_

"**Just calm down, close your eyes and relax. Let your mind wander and I will guide you…"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The room fell silent, as if struck dumb. Even Shibi's eyes widened behind his ever-present glasses. Choza had even stopped eating, Shikato looked startled and Inoichi's eyes were as wide as saucers. Tsume's jaw actually hung loose, while the Hyuuga head seemed at a loss for words, _"This changes everything…"_

"So you're saying…" Shibi began and the Sandaime nodded.

"The boy's birth name is Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato: Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' and Uzumaki Kira: Konoha's 'Tenshi'. He is the son of two of our greatest heroes."

The room had fallen deathly silent now. Thoughts of disbelief, shock, disgust and shame flooded the room. No one dared look up until Shikato spoke up, "But…hold up, Yondaime never married! How could the Yondaime have a son? And the angel disappeared a whole year before the Kyuubi came!"

Many in the room spoke up in agreement. If it was out of agreement for the idea or just trying to deny their own sins, no one knew.

"He DID marry; he just never publicly announced it," Sarutobi replied, lighting his pipe. "I personally married them. I even delivered the boy when the time came. Not even Jiraiya, the fourth's sensei, knows about the union. Kira, after finding out she was pregnant, decided to retire to the county until Naruto was to be born to ensure his safety. When the Kyuubi came, she had only been back in the village for a week." He took a drag of his pipe, "Only two other people know of the boy's heritage. One of them is Orochimaru, who happened to find out by chance."

Everyone flinched at this, the name of the Snake sannin still being a sore point to many Jounin. "And…who is the second person, Hokage-sama?" asked Shikato.

Sarutobi sighed, "The ANBU who I assigned to guard him when he was younger, Uchiha Itachi."

Everyone's eyes widened, Two S-class missing-nin with knowledge of the Yondaime's son…this was bad.

"Also, as you have all already been informed, as a result of a jutsu he recently used to stop a traitor from stealing the scroll of seals, he has speed up the natural process of the Fourth's seal. As a result of this, he has gained several special abilities from the Kyuubi, and soon he will gain control over the Kyuubi's chakra entirely."

Everyone flinched as the math added up. The son of Yondaime and Konoha's Angel, coupled with the infinite chakra of the Kyuubi as well as any abilities he may have gained from it. This combined with the treatment he's received…

Sarutobi exhaled, "So as you can see, we have a Genin with the potential to become the next Hokage who, according to Iruka, has more than enough reason to justifiably hate everyone in this village."

The elders flinched at this, realizing what this meant; it would be the Uchiha massacre all over again, on a larger scale.

"As of today, I am making it clear that if anyone so much as threatens the boy and I hear of it, I'll trace it back to their clan head and execution will be a very likely possibility."

He looked around, "I trust the actions I have explained today will not occur again?"

The clan heads nodded, before being allowed to leave, their worlds sufficiently shaken. Hiashi, in particular was trying to see the potential benefits in this turn of events.

"_Limitless power and the blood of the Yondaime combined with unknown abilities…"_ He frowned, _"This boy would make a brilliant ally to the clan…I think a little family meeting is in order. But first I need access to the boy…"_

Hiashi stood, "Sandaime-sama…"

"Yes, what is it Hiashi?" asked the Hokage with a raised eyebrow.

"Since we all are already gathered, may I make a suggestion for the boy's punishment for his indiscretion against my clan?"

"Hmmm, you do realize he is still recovering from his ordeal and cannot give his explanation of his entry or to defend himself don't you? He is also going to be busy with training."

"I do Hokage-sama, but with the punishment I have in mind, he may give his reasons it to me during it. We already know why he did what he did, so punishment is coming with or without his defense and the punishment I purpose will leave plenty of time for his training."

"_What are you scheming Hiashi?_ What do you purpose Hyuuga-san?" asked the Sandaime while glaring at Hiashi.

As Hiashi began to speak, all the others returned to their spots to listen, _"Perfect. If this works like I hope it will…I will end up with the greatest weapon imaginable to attain my goals. A demon under my influence…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Slowly Naruto's senses began to come back to him. He could hear the sloshing of the dirty water he was laying in from his tail moving with his perked ears; feel the humid air on his skin, and to his ultimate displeasure, he could once again smell the sewers the embodied his mind.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was pleased to see the familiar sewers even if he loathed the smell. It was still the same dank and dirty place he remembered from before, but now it seemed…brighter. The walls were no longer cracked, and the intricate designs that ran along them that symbolized his tattoos were quite impressive. The water seemed clearer, and the light shining from above his head felt warm to him. As he looked up again, he noticed the purple pipes that represented his chakra circulatory system almost shined.

The red ones were almost the complete opposite though. Before when he was here, they pulsed with such power it made his seemed bland in comparison. Now the red ones seemed dulled and lifeless. For some reason, Naruto found this very disturbing.

He soon found himself following the same route he had taken before, and soon enough, he was standing before Kyuubi's cage once again. Just like the rest of the sewer, this room had brightened as well. As Naruto scanned the room, he noticed that the marking that supposedly represented his tattoos literally covered the walls here; whereas in the rest of the sewer, the marking merely looked as if someone had taken a brush and a few hours to design them here they were as master piece; intricate curves and slopes that intersected in every way imaginable that all led back to Kyuubi's cage.

"**I see you finally made it, Naruto-kun. We will have to work on your sense of time while here."** When Kyuubi emerged from the shadows of her cage, Naruto had to raise an eyebrow at her appearance. Before, she had shined with the power of her aura and even when it was not visible her fur shined like precious silk. Now she seemed disheveled, and her aura was nothing but fatigue.

"Kyuu are you all right? You look exhausted." asked Naruto in a worried tone.

Kyuu looked surprised for a moment, and even Naruto caught it, _**"I never planned on letting him see me like this. **_**I'm…fine Naruto-kun. I'm just still a little drained from everything."**

Naruto looked up into her red eyes with a rare calculating look as if he was trying to read her, "I guess that makes sense with everything that's been going on and everything you've done for me."

Kyuubi had to catch herself from giving a light giggle at Naruto's thinking face, **"I suppose so. Now let's begin the training for your senses. I plan on having your mind adapt far enough for you to train in the real world later."**

"If you're sure you are alright. I mean, I am taking your power from you so…you have every right to be tired." Naruto looked down, almost ashamed until Kyuu said.

"**Taking my power? Whatever gave you that idea?"**

Naruto snapped his head up as his tail and ears went ridged, "Huh? But you said I was absorbing your power Kyuu! Doesn't that mean that I'm taking it away from you?"

Kyuubi just had to give a tired giggle at this, **"I guess I didn't explain it well enough to you. Let me explain it this way…when you use chakra, you make more don't you?"** With a slow nod from Naruto she continues, **"What makes you think I would be any different?"**

Naruto looked stupefied for a moment before he continued, "Well, you said I was absorbing your power and becoming a demon because of it, and I just figured that it meant you wouldn't have it anymore."

"**When the seal was first made, it was designed to expose you to a portion of my power every day to make you stronger and ensure that not only could you protect yourself, but keep me imprisoned. I surmise that the Yondaime intended for us to become equals in time. What is happening is that your body takes so much of my power in a day's time and adds it to your own. By doing this, over time you will be able to take more and more until you can use it all. That way I would never be able to overpower you. What the Yondaime didn't realize is how dangerous youki is to humans. If things had continued as they were, your body would have eventually reached a limit and my youki would have begun to hurt you."**

Once again, Naruto was sitting there perfectly still as he replayed what he had heard, "So I'm not taking your power…I'm just using it make my own instead of just using yours like the seal originally intended?"

This time, it was Kyuu that had to blink, **"Ah…yes that's right, but how did you figure that out?"**

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in his usual way. "Well, when you explained all of this to me before. You said that your power was mixing with mine to slowly get my body to make youki on its own, but you just said that the seal was meant to allow me to use YOUR power, not make it my own. It just kind of clicked, is all. Instead of my body just growing stronger so I can use your power, you changed it so that your power is helping me make my own."

"_**OK…file this one under the many things that this boy has done to surprise me. **_**Yes, I couldn't have explained it better myself. But don't forget that even though you are slowly growing stronger, that doesn't mean you still can't use my power when you need to Naruto-kun."**

"Just to make sure, you are alright and I'm not taking too much away from you? Not to be mean, but you do look rather…frizzled. I mean, your scary red glow is gone and the red pipes in the ceiling are dull. I'm just worried."

Kyuu took a moment, **"Well I'm flattered that you're worried about me Naruto-kun, but it's nothing to be worried about. If I explain about my power in percentages, then every tail stands for just about 11 percent out of 100. Our whole episode with your body took 44 percent, then you took your prevent for the day which is about 7, then the tattoos I placed took 33, and finally another 10 was used to heal the majority of the other injuries. So I'm rather tired."**

When Kyuubi looked down, she had to sweat drop as she watched Naruto using his fingers to count, "60, 77, and 94 percent? You only have half of a tail left! Are you sure that's ok? Shouldn't that be chakra exhaustion or something? Is that why the pipes are so dull?"

"**I'm fine Naruto-kun…just tired. 6 percent is plenty, and I should be back to normal in a few days. Remember, I'm the demon known for having infinite strength and normally I do. Other then fighting another bijuu, I have never used more than 3 tails at once, and when I used them up, I would draw on another 3. Because of this, by the time I needed to switch again, the first set was nearly restored. That is why I'm fine. I just used too much power at once."**

"Well, if you're sure, then what do we need to do for training?"

"**First we will focus on training your mind before we start on your senses and we will do this through meditation."** Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"**Good Naruto-kun. You could have more focus, but we can work on that more later on. For now, focus and make the mindscape into a forest area that you have seen before so we may begin your real training."** Naruto had spent the last few hours in meditation to learn how to reshape his mindscape and it was no easy matter. Even inside his own mind, Naruto's focus for such things was minimal at best.

"Ok, so focus and imagine a forest." After a few moments, the sewer began to slowly fade to a pale background before a rather dark forest began to appear. The trees were monstrous even compared to the ones in Konoha's forest.

As Kyuubi watched the changes around her, she wasn't surprised that the inside of her cage remained the same. _**"I guess it will take more time before he can affect the cage."**_

The forest sent a shiver even up Kyuubi's spine as she gazed at it from behind the bars. Kyuubi couldn't help but notice that even she could hide in this giant forest, but it seemed far too familiar, **"Naruto-kun, I told you to picture a forest you have been in. Where did you find one like this?"**

Naruto looked confused for a moment as he looked back at the bars. He walked around the other side, expecting to see a back or a wall, but it was like it wasn't even there except for a shimmer in the air. As he walked back around the other side, he said "A few years ago, I found a giant forest surrounded by a fence. It seemed different, so I wondered around the edge of it for a long time trying to find a way in, but it was closed off and I was never able to climb over the fence. I just always wanted to see what was inside since the trees were so big so I thought of it."

Kyuubi just nodded her head as she looked on, **"This forest should work fine. To start, I will release the full power of your senses. Inside your mind it won't hurt, but there will be a pressure or weight put on you. There will also be disorientation and most likely extreme confusion."**

"Well, it's better than the piercing pain I was in before when we tried to get this under control."

"**We will start with your eyesight. I am not able to leave my cage, but I can create things for you to train with if you give me permission."** Naruto didn't even hesitate to nod. **"First, to train your sight, I will create opponents to move around you in varying speeds and you will only need to follow them with your eyes. Then, for your sense of sound, we will cut off your other senses and do the same and have you follow an opponent's heartbeat and breathing to keep track of them. After that, for your sense of smell, I will use my memories to teach you the more common ones you will encounter, such as tracking scents, the smell left from different elements being used, the scents given off for different emotions and of course the ability to tell the difference between animal, human, and other scents. Taste we will work on over time."**

Naruto slowly nodded as he stood and brushed himself off, "Ok, let's get this started! I can't wait to master these senses and not have a headache when I wake up!"

"**Sorry Naruto-kun, but that's not happening. Training the mind and training the body are two different things. Even if you master your senses here, it will only lessen the pain when you wake up. Your body and mind will still need to align to each other. This training is only to give you the knowledge, not the experience."**

Naruto let out a deep sigh, "Power never comes easy, does it?"

"**No it doesn't, Naruto-kun. Not for anyone. There is always a cost for power, whether you know it or not."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(The Next Day)**

As Naruto was waking up to what Kyuubi relates to having a hangover, he was experiencing some of the most painful jolts of his life. He could have sworn someone was messing with him in his sleep.

"_Kyuu…it feels like you have been chewing on me for fun? My head hurts, my ears are ringing, and I feel like I'm going to puke!"_

"**Just try to relax Naruto-kun, and I don't appreciate the joke. I do not chew on everything like a common dog. Now close the blinds and sit on the bed and focus. I will try to lessen the pain and get you used to this. The training with your senses yesterday pushed you a little too hard. We will now work on focusing your senses on one thing to allow you to select what you want to do with them."**

"Thank you Kyuu." Naruto said aloud as he tried to relax.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Iruka was currently making his way to the hospital to pick up his favorite student. He was thinking over what to do with his new pupil at the moment and having a hard time deciding. "_What to do first? I guess first I need to get him used to his new body. Light sparing should do that…then I can have him go through the kata for the academy Taijutsu. With his growth, he should be able to make more use of it now. I should figure out a training schedule for him too. Since he only sleeps 4 hour a night, he'll need something to keep him busy and out of trouble…I can just imagine what you could get done with an extra four hours a day…"_

Iruka never got to finish his thought, because just as he was passing the shopping district, a messenger hawk swooped down to him to land on his arm. "Now what do we have here?" Iruka says, taking the message from its leg.

"Thank you for bringing me this. Off you go." said Iruka as he released the hawk.

As Iruka broke the seal he began to read the message.

"_Iruka I would like you to bring Naruto by my office after lunch. I have a few things to give him and I need him out of his apartment for the day so it can be fixed up. I will see you later. –_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage"_

"Hmm, I wonder what the Sandaime is up to…oh well, better get going. Naruto has never been the most patient shinobi in the village." thought Iruka with a smile, remembering all the years in the academy with the blonde.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**That's it for chapter 4. Just hit the little next button for more!**


	5. Who She Was

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.5 Who she was**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I'm saving up to buy Naruto $1.00, $1.05, $1.07 Hay a quarter! This will take awhile… **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

To anyone looking into Naruto's private room, it would seem as if the boy was in a trance as he sat on his bed. This alone was strange enough on its own, but his sensory organs were slightly glowing red. This was a very comical look indeed; almost clownish. In reality, he was trying to recover from the recent training of his senses.

Currently he was conversing with Kyuubi on his thoughts of the training and if he could handle anymore of the like…

"**You're doing good, Naruto-kun. You've already become accustomed to your new senses enough for them not to cause you pain anymore. I actually expected you to need a couple of days to be able to handle the rush of information from them, but it seems that the training we did inside of your mind really gave results. Now that the pain has subsided, we can focus on the many uses of enhanced senses as well as the vulnerabilities that they cause."**

"_What do you mean? I thought you said that you would only do one sense at a time to ease me into them? The training in my mind did make it hurt less, but it still hurt!"_

"**That was my original plan, but when I saw how much trouble you were having with one, I decided to get all the pain out of the way at once. Would you have preferred to have gone through your senses one at a time and prolonged the pain?"**

Naruto just allowed a deep scowl to cross his face as he continued to relax.

"**I told you that these senses would take time and training to utilize. Nothing comes for free. Especially power...it has to be earned. Not only do you need to learn how to use these senses, you need to get used to all the extra information you're given. Now at least you can learn how to understand the information you're being given. Before, you were just whimpering and grabbing at yourself. "**

"_I was whimpering because I thought I was going insane! I could hear everything, the smells were sickening, I felt absolutely filthy, I was blinded by the littlest light and I even felt like I was upside down every time I turned my head! And the taste of the ramen that I had for lunch was disgusting! Exactly how long will it take me to master these senses do I'll be able to eat my ramen again?"_ pleaded Naruto.

"**Human senses are so dull; it's like you aren't aware of anything around you. Your mind is literally being stressed to its limits to get these under control and you have barely finished scratching the surface of your senses! All you've done is stopped the pain. You barely know anything about your senses yet or what they're telling you. As soon as you get a little more used to them, you can adapt to the changes. You seem to be good at that."**

"_You mean there's more pain!"_ asked Naruto fearfully.

"**No Naruto, you are past the pain, but you have scarcely begun to become accustomed to these senses. Before, you couldn't take the intensity of the information, but now that you can process it, you need to learn to understand it and make use of it. This means identifying and categorizing them."**

"_How long will that take?"_

"**Years if you learn quickly…this world is full of smells, sounds, and sights. I will be here through it all to help, but don't think you will be done any time soon. When I first arrived here, it took me almost six years to grow accustomed to everything my senses told me."**

"_That is a long time…I wonder if I'll be able to do it?"_ asked Naruto solemnly.

"**Don't worry Naruto-kun! When I learned, I had to do it on my own. For you, if you don't understand a sound or smell, just ask and I'll let you know. With you and me together working on this, we'll have this beat in no time."** said Kyuubi in an almost perky voice.

"_That's cool, I was worried there for a while…Kyuu, what do you think the villagers will do?"_

"**Villagers, Naruto-kun?" **asked Kyuubi.

"_My new look; I can't exactly hide my eyes or face. Will they hate me even more now?"_

Kyuu sighs **"I don't know Naruto-kun. People can be very cruel at times, and when they fear something, it gets even worse."**

"_I wonder if there's a way to hide my changes. Maybe Ji-san will know a genjutsu he can teach me to hide them? But someone could just cancel it and plus shinobi aren't allowed to use jutsu on villagers and…I really suck at genjutsu."_

"...**If you're that worried about it, there's something you could do. It will also give you a good training exercise."** said Kyuubi with a devious smirk.

"_What is it? What is it?"_ asked Naruto frantically.

"**Remember in the academy how they taught you the three methods for escaping genjutsu?"**

"_Yes?"_ Naruto asked, a little confused by the change of subject.

"**What are they and how do they work?"**

"_What does this have to do with anything? Wait, never mind, you always have a reason for these things. The first method is using the Kai release, which is expelling large amounts of chakra to interfere with the genjutsu. The second is to drop your chakra output down to absolute zero so that the genjutsu has nothing to affect your brain with, and the last method is to have someone else force chakra into your system to disrupt your flow as well as the genjutsu. I also heard you could use pain on some but that only works on low level ones…"_

"**Correct again! I knew with enough prodding I could get that brain of yours working."** exclaimed Kyuubi with a smirk.

With a slight growl _"So Kyuubi-hime, are you going to grace me with the reason for my academy flashback?"_

"**Snippy, aren't we? Well, I'll let you figure this out on your own then. If all your enhanced senses and change in features are produced by chakra, how can you hide them?"**

"_Now what does THAT mean?"_ asked Naruto before he continued with his own thoughts,_ "She said that all my senses naturally draw on my chakra to strengthen them. My senses are naturally as powerful as an animal's and my chakra just takes them to another level. So…is she saying that if I suppress my chakra, my appearance will return to how it was before? Does that mean I'll be a chibi again? I guess all I can do is try and see for myself."_

"_**I knew he wasn't the baka he makes himself out to be. If I can keep pushing him in his training to figure things out on his own, he could really advance quickly. He always seems to stand up to a challenge. I wonder what kind of training I should have him do next? This suppression exercise I have him doing is good, but it won't take him long to master this. For humans, I hardly know anything for fighting styles. I guess I could have him start on foxfire, or maybe the doujutsu he's developed, but I think I want him to get used to his body and get some more chakra control first…I'll wait and see what that dolphin has him do today before I decide."**_

While Kyuu was going through her plans for our hero's training, Naruto had already begun his suppression exercise.

"Alright, all I have to do is focus…"

As Naruto began suppressing his chakra, he took up a position in front of a mirror to see the effects. To his surprise...nothing happened at all.

"_Kyuu, why didn't it work?"_ asked Naruto in all honesty.

"**You need to reduce the flow much more then that. Remember, you aren't trying to disable a genjutsu you're fighting against your own body. It will take a little time to learn this, and even longer to hold it. This will be worth it though. You will be able to use lower and higher level techniques easier when done. This will also help with your precise control."**

As Naruto attempted the suppression once again, Iruka had just entered the hospital from the front.

"**Better Naruto-kun, but still not quite there. If you will let me, I will control your chakra for you and put it at the right level so you can feel where it should be and try again."**

"_You can do that? I thought you said that the __Shiku fuujin__ wouldn't let you?"_

"**That was true before our connection strengthened. I still can't act of my own free will when it concerns your body, but if you allow me to, I could even control your body for you."**

"_WHAT! You can really do that?" _Naruto couldn't help but stop for a moment as the implications flew through his head,_ "Go ahead I guess."_

"**Ok, let me show you where it needs to be."**

As Kyuu began to suppress Naruto's chakra, he took to closing his eyes to better feel the chakra flow. Just as it begins to reach the proper levels, the door opens and Iruka walks in to see Naruto sitting on the bed in what looks like a trance.

All Iruka can think is _"Strange…_ Naruto, are you ok? We need to head out and begin your training."

When Iruka speaks, Naruto literally jumps to the ceiling screaming "WHAT THE HELL!"

Iruka looks up at his student to notice a rather interesting sight. Other than Naruto hanging from the ceiling like a cat in a cartoon would do. Before his very eyes, Naruto's thickened whisker marks return to normal followed by the rounding of his pupils from the slits they were at his entry. The highlights in his hair also slightly reseeded. Other than that, everything else remains the same.

"Naruto what happened to you just now? You're almost back to normal." asked Iruka, with confusion evident in his voice.

"Cool, did it work?" asked Naruto as he dropped from the ceiling and ran over to a nearby mirror.

Iruka once again asked "Did what work?"

"Kyuu was teaching me a chakra exercise to help me control small amounts of chakra, but it's also a way for me to look more normal, but for some strange reason, I feel sort of numb and weaker now."

"**That's because we just shut off the flow of chakra to your senses, healing, and muscles. Normally, it takes shinobi years to learn what you do naturally. Your senses, while still stronger than any normal humans, are barely comparable to what you have at your normal level."**

"Well, that's interesting…I wonder if I should train in both these forms? If I become stronger in this weak body, I should really be great when I'm at my norm." Naruto spoke aloud.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?" asked Iruka with a deadpanned look.

"Oh, sorry sensei, I was talking to Kyuu just now. She said I feel weak because with my chakra suppressed to look more normal, I cut off my body from using it."

"**Naruto, this is not to be used while you are training. This is only to give you a normal appearance while in the village and help with your exact control. If you learned any jutsu while you are like this, they would be useless when you release your chakra."**

_"Why is that, Kyuu?"_

**"Because the flow would be too different to compensate for. You would never perform the jutsu correctly if learned while your chakra was suppressed. Even if you were able to perform the jutsu, it would be the same problem you had before the change all over again. Only this time, instead of having smaller coils then needed, your chakra would be moving too fast, and you would still have trouble with the amount of chakra used. You're functioning at bare minimal right now and wouldn't even be able to create a **Kage Bunshin,** much less any other jutsu I can think of. Maybe a **Bunshin** if you were lucky…"**

"Guess that blows that out of the water." said Naruto as he took up his thinking pose.

"Blows what out of the water?" asked Iruka, with a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"Sorry again sensei, but Kyuu just said I couldn't do that. Train with my power cut I mean…"

"**Naruto-kun, this middle man thing is getting annoying. I'm going to go to sleep until your done training with the dolphin. Can you feel the level to suppress your chakra to now?"**

"_Yes."_

"**Good, keep it up while in the village or in public. When you're done, just let me know so we may continue our own training."** with a yawn Kyuu curls up in her cage.

"Okay Iruka-sensei, it's just you and me now. Kyuu is going to take a nap until we're done."

"I suppose that's good; I was getting confused…"

"So what's first, sensei?"

"Well, we are supposed to meet with the Hokage around lunch time. Right now, its half after 7, so how about we head out to the training grounds to spar until its time. I'm pretty sure you're stiff and need to get out." commented Iruka with a smirk.

As Naruto began running to the door, Iruka called out "Don't you want to get dressed first?" When Naruto looked down and sees the hospital gown they gave him so they could wash his clothes, all he could do was blush and head for the closet.

While Naruto was getting dressed, he noticed his shirt was a little tighter than usual, but not to the point to be uncomfortable, and his pants only went to his lower calve. Luckily for him, he had some bandages in his pouch and just wrapped his legs and feet before putting on his sandals. _Note to self: get more bandages and new clothes._"

"Alright sensei, lets go!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A few hours later, we find a slightly winded Naruto and a fresh looking Iruka heading in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"How are you not tired, sensei? We've been sparing for hours!" asked Naruto with an exasperated pant.

"I'm fresh because you did all the work Naruto." Commented Iruka in a sing-song voice, "I barely moved from the spot I was standing in to begin with. While you were running around and trying to act fancy, I simply used basic counters and allowed you to attack." came Iruka's reply.

"So I wore myself out while you conserved your energy?" asked Naruto.

"Correct, your high stamina gives you an incredible advantage when used correctly, but in a Taijutsu fight stamina can be used up quickly, especially with how you fight."

"So I need to learn to use my stamina better?"

"Yes, we will work on that too, but you did really good Naruto. I honestly expected you to trip over your own feet considering the new body and all."

"What would you expect from the future Hokage? If I couldn't at least control my own body, it really would only be a dream to be Hokage...by the way sensei, how do you think I did?"

After thinking for a moment "Your speed has increased greatly. You're probably as fast as Kiba now. Your moves are still too choppy; you need to go through the kata for the Taijutsu again, or better yet, find another style. I still think that the academy style just isn't right for you. I would also advise that you calm down a bit. You wasted all your energy blindly attacking me instead of trying to find an opening, and for you to run out of energy really means that you need to calm down. You fought out there just like you did against me in your exam."

"Ok, so after we talk with jiji, what are we going to do?"

"Naruto! Show more respect for Hokage-sama! And to answer your question, we will head back to the training field and I will give you a quick lecture on the basics of the shinobi world. Then we will do the basic chakra control exercises again of leaf balancing and molding chakra into the 12 hand seals."

"Do we really need the lecture, sensei?" asked Naruto with a fearful grin.

"**Don't whine Naruto, I may be a demon of legend known throughout the world, but I know little of shinobi ways. All your jutsu and fighting styles will have to come from your peers. I can teach you about your body and abilities, as well as the world, but you need to learn whatever you can from others. All the jutsu and youki in the world will not make you Hokage if you don't have the knowledge, experience, and skill to use them. This, Naruto-kun, is the secret of true strength. If the dolphin believes this is important, thank him for sharing it and don't whine about it."**

Naruto couldn't help but have a serious look as he thought over Kyuu's words, "Sorry sensei, if you think it's important, then I'll listen and thank you for helping me." said Naruto with a snicker at the end.

"What's with the change of mind…and the snicker?"

"Kyuu said that I need to respect your views and take whatever training you can offer me…and I'm laughing because she always seems to calls you a dolphin."

As Iruka turns slightly red "Well, please tell her that I don't appreciate someone without thumbs calling others names."

"**Oh real original, monkey! The thumbs thing again! When will I hear the end of this one…"** as Kyuu continues her rant about the unfairness of evolution and creation, Naruto says to Iruka.

"Damn, sensei…I think you hit a sore spot with that one." and with that they entered the tower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Sitting in front of the Hokage) **

"It's good to see you, Naruto." said the Sandaime with a grandfatherly smile.

"Hi Ji-san, what did you want to talk about?" asked Naruto as he shifted in his seat.

"First, I need to tell you that in a recent meeting, I informed the council and top shinobi about your changes as well as classifying them top secret. Also…" the Third did not get to finish as the young boy raged in front of him.

"YOU DID WHAT! How could you do that? Me and Kyuubi just went through all this trouble for me to look normal and you go and do that…" shouted Naruto.

With a hand gesture for him to be quiet the Sandaime said, "Naruto, I understand your feelings on this, but in matters like this I had to inform them. There was no choice, I gave them no specifics other then your change in appearance and the abilities I know about. They know nothing of the war or anything else you told me. Just to be safe though, it is on file with my signature if it is ever needed in the future as proof of your story." With this, the Third holds up a file and places it into his drawer before locking it, "You do not have to disclose anymore if you do not wish to."

In a calmed voice "All right I guess. Is that all you wanted, because I have training to do..."

"Naruto! Show more respect!" shouted Iruka.

"It's alright Iruka, and no, it's not Naruto. During that same meeting, your punishment for the Hyuuga prank was decided." spoke Sarutobi in a flat voice.

Hearing this, Naruto winces "So what's the verdict, Ji-san?"

"Starting tomorrow, you will be doing the Hyuuga's laundry for the next month. This means 7 days a week starting at 4 o'clock every day."

"That's all? Really? I thought I would be doing a lot more." asked Naruto, blatantly surprised.

"I don't understand it either. This punishment was requested by Hiashi himself. I suppose he thinks it's fitting since you dirtied them in the first place."

"_Hiashi requested this? I wonder if he's up to something. Or maybe he wants a more severe punishment and they wouldn't allow it, so he's trying to get me alone?"_ thought Naruto. "Well, I guess I got off rather easy. This will cut into my training time, but I can live with It." commented Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Also, Naruto, I want to tell you to be careful around the Hyuuga." Naruto just stared back at the Sandaime as if asking for more. "Hiashi is one of the council members that was informed of your changes and asked for this punishment after the fact. I believe he has something planned, but I have no idea what that may be. All I can advise you to do is to keep a low profile until he shows his intent."

Naruto, getting a slight tingle from Kyuu clearly saying she understood, said, "Alright, thanks Ji-san. I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"Iruka, I have one other matter to discuss with Naruto. Could you please wait outside?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Naruto, behave and be respectful. I will be waiting outside for you." Said Iruka while he glared for a little intimidation.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After Iruka had left the room, the Sandaime stood and walked over to the pictures of the past Hokages that rested on the left side of the room. He then opened up the picture of the Shodaime. Behind the picture, to Naruto's surprise, was a safe with multiple seals as well as the classic lock.

"Ji-san, what's going on?"

"Naruto-kun, I once told you that I did not know of your family and that they probably died in the Kyuubi's attack, yes?"

"Of course, I've known about that for years now."

"Naruto, I need to ask you to remain silent for this. I will tell you everything all at once because I'm afraid that if you stop me, I will not have the resolve to continue. Is that alright?"

Naruto was currently watching the Hokage's face intently trying to find a reason for his change of mood. He had never seen him like this. The aged man was sweating, the hand that was holding the safe was trembling and he saw something in his eyes he never thought he'd see from the strongest shinobi in the village…fear.

"_Kyuu, what's going on? This isn't normal. Should I listen?"_

"**Release your chakra Naruto-kun, so I may get his scent."** without question he returned to his full form and after a moment, Kyuu said **"I don't understand this either; he seems scared, but it seems more for your reaction then anything. I would say be quiet and listen to him for now."**

"_Thanks Kyuu."_

To the Sandaime, it seemed as if Naruto had went quiet for a moment until his more animalistic features returned and then took a few whiffs of air. This was obvious to the Hokage as Naruto deciding if he was trustworthy or not. It hurt the old man greatly that he didn't have the boy's trust, but with the boy's past and how he was currently acting, he couldn't blame him. At Naruto's solid nod, he opened the safe.

"Naruto, this is a story of a wonderful woman that was considered by this village… 'a gift from heaven' and her connection to you." as he spoke these words he pulled a cylinder from the safe.

It was beautiful in design. The object as a whole was about 10in long and 4in wide, just slightly bigger then the average scroll. It was polished silver with what looked like hundreds of kanji covering it in the most beautiful patters woven together perfectly. The kanji had just a slightly darker shade to them to make them noticeable; almost a gunmetal finish. The object was obviously a scroll holder of some kind, but what sort of scroll would need such care? Even the Forbidden scroll of seals, supposedly the most valuable scroll in the village, was only on a stand in a glass case.

"This, Naruto, is the most valuable treasure of your father's clan." at these words Naruto stood to shout, but a raised hand reminded him of his promise and calmed his boiling blood. He never broke his word. That is the only reason for his current restraint.

"I know Naruto; I have lied to you for your entire life. I have no excuse for it, and I understand if you hate me now, but understand it was your parents request for their identities to be kept a secret until an appropriate time."

By this time, Naruto was growling so loud in his head that even Kyuu was backing off.

"_**How could that baka keep this from him? Even if Naruto doesn't hate him for this, the boy's trust in him is gone for good. You only earn his trust once. He'll have to do something incredible to get even a sliver of it back."**_

"Naruto, before I begin to explain, I need you to place some of your blood on the lid of this container while channeling chakra to it."

"Why do I need to do that?" asked Naruto with a voice laced with obvious doubt.

With a sigh "This scroll is 'your' family heirloom. Only one of your father's blood descendants can unlock it. If he was still alive, he would have to place his blood on this seal to pass it down to you, but since he is no longer living, you must place your blood on it so it will recognize you and only you. The chakra you channel into it will set the lock to need your chakra for the key. This will not only open it, but ensure that only you may do so afterwards."

Without a word, Naruto approaches the desk while sliding his thumb along one of his canines and then applies his chakra and blood as requested. As soon as Naruto returns to his seat, the kanji on the case glow a faint red and begin to spin into a different pattern. Then, with a burst of blue light, the kanji stop opening the lid to reveal a black silky lining and a scroll unlike any Naruto had ever seen.

"Come here, Naruto." With no other prodding, he carefully approaches the desk. "This, Naruto, is your birthright. This scroll is older than any other artifact I have ever seen. I believe that you already understand the idea of sealing non-living items in scrolls, do you not?" With a nod as the only reply, the Sandaime continues. "Every time you seal or unseal an item, you must use either blood or chakra, and must always rewrite the seal. This is a rule that has existed for thousands of years and none have been able to defeat it, except for this scroll…" As the aged man said this, he carefully pulled out a scroll which seemed to be made of a black metal with a single bar of polished silver on one side.

The moment the scroll was fully visible, not only could Naruto hear Kyuubi's surprise, he could literally feel it.

"_What is it, Kyuu?"_

"**That scroll is an artifact from the great war! I had thought that all relics of that war were destroyed! For any single item to be left is disastrous. In the wrong hands, it could cause untold chaos. If this is truly your family heirloom, there may be more to you then I ever thought."**

Naruto, after hearing this, begins to stare intently at the object as if trying to see through it. Seeing this reaction, the Hokage continues.

"This scroll, as well as its container, are made of a metal that no one has been able to damage or even identify. For some unknown reason, this scroll only requires for the owner to write the kanji of the slot you wish to seal an item into upon the item in question, write the objects name it the corresponding slot in the scroll and add chakra." The Sandaime softly grabs the polished bar on the scroll and gently pulls to reveal a polished soft silver material with 6 slots slightly set into it. The bar, polished surface, and the black case all seem to be one piece. No hinge, seam, or other sign indicates that they were ever three separate pieces. It was as if it had always been this way. Out of the six slots only three are occupied. In blue kanji the first slot says scrolls, the second says chest, and the last says chousensuru (challenge).

"Naruto, could you please come here and channel some chakra into each of these slots please." Standing as if in a trance, Naruto approaches the desk and does as asked.

The first slot reveals eight scrolls. One yellow with blue trim, one the classic brown and the last six are sitting in a box of pure white. The scrolls in the box are also pure white with light green trim around them, numbered one through six. The next slot reveals a chest about the size of the forbidden scroll with a lock and key. The last slot reveals four black rings, with black silk trim that runs the inside and strange kanji in sliver are circling the outside of the rings.

At the appearance of the black rings, Kyuu for the second time becomes extremely flustered.

"_What is it this time, Kyuu? If anything can get to you like this, it has to be serious." _

"**Who are you, Naruto-kun?"**

"…_Huh?"_

"**WHO ARE YOU! No human should have that scroll or those rings! Both the Bijuu and summons worked tirelessly to destroy all of those weapons. How could they still exist at all?" **

After a moment in a hurt voice "_I don't know who I am Kyuu. I never have. What are they anyway? They don't look that special."_

After realizing what she had just said, Kyuu said in a soft voice "**I'm sorry Naruto-kun, but for those items to have eluded us means that they were hidden well…TOO well. Kami-sama himself guided us to all the weapons and artifacts of that war for a reason. Either he decided to allow your ancestors to keep them, or someone was able to fool his sight. Either way, this points to something much bigger then family heirlooms."**

This whole exchange happened in the span of a second, but the seriousness had returned stronger then ever. As the Sandaime continued, giving the history of the scroll, thoughts of _"How could that happen?"_ or _"What could this mean?"_ circled both Naruto's and Kyuubi's minds.

"These two scrolls here are not to be given to you until you become a Chunin. This was the request of your father, so I will be placing them back into the safe until then." The Sandaime then places the yellow and brown scrolls back within the safe and then closed it.

"The chest you see holds your inheritance of money, family treasures, and other things from your parents; it is yours to use as you like. It is by far no legendary treasure, but it could allow you to live your life without worry. The rings are special weights your father used to train with, and are one of the secrets to his skills and speed. They are genius in design, and as ancient as the scroll. By absorbing small amounts of chakra that naturally flow from your muscles, they increase in weight until they are just slightly heavier then what you are comfortable with and then continue to grow with you as you strengthen. Because of this, they constantly exercise your muscles without interfering with your performance too greatly. This also gives you the advantage when you remove them. They also are easily removable; by unhooking the latch on either the left or right hand ones, all of them will detach as well...I wanted to give you these items now because I realize it was wrong of me to keep everything from you. I should have explained it to you sooner. Let you know that you had a family and learn of them, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I see now that you need these things, especially what your mother left for you…"

"You already said that I can't know about my parents, so why are you doing this?" was Naruto's sharp question.

"I can't tell you who your father was until you reach the rank of Chuunin, but I can tell you about your mother."

Naruto's eyes immediately softened, and in a shaky voice he asks, "Who was she?"

Taking a deep breath "She was…truly an angel. She was kind, strong, intelligent, a medical-shinobi with no equal and quite honestly you act just like her. Loud, brash, stubborn; but are always able to take a situation seriously when needed. Under her care, even the most injured would survive. For her bravery, kindness and the fact that no person had ever died under her care, the people began to call her Konoha's Tenshi. Her name was Uzumaki Kira of the former Whirlpool country."

At this point, he pulls a picture out of his desk and hands it to Naruto. With trembling hands, he studies the picture. The women could only be described as beautiful. She had cream colored skin, dark violet eyes, and long blazing red hair. She was dressed in a white kimono with purple flowers decorating it with a red sash tying it shut. She was sitting on a stump with the wind blowing her hair. Naruto was hypnotized by her, and the only thing that brought him back was Kyuu's voice.

"**She's beautiful, Naruto-kun. I can see where you get your spirit from. It shows in her eyes."**

"_Thank you Kyuu."_ when Naruto finally locked eyes with him again, Sarutobi knew it was time to continue.

"I'm sorry, I don't know much more about her then that, Naruto-kun. Your father always kept their lives very secret. Also, because she wasn't a military shinobi, I had no control over her. All I could do was request her assistance from the hospital for missions, but my old student Tsunade was the one to train her in the beginning. If you ever meet her, she could tell you more about her."

Naruto was struggling to process all this and was failing badly. For the second time in eight years, he was about to cry.

"These six scrolls here are her gift to you. She wrote these scrolls herself and promised that anyone who finished them would be able to qualify for a class-1 medic's license. It was her dream that you would follow in her foot steps, or at least learn the basics of healing. She always said that any fool could kill someone, but it took someone truly skilled to save someone."

By the time he had finished speaking, Naruto was once again staring into the photo of his mother, in deep thought. _"My mother was a medic-nin and it was her dream for me to be one as well? Should I believe him? Could he just be trying to manipulate me? Is this really even my mother?" _

"**If you are so unsure, Naruto-kun, then just ask him again and focus your hearing on his heartbeat. If he is lying, it will skip. I will also judge by his scent."**

"_Alright Kyuu, lets see."_ Naruto then focuses his all on the Sandaime's heartbeat.

"Ji-san, is this really my mother and did she really want me to become a medic?"

**Bum-bum, bum-bum** "Yes, she did Naruto-kun. When your father sealed these items away for you, those were the last words your parents spoke to each other and me." **Bum-bum, bum-bum, bum-bum**

"_No skip…he told me the truth. Everything he said was the truth."_

"**Yes, I believe that he is one of the only people we can truly trust in this village."**

"What am I suppose to do now Ji-san?"

Taking a calming breath "I would suggest that you think on what you want to do. I gave you these scrolls now because chakra control is something you will need, and not only do these scrolls contain the most advanced exercises, they are your mother's last gift to you. You need to decide if you want to build off what she left for you or not. Your mother's life work and her dream for your future are right here. This is what you hold now." With this, he gently pushes the items over to Naruto.

After sitting for a good while just allowing his mind to wander, Naruto uses the ink on the desk to reseal the items and then places the scroll back in the cylinder. He places the scroll in his pouch while heading for the door.

"I need to think about this Ji-san. I'll let you know later."

The venerable Third Hokage could only hang his head thinking _"In my life, I have always lived by what I thought was right. When I look back, I can only see two regrets. Allowing my eyes to be clouded by my hopes for Orochimaru, and my handling of that boy...I'm sorry Minato, Kira I have failed to protect him..."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Outside the office)**

"Naruto, you were in there for awhile. Are you ready to train again? We still have a lot of work to do today." said Iruka with a smile.

"I'm sorry sensei, but after everything I just heard, I need some time alone. If it's okay with you, can we please meet again tomorrow at the same time?" asked Naruto in a broken voice.

After a pause to think, "Of course, I'll see you at the same training ground at 7:00 A.M...before you go, take this Naruto." said Iruka as he handed a piece of paper to Naruto.

He pocketed the paper instantly "Perfect sensei, see you then." Naruto took his leave without another word.

"_What did the Hokage tell him? Well, maybe his new apartment will cheer him up. This gives me time to plan the specifics of his training for the next couple of weeks tonight anyway. See you tomorrow, Naruto."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

While walking through Konoha, Naruto didn't even acknowledge the glares he was getting; he was too deep in his thoughts to care. The only reason no one had noticed his features was that Kyuubi was holding them for him, knowing that in his state of mind, he wouldn't be able to.

"_What should I do? If I become a medic, can I still have my dream? Should I just follow the path my mother left me, or should I make my own?"_ were just some of his thoughts.

"_**I can't interfere with this. He needs to decide this for himself. No matter how much I want him to be alright…this is a path only he can decide to follow. I will stand behind him whatever he chooses. Naruto…"**_

After climbing the stairs to his apartment, Naruto instantly notices the differences. The graffiti and telltale dents and scorch marks of the vandals are gone. His door is now a pale white with a ramen bowl on the front with a sign that says Uzumaki under it. He also notices the symbol of the ANBU on his door.

He knew that the ANBU used this symbol to tell others that this is their area or other property such as their safe houses or members.

"Ji-san must have placed this here to ward off the vandals. I can't believe he got me a new door too."

When Naruto tries to open his door, he notices that it's locked. After digging for his key, he finally opens the door with the ghostly clicking sound.

"_I haven't locked my door for years. There isn't anything for them to steal anyway, and all they ever do is break what little I have, so it never really mattered."_ was his morbid train of thought as he entered his apartment.

After turning on the light, Naruto is absolutely shocked by the apartment. The hellish, stained, smelly place he once knew is gone. The walls were now fixed and painted a dark blue, almost a nighttime color. His floors are now a polished dark stained wood. His once broken windows now seem to be triple-paned. All his old furniture is gone and replaced by what looks like black leather. The kitchen is the most surprising; all the appliances he never thought he would have were there. A full size refrigerator/freezer, wide top stove and oven, toaster, coffee maker as well as it seems he has a new set of pots, pans, as well as new china sitting on the counter still wrapped.

"I can't believe Ji-san did this! This is more then I ever thought I would have, and my apartment looks great!"

"**You deserve it, Naruto-kun. Why don't we take the full tour, and then put everything away before dinner."** said Kyuu with warmth and a smile.

"_Sure thing Kyuu; I wonder what else he did?"_

As Naruto explored his new apartment, he began with the first of his four rooms; which is the combination kitchen/living room. The living room has a huge sofa by the back wall, a love seat just to the left by the hallway, and a coffee table between the two. What looks like a 38in television with a lazy boy in front of it sits next to the balcony that looks out at the Hokage Mountain. On the balcony are a simple chair and side table as well as a combo washer and dryer. Next, the kitchen counters seem to have been replaced with black marble; all the new appliances and china are there as well.

Down the hall, he first stops at his guest room and finds it has a new bed, plain white walls, and the classic amenities you would expect. The bathroom, that used to be rusted and dirty, is clean and organized. It has new tile floors that continue halfway up the cream colored walls. His sink is new and larger then his old one, with a blue carpet in front of it as well as new curtains for his shower. Lastly, he enters his own bedroom, which is the second largest room. When he enters, he notices a queen size bed with navy blue sheets and comforter. Next to his closet is a desk with ink, scrolls, brushes and what looks like books on everything from jutsu creation to basic poisons and anatomy. On the other side of his bed is a book shelf that contains all his old books, but they seem to be new additions instead of his beat up ones he found in the garbage. Sitting on the chair by the desk seems to be a pair of blood red pajamas with a note.

Naruto then read the note, and he couldn't help but to shed a tear,

"_I know this doesn't repay the debt I owe you, Naruto-kun, but I hope it's a start. I have allowed you to be alone for too long, and I will make sure to end it. This new apartment is under ANBU protection now, and will be guarded against vandals. The money I gave you today will last you the rest of your life if you haven't checked it yet. The books I left you should help, since I've heard that you have been kicked out of the shinobi library before, and that you don't sleep very much. Other then that study hard and make your mother and father proud._

_-The Sandaime Hokage. _

_P.S. I took the liberty of destroying the orange jumpsuits. If you don't hate me in the morning, meet me around the same time and I'll take you to buy new clothes and proper shinobi equipment." _

When Naruto finished reading the note, he had made his final decision on two things. One: he would never doubt the Sandaime again; just like he would never doubt Iruka or Kyuubi. The old man had done something that only those two had done before: care for no reason other then to care. He had also made the decision to follow in his mother's foot steps. She had left him her life's work, and he would be damned if he was going to disappoint her after just meeting her.

"_She left her dream for me. I will prove that her scrolls work and become a great medic and Hokage. I will not fail this…or her."_ He was once again staring intently into his mother's photo.

"**Just as I thought, Naruto-kun; I wanted you to choose this on your own. Learning medic techniques will help you greatly and we begin your study of them tonight. After dinner, start reading the first scroll and I will help you. Plus, if you do well enough, I'll teach you a special training technique."**

"_Defiantly Kyuu…and I can't wait to find out what you're planning."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Click next if you dare…**


	6. Training and Laundry

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.6 Training and Laundry**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**And now I will express my current state of not owning Naruto…with interpretive dance…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next day Naruto woke up around 4 A.M., as his new norm is supposed to be. After a shower, he got dressed in his only pair of clothes. With Kyuubi's reminder, he also attached his new weights, which to his surprise, already set to 37 lbs…each. Kyuu said this was a very good start, and that he should progress quickly over the coming months because of his demon body.

Then, after a breakfast he headed for his door to start his training schedule that Iruka had handed him the day before.

'_Naruto, this should be a simple schedule to follow. I decided to spread out your training to cover just about everything to be sure you're ready to meet your team. After a few days working on this schedule I'll change it to focus more on your problem areas._

_5am - 6am: run as many laps around the village as you can in this hour. Try to add another lap every day. This will not only help you work on your speed and movement but hopefully finding your own limits._

_7am-8am: work on whatever chakra control exercise you're currently working on. 1st do the leaf balancing. If this is too easy do multiple leaves. I will give you the next exercise when you display mastery._

_8am-9am: Meet me at training ground #19 for Taijutsu sparing._

_9am-10am: Ninjutsu training. You will re-master all three academy jutsu during this time._

_10am-11am: Full sparing to ensure you can use your jutsu and fighting style efficiently._

_11am-12pm: Lunch_

_12pm-2pm: hitting a log for 30 minutes per limb and keeping track of how many hits you get in that time. Try to increase this every day as well._

_2pm-3pm: will be free time for me to work with you on whatever you want or are learning._

_3pm-4pm: will be resting before you go to the Hyuuga._

This is exactly how Naruto's day went until his meeting with the Hokage at lunchtime.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Inside the Hokage's office)**

"Good morning Naruto-kun, I see you came after all." said the Hokage with a relieved smile.

"Of course, who could turn down free stuff? Besides, you took the rest of my clothes so I really need to shop."

"Ha-ha, well if that's the case, let's start with the clothes store." the Sandaime pushed a button on his desk and said "I'll be heading out for a while; be sure to hold all my appointments."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." was the new secretary's reply.

"Well, let's go Naruto-kun." Just as the venerable Hokage began to leave, a small boy burst through the door holding a shuriken. He was wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol, grey shorts, a long blue scarf and a strange helmet with some of his brown hair pulled through the hole in the top. The boy began yelling.

"I challenge you for the title of Hokage, Jiji!" But before the kid could get five steps, he tripped on his own scarf, slamming his head into the ground making him wither in pain. Naruto, for his part, could only look on owlishly as the Hokage sighed deeply.

Before anyone could say anything, the young boy sat up saying "I get it! It's a trap isn't it!" as yet another man burst through the door wearing a full blue body suit, black sunglasses, and a bandana style Hitai-ate as he asked.

"A-Are you alright honored grandson? And for the record there aren't any traps here."

At this point, Naruto had enough, so he asked "Ji-san who's the kid and why is he attacking you?" After addressing the Hokage in such a way, Naruto had both the kid's and the other man's attention.

"_Who is this guy that he thinks he can talk to my grandfather like that?" _thought the boy.

"_It can't be! Don't tell me it's him. Our village disgrace: the so-called human form of the Kyuubi no Yoko." _

Before the Sandaime could answer Naruto, the boy stood up and pointed at Naruto while screaming "It was you who tripped me! It was you, right!"

Naruto was already having a strange day, so having some small boy acting like the villagers was too much. As Naruto grabbed the front of the boy's clothing, he simple said "You tripped over your own scarf. If you want to attack someone, don't be stupid enough to announce it!"

The Hokage was finding this very amusing because, not even a week ago, Naruto would have done the very same thing. The man in blue, however, shouted in horror saying "Naruto! Unhand the honorable grandson of the Sandaime Hokage."

After Naruto heard this, he looked between the Sandaime and the kid a few times as the kid thought _"Just like all the others…if I was anyone else he would have hit me, but as soon as he heard I was the Hokages grandson, he wouldn't touch me…_Go ahead give it your best shot! You won't do a thing knowing I'm the Hokage's grandson! Or are you afraid of me!"

Naruto, hearing this, just looks at the boy with slightly glowing eyes "I was going to let you go out of respect for Ji-san, but since you seem so stuck up, let me just say this…I DON'T CARE IF HE WAS YOUR GRANDMOTHER,YOU BRAT!" yelled Naruto as he struck the boy rather hard on the head. As the man in blue freaks out, Naruto simple said "Let's go, Ji-san; this grandson of yours really ate up our time."

At the Hokage's nod, Naruto heads out the door, followed closely by the Sandaime. As the man in blue turns back to the boy after the shock of someone speaking to the Hokage like that wears off, he found the boy gone again!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once again, Naruto had taken to suppressing his chakra while walking through the village to avoid unneeded attention. Kyuubi still had to aid in keeping the level of suppression constant because Naruto hadn't mastered it yet, but with the chakra control training from Iruka, it was getting much easier.

"You know, Naruto-kun, you don't have to do that. The villagers would get used to it eventually. Besides, I'm here with you." said the Sandaime.

"I don't agree, Ji-san. It's just easier this way; plus it helps with my chakra control training." replied Naruto.

"Alright, you win…this time, but only because we're here. Well, go ahead and get whatever you like."

Just as Naruto had entered the shop, someone throws a sandal at him only to have it caught by the Sandaime. The shop owner and the rest of the patrons were just a little unnerved by this. Not only was the Hokage here, but the look in his eye was…chilling.

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems they are already trying to give you free merchandise." said the Sandaime with a smirk.

"Right, Ji-san." said Naruto sarcastically "Next you'll be telling me it's ok to let Kyuu out for a walk." After the words left his mouth, everyone in the store backed up against a wall and turned white as a sheet at the idea.

"Ha-ha, now Naruto, I know you could probably do that, but I doubt YOU would want that because then you couldn't get your clothes or equipment." said the Third with a look in his eye that said _'drop this now!'_

"I guess you're right. I am going to need those for when I get my team. Besides, I doubt Kyuu would go back that easy after the walk anyway."

"Most likely, now let's pick out your clothes, and then we can get your equipment from across the street. I've been friends with the owner for years and I know we'll get excellent quality." After the two had their little discussion, the tension lifted for the most part, but it still seemed a good amount people left the store in a hurry.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Soon enough Naruto approached the counter to speak with the owner after browsing the isles. "Excuse me sir, could you answer some questions for me?"

"Of cou-rse how can I he-lp you?" asked the owner.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to the stuttering man. He had never seen open fear of him before so it was new to him hearing someone stutter out of fear as he asked "I wanted to know if you could get me two pairs of sandals like these. One with red trim and one without, but both in black please."

After studying the sandals and writing on an order form it seemed as if the man had entered some kind of salesman mode. Giving suggestions of what to buy or what he could use. Naruto was kind of taken back by the man's turn around and comment, "This order won't be a problem. I just need you to write down your size and they should be ready by Wednesday."

Naruto just nodded happily as he thought over what else to buy, "Thank you. Do you sell unmarked flank jackets in colors other than the standard green?"

"Sure, just add that to your order. I can have any color you want."

"Could I get dark blue with black trim for those?" asked Naruto with energy in his voice.

"Of course, how many do you want?"

"Two please, and could you put my spiral symbol on the back of them in red?"

"No problem." said the store owner. The Hokage then walked up to the two with a playful smile.

"It sounds like you really know what you want, Naruto-kun." said the Sandaime with a chuckle.

"I've wanted to dress different for years now. This is just my first chance to get what I want that's all. The orange wasn't bad, but it just isn't for a shinobi." At this, both the Sandaime and Naruto share sad smiles.

"Well, go pick out the rest of your clothes. We need to get to the supply store and back before Iruka comes."

"Alright, I'll be right back." Naruto then hurries through the aisles and comes back with 10 pairs of black ANBU style pants, 5 long-sleeved tight black shirts, 5 black t-shirts, socks, boxers, 2 pairs of black fingerless gloves with metal over the knuckles and the back of the palms, and finally he had a long dark blue coat in his arms with the rest of his things.

"Is that everything, Naruto-kun? Don't you want a little bigger wardrobe then this?" asked the Sandaime in all honesty.

"No this is enough. It's enough to get me through a week, and if I ever need more, I have somewhere to shop now." said Naruto with a big smile.

The shop owner couldn't help but to think about the boy before him with amazement _"This is the horrible demon? It's just a kid, I doubt it could kill me, let alone destroy the village…no, this isn't the demon; this is the boy that holds it, just like the Sandaime said all those years ago…I've been a fool. All you have to do is look at the boy to see that. _Would you like any other customizing, Uzumaki-san? I could do other things then just put the spiral on the back of the jackets."

"Really, I did want some other things done, but I didn't want to be rude..."

"Nonsense, as long as you are a return customer, it's no trouble at all. I'm here to make money, after all. If I'm the only place you shop, I'm going to have to work hard to keep you happy and coming back." Both the Sandaime and Naruto couldn't help but to smile softly.

"_I knew my village was better then what I've seen. They are only afraid of what they don't understand. Naruto will be accepted and will be loved someday. It's just a matter of time."_ thought the Sandaime proudly.

Naruto just stood there for a moment before nodding, "Then, could you please put my spiral on the back of all the t-shirts? I should wear my symbol even off duty after all."

"No problem, it should all be done by Wednesday. Now let's add all this up so you can be on your way...

10 pairs of pants: 183 ryo,

10 shirts: 123 ryo,

10 pairs of red boxers: 41 ryo,

10 pair of socks: 26 ryo,

2 pair of sandals: 67 ryo,

2 pair of gloves: 19 ryo, and finally 2 flank jackets: 103 ryo.

We'll just wave the customizing charges since it's such a large order…so the total for today is 562 ryo. _Finally being able to dress like a real ninja: priceless…"_ the owner finished with a thought and the biggest smile. But the Hokage…looked slightly pale.

"_That's almost the individual pay for a B-rank mission…"_ thought the Hokage with a grimace, _"I suppose I've become too accustomed to having everything provided for me by the living budget I get as Hokage…"_

Naruto seeing the Sandaime's face couldn't help but chuckle as he said, "That, Ji-san, is why I only got what I needed. Living alone teaches you to watch your money. Especially when you're over charged for most things." finished Naruto receiving a scowl from the Sandaime and the store owner.

"Well that won't happen here. You are always welcome at Kachiru's. I'll make sure everyone here knows too." said the shop owner, newly named Kachiru.

"Thanks…" was all that Naruto could say…not used to such treatment, "One more thing. This coat…" Naruto then holds up a long coat that goes down to the middle of his calve and seems to be made of a soft, blue material with a black hood and the right sleeve missing. It also had 1 loop over the right side where the arm would be and 2 over the left side sleeve made out of a black material. "What's it for? It looks sort of weird..."

"That coat, Naruto-kun, is meant for a swordsman. The right sleeve is missing to ensure easy movement for the sword arm. The loops over the arms that connect to the coat ensure that the coat will lift with your arms to further aide your free movement." said the Sandaime.

"Cool, how much is it? And do you think you could customize this too?"

"Ha-ha, I'll tell you what, since you're buying so much, it's a free gift. What do you want for it?"

"Thank you so much! Could you put a red Kyuubi with black outline on the back?"

Both men were stunned silent by this request until the Sandaime asks "Naruto-kun, why would you want that?"

"I'm going to have to eventually face this, Ji-san. I'm not ashamed of Kyuubi, I'm proud; and someday, I'll be respected for it. That day is the day I will wear this coat with pride."

"_Right…Kyuubi-hime?"_

After a moment of shock, "**Thank you…Naruto-kun."** said Kyuu with a little choke to her voice.

"It will all be done on Wednesday. _This kid is going places. I hope I get to see it through and help out where I can."_

After that, the Sandaime paid for everything they could take at the moment, and leaves a note to claim the rest at the Hokage tower. He and Naruto then walked out with two bags of clothes heading for the supply store.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As Naruto and the Hokage walk through the streets, they both notice a rather badly hidden boy following them, but they both shrug it off as an annoyance.

"Is this it, Ji-san?" asked Naruto as he and the Hokage were standing in front of what looks like a rundown store that had seen better days. The front was dirty, and the blinds in the windows were closed. The only thing that would even let you know that this was a store is the sign that says 'Higurashi Weaponry'

"Yes it is Naruto; this is one of the best shinobi suppliers in the village."

"How can this be one of the best? It looks like a rundown dump."

"**I agree Naruto-kun. It looks like a dump, but you can never be sure…"**

With a frown, the Sandaime said "Shinobi must always look underneath the underneath, Naruto. Never take anything for face value. Everything in this world has an underlying reason or cause. Always be thinking of that and always be looking for it." He then opens the door and has Naruto walk in.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. Everywhere he looked were weapons of all designs and sizes, from the common kunai to the largest swords he'd ever seen.

"Naruto-kun, I will be ordering your supplies and equipment this time so you can see what you need to carry normally. After I am done, you may ask for anything else you may want or need."

"Alright Ji-san, I'll make sure to listen." said Naruto while looking around the room.

Just as the two reach the counter, a giant of a man enters from the back room. He had tanned skin, short brown hair, and obviously was quite serious, or that's what Naruto thought.

"Ha-ha! Hokage-sama, nice to see you! What brings you to my shop? You haven't been here for years."

With a smile and nod, the Sandaime says "Actually Kouseki, I am here to equip Naruto-kun here for his upcoming genin team."

"Is that so Hokage-sama? Well, what can I get for him then?" asked Kouseki, looking to Naruto.

"Well, first off he will need…"

As the Sandaime continued to name off one item after another, Naruto decided to take a walk around the store to see what interested him for a weapon. He saw many things he had never seen before and never would have thought existed. Thankfully, Kyuu was giving him a very detailed play-by-play of the weapons and their uses and weaknesses. After awhile, he found a very interesting straight sword that was very well balanced. After thinking it over, he came to the conclusion that a sword of some kind would fit him the best, and this one seemed the best one to start with. He wanted to buy it, but before he could get two steps with it, Kyuubi spoke up.

"**Not yet Naruto, you need to master the basics and get a handle on your Taijutsu before you even think of taking a weapon style."**

"_Why is that, Kyuu? Can't I do both? I mean, hand-to-hand is great for spars and when you don't want to kill, but wouldn't I be at a disadvantage against a weapon user if I didn't have one as well?"_

"**Normally that would be true, but until you get a handle on your own abilities and get decent skills in Taijutsu, a weapon would only waste your time. Besides, if you train in Taijutsu now, it will help later when you do take a weapon. Besides you have barely begun your med-nin training. You can't take on too many things at once or nothing will get done."**

Even though Naruto didn't like it, he had to agree. He had too many things to master as was. To add anymore now would be foolish.

When he turns to place the weapon back on the shelf, he bumps right into a girl that was approaching him from behind. As they were falling, Naruto acted on pure instincts. He instantly released his full form and instinctively strained himself to see what to do next. Suddenly, as things slowed down to a crawl, he quickly wraps his arm around the girls waist and, with a flick of his wrist, throws the sword in the air and positions her across his lap while he takes a kneeling position. Then, he raises his hand up towards the falling sword!

The two older men were watching the whole scene with worry until Naruto began to act. To say that Kouseki was shocked was an understatement. At first, it seemed as if his daughter had just returned from training and was heading over to talk about the weapon the boy was holding. Then they ran right into each other with a dangerous weapon in the mix. He almost had a heart attack until he saw the boy begin to move; it was like water, so quick and fluid.

"_Those are the movements of an experienced fighter. How could he already be at that level? Sarutobi said he was just joining a team? And what's with the changes? His chakra also just went through the roof. I thought this kid was a Genin, but that's a high Jounin chakra signature…"_ this is when he notices the blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. Only one thing came to mind _"Kyuubi!"_

The Hokage, on the other hand, was a little more interested in the change in the boy's eyes. _"What was that just now? For just a moment, Naruto's eyes turned red…I'll have to watch him closely from now on. This could be another power from the Kyuubi. Maybe it's a doujutsu of his own? That would be some leverage with the council indeed…"_

As things began to return to normal for Naruto he reaches up and catches the sword by the handle only to look at it strangely as he thought, _"How did I just do that?"_ then he looks down at the blushing girl in his lap. "Sorry about that. I was a little too deep in thought and didn't realize you were behind me. My fault." said Naruto with a smile.

Naruto took a moment to study the girl in his arms and could only think "_cute_." She was about the same height as him, with light brown hair in two buns on top of her head as well as chocolate brown eyes. Her skin was flawless with a light tan, and her current blush was just so cute. She had an athletic build and wore a pink Chinese shirt, blue pants, and the classic shinobi equipment. She also seemed to be carrying two scrolls on either side of her slender hips.

"**You can stop leering now, Naruto …" **came Kyuubi's snippy comment.

"_There's nothing wrong with looking, Kyuu."_ said Naruto, a little too playfully.

"_**Am I having a bad influence on him? He is getting a little too interested in girls…I'll think about that later. He was able to activate it on his own, if only for an instant. It was by instinct, but it was much sooner than I thought it would be. I will have to tell him about it soon and begin training him to control it. Hopefully, it can wait until he finishes with relearning the basics."**_

After about a minute or so of the girl just lying in his lap, Naruto coughs lightly saying "Um, I know it was my fault and all, but you can get up now." In an instant, she was up and a good 10 feet away from him, blushing worthy of Hinata. As Naruto placed the sword back on the stand, he could hear the boisterous laughter of the store owner and the yell of the girl.

"Stop laughing Tou-san it's not funny!" screamed the still red girl.

"Maybe not to you, Tenten, but to me it's hilarious!"

As the newly named Tenten was fuming, Naruto made his way over to her, "Sorry again about that. I really need to pay better attention. I'll be sure to do better next time."

"That's alright. I space out about weapons all the time, so no big. You did save me after all." she finished with the blush growing stronger.

"I was the one to put you in that position in the first place, so it really wasn't a rescue. More like solving the situation I started."

"Well…whatever you think, but still, thank you. By the way, that was really cool how your face changed. Is it a Kekkai Genkai or something?"

"You could say that. I've been this way for a while now."

"Naruto, come here so we can go over the equipment with you." called the Sandaime, wanting to get the kids away from that discussion.

Both Naruto and Tenten approached the counter to see the still smiling Kouseki and Hokage. The moment Tenten saw the Hokage, she instantly began bowing while praising him. As all three men sweat drop at the girl's overacting on the matter, Naruto approached the Sandaime to ask.

"So jiji, what are we setting me up with?"

Both Tenten and her father were slack jawed at the blatant disrespect for the Hokage and were both thinking along the same lines.

"_This boy is either really powerful or just stupid. He's cute, but no one gets away with speaking like that to Hokage-sama."_ thought Tenten, thinking of all the times the Hokage had silenced the green horrors for using similar familiarities in public.

"_I heard of the Hyuuga incident that he pulled so I knew he had brass balls, but this kid is suicidal! I've known the Third for years, and even I can't get away with calling him just Sarutobi. Most people that do what he just did get D-ranks for a year."_

The Sandaime, completely ignoring the tense atmosphere in the room, motions for Naruto to come over and for Kouseki to explain the setup of the equipment. After the shock of the aloof attitude of the venerable Hokage passes, Tenten takes a position next to the counter and Kouseki begins.

"Alright Naruto, this is the top of the line supply pouch. It has 6 equal sized compartments and one large one in the back. The first one in the upper left holds 2 basic size scrolls, the ink bottle, and a brush. The slot below that is empty for your use. The middle top has 10 smoke bombs. The middle bottom slot has soldier pills, blood pills, and nutrient pills. These pills…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I already know about the types of pills, their makeup, and the uses." said Naruto flatly.

"Oh, so you're already that far?" asked the Sandaime.

"The pills are in the first scroll along with basic anatomy and body structures. Making them is covered later though…"

"What is he talking about?" asked Kouseki

"Naruto-kun is training to be a medic-nin." replied the Sandaime with a small smile.

"So that's why you wanted the med supplies."

"Correct, Kouseki-san."

Tenten, trying to be respectful, remains quiet in the discussion but it's obvious she has questions. Both Naruto and Tenten seemed to decide to lightly talk to each other while the two older men conversed.

"So you're a new genin just joining a team, and you're training to be a med-nin?" asked Tenten with awe in her voice.

"Yup, I would guess you're a little older than me and a little more experienced too?" replied Naruto

"You really think so? Well yes, I've been a genin for about a year now and have been on some C-rank missions already. My teammates and my sensei are a little weird…ok really weird, but they are really strong and I can count on them. The four of us have been through a lot and are still here anyway."

"That sounds cool. I hope my team and me get along that well. I don't meet them for two more weeks."

"So you're going to be a med-nin? I'm a weapons specialist myself, being the daughter of a weapon-smith helps out a lot with that."

"Well, my mother was a medic-nin. I'm just starting because it's what she wanted, but it will be awhile before I can get anywhere with it. I just hope that I can do it."

"With your mother to help you, I'm sure you can do it. Plus, if you ever take a weapon, let me know so we can spar." said a smiling Tenten with a wink.

"Yeah, I'm sure her being here to help would be good, but I've never met either one of my parents. The only reason I know about my mother at all is because Ji-san told me yesterday."

After a pause, "I'm sorry, Naruto…my mother is gone too. So I know how it is. She died in the Kyuubi attack before I was even a year old."

With a slight wince, "It's alright Tenten, you didn't know…" before Naruto could get any further, the Sandaime called him back over to finish the explanation of the weapons.

Kouseki was watching the boy, carefully thinking while Naruto approached _"Is this really the Kyuubi kid? I heard he was a real dunce and the deadlast of the academy. If that's true, how can he be a med-nin in training? Most can't even think about being a medic until they reach Chuunin. I'll have to keep an ear out. _Now where was I…oh yes, the pills…are here as I said before. In the upper right is the slot for your kunai. It has a special material in it that will not cut or poke through. Next is the bottom right. It holds your shuriken. Lastly is the large compartment in the back. It is for whatever you can fit there. We also have a new leg holster for you. The Hokage has also asked for extra equipment to be set up in a duffle bag for you so you can refill your supplies as needed. Will you need anything else?"

After going over everything with Kyuu, Naruto decides on a few other items, but first he wanted to know about the med-supplies they were talking about.

After a confused look passed Kouseki face, he left for the back room for a moment. When he returned, he was carrying a medium-sized grey box. Naruto couldn't help but think that it reminded him of the boxes that he's seen people use for fishing.

"Hokage-sama told me that you're going to become a medic-nin, so he asked if I had any med-nin supplies like what are issued at the hospital. This one is what they issue at the hospital to 3rd-class nins and up…" as he said this he unclips the top to reveal that the whole front of the box can be opened like a tool box to reveal everything you could need, from bandages and salves to surgical tools and sterilizers. "I hope you won't hurt yourself with this. It has several sets of supplies. If you need a refill on anything, you can get it at the hospital."

"Thank you, this will really help with my studies. The other thing I wanted to know about was if you had a belt to hang all this on as well as straps for this scroll." asked Naruto as he pulled his family scroll out of his current pouch.

Both Tenten and her father were both mesmerized by the scroll's case. After a moment, Kouseki comes out of it and replies "Of course I do; give me a moment."

He comes back a moment later with a dark black belt that seems to be two belts crossing one another with a large silver belt buckle with a leaf symbol on the front. For a moment, Naruto thought it was two separate belts until Kouseki pulls on one to tighten it. "This belt is designed to attach to your hip with this section with a buckle and then have your equipment hang off of this one here. The two different sections allow your supplies to move with you and not throw you off balance. And this…" Kouseki then holds a tube of some kind with a strap on the side. "Is the top of the line straps we have. Just let me fit them to your scroll case and then you can attach it to either your belt or your leg like a holster."

Naruto looks to the Sandaime, and with a nod, he replies "Of course, thank you, and do you have any small pouches that I could hang off the belt?"

"Of course; how many would you like?"

After thinking for a moment, "Three please."

"Alright, here you go Naruto. These are the small pouches. Two of them are divided into two sections and the last one is open."

"Thank you again. I'll be sure to come back if I need anything else."

While smiling the Sandaime couldn't help but think, _"Naruto, sometimes I think you may be too innocent to become a shinobi, but I always forget that your father was the same way when not on a mission…I wonder how far you will truly go." _

After gathering all his new equipment, Naruto and the Hokage began to head for the door.

"Hey boy! Don't forget your duffle bag!" calls Kouseki while holding the rather heavy looking bag.

"Sorry, I forgot about that after talking to Tenten." says Naruto with a small laugh, which earns another blush from Tenten. He quickly walks back to the duffle while pulling out his scroll. When he pulls out the actual scroll, both the weapon-users are again at a loss for words as Naruto sealed the duffle.

"WHHOOO! How did you do that? You didn't even draw a seal. Can you teach me to do that?" squealed Tenten.

"Sorry Tenten, but it's the scroll that does that, not me." was Naruto's reply.

"I'm sorry young lady, but that scroll is a very powerful family heirloom of Naruto's. Even I don't know how it works." The Sandaime then turns to Tenten's father and says. "Thank you both for your help, but we really need to get going."

Both Naruto and the Sandaime begin to leave the store, but not before Naruto calls back. "Thanks for all the help Ten-chan!"

This, of course, blazes the blush right back to Tenten's cheeks. "That boy sure is a mystery. I wonder what else there is to know about him? He would make a great sparring partner."

"I don't know Ten-chan, but you could always hang around him and find out." teased her father.

"Maybe Tou-san…maybe." said Tenten with the blush still in place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto was struggling to get his door open with all his bags in hand. It was not the easiest thing, but for all his effort he heard the satisfying click.

"_Well, that went great, huh Kyuu?" _

"**Absolutely, Naruto-kun. I couldn't get enough of the joke of you letting me out and everyone turning whiter then the Hyuuga's eyes. You also seemed to enjoy your time with that Tenten girl."** replied Kyuu with a giggle.

"_I know, that was so funny, and now I even have two stores that will serve me. Tenten was nice. Too bad all girls aren't like her…and you. Most of them are either quiet weirdoes or screeching banshees like Sakura."_

"**Good for you, Naruto-kun. Now if only you could get another restaurant to serve you, we'd be in business. Now get ready; you have to be at the Hyuuga's in an hour. You don't want to be late and have your punishment extended."**

"_Alright Kyuu, just let me shower and change."_

After his shower, Naruto put his clothes in the washer and sets out all his new gear, his old gear, and unseals all his stuff to sort through it and decide what to do.

"Let's see…all this is hand-me-down stuff that I can drop off in the repair box on my way to training in the morning. I want to carry my current med-scroll on me instead of sealing it so I can study it when I get time. The jutsu from the forbidden scroll I'll seal for now…at least until I finish with Iruka-sensei."

After this thought, Naruto reseals all his jutsu and med-nin scrolls into the first slot of his family scroll, his duffle of weapons, camping, and survival supplies into the second slot, and a second duffle bag with three sets of clothes and some hygiene supplies into the third slot. Finally his chest of money he seals into the fourth. He then places the rest of his clothes and some or the supplies into his closet before sitting down for a quick dinner.

"_I'm starting to like other foods, Kyuu. Maybe I should see if Iruka-sensei could teach me to cook?"_

"**If you want Naruto-kun, I could teach you as well."**

"_You cook Kyuu? Don't you just eat like rabbits and other things you catch?"_

"**I do have a human form Naruto. Most of the time that I've spent in this world has been spent in a human form. It would be kind of hard to keep hidden if I had to be a 100ft tall fox all the time. This also allowed me to learn how to cook fairly well and learn of humans in general. I did have to support myself after all."**

"_Really Kyuu, I had no idea you could become a human. What do you look like?"_

With a slight sigh, **"To tell the truth Naruto-kun, I'm not sure anymore. For some reason, I can't change my form in this cage. Shape-shifting is one of the many abilities all Kitsune and most demons in general posses, much like your **Henge**. But for some reason ever since my sealing I've been stuck in this form."**

"_That's too bad, Kyuu; maybe we can fix that somehow."_ Naruto said this as he was dressing in his new clothes.

"**Maybe Naruto-kun; I have been thinking about what you said about fixing this place up, and I wanted to try it tonight when you come to visit."**

"_That's fine; I don't think it's fair that you're stuck in a sewer anyway. I don't understand why it changed back from the forest after I left last time…Kyuu, I've been thinking about those summon contracts you told me about." _

"**What about them?"**

"_You said that all it took was an exchange of soul fragments, a __Kage Bunshin__, and implanting the soul in the __Bunshin__ right?"_

"**Yes, but where are you going with this?"**

"_You and I have our souls intertwined and your soul is already here, so what's stopping us from using summoning to let you out?"_

Kyuu was quiet for a long time until, **"YOU'RE BRILLIANT NARUTO! It will take some altering and a few tweaks on my part, but it's totally possible! I can't believe I didn't think of this!"**

"_I'm glad I had a good idea. How long will it take?" _

"**Good idea? You had an epiphany with this, Naruto-kun! I'm not sure how long this will take me. We are dealing with very old stuff, but I'm sure I can figure it out. After all, I was around when they first did this."**

"_Can I do anything to help?"_

"**All you need to do is either learn the hand seals for the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu,** or actually obtain a summoning contract to practice with. Either way will help greatly."**

"Well Kyuu, I'll look into that, but I need to get to the Hyuuga's. I really don't want to see what they do if I'm late…"

Naruto then stands wearing the same clothes as before except both of his thighs were wrapped with bandages. He also clipped his new belt around his waist and hooks his new pouches to it. Then he attaches his scroll case to his left thigh while leaving his new supply pouch on the back right, places the three smaller pouches on the front right and finally, he hooks his leg holster to his right thigh.

"I guess it's time to go."

"**I'll be going deeper into the seal to start on the summoning. If you really need me, just try tapping into my youki and I'll know." **

"_See you later, Kyuu."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto arrived outside of the Hyuuga compound with just three minutes to spare, only to meet the hateful glares of the guards and the strange feeling of being followed.

"_I'm glad I've gotten the hang of suppressing my chakra. It would be such a pain to deal with the reactions my new looks would cause. _Afternoon, I'm supposed to start my laundry duty today." said Naruto with a slightly embarrassed smile.

With a slight smirk "Understood, please follow me. The elders wish to speak with you before you begin."

As Naruto followed the guard through the compound, he noticed that unlike at night the Hyuuga's home was rather beautiful during the day. Clean white buildings, gardens and flowers everywhere, and there was even a small lake and river running through most of the compound.

"Here we are. Be sure to show the utmost respect to the elders and do not speak until spoken to or ordered to do so." warned the guard.

"_This sounds like a pain in the ass already! I can't believe that I'm going to be stuck doing this for an entire month! Maybe I should ask for a harder punishment?"_

After this thought, the doors slid open and Naruto was ushered in.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once Naruto was inside, he couldn't help but notice the 7 rather…intimidating people at the front of the room. The middle person, of course, was Hyuuga Hiashi, but the three on the left and right were all older. Ancient in Naruto's eyes and seemed rather unwilling to be there, _"Let's see should I make the effort to remember their names…nope…don't care. I'll just refer to these geezers as elders 1-6."_ Thought an irritated Naruto as he stared at the old men and women of the council.

Naruto was quick to notice a pillow on the floor right in front of them by about 10ft. After approaching it, he looked to them as is asking 'Is this right?' With a nod from one of the elders, Naruto took his seat with an almost unheard sigh.

After his entrance, the elders began signaling each other with subtle body language and eye movements which Naruto caught after a few moments but decided to just see where things went.

Elder 3, _"Is this really the boy Hiashi-sama told us about?"_

Elder 6, _"He looks like nothing special. Was the Sandaime speaking the truth of his lineage?"_

Elder 1, _"His chakra signature is less than a genin. How could this boy have infiltrated our home or be who Hiashi says?"_

Fem Elder 4, _"I believe we should be silent and wait to see the outcome of these talks. If our clan head thinks of this boy as powerful, there must be a reason."_

Elder 5, _"I agree, just observe the boy. His equipment is immaculate, his muscles are tight and his sitting position is all of an experienced shinobi. The boy is ready to react to us at a moment's notice."_

Fem Elder 2, _"I doubt that very much; the boy is probably scared witless of us and I have heard that he is being trained by a Chunin and has been spending time with the Hokage. That is all this appearance is."_

"If you haven't noticed yet, the boy caught on to what you all have been doing from the beginning and has been deciphering It." came Hiashi's calm statement.

The room locked onto Naruto only to notice his unblinking eyes and the slight twitch to his face.

"Well Naruto-san, have you been able to get much out of their conversation?" asked Hiashi.

"Not much Hiashi-san. Only that it was about doubting me and trying to decide something. I am not very experienced with body language."

"Very good, well I am sure you know of the punishment we asked for, do you not?"

"You want me to wash your clothes every day for a month. It was actually a surprise that you would ask for so little."

"Little? My clan consists of over 230 people Naruto-san. You will not be doing this alone. You will be working with the normal shift every day. If we trusted the whole chore to you, half my clan would be without their clothing."

"I see…If it's alright with you, I'll begin my work now." said a bored Naruto.

"Actually Naruto-san, I wish to ask a favor of you." requested Hiashi.

"A favor, Hiashi-san? What is it that I could help you with?" asked Naruto and for the first time since arriving, truly curious of the answer.

"Well, there is something I wish to ask you, but first I wish to ask why you look different then the report I received implies; as well as the specifics to your intrusion into our home."

After considering his words, Naruto replies "In all truth, Hiashi-san, if any of you would have used those famous eyes of yours, not only would you know the answer to your question, but I would have never pulled off my prank."

Elder 6 asked in complete indifference "What do you mean by that?"

"I am simply suppressing my chakra to my bare minimal to hide my more…demonic features, and if your guards had done sweeps of your compound, I never would have made it over the wall, let alone into the buildings."

Naruto decided it would be simpler to release his suppressed chakra to its normal level. Not only do his more animalistic features return, but most of the council was finding it hard to breathe for a moment because of the sudden pressure in the room.

With a slight cough "Well Naruto-san, if that was the problem with my security, I will add normal sweeps to the patrol. It has been a long standing tradition to prohibit the use of the Byakugan while inside the compound for privacy reasons, but I think the guards can be an exception." said Hiashi.

"You may also want to stagger your guard change and patrol times as well. If you have any pattern to it, you can easily get in just by memorizing their movements like I did." commented Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-san, I have to admit...the years since the Great Wars have made us rather lax…at least in regards to our home." Then with a deep sigh as his first real sign of emotion Hiashi asked, "Now the favor I wished to ask of you is simple…I believe you know my daughter, do you not?"

"Hmm…you mean Hinata?"

"Yes, Hinata is my oldest daughter and the heir to the clan."

"Yes…I know her. What about it?"

"While you are serving out your punishment here, I would like you to help train her."

All the elders stiffen at this. Naruto also catches the obvious scents of anger, surprise, and fear?

"What? Why would you need me to train her? She was better than me in the academy in a lot of things. I don't see how I can help her."

"We know the heiress has great potential and can become very strong, but something is holding her back." Said Fem Elder 4 only to receive rather harsh glares from her fellow elders.

"When my daughter was three, Kumogakure tried to kidnap her. I was able to rescue her, but after that incident her confidence dropped considerably. She still showed great promise, but her progress slowed. At the time, I took to giving her compliments and praise to urge her forward. It worked for a time and her strength grew. At least until she turned seven; the year her sister was born. That year, I lost my wife and Hinata lost her mother. Her shyness and timid nature grew exponentially after that, and no matter how kind I was or how long I spent training her, she did not improve. I eventually took to being colder and harsh with her in hopes of bringing her out of it. To my disappointment, she slipped deeper until she became what you know now…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt Hiashi-san, but why are you telling me this?" asked Naruto with eyes like dinner plates.

"I must tell you, Naruto-san, that I knew your mother well. When I first heard that you were her son, I could not believe it. Your mother was actually the one who introduced me to my wife and was a great friend of the Hyuuga. Now that I think about it, you act just like her." Even among the council, Hiashi couldn't help but let a small smile slip as the memories flooded his mind.

"Really…you really knew my mother?" asked a skeptical Naruto.

"Yes, she was a very strong woman and was able to do the most amazing things. She taught my wife medical jutsu, and as I can see from the scroll in your pouch, you're following her footsteps are you not?"

"Yes, I just started yesterday but I intend to learn all I can. I hope to become a med-nin as skilled as she was."

"That is good to hear Naruto-san, but let me get straight to the point of all this. I wish you to train with Hinata in the hopes that not only will a training partner from outside the clan help her, but with your brash and rather…flamboyant attitude maybe you could help with her confidence. I also hoped that your mother's touch for miracles is still alive in you."

Not sure how to respond to being called flamboyant Naruto just replied, "I don't know what I can do to help, but I guess since I'll be here anyway I could try."

With a small smirk, Hiashi said "Don't think we ask this of you without offering something in return."

"Really…what would that be, Hiashi-san?"

"How would you like to learn Jyuken?"

This statement silenced the whole room. It was impossible for Naruto not to notice the tenseness of the elders and all the smells in the air. To say Naruto was pulling on Kyuu's youki would be an understatement.

As time began to slow as it always did when they talked to each other Naruto heard, "**What is it Naruto-kun? Can't you be without me for an hour?"**

As Naruto gives Kyuu the play by play, she was quick to begin sorting out the emotions of the group.

"_What do you think, Kyuu?"_ asked Naruto.

"**The elders have a mix of shock, anger, and confusion. Hiashi, on the other hand, seems totally sincere in his wishes. He does seem to want something else out of this, but I can't tell what he's planning. He doesn't have any malicious intent about it...I say take the offer. The Jyuken style is legendary; it's much better then what we could have hoped for, and from what I know of it, we can easily combine it with the skills I will be teaching you."**

To the elders and Hiashi, Naruto seemed deep in concentration for a few moments until he locked eyes with them. This caused them to flinch noticeable. The slit blue eyes alone caused some amount of tension in people but now it was easy to see the deep red tint circling the boys eyes as if there was a second set behind the sapphire orbs…

"Your offer of training is much appreciated, but I must ask why would the most powerful clan wish to teach their style to an outsider? Not only that, but the one that by all means is a threat to them?"

Hiashi was silent for a moment…it was obvious that he was carefully considering his words, "Hmm, to explain, you must first understand that while our style is powerful, it is our Kekkai Genkai that makes it the power that it is. Because of your lack of it, you could never truly master Jyuken to the level that we can. The basic forms and attacks you may learn easily enough, as well as the intermediate, but any of our secret jutsu need the Byakugan to be performed correctly. I myself taught your mother our style which she combined with her medical knowledge to create a style all her own. Even though your mother avoided fighting as much as possible, she was feared by many because of how fiercely she would fight to protect her charges. Her use of this hybrid style is the reason and I am sure that you could do the same in time. I offer you this not only because of my wish for you to help my daughter, but to repay a debt to Kira as well."

"If that is the case, then I will gratefully accept the offer of your training." said Naruto while bowing.

"Very good Naruto-san, you will begin tomorrow at 2:00 P.M. And take the basic lessons with the children until 4:00 P.M. Then you will train with Hinata until 6:00 P.M. when she retires for the evening. You will then work with the others on the laundry. Don't think just because I asked you a favor that you will escape your punishment." said Hiashi with a smirk at the end.

"Thank you all. I'll begin my chores now."

With that said, Naruto left the room to be guided to the laundry room by a guard outside the door.

Elder 3 quickly cut in, "Hiashi-sama, what are you thinking offering our teachings to an outsider?"

"I offer them because to gain, you must give. You all sensed the power in that boy. Just the blood of his parents ensures great power; but with the demons added to it, he could become a Kami among men." said Hiashi.

Elder 1, "That is why we don't need to add to it by teaching him our style. Even if he can only learn the forms it still will greatly add to his growing strength."

"That is exactly why I am doing this. I would rather have that boy look upon this clan as the ones who trained and accepted him rather than the ones who allowed their members to beat him in the streets and throw him into a dumpster. Or would you rather him see us as enemies when he reaches his peak of power?"

The entire room fell silent until Hiashi spoke again.

"The point is he would grow stronger with or without our help. This way, we can bring him under our influence with kindness and our teachings. I doubt we could ever control him, but we could easily manipulate him for our means by earning his trust and friendship. This decision is final. As soon as he becomes proficient enough in the basics, I will begin training him in secret until he knows everything he can learn of our style."

The elders leave the room with heavy minds, leaving Hiashi to his own thoughts.

"_Kira-chan, I hope you can forgive me for using your son like this. The elders and my clan are out of my control now. Everything we and my wife planned has fallen apart, and without the power of your son behind me, there is no way to finally fulfill our plans. I put all my hope in him. My daughter, my clan's future, and the fruition of all our dreams…are all up to him. I just hope I can win his trust. The power and friendship of a demon is my only hope."_

Just as Hiashi finished his prayer to the dead, he took a picture out of his robes that showed a younger Yondaime, Kira, himself, and Hinata's mother in a beautiful field of flowers being married on the same day by the Sandaime.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Money:** Now as for the way money works in this fic, I have never seen or heard of a specific currency for Naruto and they have very seldom even shown it and it's far too generic looking…so I went with **(Ryo)** a type of money from a game I have **(if this is a real currency then go ahead and bash me for my ignorance)** I also have no idea how this currency should work so I'm just thinking Dollars but calling it Ryo…just lazy I guess…

As always any weapons or original characters I use usually come from a picture I've found online. Check my profile for links if you feel like it.


	7. Fire Starter!

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.7 Fire Starter**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**As always I don't own Naruto but that doesn't mean I can't make him do some naughty things…. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

It was late and the stars had been visible for hours already, but Naruto was still trying to relax and grow accustomed to his new bed. After so many years of his lumpy worn-out mattress, it was strange for him to sleep on a feather-soft comfy bed.

His time with the Hyuuga earlier this evening was also adding to this state of mind. After he had returned from the Hyuuga compound, he was trying to make sense of what his life had become and what was going to happen next. Things just kept coming one after another, and it was starting to wear on him.

"_How did things turn out like this? Just four days ago, I was just another boy in the academy trying to pass his exam. Then that traitor came along, and everything just went out the window…I guess when I think about it, I really should thank Mizuki-teme. If it wasn't for his betrayal, I would never have met Kyuu, learned of anything I know of now, or even become a genin…but what am I going to do with all of this? I've become a demon…well, sort of anyway...at some level. That alone is a lot to deal with. I'm learning from Iruka-sensei as well as Kyuu. I just found out about my family and the dream my mother had for me. Now I'm even learning from the strongest clan in the village, and all I have to do is laundry and train with Hinata. This is just too much to process at once! It's like I'm living in a dream these past couple of days…" _

"**Just relax for now, Naruto-kun. All you can do is deal with one thing at a time. Continue with your training, follow the schedule I set up for you and remember to let Iruka know what you're doing. If you keep on working, you will be ready for your team in no time. Now get to sleep; you begin your training with the Hyuuga tomorrow and I also have a new technique for you to work on."**

"_Thank you Kyuu, you always can put things so simply."_

"**No, nothing about what has been going on is simple. We have much to do and even more to learn with very limited time. We will do it together and in no time, we will have everything sorted out. Alright?"**

"_Alright Kyuu, I will. Good night." _After that Naruto slipped into dreams of the Suiton jutsu he would be learning…and learning them with a certain panda-like weapon user in a soaked top.

"_**Naruto, if only you knew what was to happen in the coming years. I have seen it happen once, and I do not wish to see it again…all I can do is train and teach you all I can. I also need to keep an eye on the other humans. The Hyuuga's offer of training was too good to pass up, but I wonder what else they want out of it. The training of their heiress can't be all. I know that this Hiashi person has another agenda…we shall see where this goes…"**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, Naruto woke up fresher then ever. Not even the cursed ringing of his alarm or the ungodly hour could put him down. After a quick breakfast, he headed out the door to start his day.

"_So Kyuu, what's first on this new training schedule?"_

"**Well first off, I was going to have you continue the morning routine you started yesterday."**

**4:30am-5:30am: Run as many laps around the village as you can in this hour while taking swipes with your claws to grow accustomed to them. Also, with every swipe, I would like you to extend and retract them. They need to become second nature to you. Try to add another lap every day and improve your balance while swinging.**

**5:30-6:30: This time will be used to practice your unique abilities with me in secret. We don't need rumors of the 'Demon' throwing fire now do we?**

**6:30am-8:30am: You will use this time by alternating between punching and clawing a log. Starting with your left hand, you will punch then claw with your right and so forth for 30 minutes. Then switch hands and begin again. You are doing this to learn how to lock your muscles so as to not break your fingers while clawing something. After this, you will continue by kicking the log for 30 min per leg. As the dolphin said, try to increase these numbers daily.**

**8:30am-10am: You will be working on chakra control. Either exercises from Iruka, your mother's scrolls or me.**

**10am-11am: Ninjutsu training with the dolphin, since I don't know any this will be especially important since I plan to pay attention as well.**

**11am-12pm: Sparing with the dolphin.**

**12pm-12:30pm: Lunch**

**12:30pm-1:30pm: This time will be used to study your medical scrolls and work on the techniques in them.**

"**The main reason I'm so committed to this schedule is because you had 12 years to learn about your last body but this time you only have 2 weeks to get a working knowledge of your new one and ****as you know, after this schedule you are to be at the Hyuuga compound to begin your Jyuuken training."**

"Damn, I need a watch. Guess I better get started or else I might not finish…_slave driver._"

"**In case you forgot, I can hear your thoughts. Just for that barb, I'm sending some of my power to your weights."**

In an instant, Naruto's tattoos light up and his weights increased from 40lbs per limb to 60lbs per limb. With a slight grown, he hit the ground in an absolutely comical fashion. After taking a moment to stand again, he began his run, not daring to incur Kyuubi's sadistic training wrath again.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Several hours later, Naruto was just finishing up with kicking the claw-marked log for the day in training area 19. He was finding his schedule to be showing great improvements from the day before. The first time, he had barely got past 100 hits per limb, and today he was well over 150. He had to stop several times because of the pain before since he had never really put any real effort into hard hitting Taijutsu, but now he could hardly feel it.

When Iruka walked into the field to begin their Taijutsu spar, he couldn't believe the gashes and chunks missing from the log, _"I better be careful here…"_

Before Iruka could say a thing, Naruto set in, "Sorry sensei, but because of a few changes, Kyuu decided to rearrange my training schedule."

"Why would she do that? It's only been one day?" said Iruka with confusion clearly on his face.

"We had to redo it because the Hyuuga offered to train me in the basics of Jyuuken in exchange for me doing them a favor, and I'm supposed to arrive for training at 2:00 pm from now on." said Naruto, not stopping in his kicks for a moment.

With a stupefied look on his face "You're going to be learning Jyuuken? That is incredible Naruto! To my knowledge, no one outside the Hyuuga clan has been taught that. I can't believe your luck."

With a sigh, "No, there has been one other that's been trained in it and I hardly believed it myself." It was clear that Iruka was waiting for an answer, "Konoha's Tenshi, Uzumaki Kira, my mother…"

"Your mother, Naruto?" asked Iruka fearfully, for he understood how serious this could be. "When did you find out who she was and who told you?"

"I found out yesterday when Ji-san called me for that meeting. He told me about my family and my history…mostly anyway. He wouldn't tell me who my father was; he said I had to wait until I get to Chuunin rank."

"Is that so…does any of this have to do with you receiving training from the Hyuuga?"

"It would be easier if I told you everything from the beginning, sensei…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Over the next hour or so, Naruto retold Iruka all he knew of his mother's history, clan heirlooms, and the desires of the Hyuuga along with the changes to his schedule until it was almost lunch time.

"Why can't anything with you ever be easy, Naruto?" asked an exasperated Iruka.

"I want to know that too, sensei. It seems that every time I start to get used to one thing, another one pops up."

"So you're learning Jyuuken in exchange for training with Hinata as well as some debt to your mother and these artifacts from your father are some of the ancient war tools you told me and the Hokage about? _I wonder if this will finally give that girl a chance to tell Naruto her feelings, or at least give her some confidence. If she can do that around the boy that always makes her faint, maybe there's hope for her yet. I was never able to fix that problem in the academy."_

"Yes, that's what Kyuu said, and if you could have felt her emotions you would understand what these things must be." said Naruto while cradling one of his weights.

"Did you tell the Hokage about what the heirlooms are or their history?"

"No, at the time I was too upset to think about it, and afterwards I decided that I didn't want it out in the open. I may trust Ji-san, but as the Hokage, he would have to tell the council about them and I don't want that, so I decided to let him think all the relics of the war were destroyed…for now, anyway."

"If you think that's for the best. Remember Naruto, those items may have been used for a war, but weapons are not evil; only their users are. Now that they are in your hands, it's up to you to decide what they are, but you are right about those items. I believe it would be better to keep them a secret for now and be careful how you use them."

"…" Naruto could only remain silent and consider Iruka's words.

"If you continue on training like we have been, it shouldn't be a problem and I have to admit, Kyuubi's training schedule is pretty good. We will have you a trained shinobi by the end of the week, then we can start on other jutsu and your medic training." said Iruka with a sincere warm smile.

"You know, Kyuu gave me the same advice that you did…what should we do now, sensei?"

"If you're going to be a med-nin, we are going to work on chakra control a lot more closely. Normally, they won't even begin training you in the medic program until you have high-Chunin control."

"How do I get that?"

"Simple, since you've already completed the academy control exercises yesterday, _which surprised me greatly,_ I will let you practice molding your hand seals on your own time and get you started on a higher level exercise."

"Cool sensei, what do I have to do? I'll have this beat in no time."

"All you have to do is climb a tree." said Iruka with a slight smirk.

"Huh? How is climbing a tree going to help?" asked Naruto, totally missing his sensei's smirk.

"**I agree, with your claws, climbing a tree is simple. I think training in the use of foxfire would be much more useful as a control exercise, since you have the hang of suppression."** At least, that was what Kyuu thought.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later, sitting in Ichiraku ramen, we find a happily smiling Iruka and a badly scuffed and bruised Naruto eating.

"What are you so happy for, sensei? I haven't finished the exercise yet." asked Naruto between bowls.

After finishing his bit, Iruka looked straight at Naruto "I am happy for two reasons. First, you are coming along in your training faster then I could have dreamed. You will most likely finish the training basics in a few days, and then we can move onto more complicated things with the time we have left. And second, you forgot the bet you made with me after beginning the tree-climbing exercise…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(Earlier that day)**

After making it three steps up the tree, the bark of the tree shatters and Naruto is launched at the ground for an unwelcome meeting.

"That hurt…" was Naruto's groan from the ground.

"**I suppose this training has its uses. Being able to scale walls will most defiantly be a help for you. It will also help in learning foxfire; since from what I can see, it will be a bit difficult for you."**

"_Oh KAMI-SAMA, If you say something is going to be difficult, it will probably kill me!"_

"**Aren't you exaggerating just a little, Naruto-kun?"**

"_In case you forgot, you said, and I quote._ _'Your new senses should cause you some__** minor **__pain at first.'_ _Those senses nearly drove me insane. I even passed out from the pain."_

At this point, both Kyuu and Naruto heard the booming laughter of Iruka from his seat.

"Stop laughing sensei. It's not that funny."

"Ha-ha, yes it is! You looked like a rubber ball just now!"

"Hey, I'll have this mastered before lunchtime! I even bet you I will!"

"Oh _really_ now…what's the wager?" asked Iruka, knowing full well of his victory. No male shinobi had ever completed this training in less than a day. Even the genius Yondaime had taken a full ten hours to master tree climbing.

"If I win, you have to buy me all I can eat ramen!"

Iruka pales at this thought. The stakes were high, but in his favor. He had just discovered that his student was loaded, and he could finally have a little revenge for his poor wallet.

"Alright, it's a bet; but if you can't finish the exercise by noon, you will have to treat me to lunch every day until you get your team." Iruka loved scamming his student.

"Alright, it's a deal. There's no way I'll lose!"

"By the way, you have a little over an hour. You better get started."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Back at the stand)**

Naruto, after hearing this, had to hang his head in defeat "I can't believe I failed such an easy training exercise."

"You know, Naruto; by saying that, you just insulted the Yondaime." was Iruka's flat reply.

"Huh? How did I do that, sensei?"

"Even the Yondaime, the greatest ninja ever seen, youngest Hokage and hero of the second great shinobi war, took ten full hours to complete this exercise at your age. Are you saying that the Yondaime was unskilled?"

Naruto again pales, "Of course not! I can't believe this…if it took the Fourth ten hours, I'll be doing it forever..."

"Now Naruto, this is not like you. I actually think you will have it mastered in one or two days."

"Really sensei, Is that true?"

"It took me about a week to learn this while practicing 2 hours a day. With the progress you made today, I think you'll have the basic idea by tomorrow and be able to master it soon enough. Considering the training that you've done so far, I think you could have it mastered even sooner if you had more free time to devote to it."

"That's cool; I was worried there for a second."

"Naruto, when you try to compare yourself to the Yondaime, that can happen. Don't try to measure yourself up to the Fourth's achievements. Measure yourself against your own. Always try to improve on what you have already done. That way, you will always know what you can stand to improve on."

"But sensei, if that's true, then what's the point of a training partner or rival?" asked Naruto with doubt.

"If you compare yourself to others, you never really know YOUR strength. It's good to have a rival to learn from, but always remember that their strength is theirs and yours is your own and can't be fully compared to that of another."

"So that means that I should only focus on my own strength?" asked Naruto confused.

"No, what I'm saying is that no matter how strong you are, there will always be someone stronger, or better to say someone whose strengths are your weaknesses. But, that doesn't mean that you're weak either…how can I explain this…ah, let me put it this way…take me for example…I'm an all-around level shinobi. This means my Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu are all recognized to be at or above what's expected of a Chuunin. So basically I'm not weak in any area of shinobi skill but there are definitely others that are far stronger then I. It's actually very common for a shinobi to specialize in one field…lets take your classmates for example. Sasuke would be considered a Ninjutsu type where Kiba would be considered a Taijutsu type and both would most likely be weak against a Genjutsu type at this point since they've had little experience casting or dispelling them. This is the reason we set up teams to balance out each member's strengths and weaknesses. The three students and the sensei all compensate for each other so you are prepared for anything."

After thinking for a long time and even letting his ramen cool of all things, Naruto responds saying, "So you're saying that I should always aim to beat or um…better myself so that I can always be sure to improve, and that I should only look to others strengths to learn from and see how to adapt my own style instead of trying to copy theirs?"

"Exactly Naruto! I couldn't have simplified it better myself. Now remember that you should always train yourself and your own style to combat anything you come across; not just aim to copy others when something more powerful appears. If you practice that, you will truly grow stronger, because you will have a style unlike any other and shinobi will eventually have to adapt to you."

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help but to think back to his long time rival, and how the two of them used to act around each other. When one would learn a new Taijutsu move, the other would find a way to copy it. When one would do a maneuver in spars, the other would learn it. It was always like that. Neither one would let the other have anything to themselves. It was how they always chased each other, _"Sasuke…were we really wrong to chase after each other all these years for strength? Were we actually weakening each other by not training together?"_

Iruka, seeing the concentration in Naruto's eyes, decided to leave him to his thoughts "I'm sorry Naruto, but I'll have to cut training short for today. I need to finish closing the academy for the break and meet with the rest of the staff. Be sure to continue your training for the day and be on time tomorrow."

All Iruka received in return was a light grunt before he left without another word.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Several minutes later and about six more bowls of ramen, Naruto was ready to return to training.

"Ayame-neechan, can I get my bill please?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, I'll be right there." said Ayame from the other end of the shop.

Teuchi, hearing this, comes to the front of the shop "You're paying Naruto? I thought you came with that nice Iruka today. Doesn't he usually treat you to ramen?"

"Ha-ha, normally yes, but I lost a bet and now I'm buying lunch for the week."

"Really, that's nice of you. Well, train hard and I'll see you tomorrow." said Teuchi as Ayame brought the check.

"Here you go, Naruto-kun; train hard."

"Bye, see you tomorrow."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

We find Naruto in the middle of training field 19 waiting impatiently for Kyuubi to teach him a new technique. He was pacing back and forth as he listened to Kyuubi mumble about one thing or another as she did some final checks on whatever it was she was teaching him today.

Unknown to Naruto a small boy was watching from the very edge of the clearing thinking. _"What's with this guy? He's just walking in circles like a goof."_

Naruto, being too preoccupied with his dreams of a super jutsu, doesn't even notice the badly hidden boy, _"So Kyuu, what's on the list for today? Elemental jutsu, energy blasts, taijutsu, energy claws, super roars?"_

Kyuubi, being drawn out of her thought process, can only respond by asking, **"Where do you get these ideas?"**

"_Well, jutsu are just fun, the history I found on you says that you used some kind of a roar attack as well as fire and…energy attacks are just cool!"_

With a small giggle and sigh, **"Naruto-kun, I have already told you that I don't know any jutsu. I never had a reason to learn them, because my fighting style is honestly better and so will yours. If you want to still learn them, then it's your choice. I may learn a few as well. As for the attacks, the roar attack is one I will teach you another time. The energy and fire attacks we are actually going to cover now."**

"_Really, Kyuu? I was just kidding before, but all right! What's up first?"_

"_**Is giving him control over fire really a good idea at this point? **_**The first thing you will learn is one of the three main abilities of the kitsune demons. **Kitsune bi** (foxfire) is what we will be working on today." **

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he sat on the ground and crossed his legs then in a serious voice he asked, _"You said the three abilities of the kitsune. What are the other two if foxfire is one?"_

"**The first of the abilities is to change our shape or **Alter** is what many refer to it as. Much like your **Henge** except…more. I won't go into detail about it yet because you are not ready to use it or most likely won't be able. The other you will be ready for soon, but for now let's begin with **Kitsune bi. **This technique works by compressing youki until it finally bursts back out in the form of energy flames. To do this, you need to learn to feel the difference between your chakra flowing within you and the youki that flows with it; but for right now, I will send you a small amount of my youki to begin learning with."**

As Naruto began to feel the energy flowing through his chakra system, he notices that his seals were glowing once again. The strange thing, though, was that they were shining right through his clothes as if they weren't even there. _"Kyuu, I thought you said that I couldn't use your youki yet. I thought it would hurt but it only feels…tingly, I guess."_

"**I only sent you a very small amount of youki. Just enough to make four or five **Kage Bunshin,** so with the seals taking the brunt of the pressure, you should be fine."**

"_I should be fine? Well, I guess there's nothing to do other then to try, but I wanted to ask why me seals are glowing and can be seen through my clothes like this?"_

"**You know for someone rumored to be so slow you ask all the right questions…" **seeing Naruto's response of a deep huff and crossing his arms Kyuubi continued saying, **"Your seals will glow whenever my youki is being used no matter the amount. Just as I told you before, because my youki is more powerful then your chakra, it literally pushes it out of the way and causes stress on your system. Originally, my plan was to have any excess youki flow into the seals to reduce the stress on your system, but now I'm sending the youki directly to the seals and allowing your system to absorb the excess. By doing this, I hope to speed up your new systems adaptation to the youki without endangering you. When drawing on your own chakra, there will be no reaction from the seals because there's not enough youki mixing with it yet and I doubt there ever will be. As for the reason why the seals can be seen through your clothes…chakra can only be seen when in tremendous amounts, but youki is able to be seen most of the time because of its potency, so when it flows through the seals, it's only natural that they show."**

"_Is there any way to hide it? I mean, its kind of a dead giveaway that something's up when I start glowing like this."_ As Naruto said this, he couldn't help but look himself over and marvel at the intricacies of the marks.

"**Unfortunately no, there is no way to stop the seals from working as they are now, but it isn't like you will be using my youki on a regular basis. It will only be for training or extreme emergencies. Now back to what I was saying before; you need to learn to form the foxfire first. You do this by slowly drawing out the youki and compressing it in the palm of your hand. As you do this, try to keep it in a sphere shape…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Several hours later) **

As Naruto lay panting on the ground as his seals slowly faded from sight, _"Kyuu, why is this so hard? I just can't seem to keep the flame together after it's lit."_

"**Well…I never really intended for you to get even this far today…so how do I explain this?"**

"_What do you mean 'you never intended'! I thought you said you were going to teach me?"_

"**I did teach you, didn't I? I just never intended for you to actually create a flame today. I just thought it would be a good thing for you to try. It takes a lot of control to use Foxfire but look. You were able to do it within a few hours of working with it."**

The small boy watching from the nearby bushes could only think _"Wow…this guy is the real deal. I knew there was something about him from how he talked to Ji-chan."_

"**With how well you did today, maybe we should continue…it seems we need to take some serious measures for this though. I knew this wasn't going to be easy for you, but with how far you have come today…I really didn't want to tell you about this until later, but now that I have seen how far you've come…I really want you to get further in this training so we can train in other areas."**

"_Tell me what? What do you mean move onto other things?"_

"**I want you to master the basics of foxfire and a few other things before the teams are selected. That way, you don't end up killing yourself or others with what I'm teaching you. Foxfire is not something you can mess around with. Ether you have mastered it, or I will not allow you to use it; so to accomplish that, I have a very special training method for you."**

"_Really? What is it, Kyuu?"_

"**Before I explain it, you must promise me that you will never use it without my permission, and follow every rule I give about it."**

"_Why? Is it really that important?"_

"**If you were to misuse this training method, not only could you destroy your mind, but you could die. Now if you wish to know about it, you must swear on your nindo."**

After hearing something this serious, Naruto couldn't help but to think twice._ "I swear Kyuu; I always listen to you anyway, so I don't see the point, but if you think it's that important, you have it."_

"**Good…now tell me, what have you noticed about the **Kage Bunshin**? How does the jutsu work and how do the clones function?"**

After a moment of silence, _"__Kage Bunshin__ are made by leaking chakra into the air and using it to compress the particles in the air to form the clone. This is the reason for the puff of smoke. These clones are special because the chakra used to make them is then made into a simple coil system as well as a supply for the clone to use for jutsu. As far as I know, no other clone type is able to use jutsu. This alone could make __Kage Bunshin__ a Kinjutsu, but as you said unlike regular clones that are only an imprint of you, the __Kage Bunshin__ are given a piece of your soul to function and act as a link between the original and the clones. That's what the scroll said. Other than that, I don't know what else it can do."_

"**You mean that you remembered all that from when you first read the scroll? Impressive…****well, let me ask you this then. What happens when the clones are dispersed?"**

"_I haven't noticed anything else. Of course, other then when I fought Mizuki and some retraining with them, I haven't used it that much yet."_

"**Hmm, I thought you would have realized it after your retraining with Iruka yesterday…alright, please make a clone Naruto-kun."** Obliging the request, Naruto makes a clone without protest.

"_Alright, now what do you want done, Kyuu?"_

"**Tell me, have you ever seen the bottom of the pond near this area?"**

"_Of course not, why would I have seen that?"_

"**Good, please have your clone swim to the bottom and stay there studying it for a little while, then dispel it. While that's going on, continue with the foxfire."**

Both Narutos wanted to know where this was going on, but just shrugged their shoulders and began their assigned tasks. Just as the second Naruto disappeared towards the lake, the small boy ran out from the tree line stopping right in front of Naruto and screamed "You're awesome! Teach me your skills and I'll become your disciple!"

Both Naruto and Kyuu responded with the same response "Huh?" **"HUH?"**

"Yeah, you have to teach me the Oiroke No Jutsu that you're famous for, Boss!" yelled the small boy.

"_Boss?"_ was the only thing Naruto could think at the moment.

"**You're not really thinking of teaching this little kid that useless jutsu are you? …Naruto-kun? NARUTO-KUN!"**

Sadly, Kyuu's voice fell on deaf ears

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Inside the Sandaime's office)**

As the man in the blue bodysuit rushed into the Hokage's office, he started crying, "Hokage-sama, have you seen the honorable grandson? I can't find him!"

As the Hokage moved one stack of paperwork out of the way, he looked at the man and said "Ebisu…I believe that Konohamaru has been following Naruto for the last few days."

The newly-named Ebisu, hearing this, runs out of the office screaming, "Not Naruto! This is a disaster!"

As the man disappeared, the Hokage pulls out his crystal ball while thinking _"I doubt Naruto would teach the boy anything dangerous, but it doesn't hurt to see."_

As the Hokage looks through his crystal ball, he sees Naruto teaching Konohamaru some basic chakra control after a failed attempt at the Oiroke no Jutsu. The Sandaime was very worried about his grandson being exposed to that Jutsu for its content alone, but the fact Naruto was having him do training that he shouldn't be doing for two years had the old man slightly off kilter. He was even more appalled by the next thing he saw. Not only did Konohamaru turn into the fugliest girl he had seen in his 60 plus years, but Naruto corrected him by transforming himself into his own version, sending the poor man to the floor thinking, _"I swear, I am classifying that as a Kinjutsu at LEAST…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(On the outskirt of a training field Ebisu had just landed to see Naruto appear out of a cloud of smoke)**

"You get it, kid?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah!" replied Konohamaru.

"The last one you did was great! You have it down, but I still want you to work on those chakra control exercises I showed you. The earlier you start, the easier it will be…trust me. Now let's get a soda; then we can work on a few other things."

As Naruto and Konohamaru head to a bench, Ebisu couldn't help but think _"This is the damnable fox? I can see Konohamaru has been working hard on whatever it is the boy have been teaching him…it doesn't matter! I am an elite trainer and will not let this boy corrupt my student."_

"So…why do you want to attack your grandfather? What's your problem?" asked Naruto.

Ebisu stopped right in his tracks at this point _"Maybe this brat has a use after all? I have been trying to find out the reason for the attacks myself and have had no luck…"_

"My name is Konohamaru. My grandfather named me after the village, so it should be easy to remember, but no one calls me that. They all just call me the 'Honorable Grandson of the Sandaime Hokage'. They don't see me for me. They see me for my grandfather and I hate it, but when I become Hokage, everyone will respect me for me and not my grandfather!"

"_So…that's why he wants the title of Hokage."_ thought Naruto and Ebisu at the same time.

After scoffing, Naruto said "Yeah right, what makes you think you could be Hokage?"

"WHAT!" was the shocked reply of Konohamaru.

"Listen to me…you don't become Hokage to be respected by people. The Hokage is someone that is the strongest in the village, but that's not all. The Hokage is loved by his people for his courage, dedication and above all else…love for his people." After hearing this, both Konohamaru and Ebisu are stuck to their spots.

"I used to be just like you…everyone in this village hates me for something that I had no control over. At first, I used to scream that I would be Hokage just for something to strike back with. I had no idea why they hated me until a few days ago, and even now I'm not sure if I don't hate them back for everything they have done to me…"

At this point, both of Naruto's listeners couldn't help but lock eyes with him and see all the emotions in his eyes. "I was told by someone very special to me that you do not become Hokage for your own gain; you become Hokage to protect the lives and happiness of everyone precious to you. That means everyone in this village. It is my dream to become Hokage, but not for the power or the respect, but to have precious people, people that I can consider family. I hope that one day, I can really become a true Hokage like Ji-san, but I honestly don't know if I could ever truly let go of the pain this village has given me. I guess all I can do is become the most powerful ninja I can and see where life takes me. For all I know, I may end up a missing-nin instead of Hokage, but for now I walk the path that I think will lead me to taking the old man's job."

After Naruto was finished, he looked down at Konohamaru as if asking 'understand?' At his nod, Naruto stands and says "I need to get back to my own training now, and I think you should go back to that trainer of yours."

"Huh? No, I want to train with you more! That guy is useless; he always says his training is a shortcut to the title, but he never teaches me anything useful!"

"You're just a beginner. You need to get the basics before you can move forward. Just remember this…there is no shortcut to being Hokage. It's a long hard road to achieve that kind of skill and the trust of your people. I will always be here to help you when you need it kid, but to get the title, you have to go through me first!" said Naruto with force at the end.

After a moment, Konohamaru responded by saying "Who do you think you are lecturing me! Fine, I'm not your disciple anymore. From now on, we are arch-rivals!"

Ebisu was just shocked silent listening to the boys. _"Looks like I was wrong about this boy…maybe he will be Hokage? I will see for myself how he acts…"_ As Ebisu jumped down in front of them he said "Honorable grandson, you heard what that boy said, but he's weak and he isn't worth your time to fight anyway."

"Shut up, Ero-sensei! You don't know anything!" Konohamaru barked as he turned to face the man.

Naruto at this point was rather pissed, but just asked "Ero? What's with the Ero-sensei bit?"

"Other than a large amount of chakra and a long list of pranks, this boy has no other traits that are worthy of recognition. You'd do well to stop hanging around this dobe, honorable grandson." Ebisu said, while talking to Konohamaru and pointedly ignoring the blonde.

"Oh yeah!" two voices yelled out together. Naruto continued as Konohamaru glanced at him in surprise. "I'm going to be Hokage one day, and you're going to respect me."

"I know about your dream, Naruto." Ebisu said, with a hint of annoyance at being reminded of that dream again. He had just listened to hit for five minutes. It was already quite irritating to hear Konohamaru always talk about it. But where he was willing to help the Sandaime's grandson, he was annoyed that this boy would have the same goal. _"Even if the boy has some endearing qualities I won't make it easy on him…"_

"But you have neither experience nor the virtues of a Hokage; plus I am well-aware of the fact that you even have exceptionally poor skills for a shinobi, which are vital to a Hokage. How do you plan on becoming something that is clearly beyond your reach?" asked Ebisu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(In the Sandaime's office)**

As the Hokage watched Naruto talk with Konohamaru, he couldn't help but smile at how far Naruto had come. He also laughed out loud as poor Ebisu was thrown for a loop by Naruto's **Harem no Jutsu**** and sent into a nearby tree, knocking him out.**

**"What an absurd jutsu. Combining ****Kage Bunshin**** with his own ****Oiroke no Jutsu****…it would never work on any serious shinobi, but he could probably get me with it…"**

**As the Sandaime tilted his hat out of shame, he watched as Naruto and Konohamaru went their separate ways.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Later, after Naruto returned to training field 19 the clone that was sent to the pond was dispersed)**

"_Ok Kyuu, I dispersed the clone; Now what?"_

"**That's it. That's all you have to do for the training method."**

"_Huh? How does this help?"_ asked a lost Naruto.

"**Tell me Naruto, what is at the bottom of that pond and what it is like?"** asked Kyuu with a little taunt in her voice.

"_Well, it's cold and really murky. I couldn't tell what was down there much at all."_

"_**Hee-hee, he still doesn't get it. **_**Tell me Naruto-kun, if it was the clone that went to the pond, how is it that you know about it?"**

After thinking about it for several minutes, Naruto not only realizes what has happened, but has his mind swimming with possibilities for this training. In a whisper even inside his mind, Naruto replies _"I gained the knowledge and experience of the __Kage Bunshin__..."_

"**Exactly Naruto-kun, because the **Bunshin** carries a piece of your soul with it, it's as if you were the one to go to the pond. This training may not work on physical training, but chakra control, jutsu training or even scroll studies will be just as if it was really you."**

"_This is incredible Kyuu! I could do months of training in a few weeks. I could do anything!"_

In a tone that easily reminded Naruto of the legendary power that Kyuubi really was she said, **"No, you will not. This is very dangerous and I won't have you tearing up your body again. You gave me your word to only use this method when I approved of it, and I will not have you use it so carelessly."**

"_Why Kyuu, I could master anything with this. I could become Hokage and fulfill my dreams in a few years. Why can't I?"_

"**Naruto…" **Naruto automatically notices the drop of the -kun in his name and immediately came to attention.** "If we mess up with this training even once, you and I will die…do you understand? Using this method will strain your mind to the very limits. Strain on the mind becomes strain on the body and we have our limits. If we don't take this step-by-step and give your mind time to adjust to whatever it gains…I just need you to listen to me about this, alright? It's new to me to."**

Shocked and a little unnerved by this, Naruto could only give a nod as an answer. _"I sometimes forget that Kyuu is this millennia old demon. She's always so cheery when I talk to her, but does she wear a mask like mine or is this really her?"_

Ignoring Naruto's thoughts **"Well Naruto-kun, let's start with 100 or so clones for now. We'll have them split up and train in things separately and disperse them one group at a time."**

Without a word, the clones appear with a quick hand seal. After the 100 plus clones appear Kyuu sends them off to do their training.

"**Alright; first off, you 20 go and continue with the foxfire; you 10 go and practice the **Henge**, you 10 **Kawarimi**, you 10 normal **Bunshin**, you 30 chakra control exercise, as in tree climbing and any others you know of right now. Finally, you 20 I want studying the first med scroll and quizzing each other on it. Naruto, you need to head home and clean up. You need to be at the Hyuuga's in 45min."** was the commanding leadership Kyuu demonstrated.

"_Is it already that late? Do we really just leave the clones like this?"_

"**It will be fine, Naruto-kun. As long as it's us that dispel them in turn we can take our time. Now get going."**

Without another word, Naruto heads for home to shower and prepare for his first day of Jyuuken training.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Just outside the Hyuuga compound, Naruto is hit with a sudden pain in his head.

"Ahh, ssssss…what was that? It felt like someone just Jyuuken slapped me in the head again." said Naruto as he stumbled slightly.

"**That, Naruto-kun, was the 30 clones we sent to do chakra control dispersing. See what I meant about misusing the training? If it hurt that much with 30 clones working for 40 minutes each, just imagine if all 100 of them dispersing at once?"**

Naruto visibly shivered at this. **"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. After a while of using this method, it won't hurt anymore with this few. Even if you were just a little more experienced with the normal use of the jutsu, this would be nothing. Besides, that was only a little more the 22 hours of training between the 30 clones."**

"_Well, that's a relief. I was thinking it was going to hurt that much every time. By the way, why did you disperse the clones already?"_

"**Jyuuken needs very accurate chakra control. I doubt they expect much from you at first since they are placing you with the beginners, but it doesn't hurt to have a little extra training. Besides, you needed to experience it at least once. Now replace the clones I dispersed and get to the compound. It wouldn't be good to be late on your first day."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto arrived at the compound with about ten minutes to spare. He was met at the gate by a guard and was guided to the training field. He was sure to pay attention to the layout so he could find his way on his own. He also noticed he was still getting quite a few glares from the Hyuuga, but these glares were different then the ones from the villagers. It was as if they were glaring at him and not at Kyuubi.

"**These people seem to be angry at you for another reason. They don't seem to hate you for me. They seem to dislike you for the prank you pulled. Understandable…"**

"_Is that so? I never thought so many people could hate me and not you?" _was Naruto's sarcastic remark.

"**Well, if that's what I get for trying to help, you're on your own for this one. I'll see you later. Oh, by the way Naruto-kun; we WILL talk later about you teaching a child that jutsu of yours…"**

Naruto knew that Kyuu wasn't really mad because she still used the -kun suffix in his name, but the thought of what she meant by the jutsu he taught to Konohamaru…she was probably just using it as an excuse to get a nap, but Naruto decided to worry later. He was actually looking forward to training on his own without her help after so long. He wanted to see what he could do on his own.

"Well here you are. Practice doesn't start for another 7 minutes. You may want to be more punctual next time." was the comment from the guard with a slight edge to his voice, "Also, be sure to scrub the clothes well tonight and don't slack off."

"_TEME!"_ was Naruto's reply in his head. _"Well, since I've got some time till practice starts I might as well see how much I've improved with the Bunshin training."_

With this in mind, Naruto walked up the side of a nearby tree until he's hanging upside down from a limb. Then, after finding this incredulously easy, he continues by trying to compress the foxfire orb faster with his right hand. _"I guess the clones really work."_ It was taking him much longer to form an orb then it did before. He figured that at the rate, he was going it would take an entire 6 minutes to fully form it. _"What's wrong? It only took seconds before, so why so slow now?"_

"**Did you already forget?"** spoke Kyuu's sleepy voice, **"Before you were using my pure youki, so of course it took so little time. Now though, you have to pull the small amounts of youki from your own chakra to form the orb. And not very well; you're mixing far too much of your human chakra in which is slowing you down. Focus on pulling out the youki instead of speed and it will get faster…"**

Naruto, taking Kyuu's advice, decided to continue and made sure not to ignite the orb. He just continued summoning chakra into the finished ball, then releasing it back into his system. He was sure that if he could get faster and more skilled with creating the orb, then making the fire last longer would become easier. However, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the fire to last more then a few seconds. It was as if after the fire was ignited, it was trying to escape from him.

This is exactly how the other students and the sensei found him with Hiashi close behind.

After a faintest of surprised look crossed his face "Naruto, don't you think it's a little foolish to train in such a difficult exercise before your Jyuuken lessons? _This boy has already come this far? That skill in tree-climbing is Chuunin."_ thought Hiashi.

The sensei and the other students were in awe of the display. The level of control was usually not seen until advanced Jyuuken. Most of the intermediate students that were already on teams couldn't do that. Even though Jyuuken focuses on chakra control in the hands, tree climbing was still rather difficult at first for a Hyuuga.

Naruto decides to take a moment to study the people below him. The sensei was an elderly man, probably in his late 60's from the look of him. The students seem to all be between 5 and 6 years old, and of course Hiashi is the same as always. Long black hair, pale eyes, serious face no matter how soft he speaks and the same plainly colored robes. In reality, this description could be applied to almost all Hyuuga.

"Normally yes, Hiashi-san, but I've already had a break today just before I came here, so I should be fine." said Naruto, trying as hard as he could to copy Hiashi's tone.

"Very well. Naruto, this is your sensei, Hyuuga Kyouju. He is a veteran instructor. He will be teaching you the basics of Jyuuken, and once he believes that you are skilled enough in them, he will pass you onto me to continue your training." said Hiashi.

Stepping forward, Kyouju said "First off, I would like a little information on you, Naruto-san. I will ask you to perform several things for me. Depending on how you do will determine if you will start on forms and kata, or if you will need more chakra control beforehand."

"All right sensei, what would you like me to do?" asked Naruto.

"First, I need to test your reflexes, speed, and strength. For this you will spar using your own style against an experienced Jyuuken user. This spar will be Taijutsu only. No weapons, chakra usage, or Kekkai Genkai." As he finished speaking, a slightly older boy walks into the group. He wore the classic cream-colored jacket with the Hyuuga symbol, black shorts, and long black hair tied at the end. He also has his right arm and leg bandaged. Finally he wears the classic shinobi equipment. "Neji-san, thank you for coming." said Kyouju.

"Naruto, this is my nephew, Neji. He has been a genin for almost a year now, and will be your sparing partner for this match. He is very skilled in Jyuuken and by using this spar to observe the true use of our style, I hope you will be able to adapt to it sooner. To my knowledge, the only other time you have seen our style is when you were attacked in the street. Is it not?" asked Hiashi.

"Yah, that's my only time seeing it." Naruto turned to Neji and gave a polite bow. "Thank you for the match, Neji-san. I hope to prove at least a slight challenge for you."

All Neji gives in return is a slight snort and begins to walk to his starting position. _"I do not see why this guy is so special to be taught by our clan's head. Fate has already determined my victory here..."_

Showing their disapproval of Neji's behavior, both adult Hyuuga give him a mild glare. Naruto, on the other hand, just begins suppressing his chakra and takes his position opposite Neji while everyone watches the changes he goes through. His hair returned to pure blond, his whiskers shrunk from the jagged marks they were to three little lines per cheek, and his pupils rounded once again. Hiashi couldn't help but ask, "Naruto, why are you suppressing your chakra again? You do not need to hide yourself here."

"Sensei said that we're not allowed to use chakra here. My body naturally draws on chakra to enhance itself. If I didn't consciously suppress my chakra, I would be breaking the rules." said Naruto flatly.

With another snort "Chakra or not, you will still lose today. Fate has declared me the winner." said Neji while everyone else was still processing that Naruto could perform Jounin suppression techniques and instinctually perform enhancement techniques.

"_What is with this guy? He's been cold ever since I got here."_ thought Naruto.

"**I've seen this before. It's common for humans that have had hard or tragic lives to place the blame on fate or some other power they consider outside their control. This way, they can ignore their own fault or feelings of helplessness." **

"_Hmm, if that's so, maybe I can shake him out of it with a little mind game. What do you think?"_

"**I think that ****you're becoming more of a Kitsune every day. Next thing you know, you'll be seducing women and stealing for the challenge of it."**

"_Yeah, I…wait, I'll do WHAT now?" _With a slight blush flashing across his face, Naruto replied "Really now?" while taking a loose stance. "If fate has decided, I guess then there's no point in trying, is there?"

"My ears tell me that you can already see the truth in my words. You can save yourself the humiliation by choosing to back down…but your stance says that your words don't carry your intent."

All the Hyuuga were well aware of Neji's unique views on fate and life, but most tried to stay away from the subject, too afraid of igniting his temper. Even though Neji is only a Genin, he's still a rare prodigy, and even most of the Hyuuga Chunin lose to him in matches. This is the reason he was chosen for this; to fully test Naruto's limits against an opponent clearly superior, but Hiashi also wished to see if Naruto really held the same power for miracles as his mother.

After hearing this all Naruto could do was snort and say "If fate has decided that I will lose today, then you just contradicted yourself by saying I could choose to back down…"

Neji, for his part, was thrown off-balance by this. One moment he had this boy under the Hyuuga glare and had him ready to run away. Now the very same boy is talking back as if he knew anything of the fate of the world. "What would a fool like you know?"

"You just said fate has decided that I will lose today. Fate is a straight line that is a predetermined course for our lives and nothing you do can change that, right?"

"Correct…" said Neji, with just a slight shake to his voice.

"Then, by you saying that I could choose to back out of this fight, you have just said that I can change my fate by my own choice." said Naruto flatly.

After composing himself, Neji replied "Either by surrender or by my hand, you will lose today; that is the indestructible path of fate." with the veins around his eyes bulging from his anger. _"How dare…this brat lecture me about fate! He knows nothing of life's hardships and is even receiving special treatment from the main house…he may be fated to that, but he will still fall before me…"_

"Not that I don't absolutely love this conversation on the philosophy of fate, but the fact is if we never start the match, it's impossible for me to lose. So if you want to prove this fate of yours, why don't we get started?" asked Naruto in a mocking tone, while releasing his chakra and pumping it to its max.

This action alone unnerves everyone present. Not only was the pressure in the air increasing, but also the chakra is so strong that small pieces of dirt and rock are beginning to float in the air. The chakra being released was a darker blue then normal; not by much, but noticeable. Being able to see the chakra at all causes quite the commotion from the surrounding Hyuuga. Neji, for his part, was unnerved greatly because when Naruto released his chakra, Neji had his Byakugan active to witness the flow of the chakra.

"_What the hell is he? His coils are nearly twice the normal size and they're purple!"_ Neji was trying his hardest to figure out what he was seeing or what could cause someone's body to change in such a way. _"The coils follow the same path as a normal system. The tenketsus are also placed the same, but normal ones are just a slightly darker blue to the Byakugan. These are so much darker that they almost look black compared to his system's color. It's obvious that it's a human system, just different…too different, and what are those markings that cover his body? They weren't there a moment ago but the higher he pushes his chakra the more detailed they become…wait…it can't be…he has two chakra pools! No, wait…there's three! Two large and one smaller but growing…blue…red behind the blue…and a small purple. What is this guy?"_

Finally as the pressure created by the chakra reached its peak it began to settle out and find a balance as it found it's way back into Naruto's system, Neji out of either fear or confidence which of the two even he didn't know charged forward, palm raised, prepared to strike quickly and end this…

When Kyouju saw Neji charge, he moved to stop the match before he was stopped by Hiashi. "Why are you stopping me, Hiashi-sama? They're both far too powerful! Without the experience to know how to not hurt each other! Those boys could be killed in a match against each other!"

"Just be patient Kyouju…our style has limited effects on Naruto. Just activate your Byakugan and take a look." Not one to argue with the clan head, Kyouju did as he was told and was shocked at what he found.

"Naruto was even able to recover from a Hakke Rokujuuyonshou in under an hour. That alone tells me he won't die unless Neji means to kill him. You of all people know that our style can only kill 2 ways…"

In a solemn voice Kyouju finishes the grim statement, "Either by cutting off chakra to the vital organs by closing at least 158 of the 316 chakra points or by causing massive trauma to the vital organs…"

"And that's why I know Naruto is safe." cut in Hiashi as he waved towards the skirmishing boys, "Neji's pride would never allow him to use the crude method of a simply striking. He's too proud of being able to see the tenketsus to not aim for them."

"But that is exactly why I'm trying to stop them Hiashi-sama! We can't…"

With a wave of his hand Hiashi silenced even the other Hyuuga present, "Even if Neji did decide to kill Naruto in this match he would attempt to close the tenketsus to show off his skill and I doubt that would work. Naruto's recovery time clearly shows that his chakra points take little time to reopen. Most likely because of the dense amount of chakra running through them…I'd even dare to sat they would begin to reopen themselves as Neji was closing them."

Kyouju, while not agreeing with Hiashi, can't help but watch. In his forty plus years of teaching Jyuuken, he had never seen anyone recover from the Hakke Rokujuuyonshou in less then 3 days, let alone an hour like this boy had supposedly done. Also, the boy's circulatory system was one of a kind…and for someone who spent their life studying them it was just too tempting. He just had to see more of it.

Naruto and Neji continued their match that had almost become rhythmic to those who watched it. Strike, dodge, move back, circle, strike…"_Let's see, the last time I fought against a Hyuuga, their palm strikes used a strange chakra manipulation that caused my arm to go numb. I wonder if it comes from some kind of medical chakra. I didn't see them use any hand seals…so it's safe to assume that it must be their basic attack. If that's true, it would be best to keep my distance."_

With his strategy set, Naruto took to evading each of Neji's strikes with a good amount of space. Naruto was finding this no easy task though; Neji was not just any opponent! Even with his enhanced speed and senses Neji was still pushing him back like it was nothing. _"Left, right, low strike, spin, brush by it, jumps back…" _it continued like this for almost 10 full minutes. Neji was even smirking…Naruto found this strange, because Neji had yet to land a single hit…that's when Naruto realized it.

"_He's testing me! He's FUCKING testing ME! He isn't trying to hit at all; he's just increasing his speed little by little until he finds my limit! How the hell is this possible? I shouldn't have this much trouble with a genin!_ _After all my training to this point I can't beat a genin! Not with what I've become! He shouldn't be able to do this; I'm a demon! What am I going to do? He's pushing me back and I'm doing all I can to not be hit!"_

"_**I never thought Naruto put so much faith in the power he's gained…I better set him straight. If he starts to rely on abilities alone and ignores the skill to use them..." **_

When Kyuu began to speak, it surprised Naruto enough for him to get grazed in the side by a strike.** "I told you, Naruto-kun that power alone means nothing if you don't have the experience to use it. You may be physically stronger and faster but you have a long way to go until you can fight this guy with a handicap. He has years more experience then you and you have a lot more training to do."**

"_Ssssss…what do you mean handicap? I released my chakra already! I'm doing everything I can to just avoid him! At this rate, I'll be facedown in the dirt!"_

"**Baka, you're still wearing 240 lbs. in weights! If you dropped them, you wouldn't be having this much trouble! **_**It seems that I may need to step up his **__Kage Bunshin__** training. Even with the training we've already done he's further behind then I thought…many of his basic skills are less then what they were before the changes. The **__Bunshin__** are our only hope for him to gain enough control in time for his team."**_

Hearing Kyuu in the back of his mind he barely dodged a vicious strike to his head,_ "I lost my head didn't I? It's just like with the three Hyuuga that night. I let myself get taken in by anger and power that wasn't even mine. It cost me last time too. I tried to use something I wasn't ready to control…or even had the right to. Ok, if that's true I can't risk going any further with this. I'll just avoid him until I get him into a position for me land a killing blow and declare myself the winner."_

Neji, following up on his last strike, comes in with a palm strike aimed for Naruto's heart, but Naruto spins on his heel and ducks below the strike to get behind Neji. Naruto, while behind Neji, puts distance between the two of them with a quick back flip and lands in a ready stance as Neji finally spins to face him.

"Here we go Neji…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**End…**


	8. Forging Bonds

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.8 Forging Bonds**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Does anyone know where I can get a Delorean? I have a plan to become the owner of Naruto…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(On the sidelines)**

"Hiashi-sama, these boys are incredible! They both have amazing speed and agility for their age, but it's clear Neji has the upper hand in this by experience. Naruto just doesn't seem to grasp his own abilities yet…he's losing far too much stamina and speed with his movements but it's obvious that Naruto-san could easily have the basics of Jyuuken mastered within weeks. The first few years are really only about chakra control and physical conditioning. The kata practice is really only for muscle memory to help later on. All Naruto needs for Juuken is to master the basic kata and chakra manipulations." said Kyouju in an awed voice as he looked on with the children of his class. The two boys are mostly just blurs to most of the on lookers in their constant movement.

"That's good to hear Kyouju. I would like you to begin Naruto's training with the time you have left for today and then send him on to me. Also, be sure to give him this scroll before he leaves you." said Hiashi while handing the older man a scroll with the Hyuuga symbol on it. Kyouju just nods to the request then returns his attention to the fight.

"_What will this boy become? If this is what he is with the minimal training Hiashi said he's had…?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Naruto and Neji had circled each other several times now just trying to find an opening to exploit in the others defense. _"This is more than I ever expected from this guy. He's not near my level or Lee's yet but he's close…probably could give Ten-Ten a good work out but it's still not enough to defy fate…but for some reason, I want him to win...I want him to defy fate. Why? Why when I know it's not possible…"_ Neji decided to try a psychological attack instead of a physical one.

"As I said before, Naruto…you are fated to lose to me today" said Neji in the classic Hyuuga tone of superiority, trying to ignore his own thoughts.

"If I lose today, Neji, then I lost…but not because fate decided, or because some deity liked you better than me, but because you were the stronger of the two of us." said Naruto with venom.

"You are just a fool that will not accept the inevitable. You are destined to always be weaker than me. That is the truth…nothing will ever change that."

"Neji…you're stronger than me. Even if I went all out, I realize now that I would lose. I'm the stronger, faster, and more powerful of the two of us but you're not an opponent to be beat with power alone. This whole match you have only been testing me, barely trying from what I can see. I've already accepted this defeat, but that doesn't mean that I will accept that fate decided it. If fate even really exists, then I will spend my life fighting against what it decides for me." As Naruto finishes, he slowly reaches up to the black band on his left wrist and unlatches it with a soft click. Once the first one unlatched, three more soft clicks followed before the bands began slowing sliding off.

"Do you think removing a few weights will change anything fool?" was Neji's searing barb.

Without a word, Naruto begins walking towards Neji letting the bands fall one by one. The bands make the sound of a body hitting the ground as they land. With a light swoosh Naruto disappears in a blur to all without an active Byakugan.

"The boy was wearing weights all this time!" was Kyouju's shocked statement.

Before anyone else could say anything, Naruto appeared just to the left of Neji and attempted a cross kick to his chest. _"Yes I got him! I was able to get a slight advantage with my speed. I know he won't fall for this tactic again, but at least I was able to land a hit on him in this match."_

Just as Naruto's kick was about to land on Neji's chest, the prodigy only slightly moves to the left and catches Naruto's leg with a single hand. "My teammate moves far faster than you, Naruto. The weights he trains with almost make yours seem like toys. His freakish speed does not work on me, so neither does yours. If you are to train with the Hyuuga, remember that our eyes are all-seeing, even to high speed." said Neji.

As Neji finished speaking, he threw Naruto's leg to the right, turning him slightly to give himself a clear shot at Naruto's back to end the match. Naruto, seeing what was happening, moved with the flow of the spin to position himself for an attack. He was still not able to land a strike on the Hyuuga, but Neji landed a devastating strike to Naruto's chest, causing him to crumble to the ground and grab onto Neji's arm for support.

"_Damn, why am I so outmatched here? I can't even land a hit…"_

"**I said before Naruto-kun…you have great potential, but you still have a long road ahead. You don't have enough of a grasp on your own abilities so how can you expect to outmatch someone else with them? Raw power is all you have at this point and that isn't enough here." **

It was then that a fire lit in Naruto's eyes as he began to straighten himself. Just as Neji was pulling his arm back, Naruto latched onto it tightly, seemingly digging his claws in deeply making the Hyuuga scream from the pain and making the others around wince. While Neji was distracted by the pain and trying to pry the clawed hand off, Naruto reached out with his other hand and tightly grabbed Neji's throat.

"_Why does this hurt so much? They're just puncture wounds! Kunai are more tolerable then this!"_

Neji and Naruto locked eyes with each other, pale white meeting crimson red. The silence and the stare lasted only until Naruto spoke in a rasp and almost strained voice, "It seems, Neji, that we have a tie." was spoken through bloody teeth. "…If you pull your arm away, my claws will tear out your tendons, and if you try to move, I'll remove your throat. I, on the other hand, am stuck with your hand over my heart, and we all know what a Juuken strike could do right now." said Naruto coughing slightly.

Neji was furious! He couldn't believe he made such a rookie mistake. He had allowed the boy to touch him. One of the first rules of combat is to never let your opponent make contact. In the shinobi world death too often came from a single touch…_"This is impossible. He allowed me to strike him! With his speed, he could have dodged. I allowed him to trick me like this. No, I didn't let him; he did it himself…he is defiantly someone to be watched carefully. You will not defeat me again…"_

"That is enough!" boomed Kyouju. "Naruto, release Neji immediately!" Following the yell, Neji backed away as told.

Both boys slowly stepped away from each other, and the sensei immediately moved over to Neji to check his wounds. "What is this!" cried Kyouju. The wounds in Neji's arm could barely be described as scratches, let alone give Naruto access to the boy's tendons, as he had threatened. When he looked over to Naruto, he could see the boy coughing up a little blood after the strike to his chest.

"Naruto, what did you do to Neji to make him scream like that if you didn't puncher his arm as you said?" asked Hiashi.

"I just channeled some chakra into his arm through my claws. It's a type of medical jutsu that can either cause enough pain to make him think I actually had my claws inside his arm, or numb his muscles to relieve pain." said Naruto as he channeled chakra into his claws making it seem as small bolts of electricity were flowing between them.

"Impressive Naruto-san…Neji, thank you for your help; you may have the rest of the day off after getting your arm bandaged." said Hiashi.

All Neji did was growl lightly and glare at Naruto until he was helped into the mansion by Kyouju. When Hiashi turned back to speak to Naruto, he noticed that he had passed out. Looking at Kyouju, Hiashi said "He probably used up too much energy in that spar. Just let him rest for a moment…what do you think Kyouju? How far do you think he could go in our style?" asked Hiashi.

"Honestly, Hiashi-sama? If the boy had our Kekkai Genkai, I believe he could probably master the style in a few years time. Most of the training we put our own through to prepare them for Jyuuken is stamina, chakra control, chakra capacity, and learning the kata fluidly. Other than some tutoring in manipulating his chakra to affect the circulatory system and learning the kata, he is already trained well enough to start. All he needs is repetition and practice."

"That is good to know. When he wakes up, give him that scroll from before. It contains all the basic kata for our style. Tell him study it until his training time with my daughter, and practice it more on his own time."

"Hai Hiashi-sama…the training of this boy will certainly be interesting."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(In the Sandaime's office)**

"I see…Naruto, you really can surprise, can't you? How much do you intend to take on at one time: Med-nin, Juuken, Jutsu and whatever the Kyuubi has you doing? Maybe I better have you come in for a talk. If you continue like this, it could cause you more problems than good…" with this thought the Sandaime pages his assistant.

"Yes Hokage-sama? How can I help you?"

"I need to know what my next available appointment slot is."

"One moment sir…unfortunately, Hokage-sama, you will be booked until Monday because of all the Daimyo and preparation meetings for the upcoming Chuunin exam in three months, sir."

"Very well; make an appointment for the earliest time Monday morning, and have a message sent to Umuino Iruka to be there with Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai, Hokage-sama…"

"_I just hope Naruto doesn't overdo it until then. I doubt the Kyuubi would allow him to endanger himself. If he spreads himself too thin like this his overall improvement will suffer…I should get him to focus more. Juuken would certainly be helpful, but he still needs the basics first." _thought the Sandaime.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

After being unconscious for a little over a half-hour, Naruto woke up leaned heavily against a tree. He was sore, tired, and rather embarrassed with his performance.

"_Kyuu, what happened with the fight?"_ asked Naruto.

"**You did very well considering Naruto-kun. You were able to force that boy into a draw…but it was only because he underestimated you. Next time you won't be so lucky…"**

"Yah…if I had been able to land a solid hit I know I could have won! But it was like he knew what I was going to do before I did..."

After a moment of silence, **"I think it's time we stepped up your training again. At first I wanted to take it slow and not over strain you but you need at least a strong grasp of what you are capable of before I can think of you being in a fight again. We need to get your chakra control and medical knowledge further along so you can focus on Jyuuken and medical jutsu. That way we will have more time for my type of training."**

"_What do you mean by that, Kyuu?"_

"**When you fell unconscious, all your **Kage Bunshin** dispersed at once, and to my surprise, instead of your brain exploding, all the information came at once in order of dispersion, allowing me to sort it piece by piece to reduce the stress on your mind! Your mind still had to deal with the stress of having gained all that training so quickly, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it was when you were awake. It was like your mind recognized the information coming into it but didn't try to understand it right away…"**

"_This would mean what exactly?" _

"**For the next two weeks, we will push the **Kage Bunshin** training to its absolute limits to help you master your various training subjects faster. If we continue on like we have been, it will take years to reach any kind of useful skill level with everything we're trying to cover. Besides I feel we are making up for what you missed before. We won't be able to complete your training in everything in the time limit we have, but we should be able to get far enough for it to be more practical knowledge than experimental."**

"_You said we couldn't do that because it would destroy my mind…what's different now? Even if the stress is lessened while I'm asleep, won't it still build up?"_

"**Simply this Naruto-kun…now that I can deal with the information while you're unconscious, I can reduce the stress put on your mind. This allows me to help with sorting the information faster and safer. You will not receive the information instantly like before but remember later. Almost like an afterthought. This way, I can be sure that it's in order, and then I can have you absorb it section by section."**

"_That is amazing Kyuu! I'll have everything in the shinobi world mastered in no time!"_

"**Nowhere close to that much but from now on, before you start your morning training, we will create as many **Bunshin** as possible and split them up to do the various training exercises for you. Your Taijutsu and physical training will still be up to you and take up most of your time, but the clones will do the rest. With this, we will literally get nine years of training done in a few weeks!"**

Naruto is barely able to process this. Nine years of training in a few weeks…_"I…can't believe this, Kyuu. Is that really possible to do? I would be a licensed med-nin by team assignments. I would have unmatched chakra control and who knows what else." _

"**Yes and no; you will gain all the knowledge, but not all at once. I will give it to you in pieces. I'm not sure how many or how long it will take, Naruto-kun."**

"_Even if that's so, Kyuu, this kind of training is priceless. It will save me years at least!_"

"**It will take us time to recover from the training and we will not be able to perform it again for several years afterwards. To put it simply your brain will be full but to master your chakra control it will be worth it. You will also lose the ability to use my youki at all for some time. It will be focused on managing the **Bunshin** training and repairs to your mind when each section is absorbed."**

Naruto, too stupefied to comment, just picks up his weights from the field and re-attaches them. Once he looks around the area, he notices that his Juuken-sensei was training the kids from earlier nearby.

"Sensei, how long have I been out?" called Naruto to his sensei.

"Ah, Naruto you're awake…you have only been out for about an hour. Hiashi-sama said you were to relax and study this scroll until your training with Hinata-sama begins." said Kyouju while handing Naruto a scroll. "It contains the first 7 kata out of the 21 contained in the Jyuuken style. Be sure to study the first two so you can be with the others for tomorrows training."

"Thank you, I'll start on this right away!" said Naruto, excited to start learning the legendary style.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later, we find Naruto under the same tree reading the scroll contently, with Kyuu commenting here and there about where his claws could be used or a burst of foxfire to improve an attack pattern until Hiashi approaches him.

"Naruto, it is time for the training session with my daughter. Please follow me."

"Hai, Hiashi-san" said Naruto while rolling up the scroll and placing it safely into his supply pouch.

"Now Naruto, Hinata still does not know of this training, so the council and I will be informing her of it. Please wait outside the door and listen to the reason I asked this of you. I will call for you when we are ready."

Naruto just nods and takes his place next to the door to listen to the council's discussion. Truthfully he didn't like the way things were going at the moment…_"I wonder how Hinata will react or what Hiashi is talking about. I guess I'll see for myself. Too bad Kyuu went back to sleep. She's always handy in times like these…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Inside the council room)**

"_Why did Tou-san call for me? He only does that when I'm in trouble for something…the elders probably just want to yell at me again for my weakness."_ thought Hinata as she took her seat in front of the elders.

The entire elder's council remained silent for this. They have already spoken to Hiashi on their concerns and have agreed to this decision. With grim faces on everyone, Hiashi begins to speak and causes Hinata to visibly flinch.

"Hinata, my daughter, I am sorry to inform you of this…the council has decided that your progress and current strength is too lacking to hold the position of clan heir. You will be removed from your position and your sister Hanabi will assume it."

Hinata was scared to death. She knew very well that her younger sister should have been branded for the branch house long ago. The only reason it hadn't happened yet was her weakness. If she was being removed from the position of heir that meant that she would be branded for the branch family, _"No…I didn't want this but if this keeps my sister from that life, so be it."_

"You will be given until the age of sixteen to prove that you can resume the position of heir. If you fail, you will be branded for the branch house at that time." said Hiashi.

Naruto was listening to the whole conversation and was about to lose it. _"That's why I'm here! Hiashi is trying to save Hinata from something but what? What's all this about branding and branch house?"_

"Ano tou-san…how is that pos-sible? I thought once I was removed, I would be bra-nded immed-iately." asked Hinata in a whisper and slight stutter.

Frowning at his daughter's speaking Hiashi replies, "Normally yes, but a case as this has never happened where the younger sibling seemed the better choice for heir. The council deliberated on this for quite some time…years in fact to reach a compromise, and decided to give you this amount of time to improve yourself. I have also arranged for a training partner for you. He is currently learning Jyuuken with the beginners. I believe that you can help each other improve. He may be just a beginner in Jyuuken, but is a capable shinobi. From now on, you and he will be training together every day as you see fit."

Hinata is just confused by this. If someone was just being trained in Jyuuken, then they would be about five or six years old. _"Is the council just trying to humiliate me by giving me a beginner to train with?"_

"You may come in now." called Hiashi to the door.

Hinata immediately locked her eyes onto the door, waiting to see who this person was.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As the door slowly slid open, it reviled a non-Hyuuga boy to her surprise that looked just slightly older then herself. At first she was totally clueless to whom this was, until she noticed the blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker like birthmarks. _"NARUTO-KUN!"_ was Hinata's intelligent conclusion.

"I believe that you are already familiar with Naruto, so I will skip the pleasantries. Naruto, do you understand the situation?" asked Hiashi.

"Hai, Hinata is to help me with my Jyuuken outside of the basic training I receive, and I am to help her in other things as I see fit. Correct Hiashi-san?" asked Naruto with a hate filled glare.

All the council could do was nod with just a slight bit of fear. Never had they seen such eyes; cold, calculating, and fierce with no sign of killing intent, but still just as piercing. Hinata was again star struck by Naruto. Never had she seen the council react this way…cower really.

"Hinata, if this meeting is over, lets head out to begin our training." said Naruto in a gentle voice.

Hinata could only respond with a nod and to follow Naruto out of the door with a bow to the council.

"Hiashi, do you think it wise to allow the two of them to have this much contact? It could lead to some rather unpleasant conclusions..."

"We have already discussed this enough. The decision is final and we will not interfere with them from now on. Understand? You may have sway over clan affairs but my family is my own in these matter." commanded Hiashi in a threatening tone.

The council remained silent as they left the room clearly unhappy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

In the sparing fields just outside of the compound walls, Naruto and Hinata have taken to sitting under the shade of a rather large tree. Hinata, in true fashion, is twiddling her fingers and blushing madly.

"I guess we should start by getting to know each other better. If we're going to be spending all this time training together, we should at least be good friends." said Naruto trying to lighten the mood.

"Alr-ight Naruto-kun, what do you w-ant to kn-ow?" asked Hinata

"_First thing to go is the stutter…the finger poking is cute, but I think it's just her way of blocking things out, so it needs to go. I already know she's great; it's just her confidence that needs help. _Well, how about first we start by telling each other our likes, dislikes, and what we want to improve on the most. I'll start." said Naruto with his fox grin in place.

"_I can't believe Naruto-kun is talking to me! His attention is on me! Even if it's only for training, Naruto-kun is all mine! For now…"_ thought Hinata sadly.

"First off, I like ramen, training, and learning new things. I dislike waiting for my ramen, people who mistreat others in any way, shape, or form, misuse what they've been taught, and people who don't believe in themselves. What I really want to learn the most is my Jyuuken and medical training."

Hinata, hearing Naruto's dislikes, can't help but to have slight tears in her eyes.

"So what about you, Hinata? What is it that makes the Hyuuga princess tick?" asked Naruto, showing yet another foxy grin.

"Ano I li-ke" looks into Naruto's eyes. "Pressing flo-wers and reading. I don't really dislike anyt-hing and I want to be stro-nger…"

Naruto couldn't help but to frown. _"What is with this girl? She's had a difficult life, but not that bad. I know I've had it worse, and so do many others. So why is she so screwed up?"_

"**You forget, Naruto, you never had any support in your life before Iruka. You have lived by your own strength, never knowing the love of others. That while far harder has made you strong but what do you think you would be like if he died?" **Kyuu said in a sage like voice.

This simple statement brought it all together for Naruto. He had gone through life alone and survived! Hinata, on the other hand, had everything. A loving mother, family, and respect; then it had all been taken away from her piece by piece._ "Just like Sasuke."_ He lost his entire family, and Hinata lost her mother and her family's respect. They had lived similar lives, but where Sasuke had taken to a mask of arrogance and indifference blaming his brother, Hinata had created a mask of shyness and timidity while blaming herself. _"Masks…is there anyone who doesn't wear them, Kyuu?"_

"**No, there's not…everyone hides their emotions one way or another. You have done it to for years, except unlike you, those two can't tell the difference between themselves and their masks anymore. You're correct about this girl. She is strong and well trained. It's just her confidence that's the problem. In your whole class, she's probably in the top 3 or 4."**

"_Hmm that's good. So all we need to do is get her to have some backbone and a little sparing."_ Naruto, now knowing this, forms a harsh plan to get Hinata on the way. "Hinata…I think first off, we need to find out where we stand with each other."

Hinata, in true pervert fashion, takes this in the most perverted way possible and passes out from blood rush.

"Now, what the fuck is up with that? All I said is we should start with a spar…"

"**I think I know what the problem is, Naruto-kun."**

"_What? What is up with this girl? If she wasn't so nice and sort of cute, I could swear she was a total weirdo!"_ thought Naruto with a sour look.

"**She's led a sheltered life. This combined with the shyness we discovered earlier and her natural perverseness…"**

"_She's a PERVERT! How can a girl be a pervert? I thought they were the ones that always busted the perverts!"_

"(Giggling) **Naruto-kun, everyone in the world is a pervert. It's just to what extent of a pervert you are. Many are like you. They keep their perverted thoughts to themselves and pretend not to be one. Hinata, on the other hand, believes that these thoughts are wrong and battles with herself about them. This causes her fainting."**

"_Really?_ _So how do we take care of this?"_

"**Well, we haven't gotten very far in your medical training, but I believe you should know a chakra manipulation to create an electrical current to either put someone under or bring them back to consciousness. With this, we should be able to continue the training."**

"_I can do that, but it doesn't solve the problem; it just keeps her awake until she faints again. What can we do to get her out of this permanently?"_

"**I only know three ways. One: we could build her confidence bit by bit with spars and maybe set her up on a few dates to get her some backbone.**

_**Like hell we're doing that! Until this girl gets under control, she isn't getting near my Naruto-kun like that! No matter how much she likes him. I'll set them up once she's under control.**_

**Two: we shock her with something so perverted that she short-circuits, and when she recovers, her little thoughts will seem innocent in comparison or Three: we have another girl confront her on it and help her to come to terms with it."**

"_The first will take too long…the second I think is too drastic and could backfire on us. The last seems the most likely, but I don't know any girls to ask. The closest one is Tenten, but I think it would be a little weird to ask her to help with this…"_

"**You know, Naruto-kun, there's always me…**_**I'll take care of that girl in no time."**_

"_How are we supposed to do that? Me talk to her for you? That will just be weird."_

"**No, if you find out the hand seals for the **Kuchiyose no jutsu,** I could take care of this."**

"_You finished the summoning! I thought you said it would take longer?"_

"**Yes and no, I have figured a way for me to get out, but not to take my power with me. I actually think that I won't be able to. The seal will only let me take an amount of my youki that is equal to the amount of chakra you possess."**

"_So the seal will only let us be equal…I guess the Yondaime figured this would happen sooner or later and wanted to make sure you couldn't get out of hand._"

"**I agree, but it really doesn't matter now. You will only grow stronger from this point, and that means so will I. Like I've been saying **_**'all the power in the world means nothing without the skill to use it.'**_** That means you're going to need to train me to fight as well."**

"_Yup, that's your catch phrase all right…wait…__WHAT! How am I going to teach you anything!"_

"**I'm going to have an actual human body because we will be using one of your **Kage Bunshin**. Before, my human form was a form of illusion. Aesthetic only when you get down to it. Like the **Henge** I told you about, but better. I believe that I will still have my fox-form, but with the size, I'll bet it won't help much. I will need to learn to fight shinobi-style." **said Kyuu with the biggest smirk.** "Now wake her up so you can go see the Hokage for the hand seals."**

Naruto, hearing this, takes a long look at Hinata and starts to focus a small amount of chakra to his pointer and middle fingers. Slightly picking Hinata up, he then places the fingers at the base of the back of her neck. Not even a moment after applying the chakra, Hinata shoots up with an owlish look on her face.

"What happened just now, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata without a single stutter.

"_Maybe there's hope for her after all._ You passed out for some reason…I'm sorry Hinata, but we will have to cut our training short for today."

Hinata looks down. _"I messed up already…Naruto-kun probably thinks that I'm a freak for fainting like that, but I couldn't help It."_ thought Hinata with slight tears in her eyes.

Naruto, seeing the tears, decides to try to comfort her. "Don't worry Hinata. We will train together the same time tomorrow. I just need to go see Ji-san now."

"Alr-ight Naruto-kun, but wh-at do you ne-ed to see the Ho-kage for?" asked Hinata.

"It's something to help with our training and to help a good friend of mine." said Naruto with a soft smile.

"Ok, what sho-uld I do whi-le you're gone?"

"If you could, I would really appreciate it if you could go over the first 7 kata for Juuken. Those are the ones I'm working on. It would be great if you could help me with them."

Hinata gives a quick nod and begins the motions for the kata as she watches Naruto take his leave by the rooftops, heading for the Hokage tower.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Hiashi's private study)**

Kyouju had just entered the study to speak to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama, Naruto has just left the compound."

Hiashi hearing this raises an eyebrow. "Really? Where did he go and what about my daughter?"

"Well, after Hinata-sama fainted, Naruto was silent for a time with several emotions crossing his face until he used some sort of jutsu to awaken your daughter. After she awoke, he said he needed to see the Hokage for training material and had Hinata-sama begin going over the kata we gave him until he returned."

"Hmm, leave Naruto be for now. I think he has already discovered my daughter's problem and is working to correct it in his own way."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama if you believe that's best."

Kyouju leaves without another word to resume the basic training class

"_Naruto, what are you planning…I didn't think it would take long for you to start on Hinata's fainting, but what do you plan to do?"_ thought Hiashi before returning to his paper work. _"Paperwork is always so relaxing after meeting with the council…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(At the Hokage tower)**

Naruto appears through the window to see the Sandaime reading a little orange book with a slight nosebleed.

"Yo, Ji-san I need to ask you a favor!" said Naruto loudly, surprising the aged leader and causing him to toss the book into the air for Naruto to catch.

"Naruto…what are you doing here scaring the heck out of me…and with my book!" asked the Sandaime, already moving for the orange treasure.

As Naruto was making his way to the desk, he was flipping through the book. He couldn't help but to be disappointed with his Ji-san. He was reading porn while on the job-extremely good porn, but porn nonetheless. _"I can't believe Ji-san would be reading something like this…"_

"**Naruto-kun, see if you can keep that. It will come in handy."**

Naruto, too confused to ask why, just decides to do his best. "Really now…what would the village think of their Hokage reading something like this?" asked Naruto with his vulpine grin in place. Sarutobi for his part could only pale at the thought. He recognized that look on Naruto. He was going to be blackmailed again…

"Alright Naruto, what will it take to keep this a secret?"

"Hmm…first I need to know the hand seals for a specific jutsu, and…I want this book."

"_What is Naruto planning? I better find out what jutsu he wants before I agree to it_. What jutsu do you want, Naruto?"

"I need the hand seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu, and before you ask, it's for my own purposes. The book…I just want."

"_Hmm, the jutsu doesn't matter. Without a contract, the hand seals are worthless. The book, on the other hand, is my signed first-edition that Jiraiya gave me when his first book was hit number one._ I will tell you the hand seals, but the book is not for minors."

"Too bad Ji-san; I would hate to think of how the women that frequent the osens will react to the idea of you peeping on them with that crystal ball of yours." said Naruto with a cruel smirk.

The Sandaime was horrified at the thought. "WHAT! I have never done or WOULD do such a thing!"

"Oh, I know you wouldn't, but after I show them this book of yours, I'm pretty sure they won't care. Just imagine the paperwork to clean that mess up."

If it was possible, the old man had just aged ten years because of the nightmare of angry women and mountains of paperwork. In a defeated voice, the aged Hokage says. "The hand seals are Boar, dog, bird, monkey, and sheep; then you just need blood and chakra. Also, the book is yours as long as you keep this secret."

"Thanks Ji-san! _Kyuu, can we try it now?"_

"**Sure, just be sure to use the blood and just let the chakra flow this time. Watch the amount used for this, and remember it so we can get it exact. No reason to waste chakra. Also, be sure to say 'Kyuubi no Yoko' when you do it."**

"_Why do I need to say your name?"_ asked Naruto.

"**I'll use it as a keyword for when you summon me, just in case you ever sign a contract with a guardian clan."**

The Sandaime, for his part, couldn't help but to be a little thrown by all this. He was just minding his business, reading his porn after a long day. Now he was just blackmailed out of his favorite book and a Jutsu. Then, out of nowhere, Naruto starts going through the hand seals after cutting his thumb.

"Boar, dog, bird, monkey, sheep …**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko!**" yelled Naruto too loud; loud enough to nearly give the old man a heart attack when the poof of black smoke, as well as a swirl of red energy, appeared.

"Naruto, what did you just do!" screamed the freaked out Hokage.

All Naruto did was stare at the cloud expectantly…waiting. After a moment, the smoke began to clear revealing an average-sized fox. It was an orange-red color with long ears, pale red eyes, one tail and pretty normal looking over all.

"Kyuu, is that you?"

"Of course it is, Naruto-kun." came the soft reply from the little fox in the most caring and soothing voice either male had ever heard.

The Third was just dumb struck. He had given a believed worthless jutsu to Naruto, only to be scared half to death when he says he's summoned the Kyuubi, and now this angelic little animal is supposed to be the demon?

"I thought you said that you would have a human form?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Just a moment, Naruto-kun." After their little exchange, Kyuu was surrounded by black smoke once again as a small stream of red youki swirled around the cloud.

Both Naruto and the Sandaime were drawn into staring into the blackness, just waiting to see the human form of the most powerful demon in history.

After the smoke had cleared, it revealed the cutest girl either male had ever seen…or imagined for that fact. She seemed to be just slightly older then Naruto, 13 or 14 at the most. Her hair was a beautiful silky orange-red color that went down to her mid thigh. She had cute whisker markes on her cheeks, and pale red eyes that looked upon them both in a piercing way. Two fox ears with white tips that matched her hair perfectly rested on the top of her head, as well as a single fox tail of the same color swayed behind her.

She wore a fishnet shirt with a black cloth wrapped around her chest. Covering the shirt is a blood red flank jacket with black trim. She also wore black short shorts with a red skirt around them. Her legs were covered with what looked like black stockings that disappeared into normal black shinobi sandals and a choker around her neck with a ring of strange kanji.

After both men had scanned her up and down with their eyes about four times, it was enough for Kyuu so she lightly coughed to get their attention. "I know it's a lot to take in boys, but you're too old for me and I think Naruto-kun needs a few more years to mature first." said Kyuu with a vulpine grin to put Naruto's to shame.

Both males blushed red and averted their eyes. The Sandaime was the first to recover.

"I would assume that you are the Kyuubi no Yoko?"

"Correct…and before you ask, the seal is not broken. I am not free, and I only have enough youki to be equal with Naruto-kun and cannot resume my full form…yet." explained Kyuu before the Sandaime could ask a single question.

"Don't worry Ji-san, she does that to me all the time. You just get used to it." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

"Please explain this from the beginning, and while we're at it, I have some concerns about your training." said the Third in all seriousness.

For the next hour, the three people occupying the Hokages office discussed everything from proper training ethics to the ancient mechanics of summoning. By the time everything was understood…or at least as close to understanding as they could get, the Third had gone through 3 bottles of sake again, Naruto had his new training schedule for the last 13 days of his intensive training, and Kyuu was now a registered Konoha citizen under Naruto's address.

"Alright Naruto, you better get back to the Hyuuga compound. You are supposed to start your laundry duty in a half-hour." said the Sandaime while putting the bottles and paper work away.

Before Naruto or Kyuu could leave the office, the Sandaime called to them. "Wait a moment. We need a name for your lady friend, Naruto. We can't have you going around calling her Kyuu. I also need a name to finish the citizenship application."

"Hmm…well Kyuu, do you have a name or is Kyuubi it? I never thought to ask before…" asked Naruto.

"No, I was never given a name other then my title as a bijuu, and I never stayed in one place long enough to be called anything by humans."

"Well, if that's the case, what would you like to be called?" asked the Third.

As Kyuu took a thinking pose, she said, "I don't know. Do you have any ideas, Naruto-kun?"

After thinking for a few moments, Naruto opened his eyes and Kyuu could see the emotions running through them. "How about…Kira?" asked Naruto

Kyuu was shocked by this. "Your mother's name, Naruto-kun…are you sure you want me to use it?" asked Kyuu in all honesty. The Sandaime for his part decided to remain silent.

"I believe that my mother would be proud that someone like you was using her name. Other then Iruka and Ji-san, you are the only person to truly comfort me or be by my side. It would mean a lot to me if you would. I also think it suits you great!" finished Naruto with a wide fox grin.

Kyuu could barely hold back her tears, and settled for looking at the ground.

"Very well; from this day on, you will be known as Kira. I will not give you a surname. I will leave that up to the two of you." said the Third with a small smile.

"Thanks Ji-san…Kira, are you ready to go? We still need to get back to the compound," asked Naruto in a gentle voice, since the newly named Kira was still sobbing lightly.

"Hai, Naruto-kun; just give me a moment to get ready." After drying her eyes and composing herself, Kira's eyes began to glow for just a moment, then in a slight shimmer, her fox features vanished.

"Cool! How did you do that Kira-chan?" asked Naruto.

With the cutest giggle, Kira replied. "It's a part of a doujutsu that all kitsune posses combined with our transformation ability. You have it too at some level, Naruto-kun. I'll teach you how to use it later, all right? I just want to get your basic training finished first."

"Alright…let's get going before I'm late. I really don't want an angry Hiashi after me again..."

"Okay, Naruto-kun." said Kira, heading for the window.

"Before you two go I wanted to give you both this..." said the Third while handing them both what looked like passports.

"What are these Ji-san? Some kind of secret…"

"Those, Naruto, are permanent passes into and out of the village among other things. I wanted to give you those because I'm sure there will be some training between you two that does not need to be seen by others in the village. Many Jounin have secret or secluded training grounds that are off limits to others. Maybe you two can find one."

"That does sound like a good idea…" commented Kira as she took a thinking pose, "Not that anyone else could do what I'll be teaching you but it would be rather troublesome to have someone try…"

"You sound like a Nara now Kira…now I expect you to use those wisely and not flaunt them, since only I can issue those it would be a direct link to me." After saying this, the venerable Professor stares both of the 'young' shinobi down to insure his point. "Now get going, the both of you."

Naruto and Kira take their leave, heading in the direction of the Hyuuga compound by rooftops and enjoying the trip. Kira for feeling the wind blow threw her hair and Naruto having a 'new' companion by his side…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

They both arrived at the compound about ten minutes before 6:00 pm ready to put their plan into action. Err…Kira's plan into action.

"Alright Naruto-kun, give me the book and introduce me to Hinata. Then you can go to do the laundry." said Kira with a small smile.

Naruto hands over the book and says. "I really don't know what you're planning, but I trust you won't do anything too drastic."

"Off course not…I'm just going to help her though this…that's all." Kira said, trying to look as cute and innocent as possible and with those eyes of hers, it was working too well.

Naruto just shakes his head and starts walking in the direction of where he had left Hinata. Once he arrives at the training ground he finds Hiashi, Kyouju, and Hinata all talking to each other when he walks up to them. When they see Kira, they each have their own thoughts on her.

"_Hmm, who could this young one be? Maybe she could help in the sparing just like Naruto-san does?"_ thought Kyouju.

"_Who could this be? I wonder if this is why Naruto ran out on his training session with Hinata? Could she be part of the plan to help her?"_ thought Hiashi.

"_I wonder who this girl is? Could she be Naruto-kun's girlfriend? Does this mean that I'm too late…even if I'm not, I can't compete with her beauty."_ thought Hinata in despair.

"Hello everyone…sorry about leaving early, but I needed to go pick up my friend Kira who's staying with me. I thought that she could help Hinata out." said Naruto while Kira came to stand beside him.

"_KIRA! Who is this girl and why did Naruto call her by his mother's name? It could be a coincidence but…_"it took Hiashi a moment before he spoke again, "Naruto, I don't see how this girl can help my daughter more then you could. I asked you because I believe that you can do it."

"Trust me, Hiashi, I may be able to help her with her training, but Kira is the one to handle the problem you told me about."

"_What is Naruto-kun talking about? He brought this girl to help me_…Nar-uto-kun, what am I sup-pose to do wi-th her?" asked Hinata, blushing slightly.

"All you need to do is go somewhere and talk with her. Trust me, it will help. You will feel a lot better after speaking with her. After I'm done with my chores for the night, I'll come by to talk with you to." said Naruto with a soft smile and gentle voice.

Both of the older men decide to just slip away and allow the children to handle this.

"Come on Hinata-san; follow me to the training ground over here so we can girl talk. We'll see you later, Naruto-kun!" called Kira while pulling a red-faced Hinata that was mirroring a deer in the headlights perfectly.

"See you two later!" called Naruto before heading to the laundry room.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(In the laundry room)**

"Good afternoon ladies; are we going to do the same thing as yesterday?" asked Naruto.

"If you're willing to, we won't argue with you." said one woman.

"As long as you still have some money that you're willing to lose at cards." commented another Hyuuga woman.

"Alright then! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" after a cloud of smoke and multiple pops were heard there stood a little over 60 Naruto starting on the wash as the 10 Hyuuga women and Naruto settle down for a game of poker.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Back in the training field, Kira and Hinata had taken to sitting under the same tree as Hinata and Naruto had shared earlier.

"Hinata…Naruto asked me to come here to help you with this fainting problem you have. Do you know what causes it or what you could do to stop it?" asked Kira.

Hinata, hearing this question, blushes like mad and begins poking her fingers together while thinking "_I can't tell her about my dirty thoughts…if I told her, she would tell Naruto-kun, and then I would lose him forever._ N-n-o I do-n't."

Kira, hearing this, flicks Hinata in the forehead with ample force. "Do not lie to me, little girl. Naruto noticed just as easily as I just did. If you don't admit it, you will never improve."

Hinata is now sweating bullets. "Nar-uto-kun kno-ws! Does that mean…he left earlier bec-ause he's dis-gusted by me?" said Hinata aloud, not realizing it and completely forgetting her throbbing forehead.

"No, Hinata, he is not disgusted by it. There is nothing wrong with you or those thoughts. Everyone has them and everyone deals with them. Even Naruto-kun and I have them."

"Really…I'm normal. I'm not a freak?" asked Hinata with hope.

Kira gives what would account to a board stare. "You are a girl that blushes and faints for no reason that also pokes her fingers together and can barely speak. You are hardly normal."

Now Hinata is almost on the verge of crying again. "Listen, you are a pretty, talented, and very likable girl. The only things holding you back from succeeding are these fainting problem and your confidence." said Kira.

"Really that's all? Does that me-an that I still have a chance with Na-ruto-kun?" asked Hinata, not realizing her admittance.

With a deep sigh "You have a long way to go, Hinata. Even further to go until you can be with Naruto-kun. He has lived a very painful life and doesn't need someone like 'how you are now' dragging him down. Until you pull yourself together and prove to me that you can truly be there for Naruto-kun instead of relying on him I won't let you anywhere near him. He needs someone to support him and be strong for him. That's what I want to be for him, but I'm afraid that I won't be enough. When you reach your goal, I would be glad to have you share Naruto-kun with me."

Hinata, hearing this, is thrown into a medley of thoughts and emotions _"Share Naruto-kun…I never thought of that. Is it even right? I always dreamed of having him for myself, but if I don't take this chance, I could lose him to this girl. Not to mention I know the elders are just waiting to marry me off…Sharing Naruto-kun is better than not having him at all isn't it? And who's to say I can't win him for myself latter on? I'll do it. I will grow strong for Naruto-kun. He has given me strength all these years and now I will be his strength!_ Alright, what do I have to do?"

"The first step is to get over your problem with these thoughts of yours. If you can do this, then Naruto-kun and I can help you with your confidence."

"What do I need to do?" asked Hinata with a resolve never seen before in her eyes.

Kira could only smile at this. _"The girl is more determined to succeed for Naruto then for herself._ First off, you and I are going to go over the birds and the bees, followed by reading a little book together_. If this doesn't bring her out of this, nothing will._"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(Back in the laundry room)**

"I win again, ladies! Pay up…_I wonder how Kira and Hinata are doing?"_

"But-but-but I can't!" choked out one of the Hyuuga girls.

"Hey, you're the one that bet your kimono instead of money, so hand it over or take my shift tomorrow! _At this rate, I'll be using this time to read for the next two weeks!"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

I will no longer attempt translating my original jutsus. I just suck at it. I will write them in English, and if anyone is kind enough to translate them for me, then thank you.

If you do you'll receive kudos at the end of every chapter from here till doomsday (A.K.A the final chapter but just the same as DoomsDay.)


	9. Green Beasts?

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.9 Green Beasts?**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I don't own Naruto and never will… (DarkFayt is crying in the corner.)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning, our hero was sleeping soundly in bed without a care in the world. After his training had ended the day before, Kira had decided that they should take the night to relax. She had said that since the next two weeks were going to be nonstop for the two of them, that they should enjoy the quiet. Kira had made the most delicious meal Naruto had ever eaten, and had even taught him how to prepare it himself!

For once life was peaceful, quiet, and reliable for him. There was someone there now. The glares almost didn't exist anymore and the names that were thrown his way now fell on deaf ears. Naruto could honestly say he was truly happy for the first time in his life and it was all thanks to a demon! No matter how many times he repeated it in his head he still couldn't believe it. So he was happy in his space between dreaming and life…

That is until his finely tuned body said it was time to wake up. For all the training and abilities Naruto had acquired recently, he could not win the battle of telling his new body to sleep in!

"_CRAP! Why is it that I can never win this?_ _Well time to get moving…training doesn't do itself."_ As he began to leave the comfort of his bed, until he noticed something heavy was on his arm.

"_Huh? My pillow isn't this heavy…"_ in his dazed state of mind he moved his finger to return the feeling to his hand and heard a slight moan. He also felt something soft and round in his hand. When he looked down, he saw the beautiful vision of Kira laying on his arm, her beautiful hair fanned out beneath her, a slight blush on her flawless skin, and her left breast snuggly in the warmth of his hand.

Naruto's mind shut down for a moment at this revelation. After composing himself, Naruto was across the room in less then a second and was against the wall, blushing worse then Hinata ever had as he desperately tried to stutter out an apology. Kira for her part was just confused. One moment she was comfy and warm, then she was almost thrown ten feet into the air. Not the way a lady likes to wake up in the morning.

Sleepily as she rubbed her eyes "Naruto-kun, what's the matter? I thought you usually took to waking up slowly in the morning. You almost threw me off the bed." said Kira, in all innocence.

"I'm sor-ry! I didn't me-an to tou-ch you li-ke that, I swe-ar! It was an accide…wait…what are you doing in my bed?"

Kira, blushing slightly, said, "Well, after we returned from the compound last night, you went to bed while I took a shower. Thirteen years in a sewer can make you feel a little grimy… when I was done, you were already asleep; and since we weren't doing the Kage Bunshin training last night, I didn't need to return to the seal, so I just decided to lay down next to you…"

Naruto was still sweating bullets and Kira knew exactly why. _"That dammed, bitchy, pink-haired little…she has him thinking all girls are foaming at the mouth over these kinds of things. Next chance I get, I going to knock her oversized forehead right through the ceiling!"_

In a kind and placating voice one would use to sooth a child Kira said,"It's alright, Naruto-kun…I'm not like the pink-haired banshee. I won't hit you unless you meant to be a pervert. Remember what I told Hinata, even I have thoughts like that, so it's no big thing as long as it wasn't intentional." said Kira trying not to giggle the whole time.

Naruto had a sad smile on his face as he watched Kira laugh,_ "Is this really my life now? Can I really be this happy? Will the village let me? Or is it just some trick of fate…bring me up just to let me fall again. Maybe that Neji guy was right and fate is against me?_ Kira…why are you doing all this for me? I just don't get it. Shouldn't you hate me? I am the reason that you where trapped and made to live in that sewer…"

After realizing what he had said Kira couldn't help but frown, "_So… even after all our time together, he still doubts that he can be happy…he even thinks that I could hate him. I don't blame him; what with how he's been treated in life because of me I should be the one being hated. Those damn villagers have him all screwed up._ Naruto-kun…I could never hate you. It wasn't your fault…we are going to be together forever. My soul and yours are intertwined. If I had wanted to, I could have just saved your life that night to save mine and then returned to my cell, but I wanted to know you. I wanted to meet you and see what kind of person you were. After teaching you, speaking with you, and being with you, I began to feel like I had found a friend…that maybe this wasn't the curse I had thought at first."

Naruto was almost crying while mentally beating the crap out of himself at the same time. _"I'm an idiot…she's one of the first people to ever recognize me, and I do to her what's been done to me. All Kira has ever done is help and care for me. She's…my family…she's my Kira-chan."_ Naruto then makes his way to Kira's side who is still sitting in bed looking down at the sheets. Once he reaches her side, he slowly reaches out to wrap his arms around her, but stops short to make sure that she wouldn't pull away. To his surprise, she leans into his chest. Then he softly and tightly wraps his arms around her again. For the longest time, they just sat there enjoying the fact that they have someone.

"I'm sorry Kira-chan…it's just so hard to believe what has happened in my life over the last few days…I'm so use to having nothing, forced to scrounge for things, being hated and having no one there with me. Being all alone…but now, I have everything I ever wanted. I have Iruka-sensei, Ji-san, my new apartment, and training that has put me closer to my dream then ever before. I even have friends now in Hinata and Tenten, and best of all, I now know who my mother is and…I have you now, too." said Naruto, slightly squeezing Kira and smiling the warmest smile he could.

All Kira did was stare into his eyes for a moment, seeing all the emotion that was hidden to the world. In that moment, she knew what they had. No one had ever seen his real eyes. The eyes of a boy turned man before his time that had seen more then they should have ever seen. To be trusted enough to let the entirety of his mask fall was more then she could have hoped for. She just smiled and snuggled into Naruto's arms even more with the most content smile. _"I will never leave you Naruto-kun…ever."_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later that morning, just before 5:00am outside the village walls, Kira and Naruto were stretching to begin their morning run together. They both had stayed in each others arms right up until they knew that they had to begin their training. Reluctantly, they left each other's warmth to begin the day.

Now though all they could think of was their training and staying on schedule especially since people would be waiting on them.

"Kira-chan, why are you going to run with me? I thought since your body was originally one of my Kage Bunshin that it couldn't get anything from exercise?" asked Naruto.

"You're right, Naruto-kun, I can't improve the physique of this body; not that it needs it." said Kira, while taking a pose that made Naruto blush. "I'm not doing this for the exercise. Every time this body is dispelled and re-summoned, I will become just as physically trained as you, but my mind didn't receive any of the benefits yours did. In essence, I'm the exact opposite of you for the Kage Bunshin training."

"What is that suppose to mean, Kira-chan?"

"Remember that the training is only a shortcut to help you learn things faster and that you still need to do the training exercises yourself to finish it? That way you get the physical benefits of the work."

"Yes…" said Naruto obviously confused.

"Well I'm the opposite. I get all the benefits of the physical training you do, but I don't get the knowledge you do. That means that every night while I'm sorting the knowledge from the Kage Bunshin, I will be studying it to see what I can use myself and what I can't. So the reason I'm running with you is that I need to do everything you do, but for different reasons. You train to improve your body. I train to get my mind used to working a human body, and we both will be learning from the Kage Bunshin at night."

"Does that mean that we will know all the same things and techniques? That will be great; we will be unbeatable together!"

"No…because I use pure youki, there are some human techniques that I can't do, such as create medical chakra. I also won't be able to use elemental jutsu…well, at least mostly, and eventually neither will you for that matter."

"What do you mean by that? Why would you and I not be able to use elemental jutsu?"

With a deep sigh, Kira says. "_I know he won't like this._ I wasn't planning on telling you this until later; Naruto-kun…youki is a very different energy then chakra. It doesn't make a difference when using non-elemental jutsu such as Bunshin, but because demons are in essence elemental spirits, we have elements that oppose us. Like fire and water; In other words, you are aligned to certain elements and will not be able to use elements outside of those because our bodies will literally recognize it as a natural enemy or opposite."

"Wow…I really wasn't expecting something like this. How can I advance as a ninja with something like this happening? The number of jutsu one knows is kind of important. I know having mastered your favorite is more important, but something like this will really limit my jutsu library," said Naruto, taking a thinking pose.

"It's not that bad, Naruto-kun. The elements that you will belong to will come to you naturally, and we will eventually be able to bend those elements to our will without hand seals! The jutsu that are of the same element that you are aligned with will be second nature, and you will most likely have more then one element as well. Remember the stories about me causing earth quakes and tsunamis with a swing of my tails?" asked Kira.

"Does that mean that your elements are earth and water…wait a second, I thought you were a demon of fire? All the legends I ever heard of you said so."

"No I'm not, that only came about because of the color of my fur being orange-red and that I always used my foxfire instead of my elements. Because my youki is red, so is my fire. Just like yours is a darker blue color. The only bijuu of fire are the six and two-tails…well I suppose the five tails as well but he's something special. I also never really used my elements much, because they always changed the landscape too much. I hated to destroy the land in a fight. A flood or earthquake takes millennia to recover from, but a fire is restored in a few hundred years. My foxfire was more easily controlled and could be used precisely reducing the damage."

"Well, that explains that. So what are my elements anyway? That way I know what I can and can't learn?"

"20 questions today?" asked Kira with a smirk only to see Naruto pout, "Your body is still changing, Naruto-kun. We won't be able to tell what all your elements are until later, but I know for sure that one of them is Kaze (wind) but, I think that it would be better to focus on your Taijutsu and other abilities until your body settles and we know for sure what your elements are."

"I guess this gives me a reason to focus on what I already have started on. So why is it that you can't learn medial jutsu again?"

"To put it simply…it's too late for me to learn it. Your power is still maturing, and because of that, it's adapting to being used for healing chakra. If you had waited even 6 months to start your medical training, it would have been too late for you as well. As long as you continue practicing it on a regular basis, you will always be able to use it. For me though, its several thousand years too late to even try to make my youki that flexible."

"Alright, I guess that makes sense…how long will it take for my…energy to settle Kira-chan?" asked Naruto, excited about the idea of being able to bend elements at will. _"I can't wait! I will have an even bigger advantage over other ninja."_

"If I were to guess, I would have to say based on your healing rate…4 to 8 months until your chakra has completely changed to youki and you begin your accession to a full demon begins."

"What does my healing have to do with it, Kira-chan?"

"Hmm…how do I explain this one…do you remember how I said that when the changes to your body happened that the youki mostly acted on its own and I only reformed your circulatory system and senses?"

"Of course, I probably have gone over that once a day since you told me all of it. I only really began to understand all of it later."

With a slightly annoyed look in her eyes "Well, you always had your healing factor because of me being sealed inside of you. When the change happened, your healing was just supercharged from all the youki released into your system, and then it began to change and improve your body to survive the stress. That process is still happening even now. Think of it as your body evolving slowly as a way of adapting to whatever is happening to you. First you went through one big evolutionary jump to ensure your survival of the youki, then many smaller ones to finish it off."

"Everything with me has to be so complicated, doesn't it?" asked Naruto as he hung his head.

With a giggle and a smile, Kira said. "Well, I think that's enough class for today, Naruto-kun. We can continue to confuse you when the next thing comes up. Now I want you to take half of your chakra and create as many Kage Bunshin as you can then I'll tell you our new schedule for the last few weeks of our training."

Naruto instantly begins to focus his chakra while going through the hand seals. In a huge burst of smoke, hundreds of Kage Bunshin appeared. After a quick headcount thanks Kira using her doujutsu, she begins to hand out the bunshin's orders.

Seeing her eyes faintly glowing once again, Naruto couldn't help but to think _"There it is again…she said it was a doujutsu like the Byakugan and that I have it too. I really want to know what it can do, but I know that if Kira-chan thought that I was ready, she would have told me. I will have to wait. But I wonder how it can help her count my __Bunshin__ like that?"_

"Impressive…300 exactly, Naruto-kun. I'm surprised; I honestly didn't think you had come this far in your control yet. When you pulled this on Mizuki-teme, you used 75 percent of your chakra and only created a little over 150 with how lousy your control was before." said Kira, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, I know; I'm the best. Just wait, I'll be Hokage before you know it!" said Naruto while scratching the back of his neck.

Kira only rolled her eyes before turning to the gathered bunshin to hand out their orders by pointing from group to group. "Alright; first off, I want you 50 to take the medical scrolls and pick up where you left off. Next, I want you 30 to take this copy of the Juuken kata scroll and commit them to memory as you go through the kata. You 5 work on mastering Bunshin, you 5 Henge, you 5 Kawarimi, you 20 Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, you 20 Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, you 5 Kage Shuriken no Jutsu, and you 10 Kokuangyou no Jutsu. Now I know that each of you can only make three to five more Kage Bunshin each before you reach the limit of how many times your soul piece can split, but I want you 100 to practice creating Kage Bunshin and regular Bunshin at the same time while mixing them. It will be hard, but will be worth it. This will be a very effective strategy against anyone without significant experience or some kind of doujutsu that can see chakra. Lastly, I would like you 50 to just continue working on mastering your senses, chakra control, and just how your body generally works. So screw around and see what works."

Naruto was just speechless. Just about everything he wanted to learn or master Kira had just handed out to his Bunshin to start for him. "Damn Kira-chan, do you really think we can work on all that at once?"

"Of course Naruto-kun, you won't be absorbing all the training they do at once. You will be going to bed by 8:00 every night for the next week or so. That way, I will have plenty of time to sort through the information to see what I can use, and make sure you can adjust to it. Hopefully, I will be getting a few hours of sleep for myself in the process."

"I'm a little confused, Kira-chan, but I really don't need to know, now do I…let's start our run before we run behind schedule. You can tell me our new training schedule while we're running." said Naruto while rubbing his head as if in pain.

"Sure Naruto-kun, and don't worry; the confusing stuff should be over for awhile. As you already know first off…"

"5:00am-6:00am: We run as many laps around the village as we can in this hour. We're doing this to improve our speed and just to understand our bodies better. We can also use this time to figure out new combos and techniques if you like."

"6:00am-8:00am: We will use this time by alternating between punching and clawing a log just as before. As the dolphin said, try to increase these numbers daily."

"8:00am-9:00am: We will train with each other until the dolphin arrives in our special abilities, such as Kitsune bi and whatever else we can think of."

"9:00am-11:00am: Ninjutsu training. We will practice whatever the Kage Bunshin have done so far with the dolphin's help. You and he will have to help me as well."

"11:00am-12:00pm: You will work on your medical jutsu, while I try to catch up to you in the basics with the dolphins help."

"12:00pm-1:00pm: This will be lunchtime for us."

"1:00pm-2:00pm: This time will be for you and me to redo the chakra control exercises, and when I say redo them, I mean starting with the leaf exercise all the way to your medial exercises."

"As you know, after this you are to be at the Hyuuga compound to begin your Jyuuken training. So from 2:00pm to 6:00pm, I will return to the seal to review what I've done for the day."

"6:00pm-8:00pm: You will re-summon me so I can continue working with Hinata while you do your laundry duties."

"And, that's my plan for us up until team assignments. From what I can figure, this should give us enough time to finish mastering those jutsu as well as the medical knowledge, but we will need to go over everything with the Hokage after the two weeks are up to ensure that we have everything done and maybe get his ideas for other training."

Naruto is still running with his jaw hanging loose. "How can you think up things like that Kira-chan? You must be a super genius to figure things like that out."

"No, Naruto-kun, you just learn a lot when you've been around as long as me. Now I kind of wish that I had paid more attention to shinobi, now that I am one. If I had, I would be a lot more useful now. I have seen many things in my life; some amazing that I hope to share with you someday, and others that I wish that I could just forget." said Kira in a flat tone with a glazed look in her eyes.

"_I can't imagine what she's seen in her life…from what I can figure from the history she told me, she must be at least 7000 years old. She must have seen things I can't even dream of."_ Before Naruto could say anything to comfort Kira, they both heard the phrase and booming voice that would cause both of them to flinch instinctively for years to come.

"AHH LEE, THESE TWO HAVE A BURNING PASSION FOR YOUTH TO BE TRAINING SO DILIGANTLY SO EARLY ON THIS BEAUTIFUL MORNING!" screamed a strange man. He wore green spandex with orange leg warmers and a Konoha hitai-ate as a belt. He also wore the classic Jounin vest unzipped. He had his black hair cut in a bowl-shape style and had the biggest eyebrows you could imagine. Lastly, he had an excellent build and tan skin. Anyone could tell that he was built because of the tight spandex. Even if they all wished that they couldn't.

Alongside the man, a boy who looked like a younger version of the first, with the only difference being the lack of the Jounin vest, screamed. "YOSH, GAI-SENSEI! THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY! I WILL STRIVE TO RIVAL THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Both Kira and Naruto were just scared shitless by the pair and are communicating via their mental link trying to figure a way to escape. While sweating bullets out of total shock, Naruto thought to Kira.

"_Kira-chan, what the fucking hell are those things! Those eyebrows look alive! Super eyebrows even!" _

"_I-I-I don't know, Naruto-kun! In all my millennia, I have never seen such a disturbing thing…I'm scared! Let's get out of here!"_ Kira then took up a position behind Naruto, shaking slightly.

"_WHY ARE YOU HIDING BEHIND ME! YOU'RE THE DEMON LORD!"_

"_What does that have to do with this?"_

"_I don't know but if I focus on them my brain will fry!"_

The green duo continued their rant about youth and something about springtime for what seemed like ages, until the older one saw the scared shitless faces of Kira and Naruto, so by some twisted logic he decided to introduce himself.

"OH, I am sorry for the scare! My name is Maito Gai, and this is my youthful student Rock Lee! I know that our youthfulness is quite overwhelming to some people!" said Gai.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! I too apologize for scaring you, but we seldom see others with the youthfulness to be training as early as we do!" said the newly named Lee.

"_Kay…less weird now but still freaky as all get out. __Alright, Kira-chan, as soon as I tell you to, run as fast as you can…"_

"_Whatever you say, Naruto-kun, just get us out of here or else I'm frying their asses Konoha ninja or not!"_

Whether out of some village loyalty or the horrifying thought of a rampaging Kira Naruto just knew this had to end…"Well, thank you for the introduction and subsequent heart attack…my name is Uzumaki Naruto and this is Kira…I apologize for having to run, but if we are held up much longer, we will be thrown off our training schedule I'm sure someone with your youthfulness will understand…now let's go Kira, RUN!"

With that, both Kira and Naruto disappear in a kick up of dust that even impresses both Lee and Gai.

"Gai sensei, those two are as fast as I was last year!" said Lee in awe.

"Correct, Lee; those two must have been training hard to reach that level. If they continue, they could be at your level by next year or maybe sooner."

"I WILL PROVE THAT MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTER AND TRAIN EVEN MORE!"

"YES, LEE! THIS IS THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! NOW LET US RUN INTO THE SUNSET OF YOUTH TO CONTINUE OUR PURSUIT OF YOUTHULNESS!"

Lee and Gai then run slowly into the ocean sunset that has appeared on the horizon, completely ignoring that its barley 6:00am…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(…)** lemon here! See my other fics. **'A Midnight Dream'** is the name.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(In the real world)**

Hinata shot out of bed dripping with sweat. After scanning her room and figuring out what had happened, all she could do was let a bittersweet smile cross her face as she thought. _"So…it was another dream? At least I know that there's nothing wrong with me now…I always thought I was a bad person for thinking about Naruto-kun like that. If it wasn't for Naruto-kun asking Kira-chan to talk to me about it, I would still think like that, but now…I want to try these ideas…"_

Hinata then climbed out of bed. She noticed the rather large stain in her bed, as well as on her nightgown. _"Not again…I wonder if that book Kira-chan had me look at with her is the reason for this? Before, it only happened every once in a while. I better sneak my sheets and gown down to the wash before the others are up, or else I will never live down the embarrassment."_

After changing her bed and dressing for the day, Hinata easily jumped into the tree outside her window and dropped her soiled laundry into the rest. _"I wonder if Kira-chan will come again today. Because of her and Naruto-kun, I've come closer to my dreams then ever before, and as soon as I can prove to Kira-chan that I'm good enough for Naruto-kun, she said that she would share him with me!"_

As Hinata was walking through her family estate, she just couldn't help but to smile and think of her time with Naruto. _"I always dreamed of Naruto-kun being all mine, but with Kira-chan around, I have no chance at that…but maybe sharing him will be better. I doubt that I would ever have the strength to tell him how I feel myself, but with Kira-chan there, I will have Naruto-kun someday! I'll prove that I can be strong for him and won't be a burden…I swear I will."_ thought Hinata, with passion burning in her eyes.

Hinata finally arrived at her clan's training grounds and began to go through the first seven kata of Jyuuken so she would be ready to help Naruto when he got there. Unknown to her, Hiashi was watching her from his top floor office. "Uzumaki, you are already turning my daughter into the person I knew she could be…I can't wait to see what she will be like when you are done with your training in Jyuuken…" said Hiashi as he watched his thought-weakling daughter attack the poor stump as if she were possessed by the Kyuubi itself. If only he knew…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later the same day in Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto, Kira, and Iruka were eating lunch while discussing their training. "Well I have to say, the two of you blew me away today. Naruto, you have everything for your basic training down. You just need experience and to master your jutsu a bit more. I don't know how you did it in only 3 days, but you did." said Iruka to a brightly smiling Naruto.

"As for you, Kira, when the two of you asked me to train you as a shinobi, I thought you were too old to begin training to use chakra. However, you managed to prove me wrong; as far as I can figure, if I focus on training you in your basics for the next week or so, you should be caught up with Naruto in no time. I still can't believe someone that knows as much as you do about chakra has never been trained as a shinobi. Most regular Jounin don't have the knowledge you do."

"I just train hard with Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei, but thank you for the compliment," said Kira gritting her teeth to not call him dolphin.

"Yeah, Kira-chan is the best, isn't she? There's nothing she can't do," said Naruto with a big smile.

Iruka, hearing this, hatches a plan for a little revenge after all the Oiroke no Jutsu he's had to suffer through."So, Naruto, I guess that means that you and Kira are a little more then just friends, huh? What are the two of you REALLY?"

Naruto just freezes up, not sure how to respond. _"Shit, what do I say…I think we are more…but what does Kira-chan think? If I answer wrong, I could get her mad at me…what do I do? This is a no-win…GOD DAMN IT SENSEI!"_

Hearing the question from Iruka, both Teuchi and Ayame came over to hear what the answer was. "What about it, Naruto-kuuunnn, is she your new girlfriend?" asked Ayame, dragging out the -kun on purpose.

"Yes, I think it would be wonderful if she was! It would be another permanent customer for me, and I may even have to create a lover's lunch special for the two of you." said Teuchi while serving up another bowl for Naruto.

Naruto was just blushing like crazy while stuttering out. "I-I-I'm not…I mean, her…I…"

Kira was just having a slight giggle as she leaned on the counter because of Naruto's responses as she listened to his thought process. _"He still forgets to close the link when he wants to think to himself…" _then she takes a moment to look at the smirking face of Iruka, "_And here I thought Naruto-kun was the prankster…I guess I should end this little game the dolphin is playing and make it bluntly clear what I consider Naruto-kun and me to be. I really don't want to play the same game with him as Hinata-chan, especially after this morning…you would think he would already know? He just doesn't understand basic attraction or emotions yet, I suppose…"_ but, just as she was about to move a thought crossed her mind, "_wait, I can have some fun with this!"_ thought Kira with a sultry smirk.

Kira then stands and slowly sways her hips as she walks over to Naruto which everyone other then him clearly noticed. When she reaches him, she quickly turns his stool around and kisses him passionately. After recovering from his shock, Naruto just wraps his arms around her and falls into it.

The other three occupants of the stand were just shocked silent with their jaws hanging on the floor. All three were thinking along the same lines as _"How did Naruto get such a cute girlfriend?"_ As Kira finally broke the kiss, she said in a tone that had every male present standing at attention "I just thought that you needed…a little reassurance…of what our relationship is…I'll see you at the training ground, Naruto-kunnn." Kira then, with the same sway of her hips, leaves the stand and a very dazed Naruto.

"Damn…I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto then leaves the stand in a blur of speed worthy of Lee.

"Naruto always keeps things interesting, doesn't he?" asked Iruka, earning him two nods.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later that day, just before one o'clock, we find Kira and Naruto finishing up their training for the day at the same training ground as earlier.

"So, Kira-chan, I was wondering…could you at least tell me what this doujutsu is supposed to do? Or is it something that needs to wait until we begin training with it?" asked Naruto, while balancing a piece of grass on his hand on a precise flow of chakra.

"Hmm, I suppose not…as long as you promise not to mess with it without me saying you're ready. We don't need you going blind, now do we?" asked Kira with a playful smirk.

"Of course…I'm just curious that's all. If you say to wait, then of course I will."

"Alright then, you better sit down for this. It's going to take awhile for you to understand all of this. Besides you've earned a break."

Naruto walks over to the nearest tree and sits against it under the shade. After fidgeting a little to get comfortable, he opens his arms wide. Kira just smirks and sits down, leaning the back of her head against his chest while he wraps his arms around her. If anyone could see Naruto right now, they would automatically notice the major smile on his face.

"First off, let me ask you: what do you know about the Byakugan's abilities, since it's the doujutsu you have had the most contact with?"

"Well…it can see chakra, 360 degrees around the user, through solid objects, the chakra circu…"

"No, Naruto-kun, I asked you for the Byakugan's abilities, not everything it's capable of doing."

"I thought that was what I was telling you Kira-chan?" asked Naruto confused.

"All doujutsu usually only have two or three abilities. Maybe another one, but it's rare. You see, by combining these few abilities in different ways, a doujutsu has its multitudes of capabilities. Take the Byakugan for example. It really only has three abilities; its users just combine them in different ways by instinct to create extra capabilities. Its three true abilities, however, are to see chakra in all forms, see through solid objects, and finally telescopic vision."

"Umm, Kira-chan? What exactly does telescopic mean?"

"Hmm…it means that you can zoom in and out on objects. In other words, you can see thing very far away. Now to continue, let me explain how the Byakugan's abilities combine to produce all of its powers…"

"The Hyuuga use the ability to see through solid objects, or x-ray vision, to look through their own heads to have 360 degree vision. It's kind of creepy, but it works…"

"They see through Genjutsu by seeing the chakra that makes it up. If you can see the chakra for the illusion, then it's basically useless since they know what's going on. Even though they can't dispel the Genjutsu with their eyes, they can always tell when it's being used."

"The ability to see the chakra circulatory system is the combination of their x-ray vision and the ability to see chakra."

"They can see the tenketsus points because of their telescopic vision while viewing the chakra circulatory system. They literally zoom in to see them, but sadly, this also cause tunnel vision; however, that's where their 360 degree vision comes in."

"Finally, their legendary ability, or their all seeing eyes, is because of their x-ray vision combined with their telescopic vision, as well as their 360 degree vision. Understand, Naruto-kun?" asked Kira after she finished.

"I really had no idea that a doujutsu was so complicated…I just thought it did what it did. I never imagined it was made up of all these separate abilities being mixed together. It's really kind of humbling."

"Most people never think about how a jutsu or ability works. All they ever want to know is how to use it, and that's enough for them…I know it's confusing but every question you ever ask me is always the difficult ones. If they weren't, you wouldn't ask me now, would you?" asked Kira.

"I guess I wouldn't. Well, if that's how the Hyuuga doujutsu works, what are the base abilities of our doujutsu?"

"Ours is unlike any other to my knowledge, Naruto-kun. It has existed in the Kitsune clan since the beginning. As you already know, your eyes are naturally much better then many humans; even without a doujutsu, our regular eyes are rather impressive. They can see clearly at night and easily adjust to varying speeds and changing light. This alone could be considered a lower doujutsu. Sadly, not all Kitsune are able to activate the actual doujutsu. Usually it's one in five that do. As for the abilities our eyes posses when they are active…"

"Like most doujutsu, it can see chakra in the air or how it flows through the circulatory system. Now we may not be able to see it as clearly as the Hyuuga since we view it through the skin and such, but what we can do that they can't is see the aura that the chakra takes inside and outside the body. This gives us many advantages when you learn how to read what the aura means."

"Next, it enhances your sight even more. In other words, you will see things in slow motion and greater clarity all the time when active, instead of just when your eyes adjust to something like you're used to doing now."

"It also has telescopic vision like the Byakugan, but this takes a lot of training to use, because we see the chakra auras given off by everything. So unlike the Hyuuga, we will need to train to look past the distractions to see what we need to or want to."

"Next, we can use the power of hypnosis and suggestion with our doujutsu. This means when we make eye contact with someone, we can either implant an idea or action for him or her to perform, or we may be able to control their mind enough to make them do what we want all together. It all depends on the person's will and mental strength. If they are strong, it may not work at all, but if they are weak…well, just use your imagination."

"Finally, when you mix and combine these abilities, we are also able to predict our enemy's movements down to the smallest detail when you are against Taijutsu. With training, it is also possible to predict Genjutsu and Ninjutsu with our eyes, but that takes time to learn. I never really bothered to learn this, because I never thought that I would be lowering myself to battling a human in any form other then my fox form, but I know it's possible to do from hearing about other kitsune. Any other questions, Naruto-kun?" asked Kira, after leaving Naruto's arms and turning to face him while in a kneeling position.

"Not really…I can't wait to start training with this…it sounds like it would be a great help with my Jyuuken training. Oh, what is it called?

"Well, it really doesn't have a name, but I guess if you wanted to, you could name it."

"It's also just really surprising that our doujutsu is so similar to the Byakugan. The only thing we're lacking is the ability to see through solid objects. If we had that, we would be able to do everything the Byakugan can and more."

"Actually, our doujutsu is closer to the Sharingan then the Byakugan." said Kira without thinking.

"Sharingan…is that another doujutsu? What does that one do?" asked Naruto in all innocence.

"_Crap! I just always have to give him just a little more information then he needs…he just absorbs whatever I say like a sponge._ Well, the Sharingan is another doujutsu that exists. It works off of three main abilities like the Byakugan, but it also has talents for Genjutsu like ours when it is mastered. The abilities of the Sharingan are:"

"It allows the user to see things in slow motion and greater clarity."

"Like most other doujutsu, it can see chakra."

"Lastly, it can memorize anything it sees instantly and allows the user to recall it at will."

"These abilities combined allow a Sharingan-user some of the most unique abilities in the ninja world. As you have probably already figured out, they can predict an enemy's movement and jutsu just like we can. It also allows them to copy any Nin, Gen, or Tai-jutsu instantly. They can do this by studying the amount of chakra used, as well as the hand seals, and then memorizing the way the chakra flows. If we had the ability to memorize instantly, we could also do this as well, but even though we can't copy a jutsu as easily as a Sharingan can, we can still pick it up if we pay close enough attention and then practice it later."

"Damn, we really rule, don't we?" asked Naruto with a smirk.

"I guess you could say that, Naruto-kun." said Kira with a soft smile. "Never forget, Naruto-kun, that all the jutsu, special abilities, and raw strength in the world won't help without the skill required to use them properly."

"Hmm, you always know how to bring me back down to earth, don't you? Well, we still have an hour until we need to head for my Juuken training…so how about we settle for some good reading?" asked Naruto, while holding up the infamous orange book.

Kira only gives a playful smirk and resumes her position against his chest. "You know, we should see about getting more of these books."

"If how you were acting at the stand has anything to do with these books, I'll buy an entire set of them for the both of us and even get the limited edition ones." promised Naruto as he opened the book to a rather racy seen.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

At the end of Naruto's Juuken basic training session, his sensei was giving him some final pointers before sending him off to his training with Hinata.

"You are doing very well, Naruto-san. You have already gained a very good grasp of the basic kata. Your chakra control is coming along fine as well. I don't need to say anything of your physical conditioning. I believe that you will be ready to move on to your training with Hiashi-sama by the end of the week as surprising as it is. The only advice I can give you is that you need to remember that the Hyuuga style is not just called the gentle fist because of our attack style. It is called the gentle fist because we always wait and watch. We study our opponent and allow them to come to us. The greatest strength of Juuken is our ability to avoid and counter."

"We fight gently. You on the other hand always attack without considering the consequences of it. You may be a veritable tank when it comes to close-quarters combat, but because of the way you are using our style, you are losing its true advantage. I would advise that you begin to practice meditation in the morning and evening to gain clarity of mind. I will show you how tomorrow. It may also prove worthwhile to take up Go or Shogi." was the wise advice from Kyouju-sensei.

"I understand, sensei. I'll be sure to practice that," said Naruto with a flinch at the thought of meditation.

"Well, we still have twenty minutes until the end of our training time. I would like you to continue working on the basic kata until Hinata-sama arrives."

"Of course, Kyouju-sensei; I will see you tomorrow." said Naruto with a bow.

For the rest of his time, Naruto continued to go through the kata while Kira was commenting here and there or explaining what she and he needs to do to improve further.

In a gentle voice just loud enough to be heard "Good afternoon Naruto-kun." said Hinata.

Naruto, hearing Hinata, turns to her and says, "Hi Hinata, is it time for our training already? Time really flies when you're training."

"Yes, well what would you like to begin today with, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata in her ever-soft voice, but to Naruto's surprise, not a single stutter.

"_Wow, Kira-chan, what did you do last night? She's almost a different girl…she is still quiet and has the confidence problem, but this is much better then the blushing stutter-machine she was before."_

"**All I did was give her someone to talk to about her personal thoughts, Naruto-kun. She just needed someone that she could confide in. I doubt that she's had anyone to confide in since her mother. I think she will get even better in time. We just need to be there for her."**

Smiling, Naruto said "Well, Hinata, how about you help me with the 5th kata? I'm having some trouble with it and I could really use your help."

"Of course, Naruto-kun, whatever I can do to help. _I'm really doing it…I'm helping Naruto-kun. I want more. I want to be stronger. Stronger for Naruto-kun, stronger for everyone so I don't have to be a burden."_

"_She's going to be just fine, isn't she? Someday she really is going to be something,"_ thought Naruto.

"**Yes she is Naruto-kun. She always was something; it was just her own confidence that held her back. **_**Someday she will be a great asset to Naruto-kun. It's horrible that I only see her as a resource for him, but until I can get her out of this hole she's in, that's all she really is. A possibility…"**_

"Let's begin, Naruto-kun. We have a lot to do today," said Hinata, still in her gentle voice, but with just a slight bit more resolve in it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**End:**

**Click the Review button! You cannot resist the urge to review! And to send me a dollar! You really want to send me a dollar!**


	10. Trainings End

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.10 Trainings End**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Disclaimer no…aww f*ck it you know already!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**(Last Time…)**_

_Smiling, Naruto said "Well, Hinata, how about you help me with the 5th kata? I'm having some trouble with it and I could really use your help."_

"_Of course, Naruto-kun, whatever I can do to help. __I'm really doing it…I'm helping Naruto-kun. I want more. I want to be stronger. Stronger for Naruto-kun, stronger for everyone so I don't have to be a burden."_

"_She's going to be just fine, isn't she? Someday she really is going to be something,"__ thought Naruto._

"_**Yes she is Naruto-kun. She always was something; it was just her own confidence that held her back. **__**Someday she will be a great asset to Naruto-kun. It's horrible that I only see her as a resource for him, but until I can get her out of this hole she's in, that's all she really is. A possibility…"**_

"_Let's begin, Naruto-kun. We have a lot to do today," said Hinata, still in her gentle voice, but with just a slight bit more resolve in it._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later that evening in Naruto's apartment, he and Kira had just finished dinner. Kira had taught him how to cook different meats and season them for flavor already, so tonight she taught him how to cook using sauces. They had chicken in a spicy orange sauce on white rice.

"That was delicious, Kira-chan!"

"I'm glad you liked it, Naruto-kun," said Kira with a smile. "Now get to bed so we can dispel the Kage Bunshin. I'm not sure how long it will take me to sort through all of their memories, so I need all the time I can get."

"Alright Kira-chan, I'll see you in the morning and…thank you for everything. I just can't think of any way to repay you for all you've done."

"You don't need to thank me, Naruto-kun. You already know why I'm doing this, so you should understand that I'm not doing this for thanks or for something in return…but if you insist, I always loved back rubs," said Kira with a soft smile.

Naruto just continues on to bed with a smile plastered on his face.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The next two weeks just seemed to fly by for the two of them. Every day flowed into the next, and with every passing day, the two become stronger and closer. For Naruto, it was the happiest time of his life.

Every morning started the same for the two of them. Their run came first to begin their training for the day. Following the training schedule to master their special abilities was next; then meeting Iruka to help with their basics and jutsu. Training with the Hyuuga in the afternoon in Juuken and helping Hinata before his chores came last, and of course, Kira and Hinata always spent the next few hours just talking with each other. The Kage Bunshin were always working as well.

This was exactly how Naruto and Kira spent their next two weeks of training, right up until the day of the team selections and their meeting with the Hokage to update him on their skills.

What really surprised Naruto over the last two weeks was Kira's training in Kitsune Bi. Even though Kira had said that it was one of the three main abilities of a Kitsune, along with the doujutsu and Alter, Naruto had never thought of it as anything until she had taught him the first technique for it. The basic Kitsune Bi turned out to be an entire fighting style when used properly.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(A few days earlier…)**

Naruto had just mastered forming a basic burst of Kitsune Bi, from not only Kira's youki, but by extracting the small amount of youki in his own chakra as well. He was rather disappointed though. When using Kira's youki, it took him less than a minute to form a burst, but out of his own energy, he was still over SIX minutes to gather enough. A few seconds was too long in the shinobi world but minutes? You were just asking to get killed…

"Kira-chan, what good is foxfire if it takes this much time to form a sphere? It would be rather useless as far as I can see…" whined Naruto in a child like voice.

After a soft giggle from Kira, she said, "Well, I have to agree with you on that, Naruto-kun. Six minutes to form a shot would be rather useless. As far as I can see, your system can only circulate that much youki in that time. You have mastered collecting it superbly…it's just that the youki isn't there to collect, but don't worry! The youki in your system will only increase from here on, so it will get easier. Like this…"

Kira then raises her right hand and points her index finger as if she was aiming at something. In an instant, her claw extended out and began to glow a fierce red before a sphere or crimson fire the size of a volleyball shot out and nearly destroyed a nearby tree. Naruto was just in awe of the display. When he went to check the tree, he noticed that the bark, as well as a large part of the tree itself, had been incinerated by the blast. The wood was a deep black and still hot to the touch, but nearly smooth with only a few rough spots. When he turned back to Kira she said,

"This Naruto-kun is the first technique for Kitsune Bi…Furea-tama (Flare Shot). It works by focusing a burst of Kitsune bi into your finger and then, by forcing it into your claw, it builds pressure; then when you release your hold on it…well, you see the effect. Eventually, you can learn to do this from multiple spots on your body after enough time. Your fingers, fists, palms, feet, arms, legs, fur, mouth…whatever you can think of, as long as you can focus it there and force it out with enough force."

Naruto, while still looking over the damage the tree received, had to just think, _"This would be very useful, but as it is now, five whole minutes minimum to create one shot…I guess I will have to wait…"_

"No, you won't, Naruto-kun," said Kira, which made Naruto jump. "You forgot that I can hear your thoughts, didn't you?" asked Kira with a sigh, "Well, anyways, after our first training session with Kitsune Bi, I decided to work on something special, and it's about time I let you use it!"

As Naruto looked on confused as to what Kira meant, she snapped her fingers, and to Naruto's surprise, his seals began to flare up as if on fire! At first, they began to glow a fierce red, then after a moment a shadowed blue, and then red again. As Naruto looked over his seals in interest, they began flashing faster and faster until they finally settled out in a light purple color.

"Kira-chan, what did you just do?" asked Naruto as his seals began to slowly fade.

"Well…I thought that an attack that took so long was rather useless, soooo I used a side effect of my seals being placed to an advantage!"

"…Side effect? What kind of advantage?"

"Well, as you know, I said that the seals I placed are for me to send youki to you in emergencies, and then have your system absorb whatever was left so you could grow accustomed to it, correct?" With Naruto's solid nod, she continued, "Well, it seems that ever since I placed them, they have constantly been taking small amounts of my youki and the youki your body has begun to produce and stored it. At first, I just thought it was doing this in order to re-absorb it once again…like a flood control on a canal. Allowing it to overflow into another pool until the regular one was low enough…or in your case BIG enough to let it flow back but after seeing the problem that you have been having, I decided to alter the seals to do that on purpose! And keep the extra pool full!"

Naruto had a confused look on his face as he scratched the back of his head and asked, "And how is that an advantage again?"

"I made you an artificial chakra pool! You now have a small orb of pure youki that has been gathered from the supply your body makes for yourself now instead of having to rely on mine! It isn't anywhere near as potent as mine so there's no danger in using it as you like, but for now, you can only store enough for three shots with the Furea-tama a day! I have also set it up that whenever you sleep, it will rejuvenate your reserves quicker."

"…COOL! So I can actually use the foxfire now? This is great…wait, you said only three shots? How many can you fire in a day?"

"Me? As long as I have youki, I can use them. Remember, the only reason you can't yet is because you have so little on hand. As the amount your body creates increases, so will your number of shots because your stored amount will build up along with it."

"That's cool…I guess I'll have to mess around with this some more. Will my seals always glow when I use foxfire?"

"No, only when they normally would. The seals only collect the youki. They have nothing to do with it when you use it. For right now, the Kitsune Bi and Furea-tama are the only techniques you have enough stores for. When you build it up more, I'll teach you others."

"Looks like I have a new toy!" finished Naruto as he formed a sphere of purple fire in his hand.

"_He can already tell the difference between his chakra, and the orb I created? Just how far can you go, Naruto?"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(In the Sandaime Hokage's office)**

"Well Naruto-kun, it seems that the last two weeks has been very good to you and Kira. I have been getting very good reports from Iruka about your progress, but he could only comment on what he has seen. As the Hokage, I need to understand how far you have come with your Kage Bunshin helping the two of you train. I will promise you now that anything you tell me will remain with me unless it is absolutely necessary for me to disclose it to others." said the Sandaime using his Hokage voice.

Both Naruto and Kira look at each other for a moment, then looked at the Sandaime again and nodded that they agreed.

"How do you want us to report about our training and what we have learned so far, Ji-san?" asked Naruto.

"I would like you to go one at a time and explain your skills by Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, your special abilities, what chakra control exercises you've completed and anything else you think would be useful for me to know."

After thinking for a moment, Kira said, "Alright, I'll go first then. I found that the Juuken style of Taijutsu just wasn't right for me, so I created one for myself by combining the Juuken's flowing movements, my foxfire, and the medical knowledge I learned with Naruto-kun. It mainly focuses on external burning damage, attacking nerve clusters, major muscle groups, and pressure points. I did this mainly because I lack the exact control for Juuken or a Chakra no Enjintou requires. My youki just can't be focused that precisely, so I found a way around that."

"My ability to cancel Genjutsu is Chunin level by what Iruka said, and for the same reason that I can't use Juuken, I can't cast human Genjutsu. I have learned all the same Jutsu as Naruto-kun except for the medical ones. I have completed the tree-climbing exercise, leaf exercises, and balancing the piece of grass in my hand; but that's as far as I could get in control before my youki stopped me. As you know, my senses and body are already under control. As for our doujutsu, I'll let Naruto-kun explain it to you." finished Kira.

"That is very impressive, Kira. To create your own style, even with a basis on another, is very difficult. I would love to see a demonstration later. As for your control difficulties, there isn't much I can do about it. Youki is an unknown in the ninja world, so I'm afraid that you are on your own for that, but if you need any help, just let me know." said the Sandaime.

Kira had a thoughtful look for a moment before she asked, "Actually, Sandaime-sama, I wanted to know if you could provide me with some Suiton and Doton jutsu?"

"Hmm, in the report I received last week on your progress, Iruka reported that the two of you refused to learn any elemental jutsu. The report said you couldn't because of the unique properties of youki being aligned to the elements?" asked the Third.

After taking a moment to think about how to word this, Kira said, "I declined then because I wanted to ensure that nothing about my aligned elements had changed. I am still a demon of earth and water, whether or not I'm in a human form. Naruto-kun still has a long way to go until his elements are decided. The only one we are sure of at the moments is wind. So we decided it would be better for him to wait until later to learn any elemental jutsu. It would be rather pointless to spend the time learning a jutsu, just to find out it's useless a few months later."

"_Hmm, wind…just like his father_…Alright Kira, here is a scroll of Doton jutsu and here is one on Suiton jutsu. I don't believe I need to tell you to master the lower-level jutsu in those scrolls before moving on to the higher-level ones?" asked the Sandaime.

"Of course not, Sandaime-sama, and thank you for the jutsu." said Kira.

"Oh, before I forget, here is your Leaf hitai-ate, Kira," said the Third as he handed her a forehead protector.

"You're giving me a symbol of the Leaf? Don't you think that's a little off?" asked a confused Kira.

"You are living in the Hidden Leaf village, being trained by 2 Leaf shinobi, are living with the child of a village hero and are answering to the Hokage. If you are not a member of the Leaf, then I really must be getting senile." stated the Third with a smirk.

"That may be true, but I have no intension of leaving Naruto-kun's side. So I must decline your offer. The chances of me having to leave him for a mission are just too high to risk. If you ever need me, I'm always here, but I will not put myself at the mercy of the council." stated Kira in all seriousness.

"Well, you do realize that without being a licensed shinobi, you will not be able to accompany him on missions?"

"And if I'm not a shinobi, you have no right to stop me from following him either."

The Third could only scowl _"It's easy to forget that you're dealing with a 7000 year-old being when you're talking to Kira. _Very well, you win for now, but know that this is always waiting for you Kira," said the Third, holding up her license and forehead protector.

Naruto just stayed quiet through the whole exchange. Out of all the changes that had taken place over the last two weeks, Naruto's patience and focus have been the most drastic. His Juuken training has given him patience, while his contact with Kira and her constant riddles have given him clarity of mind. At least when he focuses on the problem, but whenever Kira starts being playful, any and all cognitive thought escapes him…and anyone in viewing distance.

"Well, I guess that settles that, huh Kira-chan?" asked Naruto.

"I suppose it does, Naruto-kun…it's your turn now." said Kira.

"Yes, I am most interested in hearing how far you have come in your medical training, Naruto," stated the Sandaime.

"Hiashi-san says that my Jyuuken is coming along perfectly. I have already mastered the chakra manipulation for the attacks. My medical training helped greatly with that. I have also mastered 10 out of the 21 kata of the Jyuuken style. Hiashi-san believes that I could have the last 11 mastered within the next two months."

"My Genjutsu is at the same level as Kira-chan's for the most part, in the sense that I can cancel them at a Chunin level, but even with my control I still can't seem to use them very well except for the Kokuangyou no Jutsu. I just think Genjutsu aren't for kitsune. As for jutsu I have mastered:

**(D-rank):**

Bunshin no Jutsu,

Henge no Jutsu

Kawarimi no Jutsu

Kage Shuriken no Jutsu,

**(B-rank):**

Ninpo: Dokugiri

Kage Bunshin,

Shuriken Kage Bunshin,

**(A-rank):**

Kuchiyose no Jutsu,

Kokuangyou no Jutsu,

Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin." Finished Naruto as he sat back to listen to his grandfather figures views.

"I see you completely skipped learning any C-ranked…even so that is quite the jutsu library for a Genin. Four D-rank jutsu, one B-rank, two B-rank Kinjutsu, one A-rank Kinjutsu, and two A-rank jutsu. One of which most Jounin can't even perform correctly. I would say you are doing fine. Especially considering that you didn't mention any of the jutsu from the medical scrolls," commented the Sandaime with a glint in his eye.

"This morning, I also applied for my medic license, and now I'm waiting to hear back if I passed or not," said Naruto.

"Actually, Naruto, I just received the paper work on that a moment ago," replied the Third.

"Really? How did he do?" asked Kira, obviously worried.

Naruto just listened on carefully, seeming to be the calmest he could be, but on the inside he was screaming to know if he had passed. _"I won't disgrace my mother's memory by making a scene over this…but I still want to pass!"_

"Well Naruto you…passed." said the Third.

"I-I really passed? I passed my license exam…YES!" Hearing this, Naruto and Kira couldn't help but to jump into each other's arms and share in a deep kiss that caught the elderly man by surprise and nearly had him on the floor.

Composing himself, the Sandaime said, "Yes, you did Naruto. The examiners were very impressed with you. You passed and were awarded a 3rd-class field license. Your knowledge and the practical skills you displayed warranted a 1st-class license, but because of your young age and lack of experience in the field of being a medic or a shinobi, you were restricted to a 3rd-class. They also said that your knowledge of diseases and more serious operations was limited. You will be required to work in the hospital for five hours a day, four days a week when not out of the village to maintain your license. You will receive pay for this, of course. I hope it was okay, but I scheduled you to start the day after tomorrow on the bird shift. That shift is 9:00pm to 2:00am. I thought it would work well for you."

"That's just great, Ji-san! I can't wait to start!" said Naruto with excitement and the old hyperness shining through.

"I'm glad that you're happy about it. Well, here is your medic license, as well as your shinobi license. Now, you need to finish your report. You need to be at the team assignments in an hour."

"Alright, I guess I can skip the medic report, so the special abilities I have mastered are my senses, the workings and needs of this new body…well I guess that really didn't need to be reported but yah…umm, my foxfire to a point, and I'm just starting to work on my doujutsu. I don't want to explain it because it would take too long, so I just wrote down it's abilities on this scroll for you, as well as all my other changes and even my history to this point. I just thought you would like a copy of everything. It also saves me from having to explain any of this again. Other than that, I'm done with my report," said Naruto with a fox grin in place.

"Well, I'm very impressed with the both of you. I can only say that I will be here for you when you need me, be it questions or help in your training. I have instructed my secretary to always let you in."

"Actually Sandaime-sama, I wanted to know if you know anyone who can teach me and Naruto-kun Kenjutsu?" asked Kira.

Both Naruto and the Third looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Why would the two of you need to learn Kenjutsu?" asked the Sandaime.

"Well, it's always good to know other things…I also just wanted something to take up Naruto-kun's spare time," said Kira

"What do you think Naruto? Would you like to learn Kenjutsu also? Your schedule is going to be rather busy still. Most teams meet around 7:00am and are together until 2:00 or 3:00pm, and I'm sure Hiashi is waiting to hear your new schedule so he can plan out your Jyuuken training. Also, don't forget you still will be working in the hospital from 9:00pm-2:00am."

"If Kira-chan thinks I should, then of course. So do you think you could get me a sensei once I get my time all straightened out?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, I have the perfect sensei in mind. He is a master of the Konoha shadow-sword style. It should be perfect for you. His name is Gekkou Hayate. He is young for a Jounin, but is very skilled. I will be seeing him later today and will ask if he is willing to teach you. Just come by tomorrow once your sensei has told you your schedule so we can set up your training time."

Both Naruto and Kira bow politely and say their goodbyes before leaving for the academy.

"Well, what do you think of them Hayate?" asked the Sandaime to the man hiding in the shadows of the room.

"He certainly reminds me of his father, Hokage-sama. His father may not have finished my training with the sword, but he was the one to begin it and give me the scrolls for it with this very sword. The least I can do to repay the man is to train his son," said a slightly sickly-looking man that emerged from the shadows. He wore the customary Jounin uniform, had mid-length brown hair, wore a bandana over his head with the Leaf symbol and a sword on his back.

"That's good; I would have hated to have ordered you to do it. I will send you the training time tomorrow. You can leave now to prepare." said the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The Ninja academy was just as busy as any other day, but today was just a little more tense. Every person here has been waiting for nearly two weeks to get their team, and today was the day. Iruka's class was full. Twenty-four of the original graduates were there and waiting for the class to begin and their fate to be determined.

As the door slid open, the boys in the room were privy to the entry of a goddess. Her hair was a beautiful silky orange-red color that went down to her mid thigh; her pale red eyes looked upon them silently as she walked in. She wore a fishnet shirt with a black cloth wrapped around her chest underneath that showed her smooth stomach well. Covering the shirt is a blood-red flank jacket with black trim. She also wore a pair of black short shorts with a red skirt around them. Her legs were covered with what looked like black stockings that disappeared into normal black shinobi sandals and wore the standard shinobi equipment. Lastly, she wore what almost looked like a black choker covered with kanji. She was just gorgeous.

Following right behind her is a boy that wore black ANBU-style pants that disappeared into black sandals. His upper half was covered by a black t-shirt tucked into his pants and a dark blue flank jacket with black trim. He wore black fingerless gloves with metal on the back and each knuckle. His hair was a spiky dark blonde color with ebony roots and crimson tips that was tied into a lose ponytail that fell in between his shoulder blades. He had bright blue eyes and three thin whisker marks per cheek. Lastly, he wore a shuriken holster on his right thigh, an equipment pouch on his back right hip, a black scroll case on his left thigh, a Konoha hitai-ate on his forehead and black bands on his wrists and ankles.

Every boy and girl in the room was eyeing one of the two. Some of the more daring boys even shouted catcalls at Kira only to receive death glares from Naruto.

Leaning in, Kira gives Naruto a quick peck on the cheek before saying. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun. Don't do anything too rash now."

"I'll see you later, Kira-chan." said Naruto as Kira disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Most assumed she left like most high-level shinobi, but she had actually just returned to the seal.

Before, the world of the seal was a dirty, dark sewer. Now, with Kira by Naruto's side, it had become the inside of a well-furnished study and library. The walls were a dark polished wood and the floor was of an exquisite dark marble. The walls were covered in bookshelves that contained all of Naruto's knowledge. The books contained his training, jutsu, and even his memories of darker times. The room had a giant fireplace and exquisite armchairs and couches. It also had a giant window on one side to see through Naruto's eyes. Naruto had even created a door for Kira to summon herself if required, but that took nearly 10 times the normal amount of chakra needed because of the seal itself, which incidentally was enough for 120 Kage Bunshin, so it was really only for emergencies since even for Naruto that was about a 3rd of his chakra.

"**If it's alright with you, Naruto-kun, I'm going to catch up on some sleep. Just wake me up if you need me, ok?"** said Kira.

"_I'll be fine, Kira-chan; just enjoy yourself. Now that the __Kage Bunshin__ training is over, why don't you take the next two or three days off? We can get back to our training once I know what my sensei is like."_

"**That sounds great, Naruto-kun…"** said Kira just before she passed out on the couch in the mindscape.

"_The training was really hard on you wasn't it…I'll take it from here, Kira-chan."_ thought Naruto as he began to head for his seat.

"What are you doing here, Naruto? You DO know that this is for graduates only, right?" asked the ever-lazy Shikamaru.

"Yeah, dobe, and how did you land such a babe?" "Bark!" was the comment from the brash Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

In a flat tone that surprises everyone "If you are that inattentive to detail, maybe you are the ones that should have failed." said Naruto while tapping his hitai-ate with his finger. "Also, who and how I meet Kira-chan is none of your business."

Kiba just growled and Shikamaru said "You're just too mendokuse (troublesome), Naruto…"

Naruto just gave a smirk and headed for a seat next to Sasuke. On his way, he noticed Hinata sitting a few levels up, so he called up to her. "Morning Hinata, how was your training with Hiashi-san yesterday?"

In the same soft and gentle voice Naruto had come to know, Hinata said "It was fine, Naruto-kun. Father said that I should be ready for advanced training in a month or so."

Everyone in class was just shocked. Not only had the weakling Hyuuga heiress just spoke without her stutter, but she had also just spoken to the boy that everyone knew she would faint around just by of the mere thought of.

"That's great! I hope we get on the same team. Kira-chan would just love that. I'll see you later, ok?" said Naruto with his fox grin in full bloom. He then took his seat next to Sasuke, much to the brooder's dismay.

The rest of the wait was uneventful until the arrival of the pink banshee and the blonde psycho. Everyone just turned their heads to watch the foolish display from the foaming fan-girls. Naruto just took to ignoring them and was enjoying the downtime from training after being pushed to his limits over the last few weeks. That was, until he was ripped out of his pleasant state of mind by the booming shriek from Sakura. "MOVE, NARUTO-NO-BAKA! I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!"

After Naruto had used his pinky to clear out his ear, he noticed the slight flinch from the brooding Uchiha. "Well, it seems that Sasuke doesn't want you sitting here, and I really don't feel like moving, so you can find another seat, Sakura-san," said Naruto in a board tone. Sasuke, for his part, was just praying silently that it would work.

Sakura was red from head to toe with rage. "Naruto-no-baka, you can't stand in the way of true love just because no decent girl would want a loser like you!" That was the last straw for Naruto. Insult him, ok; insult Kira indirectly or not…and you're dead.

Releasing his chakra suppression, Naruto's features became more feral. His whisker marks widened as well as darkened. The ebony and crimson highlights in his hair extended as his hair became even more untamed. Everyone heard the slicing sound of flesh as his canines and claws extended. His chakra level rose so much so quickly that everyone in the room could literally feel his power and rage pressing down on them. Some of the weaker kunoichi such as Sakura were rooted to their spot trying to catch their breath.

Many in the room were going with the same thought, _"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?"_ as they put their backs to a wall.

Sasuke was just smirking at his long-time rival. _"So he's gotten even stronger then before…I wonder what these changes are? Does the dobe have a Kekkai Genkai? This is even better…he may never be able to surpass an Uchiha, but the stronger he is, the better I can test myself."_

"Haruno, that is enough…get it through your head that you don't have the right to tell me or anyone else what to do. If you want to sit next to Sasuke-teme, then just ask if you can sit on the other side of him, if you're not too retarded to notice there is a seat on his right…also, if you ever insult my Kira-chan like that again, I'll make sure that you have a most horrible accident in a training spar. **Do I make myself clear**?" asked Naruto in a rage-filled tone that everyone could tell was just barely in check.

Before everyone's eyes, Naruto's features return to normal, and the pressure in the room disappears with them. Sakura just scampers over to the other side of Sasuke, as if he was going to protect her. "What was that just now, Dobe? You went from your normal baka self to an animal." inquired Sasuke in his brooding tone and posture.

"_I defiantly don't want to tell them the truth. I guess a half-truth is better. I hope they believe this horseshit._ It's a Kekkai Genkai that I recently activated. It changed my chakra into a denser and more powerful form. The cosmetic changes and a few other abilities are just bonuses." said Naruto with a smirk.

Most of the class took this pretty easily enough, since no one really knew anything about Naruto, so they couldn't argue. The only ones that thought more to it were Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Shikamaru.

"Akamaru, what did you get from the chakra he let out?" asked Kiba _"It was strong and he smells like a fox, but I don't know what these other scents are."_ barked Akamaru.

Shino only knew that his insects were uneasy being near Naruto. Hinata already knew the extent of Naruto's powers from Kira. The only thing that Naruto and Kira wouldn't tell her is how he had them. She was hurt that they wouldn't tell her, but she knew she still had a ways to go yet. _"I will get there, Naruto-kun…I'll prove to Kira-neechan that I'm strong enough soon…"_

"_This guy is just too mendokuse for his own good. I have never heard of a bloodline like that and the pressure from that chakra…the last time I felt something like that was when dad used killing intent in one of our spars. It was the same pressure, but there was no intent to kill in it…was it just his instinct that did it? It's just too confusing; I'm taking a nap,"_ thought Shikamaru.

"_So I was right…the dobe does have a bloodline. He is still no match for me, but at least he would be of more use to me as a teammate then most of these weaklings. He would at least not hold me back."_ thought Sasuke, not losing his brooding exterior.

Iruka then walks through the door and begins to explain the reasons for teams and other things until Sakura speaks up. "Iruka-sensei, why is Naruto-no-baka here? He failed, so you should make him leave."

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Iruka all glare at the girl for the stupid remark until Iruka speaks. "Sakura, Naruto's failure was a mistake, and it was rectified by the Sandaime, so if you are saying that there was a mistake in him passing, then you are saying that Hokage-sama made it. Now sit down so I can call the teams."

Sakura just sits down quietly thinking. _"What's going on today? It's as if the world's against me and it all started with Naruto. __**Cha! Yeah, pound that baka!"**_

"Alright everyone, team one…" called Iruka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later, most of the teams had been called and have already begun to talk to each other.

"Next team seven…Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…" hearing this both Naruto and Sakura slam their heads on the desk saying "WHY HIM/HER?"

"And…Uchiha Sasuke. Your instructor is Hatake Kakashi" Naruto and Sasuke smirk at each other as if saying 'better than anyone else' Sakura just made a victory sign at all the girls in class until she stood and asked. "Sensei, why is Naruto-no-baka being paired with me and Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-kun is the rookie of the year, and I received the highest academic scores, so why?"

With a deep sigh from several in the class Iruka says, "All the teams are made to balance skills and abilities so every member covers for the others shortcomings. You see, in your team's case, Sasuke has all-around level skills and is only lacking experience to become an excellent shinobi, while you, Sakura, are lacking in physical power and just about everything other than having ample mental faculties. Naruto, on the other hand, has the highest stamina, speed, and chakra capacity of the class, but lacks the skills gained from extensive training. In other words, Sasuke is the fighter, you're the brains, and Naruto is the muscle. Or at least that is what the idea originally was when the teams were decided. Now that Naruto has activated his bloodline and received other training, we aren't sure where he's best suited, so we just decided to leave him where he is. Now that ANOTHER INTERRUPTION IS DONE, let's finish the team assignments so I can dismiss you for lunch."

"Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino; your instructor is Yuuki Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

In the Sandaime's office the Jounin-sensei have been watching their perspective students with the crystal ball since they had entered the classroom. Many were comparing their teams and trying to figure out the best way to test them.

"So that is the last Uchiha, huh…Most promising new shinobi of this year. He seems rather interesting," said Kakashi.

Just then, Naruto and Kira walk through the door and catch the eye of every male Jounin. One nameless Jounin just commented "A Genin should not look that good!" he said, referring to Kira. This earned him multiple death-glares from the kunoichi in the room.

"That boy she's with is the Kyuubi's container, is he not?" asked Kurenai.

"It looks like it, but he sure has changed; and who would have thought that the gorgeous kunoichi was his girl?" said the smoking Jounin when Kira kissed Naruto, just before leaving in a puff of smoke.

"That she is, and I would advise that you all keep your opinions about her to yourself. If there is one way to get on Naruto's bad side, it's through Kira," said the Sandaime.

All the Jounin in the room just nod at the Hokage's advice. Any jinchuuriki, even a Genin one, is a lot more than anyone wants mad at them.

Just then, Kurenai sees the interaction between Naruto and Hinata and raises an eyebrow. _"That can't be the same girl I saw a few weeks ago…she just spoke without a stutter. Her voice was even heard that far away! What happened in the last few weeks and what was that about her father training her again...that must be it! That teme finally realized how foolish he has been. Good for you, Hinata."_ thought the red-eyed Jounin. If only Kurenai knew the true reason for the girl's change. (DF: PORN RULES ALL!) (RoK:…Was that really necessary?) (DF: YES!)

"Hmm, a fan-girl huh…don't those ever die?" asked Kakashi, after seeing Sakura begin to yell at Naruto.

Just then, they all hear what she says and the Third just says, "Oh no…well, you are all about to see why Kira is off limits."

The occupants of the room are just dumbstruck by the power Naruto unleashed. They all paid close attention to his changes and the way he returned to normal.

"That was interesting…I'll have to remember that the girl is off-limits if I ever run into the kid." said Asuma while taking another drag off his cigarette.

The Sandaime then shuts off the ball and turns to his Jounin. "As you all know, you have a little over an hour before you meet your teams. I suggest you get ready."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." was the unanimous cry from the assembled Jounin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(Back in the classroom) **

Iruka was just finishing up calling the teams.

"Finally, team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akamichi Choji. Your Jounin instructor is Sarutobi Asuma. I advise you all to use this time to get to know each other better, because these teams are going to be together for some time. You are all dismissed.

As the teams were leaving, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and simply said. "Let's talk. Lunch is on me at the stand around the corner." Sasuke just grunted in reply and headed out the door. Sakura was still sitting in her seat, so Naruto called "Haruno, are you coming or what?" Sakura just looks up confused, but when she saw the annoyed look in Naruto's eye, she just stood and ran out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

At the tea stand across from the academy, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting in silence. "Damn, this sucks…I guess I'll have to begin. Look…" said Naruto, gaining his team mates attention, "I know that we have some problems with each other and we have never really been the best of friends; but until we become Chuunin, get killed, or quit, we are stuck together, so we may as well try to get along and learn from each other like Iruka-sensei said." Naruto paused for a moment to let this sink in. "I need skills and strategy, Sasuke need experience, and Sakura needs physical training. We all have something to learn from each other, so we may as well try."

"I don't think that Sasuke-kun can learn anything from you, baka, but I do need training and Kami knows you need a brain." was Sakura's stinging remark.

"I understand what you're saying, Dobe, but it sounds like you have an idea floating around in that head of yours, so why not just spit it out already?" said Sasuke.

"Nothing gets past you, Sasuke. We don't have to be friends or even like each other to be a team. All we have to do is work together to attain our goals and grow stronger. So I suggest that we each pick something to focus on like Nin, Gen, or Tai jutsu. We all focus on learning one jutsu or move to teach each other every couple weeks. I thought that Sasuke could focus on Ninjutsu, Sakura Genjutsu, I could learn Taijutsu and anything that I find interesting or useful. This way we all get balanced skills and don't have to strain too much to learn. What do you guys think?"

"That actually sounds good, dobe. I can't believe that you came up with the idea, but what if one of us learns a jutsu they don't want to share? I am learning the Uchiha secret jutsu, after all, and I have no intension of sharing them with a dobe or fan-girl." commented Sasuke.

Sakura could only look down; thinking _"Is that all Sasuke sees me as?"_

"Well, every ninja has their secrets and we're no different. If there's something you don't want to share, then don't. All I ask is that when the two weeks come around, that you have something to share. That way we all advance at a steady pace, and to prove that I mean it; here is a scroll with a jutsu for the both of you. It's only a D-rank, but it's very useful Kage shuriken no jutsu. Well, that's all I wanted to say to you two. I'll see you back in class." Naruto then pays for their meals and leaves.

"Maybe this team won't be the burden I thought it would be," said Sasuke while pocketing the scroll.

While looking down at the scroll in her hand, Sakura couldn't help but to think, _"What happened to the baka? He isn't anything like he used to be. Even Sasuke-kun seems to like him now. Maybe I should be nicer to him…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Later that day Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were still in the room waiting for their sensei to arrive. At first, the three remained quiet, but eventually the boys had taken to practicing the new jutsu with each other with Sakura trying every once in a while as well. After working at that for a while, Naruto had pulled out a travel shogi board and had challenged his teammates to a game. Surprisingly, Sasuke and Naruto were evenly matched at the game, just as with many other things. Sakura, on the other hand, was whipping the floor with the boys.

Two hours later, all three were nearly clawing their eyes out from the boredom.

"I can't believe this guy is this late…maybe we should play a little prank to teach him a lesson?" asked Naruto.

Before either of his teammates could answer, they hear the sound of someone coming down the hall. All three turn their attention to the door as it slid open to reveal a man that was the classic definition of a Jounin shinobi. The only distinguishing features about the man is his spiky grey hair that stood straight up, his hitai-ate covering his left eye and a mask covering his neck and face.

The man took a moment to scan the room before asking. "Is this team seven?" After getting a nod, he continued. "Well, my first impression of you is…you're all very interesting, but not in a good way. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." All three of the kids just sweat-drop from the man's comment.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(On the roof…not even five minutes later)**

Kakashi was leaning on the railing, legs crossed and hands stuffed into his pockets. He was very relaxed "All right you three. Let's start with some basic introductions. You know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future…and anything else you want to add."

Naruto shrugged, throwing Kakashi an evil grin/borderline smirk "You first, sensei. You are the unknown here after all."

In a perfect imitation of Naruto, Kakashi shrugged "My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, dreams for the future? Hmm…Well, I have a lot of hobbies."

Sasuke and Sakura stared at him blankly, clearly expecting more but not getting any so Sakura asked, "That's it? That's all we get."

Shrugging again, Kakashi pointed at Naruto, "Your turn, blondie."

Naruto rolled his shoulders back and heard a satisfying crack "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I love my Kira-chan, like Ramen, and learning new things. I dislike pompous asses that have a stick shoved up their asses." here he threw a glance at Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura glared and Sasuke only smirked in return. "I also dislike the majority of the Hyuuga clan and the three minutes it takes to cook ramen. My dreams are to become the strongest ninja in the world, gain the title of Hokage, and follow in my mother's footsteps to become a medic-nin…I also…"

Naruto's mood noticeably takes a darker turn, and everyone gives a slight shiver because when he begins to speak again, it sounds nothing short of demonic. "I also have another…I guess you couldn't call it a dream. There is a man that took my family from me the day I was born by tricking another. **I will kill him in the most painful way I can imagine, and ensure that he can't ever do it to anyone else…"**

Sasuke shot him a confused glare while thinking. _"So that's why he's so strong…he too is an avenger, but if that's true, how can he be the way he is? He is always happy and almost always looks to others…I will see…"_ Naruto just ignored the glare and looked at the clouds.

Sakura just thought. _"Naruto just got way too creepy…"_

"_Well, THAT was unexpected. Who was his mother, and who is this person he blames for the Kyuubi's attack? I need to look into this." _Kakashi pointed to the female of the group "Your turn now pinky."

Sakura beamed "My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…" she tossed a glance at Sasuke, then giggled and blushed. "I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig! My dream for the future…" She shot another glance at Sasuke, blushed then squealed. Kakashi took this as the sign to move on.

"Your turn, brooding one." he said, pointing to the resident Uchiha.

Sasuke gave his patented death-glare, and then sighed exasperatedly "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes, and very many dislikes, too many to list, one of which is ALL my fan-girls. Training if you can consider that a hobby and…" he paused "I don't want to call it a dream; it's more of an ambition. To restore my clan and, like Naruto, to kill a certain man for ruining my life."

"_Sasuke-kun is so cool!"_ thought Sakura.

"_I should have expected as much…an avenger. So I have a fan-girl, a brooding avenger, and a jinchuuriki that is possible unstable…"_ Kakashi stood still for a moment, then seeing they were done, stood from the railing "All right, we'll begin our duties tomorrow with some survival training, just the four of us."

"But…Sensei" Sakura said, looking unsure of herself. "We already did plenty of that at the Academy."

Kakashi leaned against the railing again while chucking. His voice had an 'I know something you don't know' tone to it "You guys are gonna flip when you hear this. You see, the academy graduation test is just to see if you have what it takes to be Genin. The real test is administered by us Jounin-sensei." Kakashi leered at the newly formed team seven with an evil gleam in his visible eye "And that test has a failure rate of 66.6 percent." He turned, taking a small moment to joy from the looks of shock, anger, and fear on their faces "Meet me at training field seven tomorrow at 5:00am. Bring your ninja gear." He then began to leave, but just before he disappeared into smoke, he turned and said. "And don't eat breakfast; you'll just puke it up anyway." With that, the Cyclops was gone.

After the three just sat there for a moment processing what they had just heard, Naruto tuned and asked. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure, but all we can do is show up tomorrow and find out."

"What about the not eating breakfast part?" asked Sakura in an annoyed tone.

"A fool goes into battle on a full stomach, but a complete idiot goes in starving. I say we meet sensei halfway and eat something small. Besides, he didn't order us; he only suggested it." said Naruto.

"That actually makes sense dobe. What do you think this test is going to be on?" asked Sasuke.

"He said survival, so I would say carry whatever you would on a mission. I just hope this is testing our skills and not putting us up against a Jounin." said Naruto, looking down.

Sakura just looked confused for a moment. "Why would you say something like that? With Sasuke-kun here, we can't fail."

"The gap of power between the shinobi ranks is almost ridiculous. Even all three of us against a Jounin are unlikely to prevail…I'm just brainstorming here. We won't know until tomorrow."

Sasuke just gives his classic grunt and heads off saying nothing, Sakura right behind him.

"_Well, this sucks…"_

"**Yes it does, Naruto-kun. All you can do now is wait for tomorrow to come and do your best."**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

There you are. Also, I will repost a list of the jutsu and what they do every few chapters just so you all know and don't lose track!

**Chakra no Enjintou**- is basically the chakra scalpel. It is a small two-inch blade of chakra meant to be used for surgery without breaking the skin. Very precise control is needed for this. ?-rank med-jutsu

**Bunshin no Jutsu** (Clone) D-rank: Creates an exact illusionary copy of the user.

**Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation) D-rank: Transforms the user into the shape of another organism or object. The user's basic physical functions still remain the same, and they do not gain the in born abilities of the new form EX: a bird form will not allow the user to fly.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu** (Replacement) D-rank: Replaces the user with another object in the vicinity that is close to or is the same relative size.

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken) D-rank: Uses chakra to attach a second shuriken to the first, causing the second to hide in the shadow of the first with a simple illusion to surprise an enemy.

**Oiroke no Jutsu** (Sexy) D-rank Kinjutsu: Original jutsu created by Naruto. Naruto changes into the form of a beautiful NUDE blonde girl. The effects on the male populous are obvious.

**Harem no Jutsu** (Harem) C-rank Kinjutsu: Combining a gathering of Kage Bunshin and his own Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto creates and a crowd of naked females…

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of the user. It takes great amounts of chakra to use. The clones are nearly perfect copies of the user, and can use various jutsu of the creator. The only major difference between the original and the clones is the limit of chakra.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of any small object ex: Kunai & Shuriken.

**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Exploding Shadow Clone) A-rank Kinjutsu: Creates an exploding Kage Bunshin that can be detonated by the creators will or by being dispelled.

**Ninpo: Dokugiri** (Poison cloud) B-rank: Creates a cloud of purple poison that is deadly if inhaled. It streams from the ninja's mouth to ten feet away then covers an area of about 25 feet radius.

**Kokuangyou no Jutsu** (Bringer of Darkness) A-rank Genjutsu: Creates an illusion of complete darkness over a set area. It traps the opponent and user in absolute darkness. While inside the illusion, the senses of sight, sound, and touch are disrupted for the enemy. One may see their own body, but once trapped inside the illusion, it cannot be dispelled unless by the user or someone outside the affected area. Therefore, defending one's self is extremely hard if trapped in this jutsu.

**Kitsune-Bi** (Foxfire): Compressed youki that can be drawn on to create flames. It can be repeatedly used, unless it is dispersed by an attack or other use.

**Furea-tama** (Flare Shot): Fires a bullet made of concentrated foxfire. These shots are created over a period of time and stored. The energy is inert until used. The claws glow before firing as a clear sign of the attack. Naruto also has a limited number of shots.

**Shinkirougan** (Mirage eye) Doujutsu: A doujutsu that possesses abilities similar to both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. It can see the chakra flowing in the air, the chakra circulatory system (but not the tenketsus), and the aura chakra takes inside and outside the body for various uses and effects. Next, it enhances the user's eyesight to slow down the objects it sees, as well as increases the clarity of vision. It also gives the user telescopic vision up to a distance depending on the user's skill. This doujutsu also gives the user the power of suggestion and hypnosis when eye contact is made. The effectiveness of this depends on the target's willpower and mental strength. Finally, when these abilities are mixed and combined, the doujutsu is also able to predict the enemy's movements when used against Taijutsu. With training, it is also possible to predict Genjutsu and Ninjutsu with the doujutsu.

Please review and continue reading.


	11. All Hail Porn!

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.11 All Hail Porn!**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I don't own Naruto and I really don't want to but…his women are another matter. (Kira…)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Naruto was just lying in bed, enjoying the warmth and comfort he felt. He was thinking over how he had woken up with Kira…his Kira-chan had summoned herself the night before after he had gone to sleep. How he had not noticed was beyond him, but she was currently snuggled up against him with her head against his chest and her silky hair fanned under them. _"My life is good. Even if I fail this exam today, I don't care. I will still have my job at the hospital and my Kira-chan, but that doesn't mean Kaka-sensei is going to have it easy!"_

Naruto turns his head to look at his clock to see it read 4:08am _"I really need to get up…but I really don't want to." _Just as Naruto tried to leave the paradise of his bed, Kira tightened her grip as if she just knew he was leaving. As hard as he tried, he couldn't leave her embrace. _"Well, this is bad…what do I do now? I don't want to wake her since we decided that she wasn't coming with me. This is my test after all."_ As Naruto searches the room trying to think of a way to escape, his eyes land on the large stuffed teddy bear he had bought for Kira when they had gone to have her clothes made and buy her ninja gear. _"There we go!"_ With a quick Kawarimi, he was free and Kira just snuggled up against the bear. _"Lucky bastard of a bear, I should…wait, I'm jealous of a stuffed bear? I really need to watch that...It could cause some problems."_

Naruto just took a moment to look at Kira. She was lying in bed covered in a thin sheet, arms wrapped around her bear. She was just too cute with her fox features out like they were. Naruto had always prided himself about keeping his pervert side in check, but Kira stressed his hold to the limit on a daily basis. She was just able to get to him. Any porn, girl, or just perverted thoughts in general he could just brush off; but Kira just got to him. Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts and headed out of the room to get ready for the day.

Naruto first wraps his lower legs and forearms with bandages, then dresses in blue ANBU style pants and wraps his thighs in the same bandages. He then slips on black sandals, and after that he puts on one of his tight black shirts while rolling up the sleeves to just before his elbow. He leaves his flank jacket on the side for now.

Naruto then unhooked his equipment belt and removes all his pouches. Next, he sets all his pouches on the table in front of him. His sealing scroll, equipment pouch, medical equipment, leg holster, and finally his scrolls were placed in front of him.

Then he goes over his supplies as if a checklist was in his hand. _"Lets see…first off, I have my shuriken holster…its fine, next is my supply pouch…kunai, smoke bombs, blank scrolls, exploding and flash notes, ink and brush, wire, pills, I don't use shuriken enough to have them in there so…I'll put some food bars there, and of course I can't forget my current copy of Ichi-Ichi paradise!"_

Next, he sets down his med-nin supplies and checks them over._ "Let's see…my salves are stocked, tools clean, bandages, sterilizers…all check. I need to stop and pick up some more supplies though. It will be nice to see Tenten again. I still can't believe how she reacted to Kira-chan when they met a few days ago…._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(A few days earlier outside of 'Kouseki Weaponry')**

Naruto and Kira had just left 'Kachiru Clothes', leaving a rather happy owner and an off-balance Naruto. They were now heading out to buy Kira her weapons and basic ninja gear. "Kira-chan, did we really need all of these clothes?" asked Naruto while carrying 2 bags per hand and 2 per shoulder. For once, he actually wished he had gotten that tail…

"Of course, Naruto-kun; I need more then one set of clothes," said Kira with shock.

"That I would have no problem with, but you basically got 20 sets of the same outfit in different colors."

With a cute sigh, "Like you're one to talk! You only have two sets of clothes, really. A blue one and a black one! All you do is mix colors every day." then in a playful tone. "Well…if that's the way you feel, we could always return my sleeping clothes and get something else."

In that instance, a picture of Kira in red silk shorts and a loose black silk tank-top runs through Naruto's head. It was an act of Kami himself that Naruto was able to subdue the nosebleed. Kira for her part was enjoying their empathic link more now then ever. Especially since she could tell how much he liked that outfit. _"I'm going to have a lot of fun teasing him at night…at least until he gets the nerve to make a move…" _with a foxy seductive smirk "That's what I thought. Now let's get me some supplies before heading home."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

As our heroes walk into the shop, they find the resident weapons mistress Tenten manning the counter. Well…sound asleep at the counter. After a sweatdrop from both Naruto and Kira, they try to rouse the sleeping girl, but sadly to no avail. Naruto had even gone the distance by grabbing a shield and a hammer off the wall to use as a noisemaker, but still nothing but a slight groan from the girl.

After Kira had taken her hands away from her ears and made a very disapproving glare at Naruto, she said, "That's going a little too far, Naruto-kun. The girl just seems exhausted. Maybe we should come back later."

Naruto turned a curious eye to Kira as he said, "You may be right, but I wonder what could have worn her out like this? Her clothes are clean, and she doesn't look like she's been training."

"Today is her day off, Naruto-san," Said Higurashi Kouseki as he emerged from the back room. "Her sensei drives his team into the ground, and then gives them, or at least Tenten, the next day or two off."

Naruto and Kira both smile at the sleeping girl, knowing all too well what it was like to be exhausted after training, but unlike them, a night's sleep and a meal does not heal all wounds. "That I can understand, Kouseki-san…I guess we'll come back later for Kira-chan's equipment."

Kouseki almost looks as if he had a heart attack, "No need, Naruto-san! I am very capable of running my own store. What is it that you need young lady? Naruto is talking about a pretty thing like you, isn't he?"

Kira just giggles at the man's obvious attempt to flirt his way to a sale. The next few hours were spent by Kira picking out weapons and Naruto browsing the shelves and grabbing supplies to replace what he'd used over the past week. After they had everything set and paid for, Kouseki said while scratching his head "I really need to work with this girl more. If she fell asleep on a mission like this, she could really get into trouble. Especially since she won't wake up."

Kira then got a devious smirk and a gleam to her eye as she said, "Naruto-kun, I think that this would be the perfect time to test out your hypnosis skill. We can also practice your anti-fainting technique that you used on Hinata those few times."

"I agree, Kira-chan, but what should we do? I don't really want to do anything mean to Tenten."

Kouseki just raised an eyebrow at their conversation and just said, "Whatever you do, don't hurt my daughter or mess up my shop…but a good joke, and something to tease her with, is something I'm always up for."

"Since your skill with using the doujutsu on others is so limited, you need to get right in front of her and be sure to make eye contact quickly when she wakes up. Also, if you use the Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness) first, it will make your doujutsu much more effective, since all the stimulants of the outside world will be cut out and the only influence will be your doujutsu. Then make her think as if the store has been stripped clean. Be sure to hide yourself and only let her hear me. I think its time for the girl to learn not to sleep on the job."

Kouseki was already trying to stifle his laughter at the idea of what his daughter's reaction would be, "This is the perfect punishment for her taking weapons off the shelf without paying! She's always doing that and then trying to put them back before I notice and claims that she was 'testing the merchandise'. This is perfect! Do you think it would be a little too far to have me play a part?"

Kira only smirks her way as a sure sign of 'yes' and then motions for him to stand in the middle, right next to her and says to Naruto, "Go ahead, Naruto-kun. A little prank isn't anything to worry about, and we can make up for it later."

Naruto doesn't even hesitate to do as he was told and cast the genjutsu. In an instant, his eyes became bloody crimson with black slits and, for just a moment, what appears to be a ring of blue fire ignites around the inside of the iris, overlapping with the crimson before disappearing again. Kira of course catches this before his eyes begin to faintly glow as a sign of him preparing. _"Does Naruto-kun EVER stop surprising people? I thought it would be months until level 2 began to awaken…he still has a ways to go, but I didn't expect to see a sign like that for awhile. Naruto-kun…you really are amazing."_ As Naruto focuses, the glowing of his eyes flickers and brightens as he prepares.

"Well Kira-chan, are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"Of course I am, Naruto-kun." Kira then exits the store, only to reenter a moment later and slam the door as Naruto used a small shock to wake the girl, sending poor Tenten towards the ceiling. After landing again, Tenten works on automatic. "Welcome to Kouseki Weaponry, where we serve you with an edge! How can I help you?" she asked, as her father begins to crack up on the girl's left. Even if the genjutsu was affecting his senses of sight and hearing, he could still reduce its effects enough to partially see and hear since he wasn't the target.

"Well…I was hoping to buy a few bokken, but it seems you're out of stock," said Kira with a straight face. Naruto himself was thanking the fact he could pull this off, because he was cracking up and if he blinked, he was sooo screwed.

"Oh, I assure you that we have plenty of-of-of…" before Tenten could finish her sentence, she finally saw the illusion of her bare family shop and was having a mental meltdown as her father stepped into the picture with a rage-filled face, _"Where are all the weapons? How could this happen? I was right here and how would I have not seen everything taken? How could I have not heard anything? Dad is going to kill me!"_

With that as her final thought, for the first time in her life, Tenten dead fainted. Both Naruto and Kira just said "Maybe that was too much?" as Kouseki was fanning his daughter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

About an hour later, Kira was sitting on Tenten's stool with her legs crossed while tossing a knife up and down. Naruto was next to Tenten, checking on her every now and then while waiting for her to wake up. Kouseki had placed her on a futon behind the counter just to be safe before returning to his forge in the back, still cracking up.

"Naruto-kun, why is it that you can't just shock her awake like you did to Hinata-chan? Just waiting here is pretty boring…" asked Kira, after letting the knife hit the counter.

"I can't because she passed out because of shock and her mind not being able to handle what she was seeing. I'm no expert on the workings of the brain yet, but I do know what NOT to do. Right now her mind is working through what she saw while she's unconscious. If I shocked her awake, who knows what could happen. Her mind would probably break down. Hinata, on the other hand, faints because of………mental…………faculties……" said Naruto.

"In other words, she fainted because of our prank, and you have no idea why Hinata-chan faints. Correct?"

With a slight blush "Well, you can put it that way, but if you had studied the rest of the medical scrolls, you would know that too."

"What's the point of learning something I can't use, Naruto-kun? The anatomy was very useful, but I can't become a medic like you, so what's the point in studying any further in it? I may as well study how birds fly for all the good it will do me." stated Kira, pointing the knife at Naruto.

"I suppose you're right. Well, it seems she's going to take awhile to wake up. What do you want to do until then?"

"Let's just go, Naruto-kun. I already got everything I need, made the order for our bokken and even left a note asking her to deliver them when they're done. I even left an extra note asking her to train with us if she wanted to. All we need to do is leave the money."

"…Alright, but leave another note about what we did. I really don't want to confuse her anymore. Okay?" asked Naruto after placing a thin blanket over Tenten.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

"_I don't think I'll ever get over the way Tenten looked at us when she showed up with our order. If it wasn't for Kira-chan shooting off that __Furea-tama__, I think Tenten would have killed me. It sure has been fun training with her for the last few days…maybe I should think about setting up a regular meeting or something? She is a weapons user after all…well, that's everything. I better get going before I'm late"_

Naruto stands and seals his bag with all his food and camping supplies in the first slot of his scroll before sealing his duffle bag with his extra weapons and supplies in the second. The chest with all his jutsu scrolls and the chest from his parents with his money in the third, and lastly as an after thought he decides to set up a field hospital tent to seal in the fourth slot. It was about 7ft tall and 10ft in diameter. He then set up 2 beds about 3ft off the ground, a table with extra supplies and also put together an IV stand he had bought the day before from the hospital supplier. _"There, this will come in handy to have set up and only need to unseal it. A few minutes can mean a life after all. When I start my shift at the hospital tonight, I'm going to have to ask someone to help me set this up better."_

After Naruto had finished sealing everything away, he reattached the pouches to his belt and put on his flank jacket. After that he hooked his belt around his waist, attached his shuriken holster to his right thigh and his scroll to his left. Taking a few quick jabs and kicks to be sure he could move easily, he tied his hair back, suppressed his chakra and snapped his weights on. _"Wish me luck, Kira-chan…for some reason, I think that I'm going to need it."_ Naruto then slips out the door without a sound.

"Naruto-kun…" was Kira's dreamy goodbye.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

At training field 7, Sasuke and Sakura had been there for a few minutes when Naruto arrived in his full equipment. Both Sasuke and Sakura had their own thoughts on the blondes change.

"_That is an interesting setup…three small pouches on the belt, a scroll case on his left thigh, and everything seems brand new…he must just be trying to impress someone…maybe." _Was Sasuke's thoughts on Naruto's new look.

Sakura, on the other hand, wasn't awake enough yet to think too much about it. _"Stupid Naruto, trying to act all cool like Sasuke-kun! Only Sasuke-kun can act cool!_ **YEAH, ONLY SASUKE-KUN!" **thought Sakura and her inner bitch.

Naruto, seeing the curious gaze of Sasuke and the zombie look from Sakura, decided to try to start things off. "Morning…have you guys been waiting here long?"

"No, we only got here a few moments before you. Our sensei should be here soon," said Sasuke in a flat voice.

"That's good. So…what do you think the test will be?" asked Naruto.

"How should we know, Naruto? Just wait for sensei to get here." snipped Sakura.

With a slight scowl, Naruto walks over to a nearby tree and leans against it to read his book. After a couple of minutes, Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him and he walked over to see the book. As Sasuke read over Naruto's shoulder, he couldn't help but blush. Sakura was too out of it notice any of this. "Why do you read stuff like that, dobe?" asked Sasuke.

With a raised eyebrow "Just because you have no interest in girls, Sas-uke, doesn't mean I don't," said Naruto, making his shot at Sasuke's manhood bluntly obvious. Seeing Sasuke seethe over his comment Naruto snapped his book shut and said, "Why don't we do some light sparring to pass the time until sensei gets here? If this turns out to be something that we have to face the Jounin in, teamwork will be our only chance at it." said Naruto in all seriousness.

"Humph, I don't need help from the two of you to pass this test." was Sasuke's sharp comment.

Naruto, hearing this, just grabs Sasuke by his collar and speaks right into his ear. "Listen to me, you little brat…I will NOT fail this because of your baka pride. The difference between us and that man is too great…just think about how he moved yesterday, the feeling of being around him, and the way he studied us." Giving Sasuke a moment to process, this Naruto continued. "Every move he made was smooth and precise, his chakra was controlled perfectly, and everything the man did was meticulous. The only shinobi I've seen act like that were ANBU and the Hokage himself…if I was to guess, I would say that our sensei is ANBU level or better. More likely retired ANBU."

Sasuke just thought over everything he saw the day before and what Naruto had just said, and found it very convincing to say the least. _"He has a point. If I fail this test…I get sent back…NO, that's not an option! The dobe is right…that man is strong, but I still want to test myself!_ Alright, Naruto, I get what you're saying, but I still want to face that man alone if the test is against him. I want to test myself and see my…capacity," said Sasuke, a little darkly at the end.

"_I knew he wasn't a complete teme_. _I have to admit, I want to see how far I've come too._ No problem…I actually wanted that myself. If it is that kind of test, we will try separately at first, and then team up if we fail. Agreed?"

"Agreed…shouldn't we tell the fan-girl about this too?" asked Sasuke as he jabbed a thumb in Sakura's direction.

"No need; as soon as she sees you working with me, she'll follow you like the fan she is. Even if she decided not to work with me, all we need to do is say it was your idea," said Naruto with a smirk to the scowling Sasuke.

"Why did I have to get a fan-girl? Anyone else other then one of them…" said Sasuke looking down.

"Hey, don't worry; she'll grow out of it soon enough when she realizes you're gay." Sasuke instantly took a swipe at the blonde for the second jab at his manhood. "Your whole fan club is only after your looks and Uchiha name. Once she gets it that you're not interested or when she finally realizes that we won't protect her all the time, she'll shape up and if not, we could always play the 'Sasuke only likes strong girls' card. Now let's get to work at comparing our styles until Kaka-sensei gets here."

Sasuke just took a loose stance in response. Sakura for her part was still just sitting on the ground thinking. _"I really should have listened to Naruto and ate something…I've been on a diet, so I didn't even eat last night…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Over three hours later, it was nearing 9:00am and three pissed off Genin-hopefuls were still waiting for their tardy sensei to arrive. Naruto and Sasuke had used the first hour to compare their jutsu and fighting styles with each other. To say Sasuke was shocked was an understatement! Not only did Naruto know more Jutsu then he did, but they were all high level or Kinjutsu!

At first, Sasuke was pissed that Naruto knew so many powerful jutsu, but when Naruto offered to teach them to him, he was even more shocked_. "Why is the dobe so willing to share his power with me? Is this what a team is for? To help each other grow…"_

After trying the Kage Bunshin jutsu for another hour, Sasuke was very disappointed that he wasn't able to learn any of them yet. He knew them inside and out from the hand seals to the uses but not only did he not have the reserves to use Kage Bunshin effectively, he didn't have the chakra control for the others either.

"Naruto, how is it that you have the power and control for these jutsu and I don't! We learned the same exercises in the academy!" asked Sasuke almost ready to attack.

"It's probably because of my medical training and Kekkai Genkai." replied Naruto, trying to keep his real reason to himself awhile longer.

"What does your bloodline have to do with this? What does it do exactly and what do you mean medical training?" asked Sasuke, obviously not happy.

"My bloodline makes my chakra very potent, so high level jutsu are easy but at the same time low level jutsu are hell on me. I also have larger reserves because of it. It has always been precise control and illusions that have always caused me problems; and I mean medial training because I'm a licensed med-nin. A med-nin needs the most precise control. This helped out a lot for the jutsu and illusions," said Naruto with a big smile while showing his license off.

"I never would have pegged you as a med-nin, Naruto…I guess it makes sense for your control. How long did it take you? _Hmm, the dobe just keeps getting more and more…useful. Now he is a medic and has high level jutsu to teach me. The only thing that could make him any more useful is for him to have the Sharingan!"_

"It took me years worth of training _Not a lie, my Bunshin did almost 9 years worth of training for me in medical and basic training…_Don't worry about it, I'm sure after we pass this little test, Kaka-sensei will give us some training, and as soon as you're ready, we can work on the jutsu again! If he doesn't, I'll show you some exercises you can do! I doubt that you need or want the kind of control a medic needs, but I do know others."

"Yeah, and when that freaky body of yours decides to settle on your elements, I can teach you a few fire jutsu as agreed. I still can't believe you will be able to use elements at your will." replied Sasuke with a smirk, thinking of the spars they would have.

Just as the boys had finished speaking, there was a puff of smoke and Kakashi was standing there in his normal slouching pose. All three Genin greeted their sensei with the same phrase. "You're late!" screeched Sakura as Sasuke and Naruto merely pointing at the tall Jounin and said "You're late **again,** sensei…"

The gray-haired man just ignored the irate kids and set up an alarm clock on one of the three posts in the training grounds. He then pressed a button and it dinged once. It started ticking and Kakashi turned to them and said, "It's set for noon." He held up two bells next "You have until then to take one of these from me. That is your task for today. If you don't get a bell, then you don't get lunch and I'll also tie you up to one of those logs and eat in front of you. Those who do not get a bell will fail and be sent back to the Academy. That will be at least one of you." As the three ninja were imitating a fish, Kakashi tied the bells to his belt loop and said "You'll have to come at me with the intent to kill if you hope to pass."

As Sasuke and Sakura were sweating, Naruto although…just didn't find this right. _"How can one of us fail? Iruka-sensei and Ji-san told me Genin teams were three students and a teacher…no other way. At least I thought that's how it works. This just doesn't make any sense…WAIT, that's it! It doesn't make sense because it doesn't! Look underneath the underneath, like Ji-san said…it must be a trick! He's trying to turn us against each other! Only two bells, the no eating thing, and the chance of failure…it's all to distract us…but from what? What's the real goal here?"_

Kakashi was enjoying the looks on his student's faces. The only thing he liked more then messing with the Genin before he failed them was the shocked looks he got. Sakura looked like she was going to puke, Sasuke looked about ready to kill and Naruto was…thinking? _"What's up with this kid? There's no why he figured it out. Even I took half the test to see the point."_ Then a look of realization passed Naruto's face and Kakashi was just slack-jawed _"NO WAY!"_

With a smirk firmly in place, Naruto said, "It won't work, sensei." This earned him looks from all three other shinobi.

"What won't work, Naruto?" asked Sakura confused.

"Think about it. In the academy, they always said that Genin teams were three students and a sensei. No way around it. It was a law set up by the Shodaime himself to help with survival rates. The only way a Genin team can have less then three Genin is if one is promoted to Chuunin, is injured, or if one dies…and even then the team gets a replacement from the reserve list or is added to it."

All three ninja had wide eyes while Naruto continued to explain his theory. "Just look at the setup Sensei just did with that in mind. This test is turning us against each other. The rule about lunch was to this end as well. That way, we would be weak and easily agitated. The bells are just to distract us and make us compete with each other for them instead of working together…he either takes all of us or none of us. I think that he is concealing the real goal by using the bells and this trick. I don't know what it is yet, but we're going to find out." finished Naruto taking a stance.

"_How did I miss this? I'm supposed to be the brain here…maybe Naruto-no-baka really is more then I thought?"_ was Sakura's view.

"_I knew the dobe was right about eating, but to get all this from just the setup of the test? I really can grow stronger with him as a challenge, but first we need to find the meaning of this stupid test."_ thought Sasuke.

Kakashi was floored. _"No one has ever figured this test out that quickly. He may not know the meaning yet, but to see underneath the trick that easily…I will have to keep an eye on these three, whether they fail or not."_ All of the Genin just smirked after accepting Naruto's idea as truth and took ready stances.

Kakashi was true to his ANBU training and didn't let a single emotion cross his face "Hmm, if that is what you think…but it really doesn't matter anyway. Even if there is another way to get me to pass the three of you, the only way you know of is to get a bell, and as I said before, come at me with the intent to kill or you have no chance…"

"_Well, if that's what he wants."_ Naruto hearing this draws a kunai and runs at Kakashi. Before Naruto got 5 steps, Kakashi was behind him, holding his arm behind his head and pointing the kunai at his neck. It was obvious that Kakashi was physically stronger, but he was having a hard time holding the boy. _"How is it possible for Naruto to have this much strength already? The only Jounin that's stronger then I am is Gai and that man is insane when it comes to Taijutsu training! Wait, his arm is strangely heavy…what are those rings?"_ In a seemingly calm, almost board tone that completely ignored the struggle he was having, Kakashi said. "Now, now, I haven't even said go yet…"

"_He's so fast! I couldn't even follow him…so this is a Jounin. Me and Naruto were almost even when we spared earlier. Even though I hate to admit it, it's obvious that I only have experience on the dobe. He was right; a Jounin is far beyond our level,"_ thought Sasuke, scowling about his own shortcomings.

"Alright, you seem to have the right idea. Ready…set…GO!" said Kakashi. The Genin all jumped away, kicking up a cloud of dust in their escape except…Naruto. Kakashi sweat-dropped "You're supposed to hide…you're an odd one, aren't you?"

Naruto chuckled, "The only thing odd here is your hair!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto in a calculating way _"He has unknown abilities from the Kyuubi from what the report I received from the Sandaime says, as well as a large repertoire of high level Jutsu from what I observed of him and Sasuke sparing. He also carries medial supplies and some strange items. I won't be able to read with him around."_

Naruto stared at Kakashi then grinned sadistically. _"I need to go all out here to see where I stand!"_ He then unclipped the black metal ring on his right wrist. At the same moment, Kakashi heard three other simultaneous clicks. Then, to his surprise, all four of the black metal rings the boy was wearing fell to the ground, leaving small cracks in the earth.

Kakashi, seeing the craters form, just sweat-dropped while thinking _"Uh-oh..."_

Naruto then released his chakra suppression and the normal pressure that always follows descended on the training grounds. His nails and fangs extend with the sound of slicing flesh as his feral features returned. "Now" Naruto said his smirk turning into a fox grin, locking blood-red eyes with Kakashi "I'm ready." Kakashi had to double take when Naruto disappeared instantly, making Kakashi's eye widen with surprise. _"No Genin should be this fast."_

A blue whirlwind surrounded the masked Jounin. Flecks of blonde and black were seen swirling inside of it. Then, a blur suddenly flew from the circular pattern, striking the distracted Kakashi hard in the jaw before rejoining the miniature cyclone.

Regaining his bearings, Kakashi pulled two figures from the whirlwind, forcing it to dissipate. He chuckled "Not as fast as you thought you were?" He slammed one of the Naruto's into the ground causing it to puff into smoke. The second Naruto broke free from Kakashi's grasp with a swipe of his claws that made the Jounin back flip away. _"Got to remember that this is no ordinary kid. Those claws are…inconvenient."_ While the elite ninja was concentrated on his problem, Naruto tried to send a roundhouse kick into the man's chin, only to have Kakashi duck at the last second.

With Naruto's back was exposed to him, Kakashi set his hands into the tiger seal. An evil gleam in his eye, Kakashi thought. _"Try to scratch me, will you! I will not relive the horrors of that damn cat!_ **Konoha Ultimate Secret Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain**!"

A powerful chakra enhanced ass-poke sent Naruto flying before bursting into smoke a few dozen yards from his sensei. Kakashi's eyebrow rose, "Another clone? When did he do that? Oh well, this gives me some reading time…Hehehe." said Kakashi as he pulled out his book.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(In the surrounding forest)**

"_GOD __**DAMN**__ HIM!"_ thought Naruto, while rubbing his sore ass_ "I'm glad I had clones in the surrounding forest to use __Kawarimi__ with…I don't think I could face Sasuke if he knew Kaka-sensei actually got me with that ridiculous jutsu. Now how do I get those bells?" _

For the next hour, Naruto observed Kakashi reading the 3rd volume of Ichi-Ichi Paradise in-between burying Sasuke up to his head and casting illusions on Sakura. _"This guy is insane! He's just too strong…how can we possible get a bell like this? Our best hope is to just team up and see what happens but even then…"_

Naruto was careful to avoid Kakashi at all cost as he snuck over to dig out Sasuke and send two clones to wake Sakura from the genjutsu. "Had enough testing yourself yet, Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Hmm…yeah, let's get this guy…he'll pay for burying me like this." said Sasuke, still buried up to his neck.

Just then, the clones came running up with Sakura right behind them, only for her to faint seeing Sasuke as only a head. "If we're going to survive as a team, we really need to get this girl some training…" said Naruto while checking on the girl.

"We can deal with that later, dobe; Dig. Me. Out. NOW!" demanded Sasuke, trying to wiggle out on his own.

"Sure, just give me a second," said Naruto as he dug Sasuke out after waking Sakura. As the three Genin sat in a circle, Naruto handed his two teammates a food bar from his pouch. "I know they taste like crap, but they give quick-lasting energy. Do you guys need any pills?" asked Naruto.

"You have pills, Naruto? I thought you needed to be a Chunin to buy those," said Sakura.

"You can also get them if you are a med-nin. Do you need any, Sakura?"

"No…but if that's true, how do you have them?" asked Sakura again.

"Naruto is a licensed med-nin, Sakura, and I don't need any either, but how are we going to get those bells? I can't fail this test!" seethed Sasuke. Sakura was just shocked to find that Naruto was a med-nin and even more so by Sasuke's next question.

"Naruto…do you have any ideas here?"

"_Sasuke-kun is asking…Naruto for…help? Has he really come that far? Is being…"_ thought Sakura

"Actually, I have a good idea about what to do and Sakura is going to be our secret weapon." said Naruto getting 'what the fuck' looks from the other two.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Kakashi was lazily leaned against a tree just on the edge of the training field reading his book in peace. _"Hmm…it's already been a little over two hours…not much time left, and I haven't seen any of the kids for about an hour."_

Just then, to Kakashi's surprise, Sakura came running out of the tree line as she created two Bunshin. Kakashi just shrugged as she approached, only to sense two more heading his way. As he turned, he saw about 10 Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto running for him. _"Wait, Naruto is the only one who can use __Kage Bunshin__, and there are at least 5 real bodies of each, so that would mean they are all Naruto and just __Henged__."_ thought Kakashi.

He then started to meticulously disperse the basic illusions and lightly tapping the solid ones to disperse them (Tap to him, but they got launched a good 10 feet before poofing away). Every time Kakashi would finish with one swarm, another one would appear from the trees, always with different strategies and formations. Then one clone was actually able to latch onto his back and to his horror, he heard the words "Don't expose your back, right Kaka-sensei? **BAKURETSU KAGE BUNSHIN****!"**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

After the smoke had cleared, it showed a rather singed, not too happy Kakashi. _"I can't believe he has enough chakra for this! He is only a Genin…a jinchuuriki, yes, but still a Genin."_ Just then, all three Genin hopefuls appeared right in front of Kakashi. "How much longer do we have left? 5-10 minutes tops?" asked Sasuke in a bored tone.

Kakashi for his part only scoffed and reached for his book only to find…NOTHING! "Looking for this, Kaka-sensei?" asked a smirking Naruto, holding an exact copy of Kakashi's book. Sasuke and Sakura were just smirking at the freaked look on their sensei's face.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, if you want your book back and not roasted by Sasuke-kun, I think you know what we want." teased Sakura.

"_How did they get my book? I always have a chakra string attached to it! If they even pulled on it, I should have known! I can even sense my string still attached in my pouch, but there's nothing attached to it…_Alright, here are the bells; just give me back my BOOK!" begged Kakashi as he threw the bells to the three, only to have them caught by Sakura.

"Are they real, Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, they're real. You can stop now, Naruto!" called Sakura out toward Kakashi.

Just then, the Naruto holding the book disappeared into a puff of smoke, and then a slight shimmer just to the left of Kakashi revealed an exhausted Naruto flat on his back sweating bullets. Kakashi had a medley of thoughts at the moment.

"_What just happened? What was that shimmer? WHERE IS MY PORN!_ All right you three, before you pass, I need a few questions answered." said Kakashi, eyeing the three Genin as they helped Naruto to his feet with an 'I WILL KILL YOU PAINFULLY TO GET THEM' look. Sasuke just shrugged as Sakura supported the panting Naruto.

"First off…WHERE IS MY BOOK!" demanded Kakashi.

Sasuke and Sakura just looked at each other and then to Naruto. Seeing that he was too out of it after his part to explain, it fell to Sakura. With a deep sigh "It's still in your pouch, Kakashi-sensei. It never left. Naruto just used a very well-timed illusion to fool you."

Hearing this, Kakashi reaches into his pouch to find his book still there, string and all. "Well…that is impressive, to say the least. Now before I can let you pass, I need to know when you three decided to work together, who came up with this plan, and how you executed it."

By some unknown signal, Sasuke knew it was his turn. "Naruto and I decided to work together even before the test began; we just wanted to see where we stood against a Jounin by ourselves first. The three of us came together after Naruto woke Sakura from your genjutsu and dug me out. After that, Naruto gave us the basic plan of 'distract him with clones, use an illusion to fool him, get the bells by stealing the book.' He isn't very good at details, so Sakura asked for our abilities and then filled in the holes. While Naruto distracted you and got into range for his doujutsu, we kept your attention on us and the clone of the book."

If it wasn't for Kakashi's mask, he would be gawking. _"These kids are just…a tactician in Sakura, a fighter and prospective leader in Sasuke and it seems Naruto is a powerhouse on his own that keeps them together…I think I just got the perfect team."_

"You see, Naruto used his doujutsu to place suggestions in your mind that you couldn't see him or find your book. From what he said, the closer he is to you and the more you're distracted, the easier it is; but it seems to take a lot out of him." finished Sasuke with his classic smirk.

"Actually my doujutsu depends on the strength of the mind. I almost wasn't able to affect Kaka-sensei at all. If it weren't for the clone with the book it wouldn't have worked period. I'm kind of disturbed actually…" said Naruto as his right eye twitched at the idea of not being able to mess with his sensei.

Sakura just had a small smile playing across her face as she helped Naruto walk over to Kakashi, "One last question, you three." called Kakashi which got all their attention. "How did you know about my book?"

At this question, Sasuke just had an almost mistakable chuckle, Sakura just blushed a deep red and Naruto pulled out his copy of 'Ichi-Ichi Paradise Vol.1: Super-Gold Perverted Edition with Special Author Vision Sketches'. Kakashi's eyes opened as round as dinner plates as Naruto said. "Any man who can claim to read these books would fight an ANBU squad to keep them…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**End.**

**Click next and you get a brain cookie!**


	12. To Wave

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.12 To Wave**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I don't own Naruto and if you even think of suing me over this I will buy Naruto and cancel it out of spite…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(In training ground 7) **

After they all had a few laughs, the four new teammates sat around and discussed their jutsu, bloodlines, fighting styles and just got to know each other, even though Kakashi would only give up so much. Sasuke was skilled with, as expected, several Katon jutsu, the traditional Uchiha Taijutsu style, and basic Genjutsu skills. Over all Sasuke had very well balanced skills and was easily trainable in Kakashi's eyes.

Sakura on the other hand had no jutsu other then the academy. Her Taijutsu was the basic academy style and her genjutsu was as expected but seemed like her best area to begin with, _"Working from the ground up with this one."_ was Kakashi's thoughts. When Naruto began to list his skills and abilities though all three were just amazed:

Jyuuken Taijutsu style taught to him by Hyuuga Hiashi himself, receiving a C-class med-nin license at the age of 12. Not to mention his special chakra, healing abilities, doujutsu and this strange ability to bend certain elements Naruto had told them about.

The Kage Bunshin Kinjutsu along with others high level jutsu such as the Ninpo: Dokugiri, and the Kokuangyou no Jutsu a rather high level genjutsu that Naruto claims that he had no idea how he learned so easily. Right in front of Kakashi Naruto attempted some of the easiest genjutsu there were and not a single one succeeded but yet this A-rank jutsu that Kakashi himself believed would be difficult for him to maintain was almost natural for Naruto.

Kakashi, after hearing where they all stood decided, that he would allow Naruto to have more training time on his own since he didn't need chakra control or Taijutsu training, and until his elements were decided, there wasn't many jutsu he could teach him either. Sasuke was placed on a general training schedule for jutsu and sparing as well as team training. Sakura, on the other hand, was put on a grueling workout schedule.

"Now I know that this doesn't seem fair, but Naruto is ahead of you two in basics and with this strange bloodline of his, other than his doujutsu there isn't anything I can help him in other then being a sparring partner to give him experience and be here for him. Sasuke, on the other hand, I can begin to teach jutsu and help with Taijutsu and his family techniques; and finally, Sakura, you need the most help with training. I have asked Naruto to help you with chakra control and to teach you what he knows of the medic-nin Taijutsu style after your workout since I think it will be perfect for you!" said Kakashi with his little eye smile at the end.

All three Genin didn't really like where this was going, but they had to admit that their weird sensei was right. Sasuke was all set for Taijutsu training as well as his family jutsu, perfect for Kakashi to train at the moment. Sakura needed Taijutsu training and stamina as well. Naruto's skills were just too unknown for Kakashi to mess with. It was better to let the boy come to him for help for the time being. "Well, you all pass! Tomorrow, Team 7 starts their duties," said Kakashi giving them a thumb up. "Meet me at the bridge at 7:00am tomorrow." He then disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke said his classic grunt goodbye before leaving with Sakura right on his tail thinking _"Naruto…I never thought I could admit this to myself, but until you and I find out who is the strongest, my brother is out of my reach. You will be my tool to reach my goal…I see that now."_

As his new teammates left, Naruto caught a scent that made all his aches melt away as a pair of slender arms wrap around his shoulders only to have him lay down in a soft lap. "Hey Kira-chan…I passed."

With a soft giggle "I can tell, Naruto-kun. You really went all out, didn't you?" asked Kira in a small voice.

"Nothing seemed to work. My speed, jutsu, and abilities; just about everything he had a counter for. For awhile there, I really thought I was going to fail."

"Remember, Naruto-kun; the only time power outweighs skill is when you are a 10 story demon lord. At that point, skill doesn't really matter when you can just step on most things."

Naruto looked down "You really miss your old powers, don't you Kira-chan?"

With a deep sigh "I won't say that I don't, Naruto-kun…it just takes time to get used to being human-ish. Going from being nearly invincible to being a ghost of what I used to be takes some adjusting, but if you're asking if I would go back at the cost of losing you, I would rather get sent back to those green monsters!" finished Kira with a horror-filled face.

"Hmm, well that's nice to hear that you prefer me over the green beasts. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but who knows; maybe we just caught those two on a bad day."

"That may be true, Naruto-kun, but for now I think it's time I gave you your gift for passing your test."

"A gift, Kira-chan…oh, that's right; you said I would get something if I passed! What is it?" asked an excited Naruto.

While standing up, Kira said "First off, I need you to hold my hand and allow me to access my youki in a steady stream. This is going to take a lot of power, so it may be slightly painful." Naruto, hearing the words 'slightly and painful', can't help but to remember the other times she said those words.

"_The last time she said that I almost went insane from my senses, but every time she said those words, the pain was worth it._ Alright, take all you need," said Naruto.

Kira only softly took his hand and slowly began to draw on the youki deep inside the seal. At first, it only felt like a small tingling, and then a slight burning. _"I guess this is why Kira-chan doesn't allow me to use youki yet…just feeling it pass through my coils is overwhelming…it's just so much power." _thought Naruto as he watched Kira focus the massive amounts of youki into her raised hand.

Right before his eyes, Naruto watched as an aura of red energy formed around her hand. It began to pulse, and with every pulse it became smaller and smaller until it was tightly packed around her hand. In that instance, her claws extended to a ridiculous length and began to glow a bright red. With one quick swipe of her glowing red claws, Kira seemed to slash a hole in the air, only to have what appears to be a small chest and a Daisho set (a traditional samurai sword set of a katana and wakizashi or other small sword under 20in in length.) fall to the ground.

As soon as the items hit the ground, Kira begins to fall limp to Naruto's absolute horror. In a movement that would put the gods to shame, Naruto had Kira scooped up into his arms and was almost hysterical. "KIRA-CHAN, Are you all right? What happened? What did you just do?"

It only took Kira a moment to clear her head "Remind me not to try that again for awhile, ok?"

"I thought you were hurt! What did you just do? At the end there, I thought my arm was going to melt!"

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun…when I first learned about summoning, I figured out a way to send things from this world to my hidden den in the demon realm. What I just did was use the same method to call them back, but I don't remember it hurting that much."

With a scowl that makes Kira flinch "You're the one always telling me that my body doesn't work the same as it used to and that I need to try things out first before actually attempting them. What about you? You are getting used to a human body! Now you tell me that you just ripped a hole into another dimension when you're used to having a demon one!"

In a sheepish tone "Only another realm, Naruto-kun…another dimension would be a little too much for now…"

"Huh…well all right, as long as you're not hurt I guess…so what is it that you risked your life for?" asked Naruto, trying to get off the subject since he hated being mad at Kira.

With a renewed pep, Kira said, "First open the chest. These items are relics left over from the Great War, like your scroll and weights."

With shock evident on his face, Naruto said, "I thought you said that you and the other bijuu destroyed all of them?"

"No, I said we destroyed all of the ones in human hands…at least most of them. The existence of the ones you have could mean that there are more. I know that all the bijuu kept at least one each for one reason or another. A trophy, tool, useful weapon or just for kicks. This chest and sword set are what I kept."

As Naruto opened the first chest to reveal two pieces of what look like jewelry, he asked, "Why did you keep these, Kira-chan?"

Looking away from Naruto for a moment "Hmm, I kept the swords because they were crafted for me by a good friend of mine. The jewels I took from a pair of powerful warriors. Human warriors but powerful nonetheless. I want you to pick one of those jewels. They are made of a very powerful crystal that is almost nonexistent in this age."

As Naruto stared down into the chest, he saw two jewels with about a 3inch diameter. The first was a deep ocean blue color edged with smooth silver that was seamless until it came to a 2in spike at one side. The second was a deep crimson color edged with a ring of gold. It had a 2in spike at one end as well, but unlike the other one, it had what looked like a grip at the other end, as well as a repeating pattern of outcroppings around the edges of it. They both were just mesmerizing. After a moment, Naruto pulled out both of them, only to feel as if they were draining him! He quickly dropped them. Kira, seeing this, walks over to them and leans down.

"That, Naruto-kun, is why I told you to pick one. Just like your weights and scroll, these items work off your chakra. Now pick one please and give me the other."

Naruto tentatively picks up the red and gold one and hands the silver and blue one to Kira. "Kira-chan, why is it draining my chakra? It's already taken enough for about five Kage Bunshin."

"Remember, Naruto-kun that during the Great War warriors didn't know jutsu. They could only channel their chakra to enhance their muscles, weapons, and items like these. Now take the jewel and place it on the backside of your opposite hand like this."

Just as Naruto placed the jewel at the back of his left hand over his glove, it attaches as if by magic. It was still draining Naruto's chakra, but at a much slower rate and no matter how hard Naruto tries, he can't get it off!

"Relax Naruto-kun, it is just doing as it should." said Kira while holding up hers. "See…these are side weapons. They have two very useful functions. First off, they can create a 1 foot blades made entirely of chakra from the tip."

"Kira-chan, that's not possible. Pure chakra can't be controlled that far from the body without adding some kind of motion or an elemental manipulation to keep it moving and not disa-disa-pate…" Naruto's words died in his throat as he saw a 1 foot long and 3in wide blade of red energy extend from the jewel on Kira's hand straight around the spike.

"You see, Naruto-kun, these jewels are made of a very special jewel called Kagirinaicite. Kagirinaicite is the secret behind all the weapons of the Great War. Even during the war, it was a rare thing to come by. Most of the weapons of the time only used small amounts and mixed it with the purest metals, like your weights and scroll. This jewel can store massive amounts of chakra and is always drawing on it, but the real amazing thing is that it circulates the energy back instead of wasting it. What you hold now is a pure stone of Kagirinaicite."

"So I understand that this stone is rare and that it stores chakra, but how does it create a solid blade from it? Everything I was ever taught about chakra says that this shouldn't be possible."

"Normally when a jutsu is used, the chakra left over just dissipates and is wasted. That is why a solid form of chakra is thought to be impossible without manipulating a solid around it to hold it together, because the amount of chakra needed to compensate for the loss would be horrendous even for the old me. These stones constantly put out and reabsorb the same energy, only losing a minuet amount. Think of it as a big circle. The energy flows clockwise out of the stone then back in and so on."

Naruto was just trying to wrap his mind around the idea of a stone that could ignore the laws of chakra. It sounded impossible, but he was staring right at it.

"It doesn't really flow like that, but you get the idea. This is how it is possible to make a solid blade of chakra as well as this!" Just as Kira finishes her explanation of the blade, it retracts as a bubble starts to form from out of the top of the jewel instead of the tip until it forms a shield of red chakra with a 3ft diameter.

"That works the same way…" asked an emotionless Naruto.

"Well…yes, but I thought you would be a little more impressed by this, Naruto-kun?"

"After everything you have told me, shown me, or taught me, I'm starting to expect just about anything from you at this point." was Naruto's smirking reply.

"Asshole…well, yours does the same thing. The blade had a maximum length of 12in. The shield is powerful, but don't go trying to block any high level jutsu with it. This was meant for weapon battles. I have no idea of how it would hold up otherwise. As for the blade, it works just like any other, except because it is solidified chakra, it can also cut through the chakra circulatory system. Other than that, it is a good surprise attack. The speed of the release is dependent on your experience and the charge. Lastly, if you want to take it off, just cut the flow of your chakra off to that hand."

"Doesn't that mean that I have to keep it off whenever I suppress my chakra?"

"Naruto-kun, from now on I would rather you not try to hide yourself. I let you do as you liked before, but you will have to face this eventually. Besides, all the changes are is your hair, eyes, and whisker-marks. Personally, I think it's rather attractive"

Naruto was having a hard time dealing with the idea, even if Kira liked it, "But Kira-chan, what if the villagers…"

"If the villagers try anything, they will be the ones in trouble, Naruto-kun…" Kira then takes a softer tone as she holds Naruto's hand, "If you really are still so unsure about this, then you could always use a Henge in the village, or maybe you could try using the doujutsu's power of planting suggestions in people's minds that they see you as normal. The only way anyone will be able to tell the difference is if they look at your face, and by that time, you will have eye contact."

"I don't know, Kira-chan…I will give it a try your way, but if it doesn't work, I think I may go back to suppression."

"_I wonder if he will ever give up on these damn villagers…I could say that before I was sealed, I had nothing against Konoha, but now…I don't think I will ever trust this village, but for Naruto-kun…I will wait to see what this village is really like."_

"What about the swords, Kira-chan?" asked Naruto trying to leave the subject behind.

Kira suddenly got a glazed look in her eyes as she picked up the rapped Daisho set and handed it to Naruto. The swords were breathtaking. They were an exact match to each other; the only difference between the two was their size.

The katana was 38in, from the tip of the handle to the end of the sheath. The handle was 7inchs in length with a 1in guard. The guard and handle was made of the same black metal as his weights and scroll. The handle was wrapped tightly in thick, smooth black leather that almost felt like silk. Just as all the other artifacts he had received, there were no seams, as if it was always this way. The guard had a strip of silver running the top and bottom edges of it, with red kanji on the top and bottom next to the blade and handle. The sheath looked just like any other, except when it was touched, it was as if it pulsed in response to your power. It seems to be made of the same shined metal as the rest.

The wakizashi was 19in in length with a 6in handle, a 1in guard, and a 12in blade. It was a perfect replica to the katana, right down to the red kanji. Just as with the gems, Naruto could feel small amounts of his chakra being drawn into the blades, and he was curious about them.

In an awe-filled voice, Naruto said "Kira-chan…these sword are magnificent…I want to know where they came from, but if you don't want to say…I understand." Naruto may still not be able to understand his empathic link with Kira very easily yet, but familiar emotions are something he could understand, and right now, he could understand confusion.

"No, it's alright Naruto-kun…it's just my first real betrayal came from these. Back in the days of the war, very few humans were...respectable, to say the least. The man who forged these swords for me was my first human friend, Subeta. You see, when I first arrived here, I saw humans as nothing more than bugs. I didn't care. It was only a mission for me to help them. He was different…a kind man who I came to understand as someone who only wished for peace and looked to me to bring it about. He had lost his family before he could remember, and even lost his own wife and son to the war. By the time I met him, he was a famous weapons smith late in his years. He was too old to get revenge, and didn't want it as far as I could tell. In memory of his family, he created one magnificent weapon after the other. I thought it was his way to get revenge, by making sure that the enemy would lose. I was charged to guard him since, in the entire world, only a handful could produce weapons with Kagirinaicite." Kira then took a moment to organize her thoughts.

With a deep breath and a nod from Naruto, she continued "I spent the better part of 10 years by that man's side. Other then you, Naruto-kun, he was the only human I have ever seen as a friend…that was, until he betrayed our side and joined the Hanyo armies…" Kira was now digging her claws into the earth. "They had promised to turn over the general who had killed his family so that he could kill him with his own blade. My first friend got his revenge, but at the cost of our entire camp…even I can only do so much…everyone was killed in the attack. I was able to decimate their army because they had no idea that I was still there after all those years, but…" Kira then began to cry, and Naruto just wrapped her in a tight hug. "I-I-I killed him with my own hands in my rage! After I realized what I had done, I held him…that was when he handed me those swords and said that if I didn't wish to kill anymore, he would give me the power to end the killing…those were the last words he ever spoke to me…"

After a few moments of silence and just staying in Naruto's arms, Kira backs away a little. "After that is when the other bijuu and I came together and ended the war 20 years later. After that, I never trusted humans and began to sleep for long periods until I sensed something that needed my attention. My distrust of humans only increased when I found out about the other bijuu being sealed millennia later."

Naruto could only pull her into a hug and say, "It's alright, Kira-chan. I can't say that I can know how you're feeling, but if you want…you can always forget. If you do, maybe you can start over. You're not the Kyuubi that people called a monster; you're…my Kira-chan, and that's what I want you to be if you want…"

After pulling away to look into his eyes, Kira could only slowly lean in for a soft kiss. _"Maybe I can start over…just forget. Forget it all and really be Kira…be Kira for Naruto-kun. I want to be Kira…and only Kira. Just forget…"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

It had been two weeks since the bell test, and Naruto could have sworn that someone was trying to drive him insane! Every day, Kakashi was late by two hours almost exactly. After the first two days, he and Kira took to training with Hayate in kenjutsu until around 8:30am instead of showing up at 7:00am like the others. Eventually though, Sasuke and Sakura got the idea as well, and began training or sleeping in depending on the day. Kira would return to the seal when Naruto met up with his team so he could spend the next five or six hours experiencing the hell of D-rank missions.

After that, Naruto would head to the Hyuuga compound to continue his training with Hiashi in Juuken. Hiashi said that he was doing very well in his Juuken training. He had already mastered 13 out of the 21 kata and was progressing quickly. He said it should only take him another month or two to finish with the kata and begin with the intermediate training.

Next was his training with Hinata. Naruto was just amazed by her progress ever since Kira joined their spars. Every day, Hinata got just a little better, a little bolder. He was sure it was those conversations with Kira while he did the 'laundry' (poker) that was causing the impressive change. She was still a shy, quiet, and likable girl, so he didn't mind. He actually found it rather attractive. Naruto hadn't heard a stutter in weeks, and she never lowered her voice to anyone anymore. If anything, she would raise it to get his attention.

After Naruto was done with the laundry, he and Kira would head home so she could go to bed to rest and Naruto could go to his shift at the hospital. It turned out that Kira's summoned body could last longer if she rested. For some reason, whenever she slept, she was able to slowly draw more Youki from the seal instead of having to dissipate and be re-summoned, which was very good for the two of them. Just summoning Kira every day took far too much chakra.

He really couldn't decide if the D-rank missions or his shifts at the hospital were worse. It seems the staff had a hazing ritual for anyone that tested past the nursing level. They had to do nursing duties as well as their rounds! By nursing duties, they mean bedpans, sponge baths, trash, and anything else no one wanted to do! Kage Bunshin never meant so much! Naruto was sure to have Kira blank those memories. Those bedpans are nothing he wanted to remember!

It was now the last day for his nightly laundry duty with the Hyuuga, and he couldn't wait to get a better mission! If not to just get away from the bedpans!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

As the three Genin stood in front of the venerable Hokage, they couldn't help but let their irritation show. Naruto was covered in scratch marks that he was healing with a small medical jutsu, more to stay in practice than anything else. It seemed that the smaller the wound, the longer it took to heal naturally. It seemed ridiculous that a scratch took hours, and yet a stab healed in a few minutes! Sasuke for his part was dirty and looked about ready to kill. Finally, Sakura had a perfect scratch mark right across her forehead.

Naruto then asked "Kakashi-sensei, could that be considered cruelty to animals?" as they watched the demon cat named Tora being crushed against his owner Madame Shijimi's chest. Kakashi only looked bored and said "Be careful about what you say, Naruto. She is the wife of the fire Daimyo."

Thankfully, the chubby woman merely thanked them and paid for their services at the reception desk as she left. Sasuke, who was looking as emo as ever, just shrugged off another of Sakura's advances and took to looking around the office. Naruto looked up at the elderly village leader and said "Hey, Oji-san? When can our team get a higher class mission?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to silently agree as Sakura was just lightly touching the scratch on her forehead and hissing from the pain. Naruto, seeing this, moves to her and places his 'magic hands', as his team and Kira had named them after many-many healings from spars and other injuries, to the scratch on Sakura's forehead. The look on her face was almost euphoric as the pain ebbed away.

"Can we have a mission with a little excitement this time? I'm sure we've done more than enough D-ranks to qualify for at least one C-rank. All we're learning now is that Kakashi-sensei likes to read his porn while we chase cats. At least he could wait until we're done," said Naruto, getting a nod of approval from Sasuke and a content sigh from Sakura.

Iruka then stood up and began yelling at his former student "Don't be a fool! The three of you are still rookie Genin. Very skilled Genin, but everyone had to deal with missions of this caliber! It builds the skills and character necessary for the higher ranked ones!"

Naruto snorted. "Gomen, Iruka-sensei..." he began smirking at the Chuunin foxily "But I fail to see how planting potatoes and pulling weeds can have anything to do with being a shinobi...farmers, yes, but not shinobi."

Sighing in exasperation, Kakashi said "That's enough Naruto, knock it off. You need to learn that a part of being a shinobi is having tact."

The Hokage puffed on his pipe frowning slightly "I understand your frustration, Naruto-kun, but missions of a higher caliber demand an equal level of skill and experience that only higher ranked shinobi can supply. You and your team are skilled, but not ready for higher ranked missions." He took a deep drag of his pipe before pointing at Iruka and Kakashi "Shinobi such as Iruka and Kakashi, whose ranks are Chuunin and Jounin. Not only do they have the skill required, but they have the experience to work with any shinobi I assign to their team. You three have barely been a team for two weeks. Kakashi has given me shining reports of your team work thus far, but I would prefer at least another month before I assign you a C-rank." he exhaled while sighing sagely "Mission ranks are carefully evaluated by the council and range from A to D in descending order of difficulty." He waved his pipe at the group "Having only attained the rank of Genin, do you really expect to receive missions that outrank your capabilities?" The Sandaime asked, looking at Naruto who was reading from his copy of 'Ichi-Ichi Paradise Volume 2: Silver Anniversary Edition'

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" yelled the Hokage, angry at being ignored.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, thinking he was going to be blamed for the book. "I-I'm sorry, Hokage-sama"

"No need to apologize for me, Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto, turning the page without a care in the world "I heard every word." He then looked at the Hokage out of the corner of his crimson eyes, making the people at the desk flinch "I understand what you are saying, Oji-san, but I don't really agree." He pointed to his Hitai-ate while tapping the metal.

"This marks me as an adult shinobi of Konohagakure, and as an adult, I can't grow in skill by doing these D-rank missions, now can I?" he smirked, causing the old man to shiver at the fox-like expression on his face, combined with those eyes. "How am I supposed to gain experience required for the big stuff if all I do are missions that are only missions because the villagers are too lazy to do them themselves? Or should Kira-chan and I find other ways to entertain ourselves?"

Iruka looked at his special student before smiling in a knowing way and then blushing thinking of what Naruto could mean when holding that book. A look that was mirrored by the Hokage because they both understood the threat 'better mission or else'. The old man chuckled "Very well, Naruto-kun, since you put it that way…Iruka, how many D-rank missions have Team 7 completed? Do they qualify for a C-rank or not?"

Sakura and Kakashi stared at the elder Hokage while Sasuke just looked excited while smirking at Naruto. "Hokage-sama, Team 7 has completed…43 D-rank missions in the last two weeks!" said a shocked Iruka _"The average team only completes 30 in a month!"_

"Hmm, very well…I shall permit you all to attempt a C-rank mission normally reserved for Chunin-ranked shinobi…" He smiled around his pipe with a merry twinkle in his eyes after reading over his missions list. "I am actually going to ask your team to take two C-rank missions since they are in the same direction. The first is to escort a gentleman named Howaito to a village just inside of Raikou no Kuni. It should be rather easy. The second is the protection of a certain individual for an extended time."

Naruto at this point closed his book and looked straight at the Hokage with his normal blue eyes "A C-rank bodyguard mission? Then I doubt it's some Daimyo or Princess we're being assigned to; probably a business man or caravan I would think."

The Hokage smirked and lightly chuckled "I agree; the second one is certainly isn't some great lord, but the first is a respectable business man _and both of them are DEFINITELY no princess."_ the elderly shinobi thought weakly.

The door then opened, and an old man walked in with a sake bottle in hand and carrying a travel sack. The second one could have been mistaken for a Hyuuga if not for his dark eyes and black clothing. He seemed to be in his early fifties with pale skin and long black hair. He carried himself so similar to Hiashi, Naruto could just tell it was going to be fun. The one named Howaito remained quiet as the sake drinker took one look at them, took a swig of the offending liquid, snorted and said "What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats."

He then looked at Naruto and snorted derisively "Especially the blonde one. He looks like a joke with that hair! Choose a color. Are you guys really ninjas?" Naruto was nearly shaking as he thought, _"This guy has the nerve to insult me! He looks like a homeless man, and the smell of sake is making me sick!"_

The old man got his answer in the form of several kunai thrown at his nether regions, painfully close to actually hitting, and another shattered his sake bottle "I'd choose my words carefully, old man." Sasuke said, glaring hard.

"Insulting a shinobi, even a Genin, is not a mistake most civilians are given a chance to repeat." was Sakura's comment as all three Genin lower their arms after releasing their kunai.

Naruto said "I would advise you remain sober, or at least cut back, otherwise the next shot won't miss."

The old man looked horrified "You mean that you didn't mean to hit my bottle!"

Naruto just lightly smirked in a foxy way as Kira was cheering him on through the seal "No, I didn't miss; I just grabbed a kunai without an exploding note by mistake…"

The old man shivered while looking nervous as he stepped away from the wall trying not to disturb the kunai. The first man looked on unfazed as he locked eyes with Naruto.

Naruto looked up at him in return raising an eyebrow "And our employer would be you? _This guy…he seems…familiar._"

The man nodded "Yes, I would like your assistance in returning safely to my home country." The three Genin, hearing the respect as a change from the old man, just smile and nod "Very well, I will thank you now for your help." Looking at the Hokage "If we are done, I will return to my hotel until we leave tomorrow morning." With that, the well-mannered man left and all four ninja turn to the sake drinker to await his response.

Seeming to grow more confident after the other man had left, he puffed his chest out and said, "I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown." He then looked over the group carefully "Until I'm safely back in my home country of Nami no Kuni, where my current project is under way, I'll expect you to protect me with your lives." After saying that, the newly-named Tazuna looked to the Hokage and said "Are you sure they can handle this?"

"Actually, Kakashi is a very experienced and high level shinobi, but now that I think of it, I have a few other spare shinobi I can assign to the team since it is a double mission." The aged leader then pressed a button and asked for someone to be sent in. A moment later, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata walked through the doors of the mission room. At the questioning looks, from Team 7, the Hokage decides to explain. "You see, Kurenai is currently on an extended mission with other Jounin, and Inuzuka Kiba is on an extended tracking mission with other members of his clan. These two were going to be alone for about three weeks doing D-rank missions, but I think they could be a help to you." said the Hokage.

Iruka then spoke up "Actually, Hokage-sama, we received a request from Aburame Shibi asking for Shino to be released for clan training."

The Hokage sighed "If that is so, I can't deny it since his team is on reserve right now. It would also keep him up to date with his clan."

Kakashi just sighed, thinking it was just another head to watch. Sasuke didn't care and Sakura was too into Sasuke at the moment to care. Naruto, on the other hand, walked right up to Hinata and asked "So, you ready for a mission with me and Kira-chan?"

Her response was to just smile softly and say, "Of course, Naruto-kun…is Kira-neechan really coming with us?"

"Of course; actually, this will be my team's first time meeting her too," said Naruto getting looks from his team as they all had their own thoughts.

"_So I finally get to meet the infamous Kira the dobe has been talking about. I wonder if she really is all he makes her out to be?"_ was Sasuke's opinion.

"_Oh, great! Another girl that will be after my Sasuke-kun! Hinata I know is too obsessed with Naruto to be a threat, but this Kira will drop him in a second after seeing Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hmm…three girls, two boys, and one of the boys reads porn and has two of the girls after him…and the last pair is a foaming fan girl and her crush…I'm going to have to play chaperone like the teacher from 'Ichi-Ichi Paradise: Prom Night'. This will be interesting,"_ thought Kakashi.

"_This is my chance! Kira-neechan and Naruto-kun are going to be on a month-long mission with me! Not only can I prove to Kira-neechan that I'm strong enough to be by Naruto-kun's side, but I can get closer to him!"_

"Well if that's all, you are all dismissed until 7:00am tomorrow, and I **mean** 7:00AM, Kakashi." insisted the venerable Hokage.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The group of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kira and the three adults watched as the giant gates closed, cutting off their view of Konoha. Naruto looked around very intrigued "This is the first time I've been outside the village walls." he said, eyeing the dense forest surrounding them "I see now why they call it the village hidden in the leaves."

As Kira wraps her arms around Naruto's arm, everyone in the group looks down the road and begins their first mission with a sweating bridge-builder.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(On the road to Rice Country)**

As the sun was rising above the trees, the group was moving steadily along the road. Naruto was wearing his normal outfit of blue ANBU style pants, his black sandals with blue trim, a tight black long sleeve shirt, blue flak jacket with black trim, and of course his equipment. Supply pouch, scroll, weights, shuriken holster on his right thigh, and as a new addition, his sword was tied securely to his back as any normal ANBU.

Sasuke was the same with his white shorts and blue high neck shirt, with the only addition being a small backpack. Sakura was still in her red dress with the white circle on the back, carrying a tan colored side sack.

Hinata, to everyone's surprise, was wearing tight black Capri pants that ended just mid-calf and were split up to her knees. Her normal shinobi sandals were replaced with black ones that ended mid-calf for more support and seemed to have a small heel to them. Her baggy jacket was gone and replaced with a thinner dark purple and black one that had the Hyuuga symbol on the bottom rim. This, of course, had Naruto's attention immediately, but he decided it was just her coming further out of her shell. _"I hope I can get Naruto-kun to like me…Kira-neechan said she would share him, but that I had to get his attention myself…can I really do this?"_

Kira was wearing a tight black t-shirt, and black shorts that ended mid-thigh with a red skirt wrapped around them. Her sandals were the same, except she now had black leather-led guards instead of her stockings. She also still wore her crimson red flak jacket with black trim, as well as the normal shinobi equipment, except for the addition of the Wakizashi from the Daisho set firmly attached to the back of her right hip.

As the group of travelers moved down the road, Sakura and Hinata took to asking the older men questions about Nami no Kuni (Wave country), Raikou no Kuni (Lightning country) and the world in general to stave off the boredom of the trip, since both boys seem to be more interested in talking to each other and the 'intruder' as Sakura called her.

Sasuke, Kira, and Naruto took to talking among themselves about Taijutsu styles, jutsu, and just things they could train in while on the extended mission, since everything they were hearing from the adults was either taught in the academy or was common knowledge anyway.

"So you are the infamous Kira Naruto has been talking about. Weren't you at the academy the day of team assignments?" asked Sasuke in his brooding tone laced in curiosity.

"Hmm, oh yes I was, but I was just walking with Naruto-kun. That's all," replied Kira nonchalantly. Naruto just decided to remain silent and see what the others thought of her. His team had recognized Kira from the academy the minute they arrived, but it seemed as if they were too busy with their own thoughts at the time to say anything.

"_Who wouldn't remember Kira-chan?"_ thought Naruto with a smile, remembering his favorite way to wake up.

At first, they all seemed surprised to see her except for Hinata. Naruto was completely content in letting her come up with her own background story. He really wasn't quite sure what to say if asked anyway. Besides, what better way to match background stories than by the mind-link if they had to?

Sakura decided to ask her own question after hearing Kira and noticing her lack of a hitai-ate, "If that's true, Kira-san…then where is your hitai-ate?"

After thinking a moment "Only ninja of Konoha can have one, Sakura-san," said Kira in a non-caring tone.

Sasuke was now officially intrigued, "If that's true…that you don't have a hitai-ate, then that means you are not a shinobi of Konoha…why are you on this mission if you are not as a shinobi?"

All the members of the group stop dead in their tracks at hearing this, and turn their attention to Kira with questioning looks. "I was wondering about that myself, but since you seem to know Naruto and the Sandaime so well, I decided to leave it for the time being, but since you've been asked…" Kakashi nonchalantly said, peering over his book.

Kira, seeing the book out in the open, couldn't help but think, _"What a pervert! At least Naruto-kun and I read them in private or with each other!_ I am here because Naruto-kun is here. We are a team and have been trained together. I was offered a Genin rank, but I declined it because then I would have been placed away from Naruto-kun. This way, I go wherever he goes."

The two older men being escorted just accepted the answer. It was just another guard for them. Hinata didn't care because it was Kira-neechan; but Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi had other ideas and concerns, "If you're not a shinobi, then you shouldn't be here! **YEAH, GET RID OF HER! GET SASUKE-KUN ALL TO OURSELVES!**" shouted Sakura and her inner bitch.

"I really don't care if you're an official shinobi or not…if Naruto says you can handle yourself, then you're at least useful," was Sasuke's brooding remark while glaring at Sakura.

"I'm afraid that I would have to agree with Sakura, young lady…you are not a member of my team, and Hinata was the only one joining the mission I was told of. I am afraid that, Naruto's friend or not, you will have to return to the village." said Kakashi, closing his book.

Naruto at this point decides to step forward to stand next to Kira, but before he could speak, Kira continued, "Since I am neither a shinobi nor your student, you have no right to give me an order since this is a non-wartime mission. As far as you should be concerned, I am a civilian that is traveling the same road…" finished Kira with a full-blown foxy leer that makes all the men heat up.

After coughing a few times to pass the mood, Kakashi said, "That may be true, but you left the village without permission since you left with my team. I also have no idea about your abilities, so I have no idea if you can be relied on in a fight."

Naruto, hearing Kakashi's concerns about Kira's skill, just tells her to handle things with their mental link as he leans against a tree reading his copy of the infamous orange book, "My skills are none of your concern, but if you need to know, myself and Naruto-kun are evenly matched in just about everything, if that tells you anything about my…skills."

The members of team 7 and Hinata were skeptical to say the least. The last month with the blonde powerhouse had easily told Kakashi that he had amazing potential. He wasn't even sure if Sasuke or Naruto was the greater prodigy, but for this girl to say she was as strong as Naruto meant that she was as strong as Sasuke.

Sakura was no Naruto fan, but she had to admit from watching his spares with 'her Sasuke-kun' that he was no one to take lightly, but was sure that, in a serious fight, Sasuke would make a fool of the dirty blonde.

Hinata didn't want to doubt Kira, but her Naruto-kun was amazing!

Sasuke for his part could only say, "I doubt that very much. The dobe may be lacking in skill, but he for sure is no weakling. I don't think someone who has never even attended the academy could be very strong."

Naruto decides that it was time to end this, "Kira-chan and I are almost evenly matched. I am only slightly stronger and faster than she is. Kira is a better strategist and overall fighter than me; much like you are, Sasuke. This makes Kira-chan and me a perfect team because not only are we in sync with each other, but we balance each other; and before you ask, Kaka-sensei, Kira-chan has all the proper papers to travel with us."

Hinata and Sakura accept Naruto's answer a little reluctantly, but accept it nonetheless. Sasuke couldn't help but to think, _"As strong as Naruto? The dobe has already gotten far better since we started sparing. I have as well, but as it is now, I am only winning our spars because of my experience. The dobe's Taijutsu is already deadly for me because I focus on Ninjutsu. If this is true and she fights evenly with Naruto, but is more like me, then maybe she would be just as challenging as Naruto? Either way, she is of more use than the fan-girl. _It doesn't matter; as long as she can handle herself, and the dobe says she can, that's good enough for us to get moving again. We're wasting time just questioning the girl," said Sasuke as he glared a hole in Kakashi.

Kakashi was just slightly irked about being talked down to by this orange-haired girl, but staying true to his ways, he simply said, "Hmm…your skills aside, I still need to see your permission to leave the village. I really don't care if you follow us, but if you are leaving the village illegally, I will need to take you back or it will be my responsibility if something happens."

Naruto and Kira think at the same time, _"Who does this guy think he is? He acts as if he's babysitting."_

"_What do you think, Naruto-kun? The monkey did say not to flash those passports around much,"_ said Kira through the mental link.

"_Unless we show Kaka-sensei, we won't get going and he may even make us turn around,"_ replied Naruto.

"_Okay, Naruto-kun."_ With a deep sigh, Kira just reached into her pouch, pulled out her passport and handed it to Kakashi. "Here you go. If you need anything else, just let me know," finished Kira in a mocking tone.

"Hmm…an unrestricted passport, how did you get this? Only a Kage can approve one of these…then that means you are registered with every Daimyo and village as an approved traveler," stated Kakashi in slight awe. _"Only diplomats, high ranking citizens and hunter Nins are given these to improve national relations and to track missing-nin. Just who is this girl to have one?"_

Kira only takes back her passport while saying, "I am not here to interfere with your team or mission. I am only here for Naruto-kun, and if you have a problem with this, you are welcome to send a message asking Sarutobi about it, but you will only be wasting your time."

Kakashi was stressed to agree. The trip was going to take them 3 days, heading north into Rice Country, then through Iron Country, and finally into Raikou no Kuni. Not to mention the fact that they were going to have to spend the night in Iron Country after dropping off Howaito in Raikou no Kuni, and since another hidden village was in that country, it would be better to avoid being there for very long.

"I will be sending a message to the Hokage asking about you, but for now you are right. At this rate, it will be about a week before we head for Nami no Kuni to guard over the bridge. On our way there, we will be passing within a half day's travel of Konoha, so we can drop you off if need be," said Kakashi.

All eight of the members in the group took this without question; wanting to leave the serious air behind. Naruto and Kira fall back just behind the group for a moment to talk.

"I guess we need to stay on our toes more around Kakashi-sensei, huh Kira-chan?"

"It's not just him, Naruto-kun. Pinky seems to have something against me too!"

"Sakura? She's no angel, but I don't think she could hate you, could she?"

"Maybe…I guess we will see, but this will be a long mission. Who knows, maybe I can make a friend!" said Kira in a sappy voice that almost made Naruto laugh.

"Maybe, Kira-chan, but do you think…umm…"

"Think what, Naruto-kun?"

"Do you think we will be allowed to share the same tent?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Dictionary Time!

**Kagirinaicite** (eternal gem/stone): My own little invention for this fic. Basically it's a crystal that acts as a chakra battery. It's a lot more then that but for where the fic is right now that's the best description you're going to get!

Now be sure to remember that! You will be seeing it a lot in this fic!


	13. The Demon Brothers

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.13 Demon Brothers**

I have always been good at describing Naruto's training, but his medical and Jyuuken training is a grey area. On both, the series has given very little detail. For Jyuuken, we know techniques and how it works, but the actual forms and training have never been stated or shown very well. The medical training is the same. They have actually never explained it at all! I will do my best, but please remember I am not a doctor, so please give me some slack. I will do my best for these, but I can't promise you any more than an explanation of what he is doing and how he is doing it in **MY Narutoverse,** not practical reality!

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I don't own Naruto or but I'm working on it…**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(Last time on Demonic Nemesis)**

_The group of Team 7, Kira, Hinata, and the two clients watched as the giant gates closed, cutting off the view of Konoha. Naruto looked around very intrigued. "This is the first time I've been outside the village walls," he said, eyeing the dense forest surrounding them "I see now why they call it the village hidden in the leaves."_

_As Kira wraps her arms around Naruto's arm, everyone in the group looks down the road and begins their first C-rank mission with a sweating bridge builder. _

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The better part of the day was spent traveling in silence after the discussion between Kakashi and Kira, since both Naruto and Kira avoided answering any questions thrown their way.

Naruto, Hinata, and Kira took to staying together while Sasuke and Sakura stayed by Howaito, as Tazuna the 'renowned bridge builder' was staying so close to Kakashi it was making the masked man uncomfortable. After walking for half of the day, Kakashi said, "Up ahead is where we turn to head to the port and get a ride to Wave country, but because we decided to drop off Howaito-san first, we will need to head to the left and into Rice Country and up through Iron Country."

All the members of the group just shrugged off this piece of information since they had been told about all of this before. To the Genin, it was just another piece of information to be filed away as they all passed by a small puddle in the road. When Kira and Naruto finished passing the small amount of water, they instantly tensed for an unknown reason and stood back to back with each other. Naruto's right hand rises to rest on his sword hilt as his left hand rises in front of him in a guarded position.

Kira has her left hand raised in front of her with her claws extended as her right hand is resting on the grip of her wakizashi. Seeing their reaction, Sasuke goes on guard instantly searching for anything, Hinata drops into the Jyuuken basic stance, and both men get behind their protectors when they realized the danger that could be present.

Kakashi for his part just continues walking past the puddle, reading his book as if not even noticing the tense air while Sakura yells, "What is wrong with you two? There's nothing here!"

Just as she finishes yelling, two men garbed in dirty grey clothing and demon-like armor rise from the puddle. They had spiky black hair, wore raggedy grey cloaks, and had metallic masks over the lower half of their faces. Before anyone could react, a spiked chain that was attached to the clawed metal gauntlets was wrapped around Kakashi. In a gruesome display, the chain was pulled savagely by the two men, shredding Kakashi into pieces and causing a rain of blood and flesh to fall the ground with a resounding thud!

"**One down…"** was the only deeply garbled words spoken by the two before they blurred out of sight once again, only to reappear heading straight for Hinata and Sakura, with the blood-soaked chain ready to shred them and the bridge builder. By pure training alone, Sakura was able to jump in front of Tazuna with a kunai in hand as the twin demons blur toward them.

Hinata was screaming at herself to move, but no matter how hard she tried to act, her body wouldn't! _"Move…Move…MOVE! Why can't I move! I can see every move those monsters make! It would be easy to catch them, so why? Why can't I do this?"_

Sasuke, seeing the danger the girls were in, cursed at his mistake at leaving them. He was too far away because he had taken to guarding Howaito and began to sweat as he reached for his weapons.

"_No I-I-I'm going to die like this? Naruto-kun…I'm sorry I couldn't be stronger for you…"_ were Hinata's only thoughts, closing her eyes as the spiked chain encircled the two girls and the old man in a blur of grey and red.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The pain never came. As Hinata slowly opened her eyes, she saw a blue jacket with a red swirl on the back only an inch in front of her face and she could clearly hear a grinding sound in the air. When she fully opened her eyes, she saw her Naruto-kun standing in front of her with the bloodied chain that had just killed their sensei cutting through his shirt and digging into his arms.

That's when Hinata saw the most beautiful sword she could imagine. It was a blade made of polished silver that shined a faint peaceful blue. As the hilt of the sword ended, a small piece of polished black metal that seemed to be engraved with strange kanji seemed to merge with the silver blade. The kanji shined a fierce red in contrast to peaceful blue of the blade. As she turned her head, she saw Kira had a blade that seemed a twin of Naruto's, except instead of a blue energy it seemed to pulse a light orange-red with a blue glow to the kanji.

Kira held her blade reversed in her hand and had it supported against her crossed forearms as she blocked the chain in the opposite direction. When Hinata turned again, she saw a shuriken with a kunai through the center pinning another section of the deadly chain to a tree.

The entire gruesome chain was being help back in a perfect triangle by Kira's wakizashi, Naruto's katana, and Sasuke's throwing weapons. The two demon-like shinobi struggled to free themselves as everyone else seemed to have the same reaction to the strange new weapons that Hinata did. Even though it was a deadly situation, Naruto couldn't help but to think back to the first day he had drawn the blade during his training…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

**(A few weeks earlier…)**

For the last few days, Naruto and Kira had been meeting up with Gekkou Hayate, an experienced Jounin, to begin training in Kenjutsu. The man was sadistic with training, to put it lightly, and would never play around with them in any sense of the word. The moment he arrived to the moment he left was a non-stop strain of their skills. He always said that Kenjutsu was based in skill and experience. Talent had very little to nothing to do with it. Jutsu would come in time.

Hayate would always say, _"When two kenjutsu users meet, the only thing that matters is skill and experience. All I will teach you is the resolve to fight, the way to create your own style, and…I WILL give you the experience."_ And the sadistic bastard did just that.

For two weeks straight, he had Kira and Naruto train with weighted training swords. While one was sparing with Hayate, the other was always going through the basic kata for one common style…or another. Both Naruto and Kira had never been as sore in their lives as they had been for the last week. Every time they would leave the smallest opening, Hayate would make sure they would never forget it, and every time they complained, he would only say, _"If this was a real sword, you would not be able to complain…just be sure to remember the pain, because a Taijutsu strike is much easier to survive the a sword wound…"_

This is how Naruto and Kira learned their lessons in Kenjutsu. Through pain…no matter how much they asked Hayate to teach them a jutsu or finish their training in a style they had started, he would only again humiliate them in a spar and tell them that until they could cut him, there was no point in teaching the two of them more.

That was how he finally got around to telling Naruto and Kira of the laws of the sword that they should never forget…

"There are 3 rules you must always follow as a Kenjutsu user if you wish for me to continue teaching you…first, never teach your style to another…not completely. It is yours and yours alone, and to teach your style to another is a disgrace to all your own work and to the promise of the student.

I'm not teaching you a style of combat. I'm helping you forge your own and because of that your style is YOUR OWN and could never be truly used by another to its full promise. A technique or jutsu can be easily passed on and worked into any style, but to truly master Kenjutsu or anything for that matter, you must make it your own. Just because someone has said you have mastered something does not mean you have. It only means you have mastered it in their eyes. How far you can truly take something is truly up to you.

Second, never use your sword unless you are prepared to do so. The art of the sword is the art to kill. Unless you are prepared to go through with that, do not draw your blade because it will only disgrace your steel to break your resolve in the heat of battle.

Third, and lastly, avoid drawing your blade against unarmed opponents. A blade is meant to meet with another in battle. As shinobi, we are assassins…hired killers. That is a fate we accepted when we put on these Hitai-ate, but as Kenjutsu users, we are held to a conduct to fight with our all when we meet each other. To do any less would be a disgrace to your spirit as a swordsman…" then Hayate let out a deep sigh as his shoulders slumped and he seemed to have aged 10 years in that instant, "What it finally comes down to is your own pride and what you're willing to sacrifice for it…and for your village."

Naruto and Kira at this point are trying to understand what any of these rules have to do with pride. A defeated enemy is a defeated enemy…isn't it?

"Hayate-sensei what do you mean 'our pride'? How are any of these rules important for Kenjutsu?" asked Naruto.

"As a shinobi, your pride is the accomplished mission, your respected and feared reputation, and the prosperity of your village. This is true for any shinobi. Your reputation as a powerful shinobi brings missions not only for yourself, but also for your village. That in turn means the prosperity and wealth of the village grows. That is why a shinobi trains so hard. Our skill is the village's income and future.

But, as a Kenjutsu practitioner, your pride is your own skill and the opponents you hold in the highest regard, because they alone can show that your skill has truly increased. To a shinobi, a defeated opponent just means you were the stronger, more skilled, and the better; but to a kenjutsu user, a defeated opponent means one more rise in skill, one more piece of proof that your art is the better, and most of all, that they died with honor after giving their all…these are the words my first sensei in Kenjutsu taught me. He and I only trained for a week before he left me. He told me these rules, gave me my sword, and told me to train hard. He was the Yondaime Hokage, and just like he told me after that week, I telling you 'I have no more to teach you'."

Both Naruto and Kira were shocked silent by this, until Hayate started to leave and Kira called out, "Hayate-sensei how can we be done? We haven't even been training for 2 weeks yet?"

"All we've done is spar and go through Kata from scrolls! You have to have a few jutsu to teach us?" asked Naruto, trying to get at least something out of it.

Hayate only looked on with bored eyes until he coughed and threw a kunai at both Naruto and Kira. In an instant, Naruto was able to catch the kunai heading for him while Kira was able to easily sidestep hers, "See, two weeks ago those kunai would have pierced your necks. When we began training, the two of you couldn't even see my sword strikes unless you used those red eyes of yours, and even then it was barely. Now you can actually dodge me. Your skills have greatly improved in the last two weeks, and you have learned the basic Kata for over 4 styles. The same four styles I began with. Now it is time to go and create your own style with them. Find your own jutsu, and become a true Kenjutsu user. When you can return to me and are able to cut me, I will be more than willing to teach you my jutsu, but until then, find your own way, your own style, your own strength…" And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn, he talks as if a sword was some holy relic or something," said Kira with a frown as she crossed her arms.

"But I can really see were he's coming from. I mean, if you created something that's all your own, wouldn't you be careful about not only how you used it, but who you taught it to as well?" asked Naruto.

As Kira took a pouting look, "I guess so, but he seemed just so serious about it…like those rules were law."

"Well, those were the rules told to him by his sensei. If the Yondaime believed them, then it must be true; but in all the history I've heard, I don't remember anything about the Yondaime using swords…Plus, from what Hayate-sensei told us, he trained with us for another whole week than what he got."

"Yeah…that Yondaime was something else. I don't think I will ever find another human that could challenge me at that level, but with the swords we have, his rules don't apply, Naruto-kun."

"How's that, Kira-chan? I would think, from how you just spoke of the Yondaime, that his rules would seem at least a little important."

"Well, all the rules Hayate told us were based on the idea of a sword being able to kill. Unlike regular swords, we can use ours without the worry of killing someone if we chose not to."

Naruto could only look on with his normal confused face as if saying, 'What the fuck are you saying now?' Kira could only smile and say, "Just unseal the Daisho set and I will explain."

Without another word, Naruto opens his scroll, unseals the blades and handed them to Kira with a calculating look in his eyes. When she drew the katana, Naruto was just amazed by the beauty of the weapon, but he noticed something right away that threw him off. "Kira-chan…it looks like a normal sword…it even has an edge to it? How are we not supposed to kill with this?"

"This, Naruto-kun, is the reason I said that the rules don't apply to us." With that, Kira takes a smooth swing at a nearby tree with the blade, and with a slight pulse of red-orange energy, an indent of almost half an inch deep was made in the trunk of the tree. As Naruto looks over the damage, he notices that the indent was smooth, as if it was just pressed down. No splinters or cut marks, just a smooth indent. As he looked at Kira, she began to explain.

"Just as with everything else that I have given you, from your abilities to the Kagirinaicite stone, this blade works by drawing on your energy to work. This blade is made of purified Kagirinaicite and silver. As you just saw, unlike your stone this blade is simply a focusing point for energy. The focusing point is this metal plate at the base of the blade. The kanji you see here will change depending on the ability it is using. As far as I know, there should be five total. The first as you can see is the **影響の殴打**(**Shindou-Dageki ****/ Impact Strike**). When you focus chakra into this blade, it releases a burst of stored energy along the blade when it connects with another surface. This makes it so you do not need to kill to use this weapon unless you want to."

As Naruto stood in awe of the blade, he watched in fascination as Kira seemed to push more energy into the blade, until it turned a fiery red and the Kanji that were once glowing red turned blue as the Kanji changed to say **深紅色の端** (**Youkou-Kiwa / ****Crimson Edge**).

"This, Naruto-kun, is the second ability of the sword. It takes the stored energy in the Kagirinaicite and compresses it around the blade to give it a razor's edge made of chakra. This lets it cut through things a normal blade could not, such as other swords and armors, to name a few. Unfortunately, it cannot cut through chakra when at this stage. Also, in this state it losses the ability to 'impact', but if you're at the point where you need to cut through something, I doubt you would need it."

After thinking for a moment on the blade, Naruto couldn't help but ask, "You said that the kanji stood for the FIVE powers of the sword, but you only told me two…what are the others?"

"You really are getting sharper, aren't you? To tell you the truth, the first two abilities are all I know of, Naruto-kun," said Kira as she pumped as much power into the blade as she could without scaring half of the village, only for nothing to change other than for it to glow brighter.

"Hmm, how is that possible? I thought you said these swords were made for you? How could you not know?" asked Naruto as he took his confused pose.

"True…but the fact is that this Kagirinaicite blade was not forged for a specific purpose, like the jewels' abilities to create its shield and blade. You need to understand that Kagirinaicite is an element created by Kami-sama himself, and it was never intended to be used by anyone for anything." Kira took a moment to gather her thoughts as she returned the blade to normal.

"Kagirinaicite was originally a way for the world and universe itself to collect and recycle its energies. Drawing it in quickly and then releasing it again over millennia. When it is exposed to energy, it adapts itself to work with, store, and release that energy in a purified form to continue the cycle of life in the universe. This stone, in essence, is alive and meant to be a carrier of energy in all forms. The first two abilities were created when I first drew the blades and exposed them to my youki, but I never kept them with me long enough to find what kind of powers the last three were, or even if there were only three more. Since the kanji don't appear until the power is used, we have no way of knowing what they are or even if they have been decided yet. Now that the sword is in your hands…who knows what the last three will be. All we can do is to wait and see what effects your…unique energy has on the Kagirinaicite."

With a slight smile, Naruto stands and picks up the wakizashi and hands it to Kira as he raised the katana, "Well, if using them is the only way to find out, then…let's" As Kira smirks, she draws her blade and the two of them knew they had found a new morning workout.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Blocking the chain…)**

"**So…it seems the old man has better protection than we were told of,"** said one of the two attacking shinobi as they struggled to free the chain.

Naruto and Kira smirk as they began to feed more energy into their blades, and watched as both of the blades ignited a fiery red and slid right through the chain as if it wasn't even there!

Then, with a smooth kick from Naruto and Kira, both of the strange shinobi were sent in different directions. Both blades pulsed once again before returning to the peaceful blue and orange-red as Naruto and Kira began to chase the shinobi.

After being separated, both of the demonic shinobi circle around to the other side of the girls and Tazuna, brandishing their claws, but before they could land a strike on Sakura or the frozen Hinata, Naruto dropped his blade and appeared right in front of them to catch both of the metallic claws with his own. _"Damn…I really need to learn how to raise that shield faster…if I had tried to block with my sword, one of their attacks would have gotten through, and the shield takes too long to raise…Damn, those claws really hurt!"_

As blood slowly drips from Naruto's hands, the grungy shinobi said, **"Well, we did not intend to kill you this way, but it is satisfactory…"** was the garbled comment from one of the attackers as they both had an evil look to their eyes.

"Kill me? You really are far too confident…_but I would have preferred to stop you without impaling myself!_" was Naruto's smirking reply as he dug his own claws into the metal ones, to the horror of the demon-like shinobi. Then, with a primal roar, Naruto swings them around and threw them in different directions once again, tearing their gauntlets apart as they dragged across his own claws.

The first of the shinobi slams right into a tree, slightly splintering it, to only be met by Sasuke's Fuuma-shuriken circling around him binding him with wire. "You need to pay attention to everyone in this fight and not just the dobe," said Sasuke, after securing the shinobi and placing Howaito behind a tree.

As the last shinobi sprinted toward Hinata and Sakura, Naruto began moving as fast as he could to help them, until a horrible burning in his hands brought him to his knees. As Naruto gazed at his hands, he saw to his horror the shallow gashes in his hands from the shinobi's clawed gauntlets, which normally would have healed on their own, were now smoldering a bright red and yellow instead of the normal blue of his healing. Kira, seeing and feeling this completely, forgets about the other shinobi and rushes to his side, just as Kakashi appears to catch the last shinobi in a headlock as if he were a mere child.

Everyone seeing Kakashi alive responds in their own way. Sasuke, for his part, only huffs as he leads Howaito out to the rest of the group. Sakura just sighs in relief as she falls on the ground. Hinata was still fazed at what had happened. Tazuna could only think, _"I don't know how they did it, but they did. I'm safe…for now."_

After Kakashi secured the second shinobi next to the first against the tree, he turns and said, "I'm sorry that I didn't help you guys sooner, but I didn't expect them to be this strong, or for Hinata to freeze up like that. I would have thought a Hyuuga would have been better trained…"

As Hinata was heading to Naruto's side, she saw a glare aimed at her from Kira. When she heard what Kakashi had said, Hinata realized it. _"If I hadn't frozen up, Naruto wouldn't have been hurt."_ Those words stung for Hinata worse than Kakashi could have imagined. _"Am I really still so weak? I-I came to help Naruto-kun, and now he's hurt because he had to protected me."_

Just as Hinata passed Sasuke on her way to Naruto's side, the impassive Uchiha said, "Something wrong scaredy-cat? You looked like you saw a demon back there…"

"Shut it Sasuke-teme…as I remember, you froze up the first time I used killing intent on you." said Naruto, still holding his glowing hands in front of his face. The group all gathered around to see what was wrong as Naruto turned to Kira and asked, "What's going on? Shouldn't these have healed by now?" His voice was strained as the burning in his hands increased and his claws extended, as if trying to expel whatever was happening.

Kira was silent for a moment, thinking of what the problem could be, _"This must be his healing trying to deal with poison. Since he's never been exposed to a poison before, his body is responding to it as a threat, just like when he was exposed to the flood of my youki from that jutsu. His body is altering itself to adapt to the poison instead of just purging it, like it would do with any other foreign body,"_ But before she could voice her thoughts, Kakashi cut in.

"These shinobi had poisoned their claws. We need to get back to the village so we can get that wound treated. We're canceling this mission anyway for…other reasons," said Kakashi as he glanced at Tazuna.

When Kakashi said that, everyone looked at him as if he was crazy, until they noticed his line of sight. Naruto then said, "I will heal just fine, and even if I need someone to heal me, Hinata should do just fine. I've been teaching her basic healing…just give me a moment and we can go."

Kakashi looked annoyed for a moment before saying, "Even putting your injury aside, Naruto, those shinobi are 'The Demon Brothers', Kirigakure Chunin-level missing nin, famous for their willingness to fight to the end. It is obvious to me that they were after Tazuna-san, because even when they had the chance to get any of us alone as a target, they continued to target him."

Kira had taken to lightly licking the wounds on Naruto's hand, much to everyone's surprise and a giggling fit for Kakashi. Hinata was kneeling right next to Naruto when Kira said, "You don't need to worry about Naruto-kun. He will be fine in a little while. His healing ability has never had to deal with poison before, so instead of just healing the gashes like normal, his body is trying to adapt to poison instead of just purging it."

Everyone in the group was just gawking at this point, including Naruto. "How is it possible for the dobe to adapt to poison…and why the heck are you LICKING HIM!" asked a shocked and rather curious Sasuke as the group continued to watch Kira slowly bring her tongue across the gashes in Naruto's hands.

Kira glanced up at Sasuke as she brought her tongue across the gashes once more before she said, "Naruto-kun's healing has already dealt with the poison, so there is no danger; but for the wound to close it needs to be cleaned first…"

Kakashi sweatdropped as he just had to ask, "But isn't there other ways? Like a cloth, for example, or even some water..."

After Kira pulls out a roll of bandages and removes Naruto's gloves, she begins wrapping them. She then looks over to Kakashi with a devious smirk and says, "This way is just more fun…" the others in the group couldn't help the small nosebleed they now carried because of the train of thought Kira had just imposed on them. Howaito though seemed oblivious to the situation as he looked on almost board.

Kira relaxes as she asked, "You all know about Naruto's special abilities, do you not?" After a nod from all the shinobi, and confused looks from the civilians, she continues.

"Well, what you don't know is he really only has three total. All of the others are just side effects of the three intermixing. Just like with a doujutsu, as I explained to you all before. The three abilities that Naruto has are his stronger denser chakra, his doujutsu, and his healing factor." said Kira as she finished wrapping Naruto's hands."

"Ano…Kira-neechan, how is it that Naruto-kun can adapt to poison because of that? The ability to heal himself doesn't sound like it should be able to do that…" asked Hinata, only to get a rather fierce glare from Kira that clearly said, 'We talk later!'

Kira took a moment, then looked back at Naruto's hands, "Normally no…as far as I can tell, Naruto-kun's healing ability works with or without chakra. It is a natural function of his body just as much as breathing. His special chakra seems to strengthen it to a point of almost regeneration. This is how his body is doing it. A normal human body naturally identifies threats to itself and deals with them accordingly, from simply attacking them to trying to expel them…in other words, fevers to burn them out or well…other ways.

Naruto's body, on the other hand, seems to determine threats by either classifying them as not being a concern and simply heals itself…or, in the case of something like poison, it tries to make itself immune or at least resistant to it, like a normal person does with a cold." Once Kira was done speaking, not only Naruto, but everyone was blinking from utter confusion, including the foreign shinobi.

"So you are saying that anything Naruto comes in contact with that is deemed a threat by his body will force him to…adapt…in a way as to make it less of a threat?" asked Kakashi in a worried tone, as the Genin were trying to understand and the clients were just trying to ignore them so not as to get a headache.

"_Kira-chan, this does sound a little far-fetched. I mean, my healing I can understand, but changing just because of a little poison?"_ asked Naruto through their mental link.

"_I know, Naruto-kun. I will give you a better explanation later, but unless you want them to know that you are a true demon on the rise, I think it would be better to let me finish my bending of the truth since you know they won't drop the questions until they get an answer._ No…only something truly unique could cause this to happen. The poison these nin used was very potent, Naruto-kun has never even been exposed to a poison before. I very much doubt that anything else would cause something like this, unless it was some other rare poison or disease."

Just as Kira finished, she could see the stupefied and non-believing looks of the other shinobi, so she just decided to say, "Unless Naruto-kun starts turning green and choking, we have nothing to worry about; so why don't we turn to our resident 'Cyclops' for why we should cancel the mission since we don't need to worry?"

As the entire group once again turns to Kakashi, the one eyed Jounin couldn't help but think, _"This girl knows too much about Naruto…there must be something about her I am not seeing, but what? And how is it I am continuously being outsmarted, insulted, and outdone by a preteen girl with orange and red hair?_ Well…back to the reason, I did not help you sooner is…because I noticed a puddle in the road on our way here. It has been hot and sunny for days, so there is no reason for there to be a puddle. This was a clear sign to me of shinobi in the area."

"If you saw this, then why did you allow us to come under attack? I am paying good money for protection, and do not appreciate being scared out of my wit and put in danger." said Howaito, with a slight edge and a glare.

As Kakashi raised his hands in a placating manner, he said, "I realize my methods seem a little…off, but I assure you, I needed to do that to find out the target of these two." Kakashi finished by pointing at the demon brothers.

"What is that suppose to mean, Kakashi?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, neither of our clients stated in their mission requests that they needed protection from shinobi, so these two were either here waiting to ambush someone else, or we were misinformed about the mission specifics. I needed to know if they were after one of our clients, one of us shinobi, or if they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

As everyone's eyes go wide at the realization, Kira couldn't help but say, "I guess he really is more than an open pervert."

Kakashi couldn't do anything else but drop his head as he mumbled, "Attacking a man's reading material is just low…"

After snickering for a moment, both Naruto and Kira pull out their own copies of 'Ichi-Ichi Paradise Vol.1: Super Gold Perverted Edition' as Kira says, "It's not the reading material that makes you an open pervert. It's that you read it in the open in front of children, and I don't want to know what you do when you're alone with it..."

At the sight of the books, Sakura sputters, Sasuke broods with a smirk, Hinata blushes, and both of the clients look reserved as Kakashi says "How can you call me a pervert when you read them too?"

"That's easy, Kaka-sensei," said Kira in a sultry voice. "You read them in the open and alone…" then with a sly foxy grin, "on the other hand…me and Naruto-kuunn read them together." Kira then slowly wraps her arms around Naruto and says, "Sometimes we even get Hinata-chan to join in…"

Hatake Kakashi, son of Konoha's 'White Fang', former ANBU captain and one of the only students of the Yondaime Hokage, for the first time since he had walked in on his first female teammate changing, had totally fried his brain.

Sakura was absolutely livid thinking _"How am I suppose to compete with this slut for Sasuke-kun's attention! Once she drops Naruto and realizes Sasuke is the way to go, I'm done for!"_

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, had a slight nosebleed not once in the same day, not twice, but three times…even for the stoic Uchiha, the thought of two girls reading porn was just too tempting to the imagination.

The old bridge builder lost consciousness due to extreme blood loss to be caught by Howaito much to the man's displeasure, and Hinata, to Naruto and Kira's surprise, was still conscious, though no better off than Kakashi.

"Well Kira-chan, you successfully fried two brains, caused one cases of extreme blood loss, and finally got a humanoid reaction out of our resident emo…" was Naruto's impressed reply.

"I do my best, Naruto-kun! If you think you can, why don't we make a few Kage Bunshin to set up camp for the night and get everyone settled, since it seems they will be out for a while…"

"I would agree with that option because I would greatly appreciate getting this drunkard off me…" commented Howaito with irritation clearly in his voice.

"I think that would be for the best…" replied Naruto as he started settling everyone down and treating the older men for blood loss…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Several hours later…)**

As Tazuna was stirring from his sleep, he couldn't help but think, _"How much did I drink last night?"_ Then, as the happenings of a few hours before came back to him of when his severe nosebleed happened, he noticed he was laying in an open field on a sleeping mat with the stars above him, clearly showing it was nighttime._ "Damn…if the orange haired girl is like this now, what in Kami's name will she be in five years?"_ As he stood up, he noticed a mid-sized camp set up, with everyone else gathered around a fire a few feet away.

"Well, it looks like our bridge builder is finally up," said Kakashi, closing his book. "Now we can decide on what to do after getting his explanation."

Tazuna was very aware of what Kakashi wanted to know, and as he sat down, he was very aware that everyone wanted to know what he was going to say. He took a moment to look over everyone to see what his situation was. The black haired boy was just sitting quietly as he stared. The loud pink and red one was still hanging close to the brooder. The one with the white eyes, though, looked as if she was in another world with a glazed look to her. The strange orange haired one…Kira was her name, _"Hard to forget that one," _he thought as he remembered the book. She was still next to the blonde like always. The blonde still had his hands wrapped, and was working on turning a piece of meat that was on a spit that he had gotten from somewhere. Finally, Howaito was next to the sensei.

"Tazuna-san, there is something I need to ask you before we move on with the mission. I need the identity of those that are after you. If you don't tell us, then our mission with you ends now. I will take you back to Konoha myself, and have my team protect Howaito-san until I return," Kakashi said to the old bridge builder, adding the threat to the question.

For a moment, Tazuna was quiet, and Kakashi and the group kept a close eye on him. After waiting for several seconds with everyone's eyes on him, Tazuna decided to speak, "Looks like I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know. You're right; this is probably beyond the mission I requested. It turns out a super-dangerous man is after my life."

"A super-dangerous man is after you?" asked Kira with interest, thinking that maybe this could be fun.

"Hai," replied Tazuna in a subdued voice.

"Who could be 'super-dangerous'?" asked Kakashi, with his book put away for a change.

"You've probably at least heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou," Kakashi's and Howaito's eyes pop open.

"Huh Gatou, You don't mean THEGatou from THAT Gatou Company? He's said to be one of the worlds few extremely wealthy people!" Kakashi nearly gasped.

"Yes, officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty businessman. It was about a year ago he set his eyes on the Wave Country. Through financial and violent means, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. Since he controls the shipping routes, which are the life of a small island country, Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic. The only thing Gatou has to fear now is the completion of the bridge," Tazuna replied, telling the rest of the group of his painfully depressing home.

"I see…since you're building the bridge, you're in the way," Sakura stated aloud to clear it for herself.

"So…those ninjas from earlier were hired by Gatou?" said Sasuke, getting even more interested in his first C-rank.

Kakashi took a moment to think before he spoke, "But what I don't understand is...if you knew shinobi could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us? My team is exceptional for Genin, but there was a very good chance that you could have gotten a weaker team. Battling other shinobi makes this at least a B-rank mission, and if we see a Jounin, it will climb to A-rank. If you hadn't gotten lucky, you could have been killed."

With a deep sigh and a guilty look, Tazuna said, "The Wave Country is super-poor because of Gatou. Even the Daimyo has very little money now." Tazuna answered. "Of course, we don't have much money either, not enough for an expensive B-rank mission or above…if you quit the mission now, I will definitely be killed before I even reach my home, but don't worry about it. If I die, my cute eight-year-old grandson will just cry uncontrollably!" The entire group just couldn't help but sweatdrop. "And my daughter will live a sad, lonely life hating Leaf Village ninja forever and ever! But it's not like it will be your fault, or anything…"

Everyone looked at each other or down, empathy from Sakura or just embarrassment for the bad acting from the rest of the group. Kakashi was using his index finger to scratch his forehead protector as he thought_ "Blackmail us, why don't you."_

"Don't worry about that, old man! Kakashi-sensei will protect you. Not to mention we are all here," replied Naruto before anyone could say something.

"Well, it isn't up to us alone. Even if we as shinobi are willing to continue, that doesn't mean that Howaito-san is willing to risk his life because Tazuna-san decided to lie to us. The only reason both missions were assigned to us was because they were in the same direction and had the same rank."

As everyone turned to Howaito, he said, "Hmm, tell me this, Kakashi-san; if I was to say that I would accept this situation, what would you do?" asked Howaito in a calm voice.

"Well, I would keep a closer watch on the surroundings, now that we know that Gatou is hiring nuke-nin from Kirigakure. I can instruct my students to look for the same signs. This will make it easier to anticipate their moves. Not to mention we are taking you home first and out of Mizu no Kuni territory, so I doubt they would follow us into Raikou," replied Kakashi.

Using a more serious tone, "What if I were to ask you to let me take some of your students as my escort for the remainder of the journey, and ask you to keep Tazuna away from me?"

This certainly caught everyone off guard, "I'm sorry, Howaito-san, but I can't let my students travel without me. It's just not done with new Genin. Besides, you paid for protection from a full team." said Kakashi, trying to avoid the turn this mission was taking.

"No offence to you, Kakashi-san, but I can assure you that there are no shinobi after my life, and from the performance of your team, I can be sure that a few of them will be enough. From the route you pointed out earlier, it would be simple for the group to split up. I would take three of your students and have them bring me the rest of the way. It should only take two or three days, and the village you spoke of getting a ride to Wave from is still three or four days away. Tazuna would only need to wait two days at the most to move on, and I would be out of harm's way."

The entire group couldn't help but agree. It wasn't fair for this man to be in danger just to let Tazuna get home. Kakashi had to think long and hard. He was silent for nearly 10 minutes before he spoke, "**IF** I was to agree to this plan Howaito-san…exactly who would you wish to take as your escort, since it seems you are not considering me?"

"You are very sharp. I am not the one in danger, so if it is alright with you, I would like to take these two," said Howaito, pointing to Naruto and Kira as they were finishing up dinner that had been cooking over the fire. "Those two reacted perfectly during the attack. They seem familiar with each other, said they were partner-trained by what they said earlier, and as far as I can see, they can provide me with everything I need. Food, medical attention, protection, and they even seem knowledgeable of the world."

Naruto and Kira only stop and look at each other before shrugging and Naruto saying, "It doesn't matter to us, Kakashi-sensei. As you said, Tazuna-san is the one being hunted, and we would meet up with you in four or five days. Even less once we drop Howaito-san off, since we would be able to move faster. Plus, as he said, we could bring someone else with us." All the Genins nod at the idea, Sakura only after Sasuke had.

After a moment and a drop of his head, "We really don't have a choice. We will continue to protect you, Tazuna-san. We will split up in the morning. Do you have an idea of who you would like to have as the third member, Howaito-san?" Kakashi replied as he thought, _"At least he chose the two reliable ones…Hinata seems too meek for this. She needed more training before she was allowed on a C-rank. Sakura, I'm sorry to say, is still useless other than support, but she is getting better, and Sasuke is a good fighter, but I doubt I can trust him alone yet. He would jump in too quickly. Naruto has medical training and seems to be more…versatile. I doubt that even I could kill him that easily if I tried. As for this Kira, other than her being connected to Naruto, all I know is she has that unrestricted passport…it could be worse." _

"I will leave that up to these two. They are the one's protecting me," said Howaito as he shifted in his seat.

After Naruto and Kira handed out the food, they said they needed some time to think things over and plan their route to Raikou no Kuni. When asked if they were going to eat, they said they had eaten their portion as they were cooking. As everyone started to eat their portion of meat and rice after Naruto and Kira had disappeared into the wood, they all fell silent after their first bite…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

After Naruto and Kira had gotten a good distance away, they took to sitting next to each other on a high branch. They stayed silent for some time, just enjoying being alone with each other. Doing nothing but being together. It had been far too long since they could be like this. It was always training, missions, reading, and chores. It was as if it never ended.

"Naruto-kun…do you think this is a good idea? I mean, it's not that I don't think we can handle ourselves, but do you think that we're ready to protect someone else's life?" asked Kira as she gently leaned on Naruto's shoulder.

"Honestly Kira-chan, I believe that against any non-shinobi we are more than enough. As long as we are together, I know WE will be all right. The only thing that I could worry about is if we are attacked by shinobi. I'm not sure we could watch Howaito-san."

"I see…we can handle ourselves just fine, but Howaito could be picked off if there were enough shinobi around…we already accepted, so who do you think we should take with us Naruto-kun?"

With a deep sigh and a look of thought, Naruto said, "If we had this option before we left the village, I would have said Hinata without a thought, but after she froze up like that, I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe it was just a first time thing or maybe more…Sasuke needs to stay with Kakashi just in case, because Sakura isn't ready for a serious battle yet. But she sure showed she had shinobi instincts there."

"I agree about Sasuke. He would be nice to have, but to leave Kakashi with only Sakura and Hinata would be foolish. Even if they are staying in the seaside village until we arrive, there is a good chance that they will be attacked again, and if they sent Chuunin against us before…when they don't report in, it's almost certain that a Jounin is next…"

"Then it would definitely be bad to take Sasuke. Even with you and me, there isn't much of a chance of defeating a Jounin. Kakashi is our only hope if that happens…"

As Kira balled her fist and hit the tree, lightly cracking it, she said, "If only we could draw on more youki; a Jounin would be no problem!"

Naruto softly smiles and pulls Kira closer, "If we could do that, a lot of this would be easier…but like you said before 'we are only going to get stronger from here!' It will be no time until we can take a Jounin or even more! We already have the power of a Jounin, so all we need is the skill of one!"

"You're right Naruto-kun, but this still doesn't solve the problem of who to take with us."

"Well, we already ruled out Sasuke. We could take Sakura so we could continue training her in medical Ninjutsu basics, but the same is true for Hinata. Plus, she can work with us on Taijutsu, but her freezing up like that…if Kakashi wouldn't have shown up when he did, I'm positive she would be dead…" said Naruto as he looked down.

"I don't know what to say, Naruto-kun…I was so sure I could trust her to handle herself, but I just don't know now. If we do take her, we are going to have to watch her closely and find out what happened. I doubt it was just that pathetic killing intent…"

"Well then, it's settled. We will take Hinata and try to find out what the malfunction is this time!"

"Great, first the shyness, perverseness, no confidence and NOW we need to find out why she froze up! I mean, the killing intent we used against her in training was more than that, and she barely blinked!"

"Look at it this way Kira-chan; we will never be bored around her, plus it's sinfully fun to make her blush!"

As Kira and Naruto shared a good laugh over the fun they will have with the poor Hyuuga princess, a certain short-of-stature businessman was having a very bad experience…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Elsewhere)**

As Gatou stared down the tremendous sword-blade, he couldn't help but think, _"What kind of monster is he that he can lift that hunk of metal as if it were nothing?"_

"Who do you think you are speaking to?" asked the man holding the giant sword.

"I mean no disrespect, sir, but the target has hired skilled ninja from the leaf, and now that the 'Demon Brothers' have failed, they will be looking for you or any other attack!" said the scared assistant standing next to Gatou.

With a snort, "Do not forget, I am Momochi Zabuza! 'The Demon of the Hidden Mist' I will deal with this hit myself…and with this sword 'Kubikiri Houcho', I will kill the old man."

Once again, the shaking assistant steps forward, "But, sir, they must be very skilled! The report I received from one of our watchers said that there were 8 in the group, 3 adults, and 5 children! I was also told that only 4 actually fought!"

"Hmm, very well; since you seem so sure, I will send out someone to observe them for now, and act on what I hear," said Zabuza showing his obvious annoyance.

"Very well, but don't fail me or you will regret it! You have one week!" shouted Gatou as he stormed out the door.

"Do you think it wise to work for that man?" asked a figure wearing a white mask.

"No…not at all; but we need the money, and he has promised a fair amount. I want you to head out and observe the group for now. Report back to me as soon as they head this way."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. I will watch and learn all I can…" said the masked figure as they disappeared through a sheet of ice.

"Haku…you really are the ultimate tool."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**End.**


	14. First Blood

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.14 First Blood**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Yes, I do in fact own Naruto and to prove it I shall have the next issue feature a bikini contest and rename it "Sasuke" with a subplot of Naruto.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

The next morning, as the group was finishing with breaking down the camp, Naruto and Kira finished marking their route to Raikou no Kuni as Kakashi walks over to them.

"You two ready to go?" asked Kakashi as he was reading his book.

As Naruto and Kira stand up, they give themselves a once-over and nod. As everyone gathers around to hear Kakashi's last remarks before splitting up, Haku lands just outside the clearing in a white mask and hunter's garb, _"These are the skilled ninja? They look like new genin for the most part…the man there is the target, and the other is unknown, but the man with the grey hair seems familiar…I will have to be careful."_

Haku was broken out of these musings as Kakashi spoke, "Alright everyone, as you all know, we will be splitting into two groups now. One will be heading to Raikou with Howaito-san, and one going with Tazuna to wait in the fishing village. We should meet up again in four to five days to leave for Nami no Kuni. Naruto, you will be in charge of your group. Kira, I cannot give you orders, so just do your best. Now, who will you take with you?"

"If it's alright with you, Kaka-sensei, we would like to take Hinata with us," Naruto could see the shock on the others' faces, especially Hinata's.

"Naruto-kun…are you su-re you want to take me with you? Espe-cially to…the-re?" asked Hinata in an even quieter voice than normal and with a slight stutter.

"Hinata," said Kira in a stern voice that caught everyone. "I don't know what's been up with you lately, but get over it already! Ever since we left the village, you have been spacing out, and worse yet, you froze up against those Kiri-ninja! You have been up against stronger killing intent from Naruto-kun and me, so why did you freeze up? It's like we are working backwards since we left! You even just stuttered again!"

Hinata was looking down, almost ready to cry, until Naruto placed his bandaged hands on her shoulders in a comforting way. Hinata snapped her head up to meet his gaze, but as soon as she saw his hand, she had to look down again in shame. Then she heard Naruto say, "Hinata…its Kumo, isn't it?"

As Hinata snaps her head up again, a sparkle from her tears fills the air as it all comes together for everyone. The kidnapping attempt was no secret, and it was even taught in the academy's history class. "As soon as you heard that Howaito-san was heading for Raikou, you have been acting weird. I never thought about it until now. When those Kiri-nin were heading towards you, all you saw was that Kumo-nin…"

"_So that's it! It's not that Hinata is weak…she's trying to face down her greatest fear for Naruto-kun…have I become this blind to others' feeling? I guess being able to feel what Naruto-kun feels has made me a little dull at watching others,"_ thought Kira as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Hinata and said, "I'm sorry, Hinata-chan…I should have known, but I was too focused on the mission and Naruto-kun to even consider your feelings." Hinata was shocked at first, but then comforted and just let herself be held by Kira.

Kakashi had to tell their two clients of Hinata's past and explain what the three were talking about. Sasuke was fine with it. He could understand the sting of the past. Sakura felt for Hinata, but she was confused since she had never experienced anything like that. It was hard for her to relate. Tazuna could imagine the feeling, and Howaito couldn't help but comment, "If the child is afraid, maybe it would be better to leave her here with the sensei."

"No…no, I want to go…I need to go," said Hinata with confidence at the end as she broke away from Kira and wiped her eyes.

"Well, that settles it," said Naruto, "We will see you in 4 or 5 days, Kakashi-sensei. Be sure to wait for us!" After saying that, Naruto and his group of four starts off down the road into and through Rice Country as Kakashi headed to the seashore of Fire Country.

Haku was at a dilemma. The group splitting up was not expected, so as the observations of the group continued, a decision had to be made about which to follow and observe, _"Hmm, that one is not the target and seems to be heading for Kumo territory. He is also taking three of the genin with him. The target, on the other hand, is leaving with the Jounin and the other two…the target is the priority. They said they were going to be meeting back up in 4-5 days, so I can observe the others then. I will have to send a message to Zabuza-sama about this turn of events…" _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The trip through Rice and Iron Country was eventless to say the least. Rice Country was exactly how it sounded. It was completely made up of farming villages and rice fields. It only took the group a little over a day to cross into Iron Country.

Howaito was actually rather nice to listen to. The man was very intelligent, and the way he spoke and explained things made it very apparent. He had told the Genin that the entirety of Iron Country was basically a valley surrounded by rather large mountains, with a decent sized plain at the center where the city was. The mountains were more than plentiful in iron and other metals. Because of this, Iron Country was independent from all other nations, since almost 70 percent of the elemental countries' iron ore came from these mountains.

During the last two shinobi wars, this country was torn apart in attempts to control it and the flow of ore. To prevent it from happening again after the end of the second war, all five great shinobi nations signed a treaty that said from that day forward, Iron Country would be a separate but equal nation. Allied with all to sell ore, but also neutral as in they could not deny to supply and or sell to any nation.

The treaty also stated that if any nation was to break this agreement, all other nations would declare a ceasefire to deal with the betrayer. The Genin were very interested in the history of this small country that was provided by Howaito. Never did they imagine that such a small and plain-looking country could be so important. Even more surprising was the city. Even though they weren't able to go into the city because it was out of their way, just seeing it from the mountain cliffs was staggering. One would expect a country that made its living off of mining would be small, dingy, and be full of smiths, but this city looked more like a trade city! Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Howaito-san, why is that city so big and lit up? It almost looks like the night sky from here…" asked Naruto from their camp on the cliffs.

"Suta-Raito is a very busy trade village. It is true that this country is focused on iron ore, but it also is rich in gold, silver, and gems of all kinds. There are dozens of jewelers, smiths, smelters, artisans and just about every shop you could imagine down there. That is what you see now. All of the forges, jewelry shops, bars and other things reflect off of each other to create the illusion of stars on the earth. That is the reason it is named the Star-Light City," was Howaito's reply.

As the three Genin look longingly at the sparkling of the shopping heaven, they all say in the cutest union, "Do you think we will have time to stop on our way back?" In sequence, they all lock eyes and just have a good laugh as Howaito joins in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The first day was spent traveling through Rice Country and halfway into the mountains of Iron Country, and the next day took them straight into Raikou no Kuni. As the group passed the border, they were surprised to notice that, unlike the borders of Fire Country, there are no watchtowers, guard posts or even a patrol that they could notice. For anyone to be able to remain undetected by a group of two fox demons and a Hyuuga would be just ridiculous, unless they were downwind, scentless, and could become invisible to a Byakugan. It was barely past noon as they approached the village to leave Howaito.

As Howaito stopped in front of the gate, he turned and gave a small bow as he said, "I would like to thank the three of you for guarding me all this way. You did a fine job, and I would say that the mission was a complete success. Also, I wanted to say that I have never had better food while traveling than what you two prepared."

"Thank you very much, sir, and it was no problem. I believe that we all had fun traveling with you, or at least more so than with the drunken bridge builder," said Naruto as he bowed lightly for Hinata and Kira to mimic.

"Well, I must say I'm flattered by the compliment, and would like to insist that you all let me treat you to dinner tonight since you have fed me so well."

"Actually, Howaito-san, we really need to get going or else we might be late," said Hinata in a kind and quiet tone as Naruto and Kira nodded in agreement.

As Howaito got a thoughtful look on his face, he said, "So that's why you had Naruto-kun carry me through the mountains. You wanted to get some extra time to stop at Suta-Raito on the way back…"

All three Genin look sheepish as they avert their eyes, "Well, that's fine with me. I have business here anyway. I hope you enjoy your time in Suta-Raito, Kira-san, Hinata-san, Naruto-kun," said Howaito with a small smirk.

"Thank you again, Howaito-san, I'm glad we didn't offend you with our wish to go to the city," said Kira as she bowed again.

"No, of course not, but if you want to make amends just in case, I will be needing guards again in about a month or so. I was originally going to hire Kumo-nin to escort me, but if you are willing, I would like to request your team again since Tazuna will most likely be home by then. Would you be willing?" asked Howaito with a soft voice.

When all three genin look at each other, they just nod in unison to Howaito, "Well then, I will be seeing you three in about a month. Be safe until then. I would hate to have to find more guards of your caliber." finished Howaito as he turned away from the three Genin and allowed a cruel smirk to play across his face.

Just as Howaito disappeared beyond the sight of Naruto, Kira, and Hinata, the three only needed to share one look before disappearing in a cloud of dust heading back to the Iron Country border with thoughts of the starlight village. Unknown to the young Genin, Howaito may have been out of their sight, but they were certainly not out of his. As Howaito was standing atop a nearby building just inside of Kumogakure, shadowed by the clouds, he began to lightly chuckle as he spoke to a shadowed figure behind him…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(Hours later on the cliffs of Iron Country)**

Naruto, Kira, and Hinata had just arrived on the cliffs overlooking the city of Star-Light, but to their disappointment, it was already after dark when they arrived, and even for a ninja, traveling these cliffs at night was just foolish; even if Naruto and Kira could see perfectly fine at night, Doujutsu or not.

"Well, I guess we will have to wait until morning to see the city, right Naruto-kun?" asked Kira.

As Naruto took an old lecture pose of Iruka's, "That would be the responsible, adult thing to do Kira-chan…not that we are adults or anything…"

"No, we're not Naruto-kun, but we are on a mission. We would be in enough trouble if Kakashi-sensei found out we were stopping at the city in the first place, so we need to be cautious," said Hinata in a soft but firm tone.

With a deep sigh, "You're right, Hinata…we do need to be careful, and we will only get the morning hours to explore the town before leaving to rendezvous with sensei. Soooo we will need as much rest as possible to have fun!"

The three genin settle down for the night to dream of the fun they would have in the morning exploring the glittering city, but for some reason Naruto, even with his Kira-chan beside him, couldn't help but feel like there was something off…it wasn't a warning or even danger; it was just an unsettling in the back of his mind, as if he had overlooked something…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(The next day…)**

Naruto, Kira and Hinata were having the most fun they had ever had. It was just so refreshing for Naruto to be in a place where no one glared at him. No one here knew him, yet they all greeted him with a smile. He could go into any store, eat at any restaurant, and he could even talk to people without them looking disgusted.

For Hinata, it was a place with no expectations of her. She could speak freely, not be looked at as some kind of porcelain figure like how the people of Konoha treated her. It was as if she was on display as the pride of the Hyuuga.

Kira was just so happy. She had Naruto with her. Hinata was happy and smiling. It was just perfect for her. Naruto was feeling…light was the word she would use to describe it, and she felt the same. She was with the two people she could call precious to her, and they were just having fun enjoying being together. No training, no watching the Hyuuga around them, and best of all, they were together…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Most of the day was spent going from one shop to the next looking to see what was there. Glittering stones and jewelry littered the streets, from small stands to large galleries. For the most part, Naruto found the jewelry shops to be a little boring, but Kira and Hinata dragged him to nearly every single one to browse the beautiful pieces. After about 3 hours of browsing the shops, the three decided to stop for some lunch at an outside café.

"Are you two girls having fun?" asked Naruto as he sat with a glass of tea in hand.

Both girls just look at him with big smiles. "I guess that's a yes?" said Naruto with a soft look to him, "Once we're done here, we can stop at one more shop before we have to leave. It's going to take us a little over a day to get back to Kaka-sensei if we don't stop tonight."

"Hmm, if we have time to stop at one more shop, I say we do. Who knows when we will get a chance to come here again," said Kira as she ate some of her lunch.

"I agree…so Hinata, where do you think we should go? Kira picked the last gallery, and I got to go to the weapon smiths, so it's your turn," said Naruto as he slurped some of his ramen.

Hinata was caught a little off-guard by the question, so she took a small thinking pose, "Well…I did hear about a really famous shop at the center of town. The man I talked to said it was called Kingin-Rei (Gold/Silver Spirit). It's supposed to be the best store for jewelry and decretive weapons. It's even supposed to carry a very good selection of practical weapons."

Naruto reaches up to the hilt of his sword and says, "Is little Hinata jealous of our weapons? I bet you just want to get one for yourself."

Kira couldn't help but giggle at Hinata's slight blush, "Its ok, Hinata-chan, it would be a very good idea for you to take up a weapon-style. Only having Taijutsu is a big weakness of the Hyuuga. That's why Naruto-kun has been teaching you medical-Ninjutsu, and I have been teaching you Suiton jutsu."

"Speaking of that, Kira-chan, how far has Hinata come with her Suiton jutsu?" asked Naruto as he finished his 3rd bowl of ramen.

Both Kira and Hinata look at Naruto, and then Kira motions for Hinata to explain, "I have learned the Mizu Bunshin, Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Wall) and a basic Mizudan (Water Bullet)."

"That's quite the little library you have going. Pretty soon you'll know more jutsu than me, Hinata!" said Naruto, which made Hinata blush deeper.

"Hinata, why not show Naruto-kun those two jutsu that you've been working on?" asked Kira as she finished up her lunch.

Naruto couldn't help but look interested, "I would love to see them, Hinata. Maybe I could even help you finish them?"

"Actually, Naruto-kun, I would prefer to wait until they're done to show you, but the first was just something I was doing to improve my control over the Mizudan. I was just forming the bullet, and instead of shooting it in one direction with built-up chakra, I tried to move them around and increase the speed as I controlled its movements. It was Kira-neechan that suggested that I make it into a new jutsu. I still have a long way until it's done, but it should be useful. The other one is…well, it's just an idea right now, but I think it could be something," Hinata finished with a slight blush at all the attention.

Just as the server brought the check, Naruto stood up and said, "Just let me know when they're done! I would really like to see them." After setting a few bills on the table, "We better get going to this…Kingin-Rei, was it?" With a nod from Hinata, "We need to leave within the next four hours or so to be on time."

With a quick nod from the two girls, Naruto lets Hinata lead the way to yet another jewelry store.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(Outside the Kingin-Rei)**

When Hinata had told them that the man had said it was in the center of the village, she wasn't joking. It literally was the center of the village, right next to the town judicial and management building. The Kingin-Rei was three stories tall, with what looked like some type of rooftop seating area.

As the three entered, they were just amazed at the elegance of the store. It seemed like a pristine museum to them. White walls and dark wood floors polished to a perfect gloss met their eyes. When they entered, the first thing they saw was a shined marble staircase in front of them, and all around the room were different display cases for the different jewelry.

Not even a moment after entering Hinata and Kira, had already taken to browsing the display cases with stars in their eyes. Naruto could only smile and think, _"It's nice to see my girls happy… 'My girls?' Where did that come from? It doesn't matter anyway. It's just nice to see the both of them having fun."_ Naruto for his part was not a jewelry type of guy, even if some of the pieces looked interesting to him. After some time for browsing, he found a map of the store that easily showed where everything was:

Basement level: Storage – off-limits to non-employees

1st floor: Jewelry and Accessories

2nd floor: Display Pieces and Clothing

3rd floor: Practical Weapons and Armor-Forging

Roof: Dining Café

"So this place really does have everything," wondered Naruto out loud. Just as he was about to walk away, he was pulled to the side by Kira. For the next half hour or so, he was dragged around from display to display, hearing Kira comment on one thing or another, and for the first time, he was actually uninterested in what Kira was saying until she stopped at a particular case and just squealed, "Naruto-kun, come look at this!"

When Naruto looked into the case, even he was thrown for a loop. It was a ring of a golden fox with its tail curled around to it mouth to make up the ring. It has silver tipped ears, and the tail was also bright silver at the tip, but the thing that really set it apart was the two ruby eyes, "Damn, it's as if they had you in mind, Kira-chan…"

"I see the lady is interested in this piece. Would you like to see it?" asked the clerk. Kira just looked at Naruto with eyes so big that he could have sworn he was under a genjutsu. He was even tempted to activate his newly named 'Shinkirougan' (Mirage eye) just to be sure. The clerk removed the ring from the case and let Kira try it on as he said, "We can have it fitted to any finger in just a few moments if you're interested. It seems it needs to go down a size…"

"It's beautiful, but how much is it?" asked Kira with stars in her eyes as Naruto was already pulling out some money to buy the ring for his Kira-chan, but to his surprise, when she was told the price she simply said, "It's way too expensive…" and moved on down the case after setting the ring down.

Not only was the salesmen stumped, but so was he, _"The ring wasn't that much…so why did she say no? I spent more on her clothes than what the ring costs…"_ After a few moments of thinking it over, he decided it was just Kira's sensible side turning its head. Not only was Naruto thankful that he was able to keep his thoughts to himself after a lot of practice, because…he had decided to buy the ring anyway. He tapped the glass case a few times to get the man's attention and slid a roll of bills to him. After smiling, the man said in a quiet voice, being sure to turn away from Kira's direction, "Very well; I will have it sized, and it will be waiting at the front door when you leave."

Naruto only nodded and walked over to Kira thinking, _"Finally, I get to surprise her with something!" _Just as he reached her side, she spun around and said, "I'm going upstairs, Naruto-kun! When Hinata-chan is done meet me up top ok?"

Naruto only could smile and nod his head as she ran off. He just couldn't help but be happy, _"I wonder if I should buy something for Hinata too? But why would I buy Hinata something? Kira-chan is my…girlfriend would be the right name, I guess, but what is Hinata exactly? I know I don't see her as a sister, but I can't think of her the same way as Kira-chan…can I?"_ Before Naruto could finished his thought, he heard a commotion from the other side of the store, and when he reached the crowd of people, he saw a man on the other side of the counter holding Hinata's wrist as she was trying to pull away.

Just as the guard rushed over and grabbed Hinata's other arm, Naruto appeared in-between them with one set of his claws around the guard's throat, and the other around the clerk's wrist in a vice grip. He then asked in a deadly calm voice, "Now…what is the reason for you to try picking a fight with a shinobi?"

The entire crowd seemed to move a few steps back, because as soon as Naruto made that light threat, everyone noticed the hitai-ate hung around Naruto's and Hinata's necks. The clerk began to sweat horribly behind the counter as he released Hinata, as did the guard, and within a second, Hinata was behind Naruto, slightly shaking. "Sir…I mean ninja-san, I meant no disrespect, but this young woman tried to steal this necklace just now," said the man behind the counter as he pointed to a rather exquisite silver chain that had what looked like thin strands of gold woven through it. All in all, it was rather beautiful, even to Naruto.

Naruto for his part only looked on bored, but to the people gathered, his slit blue eyes almost seemed to be eating away at them as he asked; "Really now? And what makes you think a kunoichi of Konoha would steal in the first place? Or would even be caught doing it?"

"Sir, I witnessed the miss pick up the necklace off the counter, which is strictly against store policy. No one is allowed to touch the merchandise without a clerk present. She also moved it out of sight toward the bag on her hip when I caught her," said the clerk behind the counter in a slightly more confident tone.

Hinata was whimpering slightly as Naruto snorted in disgust, to the confusion of the group of people, "First off, we just arrived today, so we had no way of knowing your store policy. If it's such an important rule, you should have a sign. Secondly, from how you just described the situation, you had plenty of time to inform Hinata of your rule, and lastly…" in a blur of movement and a slight shimmer, not only did the entire contents of the display case in front of the man disappear, but so did every other! "If any ninja wanted to rob you, it would be too simple. If Hinata had wanted to steal that necklace, you would never have seen her do it."

The entire crowd was literally shocked speechless, the clerk was crying, and the guard was flat on his ass. With a snap of his fingers and another shimmer, it was as if nothing had been touched, "Now that I have my point across, I just want to say that before you accuse someone of stealing, let alone try to grab them, you should be sure you fully comprehend the situation."

As the clerk nods his approval, Naruto leads Hinata to a corner of the store as everyone else was gossiping. Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Hinata, what is going on? I know you have more sense than to try to steal anything like that, not that you would try anyway."

It took Hinata a moment to calm down, "I'm sor-ry, Naruto-kun, but when I saw the necklace, I was reminded of my mother. I was reaching for a picture when he grabbed me," said Hinata as she got control of herself.

"A picture?" was the only thing to leave Naruto's lips.

Hinata, seeing the curious face Naruto was making, just reached into her pouch and removed a small lavender colored book that she held up for Naruto to see. As her back was against the wall, she looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "This was my mother's diary from when she was young…when I was ten, father gave it to me, along with her necklace."

Hinata then opened the small book, removed a photo, and slowly handed it to Naruto. He could instantly tell that from how odd Hinata was moving that this was something special. He had to admit, after so many weeks of training, studying, and even taking the occasional nap with her, he knew Hinata's moods from just the way she moved. When she was bouncy, she was happy; when she jerked, she was troubled; and when she moved slow and precise, it was either a serious spar or something important to her, like when she pressed her flowers or was studying medial Ninjutsu with him. _"Something is up…but what? I have watched Hinata a lot during our time training, and this is a new mood for her…"_

As Naruto stared at the photo, he realized it was of Hinata's mother and father on their wedding day. It was a close-up shot that only showed their midsection up, but Naruto was still rather impressed. Hiashi, the ever-ridged man that he knew…never smiled or showed any emotion no matter what his voice sounded like but here was a picture of said man standing next to a woman with light violet hair and deep purple eyes, smiling like he had won a jackpot. But what really caught Naruto's attention was the necklace around the woman's neck. He could have sworn it was the necklace Hinata had just been caught with. _"That's why she did it. I could swear from this photo that it was the same one. I can't blame her for losing herself in the past…"_

It only took Hinata a moment to see Naruto had figured it out, so without him saying anything, she said, "In the Hyuuga clan, it is tradition for a marriage to be performed with specially crafted necklaces instead of rings." She then looked down at her hand, "It was declared generations ago that to cover our hands with anything was a crime against the clan." She then clenched them tightly, "When the elders look at a member of our clan, they only see the instruments of our art…all they care about is the strength of the clan. When I was ten and the year of the academy ended, I placed fourth in the class, which was a disappointment to the elders; so for motivation, they took away my mother's necklace and told me that if I did better next year, I would be given it back."

Naruto by this point was about to lose it. His eyes were blazing red, with a circle of blue flame in them, as he thought, _"How could those temes do that! I knew Hinata was mistreated, but this is just…maybe…just maybe, no family is better than having a family like that?"_

After a moment of silence, Hinata never looked at Naruto as she continued, "The next year, I had only climbed to the third spot…it wasn't good enough." Naruto could feel his stomach drop. "A few days after the council found out, a few of them came to my room and threw some money on the floor in front of me. They…they said they had sold my mother's necklace to a traveling merchant, and that I should use the money to buy some training equipment!"

As Hinata started to lightly sob, Naruto only wrapped his arms around her to do his best at comforting her. He probably would never know how much his actions that day would affect her, "The more I hear about that damn council, the more I'm disgusted by them…Hinata, do you want to find out if that necklace is yours?"

It took Hinata a few minutes to calm down once again. She then said, "I already know it's not. My mother's necklace had a small inscription on the clasp that said **永遠の花** (Eternal Blossom). This one didn't have one…I just thought that maybe…"

Naruto only held her again for a few moments before he said, "It's ok, Hinata-chan…there's nothing wrong. Kira-chan is upstairs looking around; why don't you join her? I will be up in a few minutes. I just want to make sure there are no problems down here. Ok?"

"_Hinata-chan? Maybe I am getting closer to Naruto-kun…" _thought Hinata as she quickly nodded with a small smile. Naruto gently let go and watched as she walked up the stairs.

Just after she was out of sight, Naruto walked back up to the display case with the same clerk. After waiting a few moments, he asked, "Excuse me, sir?"

The poor clerk nearly jumped over the counter when he turned to see Naruto again, "Yes, ninja-san; how may I be of help?"

"How much for the necklace, and could you have the clasp engraved with something within the next hour?" asked Naruto as he pulled out a rather large roll of bills and activated his Shinkirougan, just to add menace to incentive. The clerk was instantly interested. He was either going to make one hell of a commission, or was about to experience something very unpleasant.

"_Maybe since I'm buying presents, I should think about something for Sakura and Sasuke? They have been training really hard lately, even if I have to heal them every hour or so. I swear Sasuke won't be happy until he dies from burns or chakra exhaustion..."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A few hours later, as Naruto, Kira, and Hinata were leaving the village of Suta-Raito, they couldn't help but be in a happy mood. The three had lost track of time, and it was late afternoon as they left. They were moving a little faster than they usually would inside a village because they needed to recover the time they had lost.

All three of them had bought one thing or another while in the Kingin-Rei. Kira had bought a set of metal plates to go over her leg guards, as well as a set of forearm guards to add extra protection, just to be on the safe side. After she had started supporting her blade with her forearms, she noticed it really hurt.

Naruto for his part had gone a little overboard with his…shopping. He had literally bought an arms warehouse of weapons. Kira had actually asked if he was trying to compete with Tenten or not. He had bought swords, spears, crossbows, sickles, maces, kunai, tonfa, sai, daggers, and even kursari-gama, chained and unchained versions. Naruto had just said, 'Something to pass the time with' with a shrug of his shoulders. He also bought a book on basic forging and weapons repair, for something to read other than porn and medical scrolls.

Hinata had bought, much to Naruto's surprise, a metal battle fan as a weapon of choice. Apparently, Kira had talked her into it, saying it was versatile for offence and defense. It supposedly would go well with her flexibility and grace. The fan was a little over 15 inches in length when closed, with a black finish on the outside with white flowers. When open, it could apparently either be used as a slicing weapon, or it could open into a full circle to be thrown, and of course it would be a useful shield. The inside of the fan was a dark blue, with white flowers and a full moon over a lakeshore. Naruto couldn't help but think it was ironic, considering what he had inscribed on her necklace…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once outside the city, the three took to walking at a slower pace, considering they would have to stop for the night in a few hours since it was already so late; but at least they were out of the city and making good time. They had originally planned to travel through the night, but for some reason, Kira had a strange feeling, and that was enough for Naruto and Hinata to act with caution.

"So boss, those are the kids we heard threw all that money around at the Kingin-Rei today?" asked a grungy man with a hammer on his side, standing with 3 others just inside the village gates as they watched Naruto and the others steadily move down the road.

"It's got to be them. Not very many girls with orange hair around," said another one with a dark beard and what looked like a poorly kept straight sword.

"Not to mention the one with the white eyes. She seems fun. Do you think we can have some fun with the girls after we're done robbing them blind, Boss?" asked another man that was missing quite a few teeth.

"Hmm, why not…we can rob them blind, and then use the girls until we get bored…" said the man known as Boss. He was a large man of about 6'4 with obvious muscles. He skin was tanned, and if you looked closely, it's obvious the man had worked at a forge for quite a few years by all the burn scars. "We will wait until they settle down for the night…then we kill the boy and have our fun…"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**(Just inside Rice Country)**

As the three stop for the night, Naruto starts to unseal the tent the three had been using been using. Normally, a tent is too large and cumbersome for a ninja to carry, but thanks to Naruto's scroll, he could travel in style and comfort.

"Hinata-chan, do you think you could go gather some firewood? We seem to have used up all of the wood I brought," asked Naruto as he finished setting up camp.

"Of course, Naruto-kun, I'll be right back," said Hinata as she stood up.

"Oh Hinata-chan, while you're out, could you please fill the canteens?" asked Kira with a small smile, but as soon as Hinata was close enough to her, Kira pulled her in close and whispered, "It seems whatever you're doing is working. Naruto-kun seems to be seeing you as more than a friend. I'll have a talk with him in a little bit, so try to stay out for a little while. OK?"

Hinata couldn't help but have a large smile as she said out loud for Naruto to hear, "Sure, Kira-neechan, I should be back soon, but I think the only river is a little far away, so I could be a little bit."

Naruto, for his part, only raised an eyebrow at the actions of the girls. He had tried to listen in on what Kira was saying, but for some reason, it sounded jumbled and slightly scratchy. If it weren't for the fact that he had tried to eavesdrop on her, he would have asked if something was wrong with him. _"This is Kira-chan, after all…she probably has some way of blocking my senses when she needs or wants to,"_ thought Naruto as he finished setting up the tent and fire pit.

He pulled out some rice and a small cooker and filled it with some water from the cooking supplies. He added some light seasoning before setting up a small grill over the fire pit and cut a few braches from a nearby tree to start cooking with until Hinata got back. After a quick burst of Foxfire, he was well on his way with dinner.

"_Naruto-kun has really come a long way from when we first met…he is still the hyperactive kid he used to be, but now he's more focused, calculating, and seems to always be looking to learn something new. I wonder what he will be like in a few years? Anyway, it's time to play matchmaker for Hinata-chan!"_ thought Kira as she walked up behind Naruto, after he had sat down on a nearby rock to watch the fire as the grill heated.

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to ask you about something," stated Kira as she sat next to Naruto.

"Sure, you know you can talk to me about anything, Kira-chan," said Naruto with a smile.

"Naruto-kun, what do you think about Hinata-chan?"

"Hinata-chan? Well, what do you mean exactly? Her training or the whole thing with Kumo?" asked Naruto, honestly confused.

"I mean, what do you think of her as a girl?"

Naruto was actually starting to get what Kira was talking about, _"Kira-chan thinks that I like Hinata-chan…"_ Naruto gently took Kira's hand in his. At first, she just took it as a show of affection. At least, until she felt something slipped onto her finger.

Kira snapped her head up the instant Naruto released her hand. As she looked down, she saw the very ring she had seen in the gallery resting on her finger. Her mind whirled with thoughts until she looked into Naruto's eyes. All she could do was look into his eyes as he said, "I love you, Kira-chan. Hinata is beautiful; I won't lie and say that she isn't attractive, but I have you and that's all I need or want."

Kira just couldn't help but let a few tears slip as she wrapped her arms around Naruto. _"I should have known Naruto-kun would be like this. I can't believe he bought this ring for me…_Naruto-kun, what does this mean?" asked Kira.

Naruto only slightly pulled away so he could look into her eyes and say, "You can see it as you like, Kira-chan, but to me it's a promise that I will always feel the same and be right here for you," finished Naruto with a soft smile.

"What if I said I didn't mind if you pursue Hinata-chan too?"

Naruto had gotten a lot smarter over the past few months, but this was still way over his head. Others' feelings, and especially girls, were a new thing for him, so the only intelligent response was to look at Kira with saucer-like eyes and say the ever eloquent, "Huh?"

Kira only slightly giggled as she said, "Naruto-kun, do you know why Hinata-chan has been working so hard?" Naruto only looked on with a calculating look. "If she wasn't able to get your attention like she has, I wouldn't even tell you this." Naruto was about to say something, but was cut off by Kira again, "She loves you…she has loved you since before you ever met me. As far as I can tell, she has loved you since your first years in the academy."

Naruto only blinked owlishly as he remembered all the times he had seen Hinata over the years, and it all just seemed to click for him. All the times she was following him, blushing at the mere sight of him, and complimenting him on just about everything. It all just added up.

"She does love me? But I have you, Kira-chan! I can't just have both of you! Isn't there a rule or something?"

Kira turns slightly and looks Naruto straight in the eyes and says, "Yes, yes you do have me, Naruto-kun, and you always will. Our souls are intertwined. We feel each other, hear each other's thoughts, and know each other better than anyone could hope to know us, but that doesn't mean that you only can have me."

Naruto moved to say something, but was stopped by Kira placing a finger across his lips, "You need to understand that I am trapped inside of the seal now. I'm…I'm not real, Naruto-kun, and I can't be there for you like Hinata-chan can. At least not in the same sense as Hinata-chan…I have no body of my own, and the only reason I can even touch you now is because of this fake Kage Bunshin body. I get hit right or run out of youki and I poof just like any other clone." After a moment of looking down, Kira brings her head back up, "I'm not real, Naruto-kun, and I never will be. Hinata-chan loves you, and we both agreed to share you a long time ago as long as she became someone I could trust to be there for you when I couldn't. She has worked hard to be that person for you."

Naruto was trying to find something to disagree with Kira on; anything to counter her with, but everything she said was true, no matter how much he wanted to disagree. "Are you saying that you don't want to be with me because I can't give you a real body?" asked Naruto with a slight tear in his eye.

Kira only cupped his cheek lightly and said, "I already told you that I will always be here. I will always LOVE YOU, but that doesn't mean that you need to only love me. As long as the girl loves you and you love her, I wouldn't care if there were 15 of them! If you are happy and all the girls agreed to share you, I would be happy. But if I ever found you sneaking around on any of the girls, you would wish we were separate!"

It took Naruto some time to process all this. He was allowed to have multiple girls love him? He could love multiple girls…it just didn't seem to add up for him. He finally decided that if Kira was the one telling him, then it must be true. He had put his life and trust in her since they had met, so why would this be any different?

"I think I need to talk to Hinata-chan before I say anything else, Kira-chan," Naruto then stands and begins to head out of camp in the same direction as Hinata. Then, without turning around, he said, "Don't think this 'not having a real body' thing will work forever. I will find a way to release this seal eventually…"

As Kira watched Naruto's retreating back, she couldn't help but think _"He got out of his turn at cooking again…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It didn't take Naruto long to find Hinata. Her scent of vanilla seemed just to permeate the area. He stored away the thought to find out what made her smell of vanilla. He slowly snuck up behind her and sat down next to her on a rock as she was filling the canteens. "We really need to work on your detection skills, Hinata-chan."

"OH!" cried Hinata as she dropped the canteen into the water, "Naruto-kun…you scared me!"

Naruto slightly snickered, as he looked straight into her eyes. For the first time, he really looked into those eyes, looking for any trick or misconception; but for all his study, all he could see was caring, worry, kindness and the same look of love he saw in Kira's eyes. _"I really was blind not to see her feelings before. When I look into her eyes, it's obvious…but do I love her?"_

As Naruto sat there staring into Hinata's eyes, she was actually rather comforted by it. Naruto always seemed to be looking past her before. He was always seeing what she _could_ be, how strong she _could_ be, or how he could help her next; but now she could tell he was looking at her, the person that was there in front of him, and she truly felt comforted by this, "Naruto-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Kira-chan had a talk with me, Hinata-chan…she said that you were in love with me. She said that you had been for a long time, and now that I really think about it…you are, aren't you?"

At first, Hinata could only think about an escape, that this wasn't how she wanted to confess to Naruto, but then she came to a conclusion. _"No, I have worked too hard for this! Kira-neechan kept her word and is trying to help me. It's up to me to make Naruto-kun mine!_ I do, Naruto-kun. I have since our first year in the academy…at first, I only looked up to you because you are everything I wanted to be. You are strong, confident, you never quit, and no matter what anyone thinks or says, you keep moving. I don't know when I went from wanting to be like you to wanting to love you and…be loved by you, but I know it's been years."

To Hinata's disappointment, Naruto's face remained as blank as it was when he arrived. Hinata was hurt, thinking he wasn't interested in her at all and tried to run, but before she could get two steps, Naruto appeared behind her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. In the smoothest, most honest voice he could make, he said, "Hinata-chan…I don't know if I love you. I know that you are important to me; someone I would protect with my life, but I don't know what my feelings for you are. I know it isn't sisterly or just in a friendly way…" Naruto then put the necklace he bought for her around her neck and says, "I want you to consider this as a promise that as soon as I know, you will know, and I know it's horrible of me to ask, but would you wait for me until I do know? I hope that maybe one day, this necklace will mean for us what it means in your clan, but as of now, I'm not quite sure."

Hinata was ecstatic on the inside as she thought, "_YES. I have a chance! I'm important to Naruto-kun! He even bought me something before Kira-neechan told him! He doesn't love me now, but that will change! I'll make it change!_" Before Hinata turned to face Naruto, she held the necklace and slowly felt around until she felt the clasp. To her surprise, it was engraved with something. As she looked at the inscription, she read **薄い月の花** (Pale Moon Flower).

Hinata could only turn with glistening tears flowing in the moonlight as she embraced Naruto tightly. She softly muttered into his flak jacket, "I will always wait for you, Naruto-kun, and I know you will feel the same someday, but until then, Kira-neechan and I will always be there…"

Naruto only sat there quietly as he held Hinata and softly rocked back and forth, just enjoying that he had someone else that loved him, and even if he couldn't love her back, he swore to always protect the people precious to him.

Kira smiled softly as she watched Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto-kun, you really have a way with the hearts of people…I wonder if you will ever know how many people you have changed for the better by just being alive…or how many you will change…and when the hell did you become tricky enough to sneak something past me?" finished Kira as she looked at the ring on her left hand with starry eyes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day started just perfect. The three of them woke with the sun, and were well on the road into Fire Country. Naruto was really enjoying this mission, because even though he only needed to sleep 4 or 5 hours every night, ever since he learned to sleep the full 8 he just couldn't resist. Going to sleep with a girl on each side and waking up with them lying on top of you was just a great way to start the day.

Naruto had figured that at the rate that they were moving, it would be late afternoon by the time they arrived in the fishing village to meet up with Kakashi. Running on the ground through Rice Country seemed foolish because of all the rice patty fields, so they were just taking their time and enjoying the scenery. They knew that as soon as they hit the tree line, it would take no time to get there. Moving through the trees would cut their time in half, if not better.

All three had a aura of peace, safety, and contentment around them. At least, that's what it was until four rather unsavory men stepped out in front of them. It was obvious that they were no more than thugs, but the stench coming off of them nearly made Naruto turn green. He just couldn't place the smell, but Kira instantly knew what these men had been doing and she was growling so loud that even the men could hear it.

The man with the hammer in his hand said, "We have been following you little runts for days now, waiting for you lot to go to sleep, but you little bastards never seem to sleep at the same time!" Kira's growling just heightened after hearing these men had been following them. "Well, it seems that the orange and red one has a bit of a temper. Maybe we should have our way with her first, Boss?"

After those words left the man's mouth, Naruto instantly broke out of his disgust of the men's smell into a whole new disgust. He took his normal ready stance for unknown opponents, crouching down with his right hand on his sword handle and his left raised in front, in case he decided to go with Taijutsu.

Hinata took a slightly new stance. It was still the normal Jyuuken starter stance, but now instead of having her right hand pulled back, it was behind her back resting on her fan. Kira took her stance of resting her right hand on her Wakizashi as she raised her left in front of her as she extended her claws.

"I don't know what you four think you are doing, but I would suggest you leave now," said Naruto as he began to draw his sword, hoping to scare them off.

The man that was referred to as 'Boss' only laughed as he said, "What do you think you are, Shinobi or something? Trying to bluff my men out with stances and fake strength won't help you any. I will tell you what; if you hand over everything you have, and if your girlfriends here agree to service me and my men without trouble, we won't kill you."

To say Kira and Hinata were disgusted would be an understatement. Naruto, on the other hand, was furious that anyone would even think of such a thing. "Unless you are as retarded as you are ugly, you would realize that we ARE ninja of Konoha, and I'll personally ensure that if you make a move, you won't have time to regret it."

"Boss, they are wearing Leaf symbols…maybe we should leave this one..." called out one of the three lackeys as they begin to back up.

The boss says, "Don't fall for their tricks. No village allows ninja this young out without a Jounin-sensei. These kids probably just found the headbands or had them made somewhere. These brats are as good as ours! Take 'um for all they got!"

"Tell me this…" asked Naruto as he sheathed his sword and released his illusion over his appearance, showing his crimson slit eyes and fangs to the men, stopping them in their tracks. "The smell of you four…I recognize it now. You all smell of blood and sex…you have been robbing and raping on this road as you were following us, haven't you!"

"Well, I guess you have something against that?" asked the leader as his men snickered after getting over Naruto's appearance, "We do as we like! Robbing, rape, killing…it doesn't matter to us! If people are on this road, then they are ours to do with as we please!"

Naruto and Hinata were absolutely livid. Kira was growling as she said, "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan…I am normally against killing, but when I'm faced with people like this…I stop considering them people!" Kira then began to draw her blade.

Hinata set her resolve and drew her fan from behind her, flipping it open with a flick of her wrist. Naruto just set his eyes on the leader and the sword user in front of him. Naruto's crimson eyes flickered with rage and killing intent that froze the men in place for a moment before he said, "People like you that have made the choice to treat others like playthings…**your life means nothing to me**…" Naruto finished in a voice so demonic, the men's fear and instinct to run alone broke them out of the killing intent.

Just as Naruto finished speaking, all four men rushed forward, only to be confronted by the three! Hinata, to her displeasure, had to deal with the one with the bad teeth and the dagger. All it took was a sweep with her fan to disarm the man of his weapon, and a hard Jyuuken strike to the chest to launch him into the woods to collide harshly with a tree. After a moment to see how the others were fairing, Hinata launched after the man to be sure he was out cold.

Kira was against the one carrying the hammer. This man, for his part, was rather skilled with that mallet of his. Kira was actually forced to dodge to find an opening in the man's guard. _"Hmm, let's see…he has a definite pattern to his swings. Down, up cross, left, down cross, up, right…he doesn't leave any openings because he always has his left arm free with that armlet. Oh well, I hate to use a jutsu against someone like him, but with this small body I can't get around him…"_

Kira then draws her wakizashi and strikes the face of the hammer to force the man's arm up into the air. Before the man could bring his guard back up, he hears to his horror, "**Doton:** **Seizing Earth No Jutsu**" before the man could move four large hands made of rock and earth rose from the ground to ensnare him. With one final scream, he was pulled below the earth only for it to seal up as if nothing had happened. "Well, that was quick…"

Finally, Naruto had to deal with the boss. The large man carried no weapon, and only tried to smash Naruto's head in with downward strikes. Naruto for his part just dodged a few times until he finally had enough, "Tell me something. What makes you think that other people's lives are yours to toy with?" asked Naruto after jumping a good distance away.

The tall man stopped swinging as sweat poured off of him and panted out, "The strong decide the fate of this world. If you are stronger than others, then you are right and can do as you like. It's that simple!" When the man finished speaking, he started to sprint towards Naruto.

"How sad that you would waste your life like this…**Ninpo: Dokugiri **(Poison Mist)"cried Naruto as a cloud of dark purple smoke spewed from his mouth! The man was instantly engulfed by the poison, but Naruto wasn't done, "Even someone as disgusting as you deserves a quick death…" Naruto then raises his clawed hand and, with a snap of his fingers, a spark of Foxfire ignites the gas.

With one flash of fire and light, the poison mist was set aflame and died just as quickly, leaving a smoldering hill of black as the only sign of the man's existence. Naruto at first was stuck in his spot. This man was his first kill, and yet it was so simple. Not even 5 minutes was spent to end a life. The smell of the burnt flesh, the sick feeling in his stomach, even looking at his own hands seemed unreal…finally Naruto was able to turn and avert his eyes, but in that instance, Naruto begins to feel another incredible burning in his hands. Once he looks down, he sees the same red glow from the last time, except now it was mixed with green and yellow as well. Naruto tried to control himself, but the burning was too much. He screamed as he tried to bite down to control the pain.

Kira and Hinata turn towards the screaming to see Naruto kneeling on the ground as his hands had a greenish yellow glow to them and the veins in his arms looked black as night. But to the girls' horror, the last of the bandits was right behind Naruto with his straight sword raised to deal a blow!

Kira was moving as fast as she could to get there in time, but just as she was about to reach Naruto's side to block the man with her body, a spinning blue disk passed right through the man's neck, spraying blood into the air! After the disk struck a nearby tree and the man fell over with his head barely attached, it was obvious that it was Hinata's fan that had struck…

Before Naruto passed out, he could see the horror on Hinata's face…as she dropped to her knees…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

End…poor Hinata.


	15. History in the Mist

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.15 History in the Mist**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I don't own Naruto, because if I did, OH the chaos I would bring to you all! BOW TO THE FLYING MONKEYS! Monkey, monkey, monkey, BANANA! **

(Last time…)

_Kira was moving as fast as she could to get there in time, but just as she was about to reach Naruto's side to block the man's attack with her own body, a spinning blue disk passed right through the man's neck, spraying blood into the air! After the disk struck a nearby tree and the man fell over with his head barely attached, it was obvious that it was Hinata's fan that had struck…_

_Before Naruto passed out, he could see the horror on Hinata's face…as she dropped to her knees…_

**(Inside Naruto's mindscape)**

Naruto began to slowly stir on the couch inside of his mindscape. Kira looked over at him seriously for a few moments until he finally opened his eyes. She then sat next to him and slowly moved her fingers through his hair until he asked, "Kira-chan…how long have I been out, and why are we back inside of the seal?"

Kira had to think for a moment before answering, "You have been unconscious for about 6 hours, Naruto-kun. Outside, it's just past noon. As for the reason I'm back inside the seal…I had to return so I could try and repair what was happening to you…"

Naruto understood the time perfectly, but he could tell instantly that something was wrong with him, _"The last time Kira-chan went around my questions like this was when she told me I was a demon_…Kira-chan, why do my hands hurt?"

Kira took a deep breath as she said, "The closest word to describe it would be…mutating; I'd like to say evolving, though. You see when I increased your natural healing factor, I didn't take something into account…and it's why you're in pain now."

"Mutating…" said Naruto, trying to wrap his mind around the idea, "What exactly do you mean by mutating, and what didn't you consider, Kira-chan?"

Taking a deep and shaky breath, Kira said, "I didn't consider that you and your family have always been human. Demons have evolved over thousands of years, with the help of our healing factor to adapt to things slowly as they came. You see, when we were created, demons were already much stronger than humans. Over the millennia, one demon or another would encounter something new and adapt to it, and that adaptation would be passed down the line to future generations. That is how we are almost immune to everything other than our opposing elements. The memory of our ancestors exists in our blood. You on the other hand, Naruto-kun, have the healing of a demon, but none of the ancestry; so your body is adapting to things at such an accelerated rate that you are literally mutating before my eyes, instead of slowly as you should. Your body is trying to adapt to thousands of years of…stimulants all at once and is taking shortcuts to do it…dangerous ones."

Naruto slowly sat up, much to the annoyance of Kira, and placed his face into his upturned palms as he said, "Alright, so basically my healing is too good for me and is trying to do too much at once. That doesn't sound so bad, but what do you mean by shortcuts?"

"When I explained it to everyone else, I'm sure you were thinking that your blood was making antibodies against poison like it would do for a disease, right?" Naruto only nodded as he thought back to his studies on viruses and antibodies. "It didn't…your body, instead of making antibodies to combat poison and disease, decided to make your body unable to support foreign bodies."

By this time, Naruto was rather intrigued. The thought of being immune to disease just brought the medic out of him. "Immune to all diseases and poisons of the blood…how would that even be possible?"

"Well, your body here is an exact copy of your real one. Even the rules of injury apply unless you will them not to. Just bite your thumb and press it onto this table to see what I'm talking about." said Kira as she pointed to a coffee table in front of her.

Naruto just decided to go along with it and ask questions later. He easily breaks the skin and presses his bleeding thumb against the table, only for nothing to happen, "Kira-chan, what's supposed to…" Before Naruto could finish his question, he heard a light hissing sound. When he turned back to the table, he saw to his amazement that his blood was slowly but surely eating through the table!

"That, Naruto-kun, is what I meant…your blood has become a very powerful acid. It is slow working, but seems to be able to eat through just about anything. It seems now that instead of your liver filtering your blood of toxins, it is collecting and processing them into a solution to mix with your blood to cause this. That's why your blood is so much darker in color and if you looked, it's thicker too."

"But this isn't possible! How can I have acid flowing through my veins? I'd be dissolved, wouldn't I?"

"Like I said, it will eat through ALMOST anything. It seems that organic matter such as skin, flesh, and hair are unaffected by your acid. Things like metal, stone, wood and things of that nature would be eaten in a matter of minutes or hours, depending on the substance."

Naruto could only slap his head as he groaned out "What's next, venom from my fangs?"

"Actually, from your claws…" said Kira as she was lounging on the couch.

"What…" was all Naruto could think of to say.

Kira slowly tapping on the table next to the new hole says, "The same residual chakra that naturally runs through your claws to strengthen them is for some reason breaking down minute traces of your new acidic blood and causing your claws to be coated in this mixed acidic energy."

Naruto just had to ask Kira, "I'm toxic now?"

"No, if you were toxic, it would mean that you would spread it by touch. You are poisonous, but to be more exact, you are venomous. You only use your poisons with your claws extended."

"Well, that's sort of a relief…am I deadly?" asked Naruto, hoping he wouldn't have to start guarding his hands.

"Well yes, YOU are deadly Naruto-kun, but your poison is very…exact in effect. It is a powerful acid that works on just about everything except you for some reason. I'm still looking into why it doesn't, but you probably will figure it out quicker once you wake up and can experiment with it. Other than that, Naruto-kun, I will be remaining inside of the seal for a little while."

"Why would you need to do that, Kira-chan?"

"Well, we can't have you mutating every time you have contact with something new." Kira then waves her arm at a desk, and sitting on the desk were two scrolls. The first was rather normal looking for a library scroll, but the other was huge! If the forbidden scroll was big, then this one was monstrous! "As you know, Naruto-kun, all the books and scrolls in this room are the mindscape equivalent to everything you know. This scroll is the natural and subconscious functions of your body that are normally hidden from you. This larger one is mine…"

Naruto could only drop his jaw at the thought. "Kira-chan, why is your scroll so much bigger than mine?"

"Mine is bigger because it has several thousand years of healing records and injuries. Normally, I keep all my knowledge separate from yours so not to leak something to you that you shouldn't know or overwhelm you with all my memories. I brought this one out because over the next coming weeks, I will be staying inside the seal to control and hold back any more mutations. I will also be doing the mindscape equivalent of copying all of my records into yours so you won't have to…adapt to anything else."

"So you won't be outside just because you're worried about another change? Isn't that a little much, Kira-chan?"

"What if you run into a Kumo-nin, get hit by a Raiton jutsu, and grow scales to deal with electric shocks?" asked Kira with a sly grin.

With obvious disgust at the visual Naruto has just had, he says, "Ok, point taken…how are you going to copy your scroll to mine?"

Kira just let her smile drop right into a frown as she simply said, "Take a seat, grab a brush, and start writing. You still have 6 hours until you can wake up, and we have a few weeks of info here to copy over."

As Naruto took his seat next to Kira, he could only resign himself to his fate as he thought, _"I really need to create 'Paperwork no Jutsu'…"_

As Naruto was once again stirring from his sleep, he could feel a weight on his chest. When he looked around the area, he saw that he was inside of a tent in a sleeping roll with Hinata laid across his chest. He could still hear Kira's words from the night before of what he should do, but he just wasn't sure if he could.

It wasn't a matter of trusting Hinata with his secrets. It was a matter of reliving his own past with someone new. It was one thing to be hated from the start…it was another to be hated by one of his few true friends. He couldn't help thinking that the truth would drive one of his only precious people away. Even though Naruto knew that was cruel and foolish, he couldn't allow it to leave his mind…

**(The night before, just as Naruto and Kira finished for the night.)**

"Naruto-kun, you really should tell Hinata-chan about everything that's going on…"

Naruto looked more then a little hesitant as he said, "I don't know if that's a good idea, Kira-chan…I don't know if she would accept it…or even believe it."

Kira only gave Naruto a good knock to the head as she said, "It's either that, or you lie to her about what she saw when I disappeared in black smoke and a red energy beam shot into your gut. You don't like being lied to, so don't do it to others if you don't have to. Especially someone that feels about you like Hinata-chan does…you will have to tell your team and others eventually, and having Hinata-chan know will just make it easier for the others to accept. Trust me, Naruto-kun."

"I do trust you, Kira-chan, but…"

As Naruto watched Hinata rise and fall with the rhythm of his breathing, he finally decided, "Kira-chan is right…she always is._ It's starting to get annoying too!_ I guess I need to tell Hinata-chan…I hope this turns out…okay..."

"Tell me what, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes still not fully awake.

"_Now or never_…I didn't mean to wake you up, Hinata-chan, but…there is something that I need to tell you about me. Things that may make you not want to be around me anymore…"

Hinata, to Naruto's surprise, softly giggles and flicks his nose as she said, "If the monstrous ramen addiction of yours doesn't, I doubt anything else will and I have seen you eat ramen!"

Naruto only sets his face as he removes his armor and takes off his shirt. Hinata, seeing his maturing muscles in front of her, can't help but blush crimson and turn away, _"Naruto-kun is sure well…toned."_

"Don't look away, Hinata-chan. This is something you need to see." As Hinata slowly turned back, she saw Naruto form a common gathering seal, and to her amazement, the most complex seal she had ever seen appeared on his stomach!

She was no seal expert, even with all her studies on the 'Caged Bird Seal', but her clan was rather well stocked with scrolls on the subject. The only thing she could see that seemed strange was that the coil in the middle of the seal was beginning to fade from the end on, as if a fuse was burning down. She could still see the whole spiral, but the first two inches seemed to be faded.

As soon as Naruto saw the recognition in her eyes, he began to say, "I have had this seal since the day I was born…October 10th, twelve years ago…"

Hinata, for once in her life, was actually not looking forward to whatever Naruto was about to say. She could tell from the look in his eyes that whatever he was about to tell her was going to change everything…good or bad, she didn't know, but she knew it wasn't something he told often.

**(The next day…)**

It was another full day before Naruto and Hinata made it to the fishing village to meet up with Kakashi and the others. Naruto had taken the day of walking to practice with his claws to be sure be could at least control them. At first, whenever using his claws he had to use the acid whether he liked it or not but he soon found out cutting the acid off was to mess with the natural chakra flow and a simple twinge of the muscle…almost as if he was twisting his wrist except a lot harder to do…even so, he was horribly glad about it.

Hinata was very helpful with the whole process by way of her Byakugan; she simply watched his muscles and claws move until she saw the trigger. Naruto still couldn't believe how easy it was for Hinata to accept him as a demon, his past, or even who Kira was. She had shrugged it off as if it were nothing new. Hinata had even claimed that she knew something was different about Naruto, but she didn't care what it was when she didn't know, so knowing wasn't much of a change. He was glad that there was someone other than Kira, Iruka, and the Sandaime that knew everything about him. He truly could say Hinata was one of his few precious people.

When they arrived at the village, he couldn't believe how quickly Kakashi and Sasuke swarmed him and Hinata. Apparently, Sakura had taken up the cooking duties after he and Kira left with Hinata. Not only did he find that the entire group found his cooking very favorable, but apparently Sakura was able to turn just about everything into a toxin!

Kakashi had actually kept some of the food for Naruto to examine, and he was absolutely shocked that someone could turn plain white rice and sea bass into RICEN! She hadn't been anywhere near the proper ingredients for the poison, and yet here it was, plain as day! Luckily, Kakashi had detected it rather quickly after it was first done. Naruto was stumped how the girl had pulled it off. He was actually trying to get Sakura to repeat the action, but in the end, he just gave a medical order that she was not to cook until he and Hinata could teach her a few recipes that she would be ORDERED to follow exactly.

Sadly, this small village didn't even have a restaurant. The closest thing it had was a small bar, so the group was very pleased that Naruto was cooking that night with Hinata's help before they left in the morning.

"By the way Naruto, where is your friend Kira? I hope nothing happened to her," asked Kakashi as he Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna sat around a table enjoying Naruto's dinner of BBQ boar, grilled vegetables, and egg-fried rice.

Everyone looked to Naruto as he said, "Unfortunately, she had business in Ame no Kuni. She said she would find us in a few weeks when she was done."

"**Nice cover, Naruto-kun! Ame is a week's travel from where we were, even for shinobi. Just be careful about what you say. I'm sure we can trust these people as teammates, but other than Hinata, I doubt that they are ready to know about me or what you are becoming. **_**Sadly, Naruto-kun will have to tell them eventually, and I'm afraid that it will be sooner than we would like…"**_

"_Thanks, and I will be careful. I really don't need them trying to get a mob after me."_

Kakashi just thought, _"It must be something to do with that passport of hers. I really need to ask Hokage-sama about her. I'll send him a message after we get settled into Tazuna's home."_

Sakura just snorted lightly thinking, _"Good! With her around, I wasn't getting any attention from the boys- Sasuke-kun! I wasn't getting attention from…Sasuke-kun…"_

"So how was your trip into Raikou? Run into anything we should know about?" asked Sasuke, as he saw some rough spots in Naruto's clothes.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other before Hinata said, "Go ahead, Naruto-kun." Hinata then looked away, trying to avoid eye contact, and placed her hand on her fan lightly.

The rest of the meal was spent retelling of their travels, what they learned, and how 'Howaito' had wanted to stop in Suta-Raito for some shopping. Kakashi was rather concerned about the bandits attacking, but he was relieved when he found that they had each killed one, but was rather scared when he learned that Hinata had KILLED one with her new fan.

He was rather sure Naruto and Kira would be able to deal with the fact they had taken a life. He was also sure to observe Naruto for a few moments to be sure he wasn't showing any signs of…mental problems, and sure enough, Kakashi couldn't sense a thing. Whether that was a relief or something to worry about Kakashi decided to think over later, but he was worried about how Hinata would deal with it. Her lack of eye contact, body language, and how she kept lightly touching her fan…

"_She was so timid just a month ago. From the reports I've read, and from what I have heard from Kurenai, I think I need to be sure she can deal with this. It could be disastrous if left unchecked." _Kakashi had decided that he needed to deal with this.

"Hinata, would you mind taking a walk with me for a moment? I need to scout the area, and a little company wouldn't hurt."

Hinata looked up with a slightly glazed look in her eyes until she slowly rose and followed after Kakashi with a small wave to Naruto and the others.

Sasuke couldn't help but say, "I guess she is better than I thought if she was able to do that and not faint. _I need to get a weapon of my own soon. That makes Naruto, Kira, and Hinata all weapon users! This could put me at a disadvantage, but what weapon to use?"_

**(Near the shores of Wave Country) **

The group had left early the following morning while the mist was still thick over the water. They had rode a larger boat for several hours to an island just off the coast of Nami no Kuni, where they met a smaller boat owned by one of Tazuna's friends to take them the rest of the way.

After a few minutes of silence, the boatman spoke, "We'll be there soon. It looks like we've avoided detection so far, but we need to be careful. If we are caught in the water, we're done."

"Thanks…" replied Tazuna as he kept looking around nervously.

After a few more moments of moving through the thick mist, a bridge came into view. Stating it was large would be a true understatement. Even the ever rigid Sasuke had to stare in slight awe of the massive structure.

"I have to admit, Tazuna-san. That is one hell of a bridge you're building," said Naruto as the group crossed under it.

Kakashi had to agree, _"It would appear that Tazuna wasn't bragging about his skills as a bridge maker. Maybe he really had a good enough reason to lie about the mission?"_

The Ferryman looked over his shoulder nervously and said, "Tazuna… so far we've been overlooked, but just to be on the safe side, we'll take the inland route and make landfall under the Mangrove covering."

Tazuna nodded gratefully for the aid as they landed, "Thanks again…you took such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it of you."

The Ferryman nodded before moving his boat away and disappearing into the mist before calling back the warning, "Keep your heads low and try to look normal. Gatou has had more thugs in town over the last week."

****

**(Down the road towards Tazuna's house)**

As the group moved on, Naruto began to shiver, as if something cold was slithering down his spine. _"Kira-chan, do you get the feeling someone's watching us? I've felt this before, but it's different this time."_ asked Naruto through their mental link.

"**Yes…its faint even for our sense of smell, but there is defiantly a human scent nearby. I would say somewhere in the bushes up ahead. A familiar smell, but only in passing…"**

Naruto scowled as he tossed a shuriken into the shrubbery, causing the others to drop into stance out of reflex, "Naruto, what the heck are you doing?" Sakura screeched, startled out of her wits, "Are you trying to act cool by scaring us?"

Ignoring her, Naruto walked into the bush and came back holding a snow hare and his shuriken. He took one good whiff of the poor rabbit as Sakura again yelled, "Look what you did!" the kunoichi shrieked, _again_ taking a superior tone, "Attacking an innocent creature like that!"

"Sakura, I am the last person to tell anyone to be quiet, but we are in enemy territory trying to sneak in, so please **whisper**!" Naruto said in a bored and annoyed tone.

As Sakura sputtered at Naruto for pointing out her mistake, he pocketed his shuriken and then held up the rabbit to her face by its ears, "First off, this hare has its winter coat of white, but it's the middle of summer. I've had to hunt for myself on several occasions, so I know that it should be brown by now since the season to hunt rabbit is winter. I know all this because this same type of hare can be found in Konoha."

Next, he pulled out a piece of black and white cloth and shoved it under her nose as well. "Secondly, this is a piece of fabric from someone's clothes, which I'm sure isn't the hare's. This animal also has the same scent as the cloth does and it's human."

He put the cloth away and petted the hare to calm it down. "My guess is that this is someone's pet that they used it to switch places with by using Kawarimi no Jutsu," Sasuke stated with a frown before glaring at Sakura in annoyance, _"Why couldn't Kira stay and Sakura go?"_

"And another thing…how the hell are we supposed to sneak into an enemy-occupied country if you deafen every living thing within earshot with your screeching?" questioned Naruto. Hinata, who had taken to staying close as soon as she heard about the replacement, took another step closer to the blonde half-demon.

Sakura's mouth opened and closed but no words came out. She was too shocked, embarrassed, and angry to say anything. She had been caught for something she was always complaining about Naruto doing in the academy days. _"He really isn't the same boy that was in the academy…at first I only thought he was improving because of Sasuke-kun, but now…"_

"EVERYONE DOWN!" yelled Kakashi, to get them to take cover. Naruto kicked Sakura's legs out from under her, causing her to fall over just as a massive sword passed over their heads, whirling through the air before slamming into a tree. Hinata and Sasuke took care of themselves, and Kakashi pulled Tazuna down just in time. When the group looked up, there was a man standing on the sword's handle, looking over his shoulder at them. His headband displayed four curved lines with a slash through the middle that clearly stood as the sign of a Hidden Mist missing-nin.

"**This one is much stronger than anyone we have fought before, Naruto-kun; I'd say Jounin-level at least. Be very careful...this one is an opponent for the Cyclops." **

Naruto nodded and went on guard, ready to fight or flee with the others if needed, _"He must be strong if he actually can fight with that overgrown cleaver. It must weigh more than he does. I wish I could have a chance to…"_

"Well, well…if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid that ran off and left Kirigakure no Sato and the Land of Water…" Kakashi muttered as he was looking up at the Nin cautiously. Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi waved a hand in front of his face, "Don't interfere, and give me room." Naruto looked up, frowning slightly as Kakashi said, "This one's on a higher level than our other opponents."

Kakashi then reached for his headband while the missing Nin nodded slightly saying "Sharingan Kakashi, I presume?" Zabuza asked almost bored, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you surrender the old man?"

When the Shinobi said the word Sharingan, two things happened. Firstly, Sasuke was slightly startled, knowing that the Sharingan was a bloodline limit exclusive to his clan alone.

Secondly, Naruto, having been told about the Sharingan by both Kira and Sasuke, decided it would be good to drop his hypnosis to hide his appearance and fully activate his Shinkirougan, just to be safe. From what he understood, those eyes were dangerous and if he ended up caught in one of their illusions, he would be screwed. Kira had said that a genjutsu from a fully evolved Sharingan would be a challenge to break even for his Shinkirougan.

Zabuza cleared his throat after seeing not only Kakashi reveal his Sharingan eye, but for Naruto to take on his more animalistic looks. Even his own teammates were caught off-guard by him. It was as if he had gotten more…_demonic_ since they had last seen him without his illusion.

"When I was a ninja for the Kirigakure assassination squad, I possessed the usual 'Bingo Book'; a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the write up on you:

"He is the man who has copied over one thousand jutsu; the 'Copy Ninja' Sharingan Kakashi."

Everyone had their own reaction to Kakashi's reputation, but they mostly expected it after the bell test. It was just different hearing it aloud.

"Enough of this; even as pleasant as this conversation has been…the time for talk is over. I'm on a tight schedule to polish off the old man," said Zabuza as he shifted his glare from Tazuna to Kakashi, "But I suppose I'll have to kill you first, eh Kakashi?"

With that said, Zabuza vanished from sight and reappeared standing on the nearby lake, his hands already forming the seals for a jutsu. Ignoring Sakura's statement that Zabuza was walking on water, Naruto focused on studying the seals and chakra movement to try and learn whatever jutsu was being used. It was no easy task. Even with all the training he had done with his Doujutsu, trying to keep track of hand seals and the chakra flow was difficult, but at least this jutsu seemed easy enough…

****

"To begin, I will show you the finest of the Ninja arts! **Kirigakure no Jutsu **(Hidden Mist Jutsu)," called Zabuza as a thick mist rolled in covering the land. Hinata instantly activated her Byakugan with a single hand seal in response.

"Be on your guard, everyone," Kakashi warned, eyeing the mist with trepidation, "Momochi Zabuza of the Kirigakure ANBU corps is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven."

"Hinata-chan, can you follow him?" asked Naruto as he maneuvered to the center of the group as Sasuke took a position against his back.

Hinata focused as hard as she could, but… "Not reliably, Naruto-kun, this mist is laced with enough chakra that I can just barely follow him. If he thickens it much more…I won't be able to follow him at all."

"Well, there goes our trump card, dobe. And here I thought your girlfriend would be our secret weapon here. Now none of us can follow him!" said Sasuke as he kept facing the client against Naruto's back.

Ignoring Sasuke's girlfriend comment until later, Naruto focused on the mist surrounding them. _"Oh, hell __**No!**__ Silent or not, I will be able to find him,"_ he thought with a smirk on his face, as his eyes easily saw through the technique by tracking Zabuza's chakra signature._ "This mist may be laced with chakra, but Zabuza still has far more then what's floating in the mist. He won't be able to hide from me in it unless he's barely alive!" _

Naruto couldn't help but widen his smirk as he read Zabuza's jutsu. It wasn't the hardest thing to do, but Naruto was sure there were harder ones out there, "_Hmm, so this mist isn't a Suiton jutsu? All it does is condense the water in the air into a mist…very useful! But how did I know it wasn't a Suiton Jutsu?"_

As the world around Naruto seemed to slow to a crawl, he heard Kira's voice as she said, **"It's because you have unlocked your second level of the **Shinkirougan,** Naruto-kun. You actually did it a while back, but your eyes needed time to fully awaken and adjust."**

"_Second level, Kira-chan? Cool, so our Doujutsu has multiple levels like the __Sharingan__? What does it do, Kira-chan?" _asked Naruto, sounding like a kid with a new toy.

"**Well no, not levels per say, but every kitsune advances at their own pace. That's why I said 'YOUR' second level; but it's not that you have gained any new abilities, Naruto-kun. You have only improved on using the ones already there. Your ability to perceive the aura of chakra has reached the next level, as well as a few others abilities. Before, all your perception of the chakra aura allowed you to do was to predict an enemy's movement with your enhanced vision, as well as decipher jutsu. Now that you have reached this second level, you are able to determine what element a jutsu is as it's being performed by watching the ninja manipulate their chakra. You will also be able to tell someone's chakra alignment if you study them long enough, but that's beside the point. The main enhancement is your ability to track a person's chakra signature, as well as memorize it.**

"_Wait, I thought you said we couldn't memorize things like the __Sharingan__ can?"_

"**No, we can't. Our Doujutsu only allows the memorization of the chakra aura. The **Sharingan** memorizes whatever it sees, whether the user wants to or not. Think of it as your eyes associating a chakra signature with a certain person, like a fingerprint. Your eyes just store it away as connected to that person to be called up at will, like an automatic filing system"**

"_So this second level basically allows me to identify someone, but only if I've seen them before. Wait, if I can memorize chakra auras, doesn't that mean I can memorize the chakra flow of a jutsu now as well?"_

"**Getting quicker, are we Naruto-kun? Yes, this means you will be able to do that as well, but only temporarily. A chakra signature is unchanging, so it's very simple to memorize and store, but the chakra flow for a jutsu is complex and will fade from your mind within a few hours of you seeing it; but for that time, it will be as if you yourself knew it."**

"_So from now on, all I need to do is worry about memorizing the hand seals…things just keep getting more interesting…"_

****

As Naruto's mind returned to the present time after Kira's voice had faded, he almost recoiled when he heard, "There are eight targets…" Zabuza's voice called out, eerily shaking Naruto from his train of thought. It was like something out of a horror film directed by Morino Ibiki, staring Mitarashi Anko as the axe murderer. He had only met the two shinobi in passing, but was assured that he didn't want to meet either again…

"Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, sub-clavier artery, kidney, heart…so many choices…What vital and vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh-heh..."

"Everyone take up the swastika formation! Your job is to protect Tazuna. Leave Zabuza to me…" called Kakashi.

All four of the genin surround Tazuna just as they were ordered. Naruto and Sasuke taking the front to back as the girls took up the left and right.

Naruto smirked as the laughter died down, _"Intimidation tactics, and not bad ones either. His killing intent is even better than what I can produce, but this won't have very much affect on my team after all the times I've used it against them. Besides, Kira-chan's puts this to shame…good plan though, make them piss themselves in fear, and they'll start wishing for you to kill them."_

Naruto noticed Kakashi doing a set of seals and his smirk grew, _"That's two new techniques I've learned today. All because of this hidden mist Jounin too. Kira-chan, you are writing all these down in there, aren't you?"_

"**Of course, but it's not like you wouldn't remember them anyway Naruto-kun,"** replied Kira as she was lounging in the recliner with a pad of paper in her hands, watching everything that was happening through the window.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down," said Kakashi, causing the Uchiha to startle slightly and Naruto to turn his attention to his teammate, only to snort as he noticed the kunai currently raised at the Uchiha's throat. "Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I know this isn't affecting you as bad as it could, but if you tense up you will just die…" The Jounin smiled happily at the Uchiha, "I will never let my comrades die!"

Naruto snorted softly in amusement, _"Big words from a __Mizu Bunshin__…you better watch out, Kaka. He'll be here in a moment."_

"I wouldn't bet on that," Zabuza stated, appearing right in the middle of them, ready to swing at Tazuna. That is, until Naruto shoved a clawed hand straight through his chest from behind, followed closely by Kakashi shoving a kunai through Zabuza's side.

****

"That Suirou no Jutsu (Water Prison) may come in handy at some point," Naruto muttered, watching as Kakashi floundered inside. _"But the lack of mobility is a hindrance, as that is how we will get Kakashi-sensei out."_

"**Plus, the fact that you lack any training in one handed seals makes it rather useless for now. From what I understand, Naruto-kun, one handed seals are different for everyone who uses them. It will take time, and we also don't have a copy of them…"**

At that moment, Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin charged with impressive speed, sending the blonde Genin flying with a hard kick and a punch to the jaw, forcing his Hitai-ate to come loose and be trapped under the Bunshin's foot as it sneered at the gathered Genin.

As Naruto was standing after the blow, he couldn't help but think, _"What the hell? I saw him coming! I followed and predicted his moves! I even should have moved in time, so how did he hit me?"_

"**That, Naruto-kun, is the difference between a Jounin and others, the ability to adapt and confront any opponent. If you had waited to react until the last second, it would have worked, but because you moved before you had to, Zabuza was able to adjust and still land the blow. The abilities of your eyes increased slightly with level two, so we will need to train you again to predict movements. Not much use seeing the move ahead of time if you can't react properly!"**

"_You sure seem to be taking this lightly. It felt like he broke a few of my ribs with that one!"_

"**He did, but don't worry, you are already almost done healing. It seems he was going to take it easy on you until you almost dodged. He must think of you as a slight threat now, and was trying to take you out early."**

"_Oh joy!"_ replied Naruto as he stood up to hear Kakashi.

"Everyone listen carefully! Take Tazuna and go!" Kakashi cried out from the prison. "You can't win this fight, and he can't leave this spot if he wishes to hold me! His Mizu Bunshin will lose its integrity the further it gets from him! So get as far away as you can!"

The others were about to do as they were ordered when Naruto charged the Zabuza's Bunshin again. The Bunshin moved to kick him away again, and it connected, but at the cost of the blond landing a solid rake across its chest with his claws. But before he was sent flying away, the blonde had achieved his goal: retrieving his headband.

Naruto stood with a slight wobble. "You can threaten me, you can hit me, and you can even try to kill me…" Naruto muttered rubbing the blood off his chin as Zabuza watched the gash heal with slight worry. "I'm used to that, so it means nothing to me." He lifted the hitai-ate up and tied it back on his forehead instead of around his neck once more, "But try to take this from me…one of the few things I've worked hard to achieve…and I'll come at you with everything I've got, **even if it kills me!**"

He tightened the headband with a tug, "That's my nindo and no one will stop me from keeping it." Then, as Naruto stared down the man with his piercing red slit eyes with blue flames circling them, Zabuza couldn't help but flinch, "How about you and I have some fun…you eyebrow-waxing freak!"

"What do you think your doing!" pleaded Kakashi, "It's over! It was over the moment I got caught! You have no chance against a Jounin!"

Zabuza growled at the reference to his eyebrows, wondering what the kid was made of after seeing that he let himself be hit like that just for a headband and to put a light scratch on his Bunshin. It seemed absolute stupidity. Then, to everyone's shock, Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin dissolved into a light-green bubbling puddle.

"What happened to my Bunshin!" screamed Zabuza.

"Oh, you like?" asked Naruto, gaining everyone's attention. "You see…" he said, as he dragged his claws against the side of a tree, only for everyone to hear the hiss and watch as the bark of the tree melted away leaving exact scratch marks. "My claws are not just for show…" Everyone other than Hinata was in complete shock. Friend or foe, both made a mental note to avoid the claws at all cost, "I wasn't sure if my acid would work on your Bunshin, but I guess the jutsu depends on the water being a certain density."

Zabuza audibly growled as he raised his hand to create several more Bunshin. Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Sasuke," he called over his shoulder, gaining the Uchiha's attention, "You think you're up for a little rumble? This guy seems ready to play."

The Uchiha replied with a smirk that clearly said: 'You have to ask?'

Looking over at Sakura and Hinata, Naruto nodded while saying, "Sakura, keep the old man safe. I don't want any fatalities here. The Taijutsu I taught you should be very affective against his Bunshin if they get close! A good shock of chakra, and they should dispel. Hinata, I'm counting on your Byakugan to keep track of everyone now that the mist has cleared. Make sure to keep track of his Bunshin at all times, but stay with Sakura to help protect the old man!"

Everyone in the group, excluding Hinata, couldn't help but look at Naruto in awe, _"Where did the blonde idiot go?"_

As Sasuke stared back at his teammate, it had become very apparent to him that a Naruto in the heat of battle and a relaxed Naruto were very different shinobi. The normal Naruto was…caring, easygoing, funny, and had a deep desire to learn and improve. At times, you could even call Naruto comical, either when they were practicing jutsu or listening to a lecture from Kakashi, but a Naruto in a fight was…different. Naruto gained a sharpness to his eyes and an almost calculating outlook. As Sasuke stared at the back of his…teammate, he came to the realization that the Naruto he knew from his academy days was gone, and anyone that thought differently was a fool. This Naruto was dangerous…

"Ready Sasuke!" asked Naruto, as he turned to Zabuza while smirking and said, "Ladies first, Zabu-chan. Or do I need to take that sword as compensation for something?"

Zabuza bristled at the nickname and the slight shot against his endowment. He couldn't help but wonder how the hell this kid managed to look so damn cocky_._

"_I feel like ramming 'Kubikiri Houcho' down his throat just to get rid of that infuriating smirk!_ You seem very sure of yourself," He muttered, fighting to retain his composure. "But you're delusional if you actually think you stand a chance against me, **little boy**."

Naruto snorted clearly unimpressed, "Tough talk coming from a guy that's so afraid of Kakashi-sensei that he trapped him in a jutsu that renders both user and victim immobile."

Zabuza bristled yet again and then began to chuckle almost sinisterly, "Apparently you don't plan to live very long." He lifted his free hand up slowly. "Playing pretend…pretending to be real ninjas. I, however…" Zabuza held his hand up to his face, almost claw-like to mock Naruto. "By the time I'd reached your age, I'd already dyed these hands in the blood of my opponents."

The entire group, even Naruto, flinched at this whilst Kakashi growled in his prison, "The 'Demon of the Bloody Mist'…Momochi Zabuza!"

Zabuza nodded looking interested, "It would appear that my reputation has preceded me."

"Long ago...in Kirigakure, which even today is known as the Village of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi stated, keeping his eyes on his captor. "The final test for any potential shinobi was the most inhumanely difficult thing imaginable."

Zabuza looked at his captive, impressed, "Ah…so you've heard of our little graduation exercise."

Naruto frowned, interested despite himself feeling instinctively that he didn't want to know, "Graduation exercise? What the hell are you talking about, twitchy?"

Zabuza began to chuckle again, actually lowering his head, but when he looked up again, his eyes were almost demonic in the amount of sadistic humor they showed, "It was a killing spree, among classmates."

Naruto's eyes shot open, as did Sasuke's and Hinata's, while Sakura looked deathly pale. Tazuna was turning green at just the thought.

Kakashi continued, looking disgusted, "Students that had grown up together been friends were then divided into pairs and fought to the death to prove themselves worthy shinobi."

He looked over his students, trying to get the point across, "Think of it…students that had trained together, lived together, and shared each others hopes and dreams…"

Sakura flinched, shaking in fear. "…That's terrible…" she whispered, covering her mouth as Hinata subconsciously moved closer to her.

Kakashi nodded, agreeing with her, "Ten years ago, the Elders of Kirigakure were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual, because of the appearance of a human fiend the previous year that made the reform essential…"

Sakura looked up, interested like the highest scoring kunoichi she was, "What kind of reform?"

Zabuza lowered his head, eyes closed. "What are you talking about? What did the fiend do?" The kunoichi asked, voice shaking.

Kakashi closed his eyes, "Without a moment's hesitation, without the slightest hint of a qualm, a boy that hadn't even qualified as a ninja yet…" His eyes shot open to glare at his captor, "…Butchered over a hundred members of that year's graduating class."

Zabuza lifted his head with a look of sadistic glee on his face as he smiled, "Ah yes. Good times…I used to have such fun."

He looked at the Genin, causing them to flinch in horror.

****

**End. HIT 'NEXT' YOU BLOODY FOOL BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**


	16. Understanding

**SUPER NOTE: I'm running a poll for what Naruto's final demon form should be! I'm running the poll until June the 16****th**** which is a Wednesday. I just can't decide for myself but when you read the choices I'm sure you will all see that I have left openings in the fic for any outcome! Thank you.**

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.16 Understanding**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I will own Naruto as soon as I finish my space-time bridge into the 713****th**** dimension where for every flamer you kill you get a quarter! I will own Naruto in only…wait…ahh fuck that's a lot of flamers! Hurry and flame meeeeeeeee!**

Naruto was shocked to his core and began to shiver, _"This guy butchered that year's graduates? And he hadn't even qualified as a ninja himself? And a lot of people back home call me a monster; if that's true, then this guy's a full fledged devil."_

"**So it would appear, Naruto-kun, but remember he only acts like one. We really are…" **

Naruto frowned, _"Still, a killing spree among graduates? That's just stupidity; you'd lose half your prospective shinobi in the process, and surely alienate certain members of society. You would definitely only have the best of the year, but to lose that many lives? "_

"**Humans are renowned for their cruelty to their own kind, even among the Bijuu during the war. I'd expect nothing less from a village that is proud to bear the title of 'Bloody Mist'. I would like to avoid it in the future…" **

Naruto jumped as he heard Sasuke cry out after being hit by one of the new Mizu Bunshin. Naruto cursed as he made 20 or so Kage Bunshin to attack and get Sasuke away.

Naruto moved as quickly as he could to swipe at the two clones to front of him and force them back before they could land a finishing blow on Sasuke. Unfortunately, even though it seemed like he was faster than Zabuza's Bunshin, he was only able to land a blow on one. The crazed man was still able to read his moves, even with the Kage Bunshin. With one swing of the massive sword, all of the clones that were tackling the second and third Mizu Bunshin were thrown off with a good amount of force, being dispelled as they collided with the ground.

As Naruto looked around, he didn't like what he was seeing. Even if these Mizu Bunshin were only at 10 percent of Zabuza's strength, they were still far too powerful for his liking, _"If this is only 10 percent of Zabuza's all, then what the hell am I supposed to do here? 2, 6, 8, 13…I have 13__ Kage Bunshin__ left to work with, and 2 Zabuza to deal with to get to the original since that one I clawed should be dissolving any moment. My sword's powers are useless here since those damn clones are made of chakra and water. Not that I'd land a hit anyway. It seems rather ironic that a weapon as powerful as my sword is useless against simple clones, and even if my '__**Youkou Kiwa' (Crimson Edge)**__ would work, this guy is a Kenjutsu user. I'd be crushed in a sword fight against this guy. What do I do?"_

"**When force doesn't work, Naruto-kun, then deception is the only option." **

"_I know that, Kira-chan, but this guy was a Jounin before leaving his village. He even tricked Kaka-sensei. I could try that genjutsu, but the guy's style is called 'Silent Killing', so I doubt that would bother him. He may even like it. He's also shown that he can predict my moves even though I'm faster than him, and since I stopped wearing my weights, I don't have that advantage either."_

"**That's true, Naruto-kun. You're out skilled in Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and fighting experience. You may have more power than him, but that's no use since he won't let you land a hit…but sometimes, the obvious can be a shadow for the unexpected…"**

Kira's words rolled through Naruto's mind. At first, it was just a tidbit. Something to calm his nerves he supposed, but then, _"That's it! The obvious into the unexpected! He hasn't taken us seriously since the beginning, so maybe giving him something to underestimate will do it!"_

"**TAJII KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!**" cried Naruto as a giant cloud of pure white smoke filled the area, with the original Naruto being the only one outside the cloud to stare defiantly at Zabuza across the water. But before Zabuza could speak, the light ocean breeze carried the smoke away to reveal an army of clones. The girls and Tazuna were surrounded on every side, just as both Mizu Bunshin were, and with a snap of Naruto's fingers, it began.

As the massive…street brawl started, Sasuke rolled away, holding his ribs from where the Bunshin had slammed into him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Naruto had just easily made over 100 clones as if it was nothing! Sasuke himself could barely make 10, even if he put his all into it. Just as Sasuke was able to recover from his shock, he felt a soothing sensation on his ribs.

When he looked up, he saw Naruto with a deadly look on his face as he said, "In a few moments, I need you to run out into the center of the Bunshin and wait for my signal. My Kage Bunshin are being dispelled quickly and we're only gonna get one shot at this."

As Sasuke stood and entered the war zone of clones, he was fighting with almost every part of himself. They were screaming at him _'WHY LISTEN TO THE DOBE! You should be making the plan! You are the Uchiha! You are the prodigy!'_ but for every thought of that nature, there was the truth that he himself found. The truth he couldn't deny. The realization that he had come to just mere moments ago…the dobe he knew was gone when they stood against an enemy. The one he once treated as a joke had disappeared. No stupid grins, no screaming like an idiot, no games. This Naruto was something to be wary of…something to be…feared.

"Sasuke, catch and don't screw this up!" screamed Naruto, as the last of his clones leapt back after alerting Sasuke.

Indeed, Sasuke caught what he was meant to, and did so smirking like a serpent as his hand gripped something familiar, _"Not bad…not bad at all, dobe, and here I thought you were going to try something on your own…"_ Flipping the Fuuma-Shuriken open, Sasuke glared at the Nuke-nin Jounin before launching the spinning blades at Zabuza, calling out, "Demon Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows!"

Zabuza smirked as he saw the shuriken pass by his clones, "Smart of you to aim at my real body, gaki, but," he paused as he caught the first shuriken with ease, "Shuriken are useless against me!" said Zabuza, before he saw the second still heading for him at shocking speed. _"__Kage-Shuriken no Jutsu__? He hid a shuriken in the shadow of the first, knowing I would be able to stop it!"_ thought Zabuza as he jumped over the second shuriken and leered at the Uchiha.

"Amateur!" cried Zabuza, right before he heard a 'poof' behind him as the shuriken he'd just dodged transformed into a Naruto who had a glowing purple finger pointed right at him!

"Amateur indeed, you overconfident prick! Kitsune Bi second jutsu: **TSUIN-TAMA! **(Twin Shot)" shouted the blonde, suddenly releasing two balls of purple flames the size of his torso from the tip of his finger, flash boiling the water before them as they headed towards the 'Demon'.

Zabuza, having to release his hold and jump high into the air to avoid the blazing spheres, only saw red when he felt the intense heat as he turned to the falling blonde to deal out his revenge with the spinning Fuuma-Shuriken in his hand! In that moment, the two spheres of flame collided with each other with a resounding explosion! The small shock wave was enough to force Zabuza forward right towards Naruto!

Naruto, for one of the few times in his life, was truly scared. He was falling into a large body of water with a deranged 'Water Demon' flying towards him with blood in his eyes! Naruto didn't know any Suiton jutsu, he couldn't water walk yet, and he had even used up his reserves for his Kitsune Bi techniques just now! Out of pure fear, Naruto threw his arms out in front of him just before the demon could regain his balance. Naruto, in a state of pure instinct, was able to rake his claws across Zabuza's side, from the top of his shoulders all the way to the hip.

"**AWWWRRRRAAA!"** cried Zabuza in pain as he landed a harsh backhand to Naruto's head, sending him straight to the shore to collide with a rather large rock. Naruto, hearing a rather mind-numbing crack sound could only think, _"A nap sounds nice…"_

Naruto was trying to remain conscious, but even for him the pain from that hit was too much…the last sight to meet Naruto was Hinata's horrified face running up to him as Kakashi had once again taken up fighting Zabuza…

****

Naruto looked over at Tazuna as he was carrying the exhausted carcass of Kakashi along with Sasuke, trying to get over the splitting headache he now had after ramming into that rock. Kira had said he had cracked the bone slightly, and the pressure of the bone and muscle healing was causing it. Sadly, there was nothing he could do to relieve the pain until the bone was healed and the pressure went down… _"I need some aspirin…I can't believe I remembered to carry everything else, but not basic painkillers!"_

Naruto had woken up when Sasuke had dragged him up into a tree just as the flood from Kakashi's Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Spiral) destroyed the shore. Sadly, Naruto wasn't awake at the time to copy that or the interesting Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Bullet) he had heard about from Sasuke, but to his immense joy, he was in time to watch the hunter-nin arrive and leave with the long range Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker)

"_I've wanted to learn that one for awhile now, but ever since Kaka-sensei found out that I can figure out jutsu after seeing them performed, he's been so damn careful about what he uses around me. Even if he does use it, he always leaves in that damn smoke cloud!"_

"**What did you expect, Naruto-kun? He still has little knowledge of your full capabilities, so why would he try to load you with more? We really need to go over the basics again when we get a chance. After everything that's happened with your body recently, we need to make sure everything is working properly. I have a feeling there is going to be something rather…troublesome soon."**

Naruto only nodded as he turned to Tazuna and asked, "Tazuna-san, which way do we go again?"

After Tazuna pointed there way again, Sakura scowled at Naruto before asking, "Why is Sasuke-kun carrying Kakashi-sensei when he's hurt? Why aren't you doing it instead?"

Naruto sighed, "One, because Kakashi drained his chakra in the fight with Zabuza he needs to be carried by someone. Two, Sasuke is doing it because he is injured as well. While not seriously hurt his injuries would be more than enough to get him killed in a fight at the moment which is why you, Hinata, and I need to be free and on alert to protect them and Tazuna. If Tazuna dies then mission failure and if we lose Kakashi sensei and another Jounin shows up then we're screwed."

Sakura was about to say something when he glared at her, "We're on a dangerous mission, Sakura, so please just listen to me this once. I may not be a sensei, but as a medic-nin I can even issue an order to the Hokage if I believe it is in the best interests of his health, and I really don't want to deem you mentally unstable in order to take command…"

****

**(Inside Tazuna's house)**

With Kakashi tucked away, the group turned their attention to other matters. Namely the masked ninja that defeated Zabuza with nothing but senbon needles.

After the acidic energy from Naruto's claws had begun working on Zabuza's left side while he was forming the seals for the Daibakufu no Jutsu, Kakashi had an easy time finishing the fight, but because of him keeping the Sharingan active during his stay in the water sphere, he had drained his reserves to the bare minimum.

"Those kinds of masks are worn by the elite amongst the Kirigakure ninja's hunter-nins, codenamed the 'Undertaker Squad'," Kakashi explained as Naruto treated his injuries and, to Kakashi's surprise, was even refilling his reserves slightly. "They're called that because they dispose of corpses so thoroughly, it's as if they never existed."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding, "Makes sense; even after a shinobi's death, their bodies can yield interesting information to those that know where to look. Chakra usage, skills, even the drugs or potion ingredients consumed…I would love to get my hands on a Jounin to study…" Then Naruto's eyes widened, taking out his notebook and began to read up on some notes he had taken on medical conditions. "So much for that old saying 'Dead men tell no tales'…" said Naruto as he smirked at Sasuke while still searching his notes, "Guess whoever said that never met a ninja in his life."

The Uchiha smirked in reply, before wincing at the stiffness in his ribs. Naruto merely reached over and placed a hand on Sasuke's chest, eyes never leaving his notes. Even the Uchiha had to let a small smile slip at the feeling…

Kakashi chuckled, "In any case, a Hunter-nin specializes in hunting down missing-nin and obliterating their remains in order to ensure their villages respective secrets remain just that. A secret…"

Naruto then took on a pouting look as he stared down at a page, unblinking as he said, "Too bad Zabuza is still out there walking around…I would have loved to practice my coroner's skills…it would have helped with hunter-nin evaluations in a few years."

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Look here…I have taken notes on dozens of medical techniques, pressure points, and other tricks that I thought would be useful. The needles that Nin threw were in the exact place for what's called a 'near-death state'. The only way that a wound to the back of the neck could kill is if it severed the spinal cord, and the needles were placed to the left and right of the cord…and if I remember right, they were just about 4in deep; just enough to hit the pressure points."

Kakashi sighed as he looking up at the ceiling, accepting Naruto's answer as a possibility, "Silently and without a trace…that is how shinobi leave this world, but it seems some of us won't leave easily…"

The occupants of the room lowered their heads, all thinking about Kakashi's words in their own way, Sakura shivering at an image of Zabuza still alive and waiting to return with his giant knife swung over his head…

****

As the morning sun had just finished rising, two figures could be found in a clearing as the morning mist was just disappearing…

The hunter-nin returned to leaning over Zabuza's body, just as they finished cleaning the wound on his left side, and then prepared to cut the bandages from around his face. The hunter was shocked when Zabuza's hand suddenly latched onto their arm. Zabuza then said in deep voice, "ENOUGH, I can do it myself!"

The hunter-nin only sounded amused as they said, "Well now…awake already, are we?"

Zabuza suddenly grabbed the needles still stuck in his neck with his right hand and roughly pulled them out as he said, "You have all the finesse of a BUTCHER!"

As a small spray of blood erupted from Zabuza's neck, the hunter said in concern, "Please be careful pulling those out, Zabuza-sama. If you're not careful, you really will kill yourself in your weakened condition…"

Zabuza could only look on with annoyance as he said, "I will not die from something so simple…how long do you plan on wearing that ghoulish mask? It's starting to get unsettling…take it off!"

The hunter just softly giggled as they removed the mask to reveal a soft and attractive face. Full lips, smooth skin, and silky ebony hair met Zabuza's eyes as the hunter said, "Old habits die hard…and besides, without it I doubt I would have gotten you out of there safely."

"You didn't have to target my neck to put me into the death state. Any number of points would have done…but you are one sadistic bitch…" finished Zabuza with his hand resting on his sword.

"Exactly, besides the back of the neck is a much easier place to target the points at. If I hadn't hit on the first try, it would have looked suspicious…a normal death state would take a week to recover from, and normally it would take you less time, Zabuza-sama, but it seems that the poison that boy used on you has seriously harmed the muscles on your left side. Not to mention that fire-type attack has left several burns on your back. If it wasn't for that blonde, you would have completed the mission easily after trapping the 'copy nin' in the water prison."

Zabuza only tightened his grip as he scowled, "Yes, that boy was inconvenient. I never thought to consider such a brat a threat, but it won't happen next time…how long will it take for me to fully recover? My left arm still won't move!"

"I would say a week and a half at least, maybe more. It seems that poison was some form of acid. I'm not sure exactly how it works, because I wasn't able to get a sample before it was washed away. It did do some serious damage though, but I'm sure someone like you will recover quicker…"

"You are so innocent, so guileless…no doubt it's why I like you…"

"Hmm, well I am only a child…" The hunter then stopped for a moment and looked out at the water, "Without us even noticing, the mist has lifted…next time…will you be alright?"

"Next time I'll break the Sharingan, and that boy won't surprise me again…Naruto, was it? You and I have a debt to settle…boy…"

****

The group of Genin mostly spent their time recovering and settling in or just trying to come to terms with Zabuza still being alive. After the discovery, Kakashi had passed out again, and it seemed that he wouldn't be up for a day or so by what Naruto had said.

Naruto had asked Sakura and Hinata to do regular patrols until Sasuke and he were healed. Sasuke for the most part read from a scroll and went through hand seals for some jutsu to pass his time until his ribs finished healing. Naruto did his normal rounds of healing Kakashi and treating Sasuke's ribs, but he was starting to get concerned for himself.

For some odd reason, Naruto was having a very hard time controlling his chakra for his medical jutsu. It was as if something was holding his chakra back when he tried to mold it for anything, from the simplest scanning jutsu to a small burst of foxfire. Even with his foxfire energy drained, he should have been able to summon a shot with the time he put into collecting the energy, but he just couldn't hold it. It seemed as if he had to push it forward whereas before it had flowed freely.

After Naruto's concerning revelation, he spent his time alongside Kira, trying to discover the reason behind his problems. After several hours of scanning jutsu and trying various small jutsu, Naruto was really getting worried. He just couldn't figure anything out from his scans. It seemed as if he couldn't use his chakra to give a detailed enough vision to determine any cause. Everything came back fuzzy, like his chakra was lying on top of a thicker one when he scanned. The term 'doctor heal thy self' was never before so accurate. If he lost much more control, he wouldn't be able to use foxfire, let alone medical jutsu.

"_What the hell is going on, Kira-chan? I had a little trouble when I fought Zabuza, but I thought that was just from my healing pulling on more chakra than normal, or maybe just not being used to fighting with the __Shinkirougan__ active…"_ thought Naruto, not expecting a direct response.

"**Naruto-kun, I found out what's happening, and it is really going to cause some problems that we don't need right now…"** said Kira from inside Naruto's mindscape, sounding very subdued.

It only took Naruto a moment to lean back to give the illusion of him taking a nap and appear within his mindscape…

****

**(Within the library/den of Naruto's mind)**

"As long as I know what is going on, Kira-chan." said Naruto with a worried look on his face.

Naruto, while inside his mindscape, was back to wearing black pants, black sandals, and a tight black sleeveless t-shirt with his Hitai-ate tied around his neck. His hair turned onyx black with crimson tips. The whisker marks on his cheeks widened considerably as his eyes turned a deep violet with slits. His crimson red ears with black tips appear on top of his head, nestled in his hair, and finally two crimson red tails with black tips sway behind him gently.

It only took Naruto a moment to notice the difference, "Well…I have to admit that the tail was growing on me, BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH NUMBER TWO!" cried Naruto as he grabbed his new appendage.

Kira only sighed deeply as she motioned for Naruto to sit down, "Well, Naruto-kun, all I can say is that you have taken one hell of a jump forward. You just can't give up that title of 'the most surprising ninja', can you?"

Naruto at this point only sinks further into the couch as his ears lay back and his tails curl around him. He then asks, "So what exactly does this mean, Kira-chan?"

Kira just slowly leans forward and rests her head in her hands as she says, "If the second tail isn't enough of a sign of what's happened, then it's just this simple…you're becoming a full-fledged demon much faster then I originally thought possible."

Naruto took a moment to process this before, "How is that possible? You said it would take months, even years maybe to do that."

"Your transformation into a demon is completely dependent on your own strength, Naruto-kun. You are just growing much faster than I thought you could. A demon's power is determined by the number of tails it has. Even though a tail has nothing to do with skill, age, element or technique, it has everything to do with how much youki a demon possesses. You just have more energy now then I thought you would. To put it simply, you have too much power for your body as it is now to control, so you grew your second tail to relieve some of the pressure."

Naruto was starting to understand, but it still didn't help much, "Ok, so I'm simply moving to a second tail because I'm getting stronger, but that doesn't tell me much. What does this mean for me, and how can I already be equal to a two-tailed demon?"

"Just having a second tail doesn't mean you're as strong as all two tails. All demons are different, just like humans are. Who knows, there could be a very skilled one-tail out there that can beat me! A tail is just a show of a demon's status and limits. All demons have the same limits to a tail, but that doesn't mean they are all at the same level of power if they have the same number of tails. You just barely reached your second tail, so if you went up against the two-tail bijuu, you would get your ass handed to you. Actually, you would probably get your ass handed to you even if you had five."

"So you're just saying not to get cocky because of tail number two, right?" asked Naruto to a smirking Kira, "Don't worry; I learned my lesson when I fought Neji, but I would still like to know what tail number two has to do with my screwed up chakra control, and how there is such a difference between tails?"

"To be more specific, I believe that the second one grew to help contain all of these… 'Abilities' you have obtained recently because of your…evolutionary jumps. When all of this began, I just thought it would be a matter of time and training for you to advance, like all demons would, but it seems my mistake with your healing has caused some interesting side-effects that explains a lot of what has been happening. As for the difference in tails, it as simple as this: a tail is only raw power, nothing more. Even if you have two demons that are equal in strength, it would still come down to fighting-type and element. Give a Genin the power of a Jounin and they would just end up blowing themselves up."

"So all my evolving is what caused this? And, the tail is just my way of dealing with it, but the whole element and skill thing makes sense, I guess…"

"Yes, the second tail is the result of it all. Every time you gained a new ability or advanced on one you already had, it caused your body to draw even more on your reserves, increasing the overall strain causing your body to produce more raw power. Ideally, your body would regulate the draw of energy effectively so this wouldn't happen, but since you weren't born with these abilities; your body never truly integrated them or learned to deal with them. Think of them as just extras. When your body went through the change for your poison, it pushed you to the brink, and when you reached the second level of the 'Shinkirougan', it broke. With the second tail, you're able to draw on more of my youki to help the demand of your abilities instead of being under such strain. That's another reason for your trouble; your energy is floating on top of mine."

"Doesn't sound like anything new to me, Kira-chan. It just means more training, right?" Naruto at this point was just listening.

Kira just had to smile as she continued, "With the second tail, your chakra is mixing more evenly with my youki. Normally I try to only allow minute amounts of youki to mix with your chakra. That is why you are having trouble with your control now. Before, the mix was 10 percent youki to 90 percent chakra, which also causes the slightly darker color. Now with the second tail and the demands of all your new abilities, the mix is closer to 25 percent youki to 75 percent chakra, but because your body is still confused about the abilities, it is constantly drawing on my youki to the point where it won't mix anymore, because your chakra can only hold so much at its current level of development."

Naruto was nodding his head, because for some reason, he actually understood it, "So you're saying normally my chakra is able to absorb the youki you allow to slip through and use it as it likes, but because I needed to draw on more than normal, it got to the point where my chakra couldn't mix with anymore youki and is now being forced around by your youki. That is what's causing my chakra control issues, correct?"

Blinking several times in complete shock, Kira couldn't help but think, _"Normally I only explain these things to him because it helps me figure it out easier, but he actually understood me?"_

She had to stop and smile, "Yes, Naruto-kun. Whenever I speak about our energies mixing, I'm referring to your total reserves and only what I add to it. As it was, out of your chakra reserves, 25 percent comes from me and was overtaken by you; but as of now, the chakra and youki are floating like oil and water. If it continues like this for much longer, my youki will completely overtake your chakra and cause…well, honestly, I'm not sure. Ever since the Kage Bunshin training, it has been as if my youki was second nature for you in amounts lower then what would activate your seals. If…anymore then that was drawn on, I think we would be back to it damaging your circulatory system, but to what extent I'm not sure…"

"That doesn't sound so bad. I've been wondering when I would be able to use your youki again. How long will it take for my body to adjust to the new mix or for your youki to reseed so I can have my chakra control again?"

"Well, remember when the change first happened, and you were wrapped in my youki?" asked Kira, only to see Naruto nod dumbly with a look of recognition, "Last time it took nine hours for everything to happen. This time, it will take about eight as far as I can tell." finished Kira with a light chirp.

Naruto just looked on for a few moments with several emotions crossing his face; interest, confusion, and finally understanding, "I would guess I can assume that this will happen every time I get a tail? Or is this just me?"

"Just like every other demon when they do. If you had a demon form, it would grow larger when you gained tails. You see, demons don't change over time with age like other creatures. It all happens at once for us. Also, certain tribes of demons gain special abilities or other elements when they reach higher tail counts. I myself actually started out as an earth spirit, and gained my water element with my fifth tail. It's really is no big deal for you, Naruto-kun. All this will mean is a slight strengthening of your coil system, a few cosmetic changes, and also the integration and possible elimination of some of your abilities. Basically, you are going to get a tune up with every tail. Let's put it that way…"

"Ok I get that this 'cocoon energy' thing normally happens to increase a demon's size and do other minor things. For me, it means strengthening my body to handle more power, but what do you mean by integration and elimination?"

Kira had to think for a moment, "Right now, all your abilities are working separately because they came in one at a time and never integrated with each other when they awakened within you. Like if you had grown extra arms but they did whatever they wanted. All of your abilities try to draw on your body's resources to work, and are literally fighting over who gets what. That is another reason why you feel weird. Now that I am taking care that no more mutations can happen, when this 'cocoon', as you so eloquently put it, forms, this time I have altered it so it will reset everything about your body. This will link up all your abilities and functions to work properly together if possible. This also means some may be destroyed because it is impossible for them to work together, or they may combine into a new ability, or maybe nothing will change at all; but the one thing that I am sure about is whatever comes out of this will be final. No more mutations or surprises…maybe a new element down the line, but I'm certain that will be it."

Naruto had a slight twitch to his eye as he said, "So I'm going to be reset like an alarm clock? Does this mean my memories too? Am I going to lose all of my training? Please don't tell me I'll have to balance the damn kunai again!"

"No, Naruto-kun, you will still remember everything, and your training will mostly still be there. All this will mean is going through your chakra control exercises and jutsu again, but you do that almost every other day anyway as regular training. Having your chakra being more like youki could cause some changes as well. We will also need to find out what has changed and stayed the same about you, but that should only take a few days. Kakashi was planning some kind of training anyway. Just think of this as something to add on."

"Sounds like I'm back to square one again…why do these things keep happening to me?"

"You are the container of the strongest demon ever known, have become a demon and are growing stronger as one, have ancient items that shouldn't exist, an unknown clan and history, and have a new power pop up every few weeks…if I didn't see everything happen myself, I would swear I was reading a bad manga or sci-fi novel." Kira then takes a breath and takes Naruto's hand as she says, "It's just one more thing and another problem to deal with. I never said it would be easy to become a demon, Naruto-kun, but at least from this point on I can say I am sure that there shouldn't be any more surprises other then what elements you will get…"

"You always make these problems seem simpler then they are, Kira-chan. You are right though that it's just more training that I would have done anyway."

"Yup, and the 'Cyclops' should be out for another day, so we can start in the morning. Maybe you could bring your teammates too"

"Why in the morning, Kira-chan? It's still early, so we could go start now?"

"I said 'in the morning' because we are going to finish copying the scroll before the 'cocoon' forms. That way, your body can adjust to those changes in there as well. You need rest just like everyone else. Now grab a brush and get writing. The energy for the 'cocoon' is already building in your tattoos and should form in three days, so be sure to make something up to tell the others, and get Hinata-chan to back you up because your seals will look like a lantern festival from a distance. Not to mention up close…"

With a deep sigh and the look of someone that has accepted their fate; Naruto began another horrible battle with the undefeatable enemy PAPERWORK! "Kira-chan, what's a manga?"

**(The next morning)**

It had been another day before Kakashi woke up again after passing out from his overuse of the Sharingan eye. It seemed that the strain of the Sharingan and the stress from the fight with Zabuza had been too much for Kakashi's body, even with Naruto's care. Sakura was sure to point these facts out to the new medic, much to his irritation.

They had all just barely survived the first fight with Zabuza. If it wasn't for Naruto and Sasuke freeing Kakashi, they would have all died. The plan of the two boys was a stroke of genius and luck, and it was a certainty that it wouldn't work again. Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, had come in a moment ago to check on everyone, and when she noticed the tense air, as well as the freaked look on her father's face from hearing the group discussing their options, she just had to ask. "What is wrong with all of you? It's as if your pet died?"

"Or Sakura said she was cooking again…" commented Sasuke without thinking.

Everyone had to have a light chuckle. Even Sakura was slightly giggling. Naruto finally composed himself, saying, "Who knew Sasuke could tell a joke…miracle and all aside, this really isn't the time to joke. It is more than likely that Zabuza is still alive. If he is, then that means the Hunter-nin was helping him. We have two Jounin-level shinobi after us. Even if Kakashi-sensei is healed and ready to go, we are still at a major disadvantage. Kakashi seems to be equal with Zabuza, so that leaves the Hunter to us." Naruto pointed to the other three Genin, "There is no way that the three of you are ready for that as you are now, and even if my body wasn't messed up, I don't think I could take a Jounin by myself."

"That's for sure, dobe, and what is this that WE are not ready? From how you're talking, it sounds as if you are saying you're stronger? I doubt you could even beat me!" said Sasuke as he stood over Naruto.

"I'm not saying that I'm better then you, Sasuke…I just have things that give me power in case of emergency, but it comes at the cost of damaging my body."

"If that's the case, how long will it take to fix your body? Just in case we need these…emergency precautions?" asked Sasuke, looking for answers.

"My body should be fixed in about two days, but that doesn't mean that I will be back to normal. It will take time to get everything with my body straightened out…maybe two or three days more. Overwhelming an opponent with raw power can work on a Chunin or lower shinobi, but a Jounin requires more skill then power…"

Kakashi decided to say, "Naruto is right. All four of you are strong for Genin, most likely verging on Chunin, but a Jounin is a whole other thing. I may have an idea for a quick boost in your abilities, but I need to have a time frame." Kakashi then turns to Naruto and asks, "How long until I'm up and running normally?"

Naruto took a moment to look Kakashi over, "I would say three days if you don't move around much and I continue the treatments. Normally, you would be out for a week from chakra exhaustion and still be nowhere near 100 percent, but with me treating you and adding to your chakra pool like I have been, you should be up in two days and back to full in three to four."

"That's good to hear. That will give me time to train you all, and as for Zabuza, normally I would say he would be out for a week after a near-death state, but with the damage Naruto did to him, I'm not sure…" said Kakashi as he looked over his Genin.

Everyone turned to Naruto as he was looking through his notebook again and then began to speak. "I'm no expert on this, but the average for a person to recover from a near-death state is a week like you said. You see, the brain and its electrical signals are disrupted by this and take time to reorient themselves. As for my poison, it's no more than a powerful acid. Unless it was able to reach an internal organ or seriously degrade the muscles, any med-nin could heal the wounds in a matter of days."

"So we have two weeks at best and just a week at worst to prepare for our next meeting with the Demon of the Mist…" thought Sasuke aloud as he looked at Kakashi, "I really don't see how some last minute training is going to help us! If we had a month, then I could see it helping…even a new jutsu won't fix this…" As Sasuke stopped and looked down, everyone could feel the seriousness of the situation. "By the way, dobe, how is it that you have acid in those claws of yours?"

"Hmm?" was all Naruto could say, not expecting the question. "Why do you want to know that? You've never been interested in my medic stuff before, Sasuke?"

"It is something to do with _you,_ Naruto." Sasuke then paused after the shocked faces of everyone, "That's why I'm interested…your medic-nin techniques are something YOU do. That's why I don't care about them, but this poison has something to do with your body, so it concerns the team…"

As Naruto looked around the room, he noticed the interested looks on everyone's faces, as well as a peeping one just outside the door. With a sigh, Naruto looks at Sasuke and asks, "Do you have a kunai or shuriken you wouldn't mind losing?" Everyone looked even more confused, but Sasuke handed Naruto a kunai anyway. Naruto then deactivated his partial Shinkirougan, allowing everyone in the room to once again see his more animalistic features, causing Tsunami and the peeper to jump.

Team 7 and Hinata all looked at Tsunami strangely for a moment until Sakura asked, "What's wrong? You're acting like you just saw a monster?"

Tsunami shook slightly until she said, "Di-di-didn't you just see him change in-into a-a-a…"

"Don't worry…I may look scary, but I don't eat people." said Naruto with a warm smile that went just perfectly with his foxy features. His expression seemed to set Tsunami at ease.

"Changed?" asked Sasuke with a frown, "The dobe didn't do anything other than take my kunai."

The rest of the shinobi nodded along with this as both of the wave citizens looked incredulous, "Actually…" said Naruto as he turned to look at the others, "I'm…rather uncomfortable with other people seeing my…looks. You see, I use my Doujutsu's ability of manipulating the minds of others to implant the suggestion that I look normal."

Everyone in the room, including Kakashi, looked back astonished until Sasuke asked, "What do you mean? Are you saying you keep your doujutsu active for countless hours on end just to make everyone think you're normal? Even for you, the amount of chakra would be incredible to do something like that. Besides, you haven't looked any different since you stopped suppressing your chakra."

"You're right, Sasuke; keeping my doujutsu active all the time would be impossible. Even when I'm fully rested, the most I can maintain my Shinkirougan for is about 2 hours."

"But if that true, then you just lied to us, Naruto!" said Sakura standing from her seat.

"No, I didn't lie. You see…" said Naruto as he pointed to his slightly glowing blue eyes, "I can partially activate my doujutsu, which takes a lot less chakra to maintain. At this stage, I can only use suggestion and nothing more. That's why none of you thought I looked different. Not only are you all familiar with me, but you have also had training to strengthen your minds. But for someone who doesn't know me, or a non-shinobi, it works just fine." Naruto then uses the kunai to slice open his hand, covering the blade with his dark and strangely thick blood. He then set it on the floor and waited quietly, only to hear…

"Naruto-no-Baka I swear you are a masochist or something with how you are always…" But the words died in Sakura's throat as everyone in the room heard the light bubbling and hissing of the metal being eaten away. Everyone had their own reactions to seeing the weapon disappearing.

Sakura for her part was just out of her area as she watched the metal weapon disappear. It just wasn't in her to try and figure it out, so she just moved next to Sasuke to wait for an explanation.

Hinata already knew about what Naruto's new blood could do, but SEEING it was something new. She just decided to move next to Naruto as he explained everything.

Kakashi was just staring at the black puddle that was once a kunai in interest, at least until the puddle opened up a hole in the floor and began to eat away at the ground beneath. _"I better be sure not to try and bandage any of Naruto's wounds from now on…"_ Luckily, they had placed Kakashi in a room on the bottom floor, since they didn't want to drag him upstairs.

Tazuna and Tsunami just looked on with trepidation and slight anger about their floor.

Sasuke for once just had to ask, "What the fuck just happened?"

Naruto just held up his blood-covered palm as he said, "When my blood was exposed to the poison from the 'Demon Brothers', I had thought it had created antibodies to combat poison, like it would for a disease or…something like that; but it seems instead of doing that, my body has made my blood unable to sustain foreign bodies, or more specifically, it has made it harder for them. My blood is now a potent type of acid that seems to affect everything but…well, flesh. Diseases and poisons aren't really my thing. I was given the license as a field medic for battle wounds and injuries. I can extract poisons, but…working with them is a specialist's job."

Everyone in the room flinched at the aspect of acid for blood, and seemed surprised that Naruto had so easily admitted a shortcoming. Sasuke at first was silent, but then decided to ask, "So the reason you are immune to poison is because it would be eaten by this acid before it could affect you? What does this have to do with the substance that you used on Zabuza?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side for a moment in thought. "I'm not totally sure about all this yet myself, so I'm just going on what I've discovered so far…It seems that what caused my blood to turn was that my liver stopped processing certain chemicals and toxins out of my blood altogether and instead collected certain ones to make a solution to turn my blood to acid. This not only maintains my bloods acidic quality, but is also provides for my poisons."

Everyone seemed to be listening intently as Naruto continued to speak about other acids and effect he had heard of, but Sasuke was far too deep in his own thoughts, _"Acid for blood, poison claws, insane healing, enhanced senses, a Doujutsu comparable to the __Sharingan__…what kind of Kekkai Genkai is this? The Uchiha were…ARE feared throughout the world because of the power of our Doujutsu. The same could be said for the Hyuuga, and yet Naruto, an orphan with no family, suddenly has this strong of a bloodline? You would think a clan with such power would have been looked at the same as mine…and yet I have never heard of such a clan. Even if they were wiped out back during the time of the Shodaime, there should have been records. Stories of the wars they had won for their village. Even the clans wiped out by Kiri still exist in records and stories of their power. Even if Uzumaki is a name taken years after the original clan was wiped out, his power should tell who he is. His parents should have possessed it! Is it even possible for a Kekkai Genkai to remain dormant for generations? Where did you come from, Naruto?"_

Sasuke was torn from his musing as Naruto said, "As for your question about my acid, Sasuke…in effect, it works basically the same as any other except for the fact that it is a chakra based substance instead of a chemical based one. When my claws are extended and I channel chakra through them small amounts of my acidic blood are evaporated to mix with the lingering chakra and since chakra sticks to thing…well…Understand?"

Naruto then scanned the room to see if everyone understood, and he hoped they did. He hated telling people these things. It made him feel like a display. Sasuke did his usual grunt and turned when he decided Naruto, yet again, had something he couldn't. Sakura actually looked disgusted and confused. For some reason, this hurt Naruto more than he thought it would, but he didn't know why he would care what Sakura thought. Hinata was still next to him, just like she had been since they had spoken, and Naruto couldn't believe the comfort he felt from this. It was surprising to get such a feeling from someone other than Kira. Kakashi just seemed as aloof as ever, but you could see the cogs turning. The bridge builder and his daughter just seemed amazed.

Sasuke, turning back to Naruto and asked, "Why is it that when you talk about anything medical you sound like a genius, but when I try to explain a Katon jutsu to you it seems like I'm talking to a rock?"

Naruto looked livid as the gathered shinobi had a good laugh, "It's not my fault that you suck as a teacher, Sasuke!"

Sakura was about to yell at Naruto for insulting her Sasuke-kun, until she saw the soft smirk on her crush's face. It wasn't his, 'I'm better then you' or his, 'You're going to get it' that she normally saw. No, this was almost a playful one, _"Is this what Sasuke-kun looks like when he's happy? Why couldn't I be the one to make him look like this? Why did it have to be an insult from Naruto that made him happy?"_

"Well, that is defiantly a unique ability, Naruto…we will have to train with it later and see what it is capable of. Also, I have been meaning to do some one-on-one training with you for some time now. Being a teacher that knows nothing of his student's abilities is in rather bad taste. That's one of the training plans I have for you three. Take some time with each of you and see where you stand and where you need to go," said Kakashi from his prone position.

"What exactly is your plan for our training, Kakashi-sensei? You are going to be laid up for another day before you can move," asked Naruto, trying to break up the mood.

"I plan to increase all of your training schedules!" said Kakashi with a slight bounce to his voice.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun already asked before, but what kind of training do you plan to have us do in a week to have us ready for a Jounin? This is an enemy that almost beat you, even with your Sharingan!" asked Sakura as her inner self raged, **"YEAH, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!"**

Kakashi turned to Sakura as he slowly sat up and asked, "And who was it that rescued me when I screwed up? It was Naruto and Sasuke with a devious plan that used their own abilities together. I won't placate you boys or pull some trick to motivate the two of you…"

Kakashi then looked at the boys seriously. "Both of you are already low to mid-Chunin. Naruto is overpowered with more tricks then most shinobi could dream of. All you are missing is control, and overall skill. I could swear that within the year, you would be high-Chunin to low-Jounin." Naruto just beamed for the praise as he looked at Hinata's soft smile.

"Sasuke, you on the other hand already have the growing skill and sparing experience. You have been trained from a young age and have mastered the jutsu you use to perfection. Your power will only grow from here as long as you keep working hard. I believe you and Naruto could make the perfect team to keep that hunter busy until I have finished Zabuza. Plus, you will have the girls to help!"

Kakashi then looked at Naruto seriously enough to make the dirty blonde flinch, "Naruto, you have power and many abilities, but other than your medic skills, you haven't really mastered anything. Even your medical knowledge seems limited to field medicine. Your Jyuuken, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu , Genjutsu , Taijutsu and even your Doujutsu are barely mastered and now you have this poison to deal with. I honestly think that you need to step back and pick what's the most pressing for you to learn, master THOSE, and then pick up the others later. If you spread yourself too thin, you will actually weaken yourself. Just knowing something isn't enough to use it effectively in combat. During our private training time, I plan to evaluate where you stand on everything."

Naruto couldn't help but to agree with Kakashi…he had taken on a lot lately, and even though he was much further with mastering everything then Kakashi thought because of his Kage Bunshin, he was still not giving anything the time he should. _"_What about you, Kakashi-sensei? You are said to know over a thousand jutsu. Are you saying you have mastered all of them?_"_

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said, "I may know over a thousand jutsu thanks to my Sharingan, but in battle I really only use 10 or 11 that I have mastered and favor. The rest of my style is Taijutsu and close-quarters combat. Just knowing a lot of jutsu isn't anything special. If you truly have mastered a jutsu, then you have made it yours. You know how it works, how it can be countered, and have even altered it so it is yours and only yours. The Sharingan only lets you learn a jutsu, not master it…" Sasuke bristled at this, but it went unnoticed by the Genin.

"**I have to say that I have to agree with the Cyclops. We are somewhat overloaded as it is…he is right about jutsu and that just knowing something isn't enough. Maybe we should find what you favor instead of what you can do…" **replied Kira from inside the mindscape.

"_So what should we focus on then?" _asked Naruto,as Kakashi continued on explaining the values of learning something properly._ "Remind me not to ask Kakashi about proper work ethic again. The man may be lazy, but when you get him going…"_

"**I say that we should work on Taijutsu, Med-jutsu, and Ninjutsu. Jyuuken and Kenjutsu will help train each other, since its physical exercise with slight chakra control. Our Ninjutsu and Med-jutsu are the same in a sense. They depend on chakra consumption and the exercises. Your Doujutsu will advance on its own with battle experiance. Training with it is rather pointless at the moment."**

Naruto, getting the feeling that Sasuke was about to slaughter them all after Sakura had asked another question of Kakashi, felt it his responsibility to save them all from emo-wrath. "Well, that's all well and good, Kakashi-sensei, but what should we do for training until you are able to train us yourself?"

The door finally opened to reveal the peeper. It was a little boy wearing overalls and a strange hat. As the boy came in, he said, "What's the point in training?"

All the shinobi looked at the boy, as if asking 'What are you smoking, kid?' Tazuna instantly brightened and shouted. "Inari, where have you been?"

"Welcome home, grandpa." said Inari as he walked over and gave Tazuna a hug.

Tsunami, seeing her son's rudeness, said, "Inari, greet our guests properly! They're the ninja that brought your grandfather home safely."

"But Mama, they are just going to die." said the little boy in a flat voice. Naruto and the rest were taken aback by this, and who wouldn't be when an eight-year-old says you're going to die. Naruto was flustered and was almost ready to smack the kid. He may have become calmer over the past few months, but he still had his buttons.

Hinata, who was closest to the boy, decided to ask something before Naruto acted, "Why would you say such a thing, little one? We came here to help, and that hurts to hear…"

Inari looks over the ninja then says, "No one can beat Gato and his men…"

Hinata looks at the boy with pity clear in her eyes. Sakura just moves closer to Sasuke because of the chill the kid was putting off. Naruto just looked on with an understanding eye, _"He has the same look as Sasuke and Hinata-chan. His pain came from the loss of someone close to him…"_

Sasuke only snorted as he glared at the boy. Naruto by this point decides to try and cheer the boy up, "Don't worry, kid; we came here to protect your grandfather and stop this Gato. I never go back on my word, so you can be sure that we will stop Gato. The four of them are real live heroes." said Naruto as he points to the other four ninja.

Inari just grunts as he says, "Hero? You're dumb, there's no such thing!"

Naruto then glares at the boy with his cobalt slits and says; "Really now? I know of a lot of heroes. Maybe superheroes aren't real, but a hero is very real, and these four are. _If this kid won't believe in heroes, maybe…he'll believe a…"_

Inari just glares harder and asks, "Why are you trying to convince me? And why do you keep only saying those ninja are heroes? Aren't you a ninja too?"

As everyone looks to Naruto in interest, now realizing that he wasn't talking about himself in his speech about heroes. Naruto slowly raises his head and releases a monstrous amount of his dark blue chakra that has begun to swirl around him, forming a cloud in the air obscuring everyone's vision. Naruto then glares through the haze at the frozen Inari; his blood-red eyes, surrounded by a ring of blue fire burning in them, cutting into the smaller boy.

Everyone in the room was backed against a wall out of fear from the killing intent…even Sasuke had moved away. The pressure in the room climbed to the point that the civilians were even having a hard time standing. As Naruto locked eyes with Inari from his crouching position, he said in a chilling demonic voice, **"I said they are heroes because they will do what they can to stop that man and return this country to how it used to be…I, on the other hand, am out for nothing more than to tear off his head and make him feel the fear he has caused…if helping your home is a result of that, then so be it."** Then, with a sly fox grin, Naruto said, **"If you can't believe in heroes, then believe that when a demon wants someone's blood, we DO NOT STOP!"**

As quickly as Naruto's demonic visage had appeared, it was just gone, as if it was never there. With a slight shimmer and a gust of air from the energy's disappearance, he looked just as he always does with the return of his illusion. "Kid, we are shinobi. We are paid to do a job, and we will do it at the cost of our own lives if necessary. Whether you think of us as heroes or not, we have been paid to protect your grandfather until his bridge is finished, and the easiest way I see to do that is to kill Gato." Naruto then locked his blue eyes with Inari again, causing the boy to drop on his behind. "I do not intend to die here, so you don't need to worry about that man…"

Everyone in the room was still shocked silent with their own thoughts of just how scary Naruto could be.

Sakura was just thinking, _"What the fuck was that?"_ **"GET OUT OF HERE NOW! THE DOBE'S GOING TO KILL US!"**

Kakashi was just twitching slightly after the show, with no other emotion present other the small beads of sweat flowing down the side of his face.

Sasuke was thinking, _"When did the dobe grow so much! Raw power may not do much, but if you have enough of it skill doesn't matter anymore! If he keeps going like this…"_

Hinata only moved back to Naruto's side and wraps her arms around one of his, as he was still looking at Inari with a blank look.

The family was just freaked out as Inari was crying and ran out of the room followed by his mother. Tazuna just looked on with trepidation as he returned to a normal sitting position after falling back.

"NARUTO NO BAKA, WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT! YOU SCARED THAT POOR BOY TO DEATH!" screeched Sakura as she stood menacingly over Naruto, only for Hinata to glare right back. Now for Hinata to glare at all was something new, but any Hyuuga glare was hard to ignore. Sakura started to sink back after small veins began to swell near Hinata's eyes, adding to the fierceness of her stare.

"Sakura…" softly said Naruto. "I'm sure you can't understand this, but I'm sure everyone else here will. That boy had a look of sadness in his eyes; the kind of sadness that comes from losing someone precious to you in a way that was outside of your control."

Sakura just shrank down hearing the solemn voice of Naruto. Kakashi, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tazuna all knew about what Naruto was talking about, and it hurt for someone to say their feeling out loud so perfectly. "When you lose someone, it's as if you become cold and you just can't warm up. The only thing that does is time and family."

Naruto then looks at everyone in the room, ending with Sakura. "You haven't ever lost someone, so you wouldn't know about what I'm talking about, and be glad you don't. Normally, the love of the family you have left is what makes you feel warm again…but sometimes, you don't have family anymore, or the family you have left is worse than not having any at all…" said Naruto, looking at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Or you have known the cold since you were born…but you can always find a new family, friends, and warmth." Naruto then placed his hand over Hinata's that were wrapped around his arm, "All you have to do is look for it and be willing to let yourself have it." Naruto then locked eyes with Sasuke, "That boy lost someone precious to him, and now he thinks that he is the only one that has been hurt. Until he knows there are people out there that have had worse lives than him and he finds something to believe in again, he won't heal…he won't acknowledge that he still has family at all."

"**Naruto-kun…is…are you alright?"**

"_I'm fine Kira-chan…we can talk later about it…Ok?"_

As the entire room was silenced, Naruto stood and asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what was the training you wanted done today? It's only morning, so we still have time…"

Kakashi took a moment to adjust himself before he said, "I actually wanted you to take the others out and see what you could teach them. Sakura could continue her med-nin Taijutsu; Hinata, Jyuuken or whatever you have been working on; Sasuke and you could trade jutsu or something…we won't be able to do the training I have in mind until tomorrow, so just use your time wisely."

All of the Genin nod as they file out of the house and head for the forest area just outside.

"Those kids have had hard lives, haven't they?" asked Tazuna as he lowered his jug.

Kakashi turned his head away, "More then you know…each have had their own challenges to deal with, and all just as hard in their own ways. I have to admit whatever kind of trouble that boy has had; he will have a hard time getting sympathy from those kids…"

"What is worse than losing your only father?" asked Tazuna trying to get some break for his grandson.

"How about losing your mother at an early age and having your entire clan of over 230 treat you as a worthless failure? Or having your entire clan slaughtered by a man you once called your brother and then being told by the same man that you are too worthless to kill? Or maybe not ever having a family at all your entire life and having an entire village hate you for something that's not your fault? That boy of yours has no chance of playing the pity card with my Genin…"

Tazuna was quiet for sometime… "What kinds of lives do ninja live?"

Just outside the door, two Kage Bunshin look at each other after hearing about Sasuke's past. Not quite sure what it could mean or what they should do, the two only nod to each other as they return to their posts outside the door…

Here you go! Ch.8

I hope you enjoyed that chapter and were able to understand everything alright! I posted an updated list of Jutsu that may or may not be foreign to you. I left out any of the more obvious ones that appear in cannon or other fics often. These are my original jutsu, as well as jutsu that may not be known to everyone.

Please, if anyone wishes to use anything of mine, just let me know! I actually find it flattering and love to help others with good fics, but when I go and read a fic to find my stuff used without my knowledge, it's slightly insulting at that point. Using someone else's ideas or plotline is fine. It's almost impossible to make something truly original anymore. If I see someone use my jutsu, bloodline, weapon, or description; then good for you…as long as I see a credit, but to find a good 3500 words of my chapter 5 is rather…annoying.

**(NARUTO'S JUTSU CORNER)**

**Chakra no Enjintou**: Basically the chakra scalpel. It is a small two-inch blade of chakra meant to be used for surgery without breaking the skin. Very precise control is needed for this. ?-rank med-jutsu

**Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** (Shadow Shuriken) D-rank: Uses chakra to attach a second shuriken to the first, causing the second to hide in the shadow of the first with a simple illusion to surprise an enemy.

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of the user. It takes great amounts of chakra to use. The clones are nearly perfect copies of the user, and can use various jutsu of the creator. The only major difference between the original and the clones is the limit of chakra and lightly reduced physical abilities (ex: speed, strength, stamina, and chakra capacity).

**Shuriken-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Shuriken Shadow Clone) B-rank Kinjutsu: Creates solid clones of any small object (ex: Kunai & Shuriken).

**Bakuretsu-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Exploding Shadow Clone) A-rank Kinjutsu: Creates an exploding Kage Bunshin that can be detonated by the creator's will or by being dispelled. Has the force of 10 exploding notes.

**Ninpo: Dokugiri** (Poison cloud) B-rank: Creates a cloud of purple poison that is deadly if inhaled. It streams from the user's.

**Kokuangyou no Jutsu** (Bringer of Darkness) A-rank Genjutsu: Creates an illusion of complete darkness over a set area. It traps the opponent and user in absolute darkness. While inside the illusion, the senses of sight, sound, and touch are disrupted for the enemy. One may see their own body, but once trapped inside the illusion, it cannot be dispelled unless by the user or someone outside the affected area. Therefore, defending one's self is extremely hard if trapped in this jutsu.

**(FOXFIRE TECHNIQUES)**

**Kitsune-Bi** (Foxfire): Compressed youki that can be drawn on to create flames. It can be repeatedly used, unless it is dispersed by an attack or other use.

**Furea-tama** (Flare Shot): Fires a bullet made of concentrated foxfire. These shots are created over a period of time and stored. The energy is inert until used. The claws glow before firing as a clear sign of the attack. Naruto also has a limited number of shots.

**Tsuin-tama** (Twin Shot): Fires two massive shots in rapid succession. Similar to the normal Furea-tama, but both shots are a considerably larger size and slower compared to the normal bullets at the cost of 2-3 shots and are slightly weakening in power.

**(DOUJUTSU)**

**Shinkirougan** (Mirage eye) Doujutsu: A doujutsu that possesses abilities similar to both the Byakugan and the Sharingan.

It can see the chakra circulatory system **(but not the tenketsus)** and the aura of chakra. Being able to see the actual aura of chakra gives various abilities, such as being able to tell the elemental alignment of a shinobi, the chakra manipulation they are using, and being able to track their chakra signature.

Next, it enhances the user's eyesight to slow down the objects it sees, as well as increases the clarity of vision. It also gives the user telescopic vision up to a distance depending on the user's skill.

This doujutsu also gives the user the power of suggestion and hypnosis when eye contact is made. The effectiveness of this depends on the target's willpower and mental strength.

Finally, when these abilities are mixed and combined, the doujutsu is also able to predict the enemy's movements when used against Taijutsu. With training, it is also possible to predict Genjutsu and Ninjutsu with the doujutsu.


	17. Climb a What?

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.17 Climb a What?**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I don't own Naruto and never will unless I turn gay like Orochimaru and marry Kishimoto…I like his anime, but not that much…**

**XXX**

**(Last time on Demonic Nemesis)**

"_What is worse then losing your only father?" asked Tazuna, trying to get some break for his grandson._

"_How about losing your mother at an early age and having your entire clan of over 230 treat you as a worthless failure? Or having your entire clan slaughtered by a man you once called your brother and then being told by the same man that you are too worthless to kill? Or maybe not ever having a family at all your entire life and having an entire village hating you for something that's not your fault? That boy of yours has no chance of playing the pity card with my Genin…"_

_Tazuna was quiet for sometime… "What kinds of lives do ninja live?" _

_Just outside the door, two __Kage Bunshin__ look at each other after hearing about Sasuke's past. Now quite sure what it could mean or what they should do the two only nod as they return to their posts outside the door…_

**XXX**

**(In the woods near Tazuna's house)**

"_So that's what happened to Sasuke all those years ago…I remember that he never was the normal giddy kid, but I always thought it was strange that he became so dark, even with losing his family; but to lose them to his own brother?"_

Kira, hearing Naruto's thoughts, decided that it was something that he needed to decide for himself, _**"That Uchiha is…something Naruto-kun needs to decide for himself…just as I had to."**_

"_There is just so much pain in the world…all different, but still as painful. Maybe…Sasuke and I are closer then I thought…that's for later. How should I train them? I'm not exactly ready to teach anyone! I only learned because of Kage Bunshin, and I can't have them do that…I wouldn't be nearly as far without them."_

Naruto decided the best way to handle training his teammates was to take turns with each one. Naruto had tried to ask Kira for advice, but to his frustration she was fast asleep, but he really couldn't blame her. She had been up for almost 2 days straight writing in that scroll. She may have only needed a couple of hours sleep like he did, but going that long without rest was taxing. Besides, even he enjoyed a good 8 hours now that he could.

Naruto decided to start training with Sakura, so in the meantime, he gave Hinata the Jyuken kata to work on. When Naruto approached Sasuke to give him a jutsu to work on, he was shocked when Sasuke asked for a medical jutsu. Apparently, Sasuke didn't want to always be dependant on Naruto for everything, and being the only member of the team without a basic med-jutsu was bothering him. Naruto thought it would be a great idea.

It would help with Sasuke's control, and Naruto thought it was a must to at least know the basics, so he gave Sasuke the Chiyute no Jutsu (Basic Healing). It was a very basic jutsu that was completely dependant on the amount of chakra used. All one needed to know was the chakra manipulation and then just pump in chakra until the wound healed, but it seemed the limit of the jutsu was flesh wounds and small bone cracks.

Naruto spared with Sakura for about 45 minutes before she wore herself out, much to his surprise. Normally she barely lasted 20. After that, he went through a few basic healing jutsu and training tips with her just to keep her going, "Ok Sakura, you are doing really well! You have mastered the Chakra Enjintou (Scalpel) perfectly! You can even keep it active for 15 minutes straight. I think you should focus on your stamina and speed now. You really don't seem like the brute strength type."

Sakura beamed at the praise then asked, "How should I do that, Naruto?"

"I'm not exactly the best teacher…honestly; I don't know why Kakashi-sensei asked me to train everyone…" The others in the group looked at each other with the same expression readable even on Sasuke. Naruto was a great teacher of what he already knew, "But the only way I know to build your chakra reserves is to drain them and let them refill. So I am going to teach you a very special jutsu for this, but before I do, you have to promise me that you won't use it unless it's an emergency! As far as I can tell, it will drain you dry to use it once. I'll let you know when you can make more, alright Sakura?"

Sakura only nodded solidly as she asked, "What jutsu are you going to teach me, Naruto…" then, as an afterthought, Sakura did something no one would have expected, "kun?"

Naruto was thrown off for a moment, and then with a slight fox grin, Naruto said the simple words, "Kage Bunshin, Sakura…chan."

They both shared a small smile at the new…well, they weren't sure what it was, but it seemed they were growing closer…or at least friendlier.

After teaching Sakura the Kage Bunshin, it only took her 2 tries to get it right with the level of chakra control she possessed. Naruto made sure to watch her perform it right, but once she did, Naruto was sure her reserves would grow quickly. He was right about the chakra usage. Making one clone drained her reserves down to just above exhaustion. What really got Naruto pissed though was that the girl figured out the trick to the Kage Bunshin after making her first clone! All she did was her clone looked in a different direction then she had before it dispelled!

Naruto was mortally embarrassed that she had figured out what had taken him sending a clone to the bottom of a lake to do! Then he still had to just get an explanation from Kira of how it worked, but of course Sakura started screaming it out to everyone! Naruto had the largest headache after explaining the dangers of the technique to everyone and convincing Sasuke that until he could make 10 and still have half of his reserves it wouldn't be worth it, and even then it only remotely helped with training unless hundreds were used. He told them using the clones to help in training was ok, but to do things carefully. Once he explained that the jutsu could kill them, they all got the point.

Sakura took to having her clone read one scroll while she read another since she had to rest for nearly an hour to recover her chakra. Hinata just left it alone since she had yet to learn the Kinjutsu and returned to her Kata. Apparently Sasuke decided to try it himself, remembering the lessons from when team 7 first formed. To everyone surprise, Sasuke was able to make 11 clones, but he drained himself dry to do it, much to Naruto's irritation.

Naruto merely walked over to Sasuke and placed his hand on his stomach and began to refill his reserves, "Ok teme, we all can see that you have skill, but you're not the one that needs to increase your reserves like that! Doing it this way will only hurt you since you already have above average reserves for a Genin. Sakura needs to do it this way to increase her reserves faster so she can move on to other jutsu. Until she does, she really doesn't have anything else to do but increase her reserves, but your reserves will increase by normal training. Draining yourself dry to only have to wait around to rest is useless."

Sasuke only looked annoyed as he asked, "Dobe, how do you make so many of those! It takes more chakra then my Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball)!"

"Hey, after using it enough, it increases your reserves quite a bit. When we aren't on a mission, you may want to try it. As for the training technique, you can figure it out on your own. Now that you have drained yourself, why don't you take a break while I work with Hinata-chan; that way we can spar when I'm done? Here is a variation of the jutsu I gave you before to work on, Satsugaite no jutsu (Killing Chakra). This jutsu will reverse any healing from a medic-nin from the last 24 hours." Sasuke looked on for a moment while catching his breath.

"What good is that jutsu and why do I have to rest? I thought you just refilled my chakra?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto was quiet for a moment, "This jutsu was originally meant to fix mistakes that medics may make in the heat of the moment. Like if we misalign a bone or get a muscle twisted. You see, med-nin healing is really only a quick fix, after which the body finishes it up by the next day or so. If you get stabbed and I heal it, all I do is close the wound. It's not like I reverse time and put you back to normal. All I do is put you back into battle, but the spot of the wound is still weak. For example, say you broke your arm and I heal it. It's working again, but if you punch something hard enough, it will break again."

"So if I know an enemy has been healed, I can use this to reverse it mid-battle and have a huge advantage!" gasped Sasuke.

"That's right, but it's also if YOU ever mess up. Think of it as a do-over for a medic-nin. As for why you need to rest, I just gave you MY chakra. When I've given you chakra in the past, it was only enough to get you back up, but I just refilled your reserves from nothing. You need to let your body circulate it and filter it for your own use. Now while you work on that, Hinata-chan and I will get started."

"Hai, Naruto-kun." said Hinata as she slides into the basic Jyuuken stance. The next hour was a nonstop spar between Naruto and Hinata. The girl kept him on his toes. Constantly making him switch between dodging and blocking, she always mixed her Jyuuken strikes with normal ones to keep Naruto off balance. At one point, Naruto even tried to activate his Shinkirougan to keep up with her, but to his disappointment he couldn't even control his chakra enough for that, _"Shit, it seems just pumping chakra into the proper tenketsus is easier then other matters…"_ By the end of the spar, Naruto was officially drained.

"Damn Hinata, what was up with that? You were after me like I was a demon or something!" finished Naruto with his foxy grin, but this one was different then his others. Hinata just couldn't tell how.

After catching her breath, Hinata said, "This was to tell where I am with Jyuuken, wasn't it Naruto-kun? What would be the point in holding back?"

Naruto had to have a sharp laugh as he said, "That was the idea, but it seems that because I've gotten a little lazy that you're the stronger of the two of us in Taijutsu at the moment, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all looked at Naruto like he was nuts when Sasuke said, "You forgot about your weights, dobe. If you hadn't had them on you would have done better."

"Sorry to disappoint you Sasuke, but I stopped wearing those after the fight with Zabuza," said Naruto as he held up his wrist, "My body has reached its limit of what it can get from weight training for now. At least until I get a little older…or I go nuts with the weights and do like 300lbs per limb. I could have moved faster if I wanted to, but I can't maintain my full speed for long and Hinata only would have activated her Byakugan and we would have been right back where we were. As for now, Hinata-chan is the better Taijutsu user…"

_Thud…_

"Hinata fainted…" said Sasuke as he pointed to her.

Deep sigh, "I really thought we were over this with her…" said Naruto as he walked over to check Hinata. "Well, I don't know if this should be a relief or a reason to worry."

"What is?" asked Sakura from her position against a tree.

"Well, she fainted because of not only chakra exhaustion but physical exhaustion as well." Naruto then picked her up and laid her down by a tree out of the way to rest. "She went all out in our spar to beat me…"

"Naruto, you said you stopped using your weights after the fight with Zabuza. Why did you? And don't give me that 'I was at my limit' crap, because I know you could just have added more weight to push past it if you took enough time. The weight you had on before was crazy enough." asked Sasuke showing his ire.

Naruto turned to Sasuke as Sakura sat next to Hinata to rest after creating another Kage Bunshin. "I stopped because if I hadn't had those weights on, Zabuza wouldn't have hit me in the first place. I actually forgot to remove them! After that, I decided that from now on I would only wear them for training and not on missions anymore. It's just not a risk I need to take…I may be able to drop them after removing one, but what if I don't have the chance?"

Sakura just nodded her head in understanding as Sasuke asked, "By the way, dobe…what were your weights at when you removed them?"

"Just over 100lbs a piece for a total of just about 408lbs, it puts me between Chunin and Jounin speed, depending if I use chakra or not." Just as Naruto finishes speaking, he feels one of his Kage Bunshin disperse. After going through what was sent to him, Naruto just had to ask, "Sasuke, have you ever come close to activating your Sharingan before?"

Sasuke seemed to lose whatever ease he had before Naruto's question and sharpened his gaze as he said, "No, I haven't, I don't know why you would ask something like that now, dobe." Naruto then stood up and removed his vest, setting his sword and supply belt aside. Naruto then set them next to Hinata. Naruto slowly stood and drew his sword, tossing the sheath next to his vest. Sasuke and Sakura started looking at Naruto strangely.

"Sasuke…remember how I told you that when a Kage Bunshin is dispersed whatever it's learned is transferred to the creator?" Sasuke slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off Naruto's blade. "Well, I left a few around Tazuna's house just in case, and one just dispelled because it thought something was very important for me to know…" Naruto then channeled a small amount of chakra into the blade as he raised it into a starter stance. "I just heard that the Sharingan can only be activated two ways. The first is a way only known to the Uchiha clan. The second is the need for it. The user has to be in danger against an opponent they can't beat on their own…"

Sasuke was finally getting were this was going, "So my training will be to activate my Sharingan…not bad, dobe, but how do plan to do it? We are almost evenly matched, so how do you plan to be an opponent I'll need it against?"

Naruto just unrolled his scroll and unsealed two things. The first was his weights; "I'm going to lend you my weights until we're done. It should give you enough of a handicap to put me at an advantage, especially since you won't be used to them. Second, you need to channel a small amount of chakra to your eyes at all times to stimulate the change, and lastly…" Naruto then unrolls his scroll and unseals a large chest. He then tosses Sasuke the most interesting sword he had ever seen from inside the same chest.

It was easily over 4 feet long. Its sheath was shined black leather with a twisting blue dragon heading towards the grip. The guard that could be seen looked to be polished silver with intricate designs and grooves. The grip looked to be just over a foot on its own, bound in brown leather. Three silver rings seemed to be placed where someone wound grip the sword. The end of the handle was 2in long, about 3in wide, and seemed to be made for bashing strikes.

When Sasuke drew the sword from the sheath, he couldn't help but slightly gasp in awe. A flawless polished blade with intricate grooves all sharpened to a razor's edge lay in front of his eyes. It seemed that even if you struck someone with the flat of the blade, it would cause decent damage. As Sasuke studied the blade, he couldn't help but be a little jumpy when Naruto suddenly said, "I found that when I was in Suta-Raito. The weapon-smith said it was originally meant for a Kumo-nin, but the man never came to pick up the order. I just thought it seemed to be you…"

Sasuke stared at the blade for a moment before he slightly touched a spot just before the guard. Two hook-like blades extended out from the grooves on the main blade. "What are these for?" asked Sasuke, still too immersed in the blade.

"I've been wondering that myself. The man said that it was meant for a Kumo-nin, so maybe it's for a Raiton jutsu, or maybe after you impale someone, you extend them before pulling the blade out. It really doesn't matter. The swordsman makes the sword."

Sasuke took a moment to look over the blade again, _"Why? Why would the dobe…Naruto…why would Naruto do this? It can't be the teamwork thing? Every time I have been given a gift since…then, it's always been out of pity or worry for me. This…_why, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke in interest as he was still in his starting stance, "Why what, Sasuke?"

"Why did you give me this? And why are you always teaching us, giving away jutsu? You even risked your life when we fought the Demon Brothers? Why do you do it?" Naruto was quiet as he dropped his stance and stuck his sword into the ground.

"Why? You really don't get it, do you Sasuke? Remember when I told you about Inari's pain. I said family is the way to end the cold. I never had a family…you lost yours, so you know what I'm talking about. I have always been in the cold, but I am always looking for a new family, and I finally think I am making one of my own. I have Kira-chan, Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei, and I am even starting to feel like Team 7 is a family."

Sasuke and Sakura look on in deep thought as they listen to Naruto, "I don't care what the two of you think about it. That is just the way I feel. I don't want to lose the family I am finally making for myself, and the best way to do that is to make us as strong as we can be. I don't expect us to share everything. We are ninja, and there are things we keep from each other; but as long as we are willing to teach each other, learn from each other, and work together…" Naruto then picks up his sword and takes a ready stance as he stares into Sasuke's eyes with his own blood-red slits as the burning blue flame circles them. "I know we won't fail!" In that instance, Naruto seals blaze to life in a fiery red glow.

Naruto launched himself at Sasuke with inspiring speed. As Naruto's blade clashed with Sasuke's haphazard guard, the 'Impact Strike' sent Sasuke flying backward into a tree. Naruto slid back into a starter stance and stared at Sasuke as the red glow continued down his arms and engulfed him completely.

"Hmm, if that's why you're doing this, dobe…then so be it!" Sasuke raised his sword to his side and ran at Naruto with it, ready to execute a sideways slash. Naruto easily blocked the strike and used the energy of the strike to slide his blade along Sasuke's and turn around behind him. Before Sasuke could act, Naruto landed a harsh diagonal strike to Sasuke's back, sending him into the ground. "Slow down, Sasuke. A sword like that is meant for hard, quick, straight-out strikes. If you keep trying these fancy attacks, you're going to get hurt."

Sasuke slowly stands up and asks, "What would you advise, _Sensei_?" bring very sarcastic with the honorific.

Naruto only stared annoyed as he said, "Take a simple stance and begin slowly. Take it one step at a time, and speed up as you feel comfortable. I'll give you a few scrolls with basic kata later."

Sasuke just stands and raises his sword in front of him mimicking Naruto. "Let's see if I can figure you out…"

Sakura could only softly smile as she watched the two boys. She had seen Naruto use those strange marking before against Sasuke, but they only seemed to blaze to life for a moment before disappearing. She had never seen them for this long, but the difference in Naruto was unmistakable when they were. Hinata slightly stirred as Sakura played with her hair and said, "It seems our boys are having fun…"

**XXX**

Shadowed by several large trees far from the training ground of the Genin a pair of glee-filled eyes watch excitedly, "It seems they are progressing faster then even I could have imagined…kukuku, even with Sasuke-kun among the children, this growth is glorious…"

Then, as a shadow descended behind the man, he said, "Begin the preparations…it seems this chance is far too tempting to let pass…"

"Hai, master…or is it Howaito now?" asked the man with long white hair.

"Kukuku, for now, at least. With Kakashi still weak, this is the perfect chance to strike."

"Very well 'Howaito-sama', I will make the preparations to deal with the Uchiha…" But before the man could disappear, Howaito said something that caught the shadowed man off-guard.

"Make preparations for two…be ready by night fall…"

"Two, my lord? You have interest in another?" asked the white haired man.

"The kunoichi are of little concern. A few Chunin will keep them busy. I want a squad of Chunin with us to handle them. I will handle Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun myself…"

As Howaito continued to watch the Genin with interest, the white-haired man couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine as he watched the sadistic smile pass across Howaito's cold features.

**XXX**

Later that day, we find all the Genin sitting around Tazuna's table, or laying around the table in the case of Naruto and Sasuke. Hinata had seen better days. Her hair was ragged and her clothes were torn in several places, cuts and bruises were a plain sight on her. Sakura had a rather good-sized bruise on her right cheek and just looked exhausted. Sasuke had multiple bruises all over his body in straight lines thanks to the 'Impact Strike' from Naruto's sword. He also had a very nasty claw wound on his right arm from when Naruto had gotten too into the fight. Thankfully, in the rush Naruto hadn't used the acid, or it could have really been nasty.

Naruto thou was the worst for the wear. Multiple sword wounds from Sasuke…healed or not, they still hurt, a good amount of bruises from Hinata, as well as several internal injuries from her Jyuken strikes, and he had the very unwelcome experience of having several of his tendons and major muscle groups damaged thanks to Sakura.

"Damn, remind me not to let you guys spar with me all at once again…" groaned Naruto from his spot one the floor.

Sasuke winced as he sat up and said, "You're the one that asked us to fight you all at once for your training turn, dobe. What happened to 'my chakra's all messed up, so I need to train in my Ken and Tai jutsu?' You need to think a little more outside of medicine."

"What happened to 'I want to know the limits of my healing'?" teased Sakura as she bandaged Sasuke's arm.

"**You did ask them to fight you all at once, Naruto-kun. Without the use of your chakra, you were just at too much of a disadvantage. You did amazingly well, but being limited to Taijutsu and Kenjutsu was a big handicap, and all their attacks just started to add up. You may heal fast, but not nearly fast enough to take that kind of damage. Eventually your healing had to focus on the internal damage that the girls were dealing, and that left Sasuke's damage to just keep building up until you had to give up. Basically…you got your ass kicked."**

"_But why is my question? I need to know what made my body give out like that. If it happens in a real battle, I could die. The damage I can understand, but why did I faint?"_

"Here Naruto-kun, let me heal you." said Hinata as she activated her healing jutsu and began on some of the slower healing injuries.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." said Naruto as he smiled at the feeling of being healed for a change.

"Why did you pass out like that anyway, dobe?" asked Sasuke, after Sakura had finished wrapping his arm.

"Let me think about it for awhile. I really don't know yet myself." Naruto then laid back against a nearby wall, and to his surprise, Hinata laid back as well, setting her head on his chest. He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face.

"**Enjoying yourself, are you?" **asked Kira.

"_Of course, who wouldn't enjoy it?"_

"**Now that the outside monologue is done, can I explain?"** asked Kira being slightly edgy.

"_Of course, Kira-chan. Sorry about that, but it's really hard to follow a voice in my head and from outside…"_

"**It's alright Naruto-kun, as for why you fainted Hinata-style…"** slight giggling, **"It was simply that you drew on too much energy at once. You were attempting to use your doujutsu and failing, badly wasting chakra; feeding energy into your sword; your body was naturally taking energy as it always does; you pushed chakra into your legs, increasing your speed; and you even used a few low-level jutsu. I was surprised you were able to control yourself that well, what with how out of alignment you are at the moment. I guess all that chakra control and med-nin work pays off in other aspects as well." **Kira then became silent for a moment, **"Normally this level of strain would be nothing, but because you also had all those injuries to heal and your body was still out of sync, it was just too hard trying to send all that chakra to so many places and having your body fight against itself."**

"_So I have a limit to how much damage I can take and still fight?"_

"**Of course you do baka! Even I had a limit before I was sealed! What gave you the idea that you didn't?"**

"_Well, I just figured that unless I ran out of chakra, I was good to go."_

With a deep sigh, **"Naruto-kun you could have ten times more chakra then me, but your body would still tire…how can I make you understand?"** Kira then closed her eyes and took a moment to think until she started to speaking with her eyes still closed,** "Spirit energy is the power created from your experience, knowledge, and emotions. Physical energy is created by training, health, and life in general****. It is what humans and demons mix to create chakra and youki."** Kira then took a moment to think. **"The only real difference is that demons are more powerful then humans in both aspects of spirit and body. Demons live longer and are physically stronger which makes our separate energies stronger which makes our mix stronger…"**

"_Umm, Kira-chan__**…**__this is horribly interesting and all, but what does it have to do with me having a limit?"_

"**Ok, the simple version is chakra takes physical energy to create. Whenever you use chakra, you use a portion of your physical energy. I told you before that your body naturally makes chakra for multiple uses, and this requires stamina, which in turn tires you. Most shinobi don't mix these two separate energies until they ****actually perform a jutsu or manipulate it for something specific. This makes it much easier for them to regulate their chakra usage."**

"_So basically if I draw on too much chakra at once, my body will make more for my var__ious abilities and deplete my energy and I will eventually come up short? So not just me but anyone would eventually faint because of this…"_

"**Simply put…its chakra exhaustion. The same thing your sensei has at the moment.**** Stamina goes far quicker than your spiritual energy and when it does you drop. Plain and to the point."**

Blushing horribly, Naruto asked,_ "Isn't there a way to fix that; like maybe learn to control this so I only mix the bare minimal for chakra and not short myself again?" _

"**Well…yes there is, but there really is no point in learning to control the energies separately. ****Spirit energy can't affect physical objects easily. The only point of it would be if you had to fight a true elemental being, but even then you could just use their opposite element instead. Physical energy can be used for attacks, but only in incredible amounts. Usually, only high level demons and summons can do that. The only other use for pure physical energy is to supercharge the body, but you can do that with chakra anyway and not get the backlash from the pure physical energy."**

"_So how are we going to fix this whole thing? I can't go around being afraid that I'm going to faint from chakra exhaustion because my body is acting on its own…"_

"**When your body is fixed tomorrow night, the mixing problem will be too. Your body is just screwed up at the moment and is not doing anything right. As for the control problem, we will just go over your control exercises again, as well as everything else just to be sure. Now be sure to give everyone an explanation as to why you will be in a red energy wrap for 8 hours. It starts tomorrow night."**

"_Thanks Kira-chan. Any ideas of what I should tell them?" _asked Naruto

"**Say you're going to heal yourself. It should fool your teammates, no problem. Kakashi is another thing, but he will probably just ignore it. And you can tell Hinata the truth. I'm going to rest until it's time. I've got one hell of a headache…"**

"_Thanks again, Kira-chan. Have a nice nap…I love you, Kira-chan"_ thought Naruto to himself…

Kira stood ridged before the sofa in the mindscape not sure what to think. She knew how Naruto felt, and it was obvious by how he acted but to hear the words was something completely different. As a small tear ran down her cheek, Naruto heard a small giggle as he started becoming fully aware to his surroundings again.

**XXX**

As Naruto began to come back to full awareness, he couldn't help but laugh lightly when he saw that Sasuke had apparently fallen asleep on the floor and had slid right next to Sakura! She still had the largest grin imaginable. He was going to be sure not to let Sasuke forget this anytime soon. _"This is just too good! Where's my camera?"_ thought Naruto as he dug through his pouch.

Just as he noticed that Hinata was breathing steadily on his chest, obviously asleep, Kakashi came into the room on crutches followed closely by Tazuna just in time to see Naruto taking several pictures with a shinobi-style camera. Just as Kakashi and Tazuna sat down, Tsunami started placing dinner on the table.

"Rise and shine, you four. It's time to eat." spoke Kakashi, a little too perky for the sore Genin, "Well; it seems that the four of you went a little overboard. I better be sure to keep a better eye on you all tomorrow." finished Kakashi as he sat down, obviously smiling at Naruto with a twinkle in his eye.

Just as Sasuke woke and noticed his position, he was across the table so fast no one saw him move. How he got over the table without disturbing the food, no one knows. But since Hinata was somehow next to Sakura now, one would guess a modified Kawarimi was to blame. As Sasuke was getting his breathing under control, snickers were a common place at the table.

"So how was the training session, Sakura?" asked Kakashi, still eyeing the camera in Naruto's lap.

Sakura took a moment before composing herself and then said, "Naruto-kun and I spared for awhile, and he said I have the chakra scalpel mastered. Apparently, my problem is my chakra capacity and stamina. I'm going to be doing a regular work outs now as well as sparing. Naruto also taught me Kage Bunshin to help with my chakra. I can only make one for now, but he said I should get better soon."

Kakashi looked worried for a moment, "You do realize Kage Bunshin is a B-class Kinjutsu and is very dangerous. It was a very good idea to use it to quickly build your reserves, but you could easily hurt yourself. I would prefer that you not use it unless I'm around." Sakura just nodded since Naruto had given her and the others the same speech, "Now Hinata, how was your training?"

Hinata slightly blushed as she said, "Naruto-kun and I spared for about an hour. When we were done, her said th-at I was the better with Taijutsu and that my medical jutsu were coming alone fine."

Kakashi looked at Naruto for a moment to see him nod back, "Very impressive, Hinata. Once I'm healed, I would like a spar myself. I also would like to begin training you in the uses of your fan."

"You know how to use a battle fan?" asked a skeptical Sasuke.

"Somewhat. I never have used one myself, but they are very prominent in Suna and I have seen them used with my Sharingan, so I should be able to teach her some forms and hopefully basic Fuuton jutsu. Better to know a little then nothing at all. Now Sasuke how was your training?" asked Kakashi. Hinata just nodded with a small smile on her face as Sasuke spoke.

"At first I was only studying a basic healing jutsu Naruto gave me, but after Sakura performed the Kage Bunshin, I decided to try it myself and ended up making 11 clones after draining myself dry. Then as I recovered while Naruto trained with Hinata, I worked on another medical jutsu from Naruto. I haven't been able to master either one, but I'm close. Medical chakra is rather difficult to produce and use. When it was my turn to train, Naruto gave me this sword…"

After Sasuke had drawn the sword, Kakashi recognized the basic design and said, "Well, isn't that interesting. This sword is made for a Kumo-nin. You see, lightning chakra is very common among their Nin, so weapons like this are made to make use of it. Unlike all the other elements, lightning is very hard to control and has very few jutsu available and the ones that are seem very…rigid in their use. The element is wild and very unpredictable, so they channel it into weapons to give them an edge."

"So then this sword is useless to me other then a normal weapon?" asked Sasuke. He had gotten excited at the idea of it being special.

"Of course not, the weapon is made to channel lightning. Just because you probably don't have that element chakra doesn't mean I can't teach you a Raiton jutsu so you can charge the sword that way. It won't be nearly as powerful as the chakra alignment, but still very useful."

"Excuse me Kakashi-sensei, what are you talking about? I have never heard of nature chakra before?" asked Sakura.

"Hmm, I will explain it more in depth tomorrow after we do some other training exercises but chakra elements are actually my plan for your power boost. Now normally, shinobi aren't trained in their chakra alignment until Jounin but since this is such a dire situation, I will be starting you all early. It takes years to master your alignment, but if you can just use it even a little, then you will be much more affective in the upcoming battle."

All the Genin just looked awed as the Wave Country citizens just tried to ignore them since they didn't understand a damn thing. Kakashi then turned back to Sasuke, "Sorry about that. I got a little off-track now you were telling me about your training with Naruto?"

Sasuke grunts as he sheaths his sword and throws a look at Naruto that clearly says 'thank you', "After giving me the sword, he said he had left some Kage Bunshin here to watch all of you since we were gone. Apparently you were talking about the Sharingan and the ways to activate it. After one dispelled and Naruto received the memory, he decided to…entice me to activate it."

Kakashi, now scanning Sasuke more closely seeing the specific wounds, asks, "Any luck, and now that I think about it, why didn't Naruto heal all of you after practice?"

"I came close, with Naruto's weights on and all the damage to my body. I was getting very close, but I ran out of chakra again before it happened. We are planning to have a sparing match between the other three and me tomorrow to push through. But I was wondering about Naruto not healing us myself…after my turn ended, Naruto asked all of us to fight him at once and he ended up fainting on us of all things."

Kakashi tuned to Naruto with a slight glare to his eye as he said, "Now Naruto, I can understand wanting to help Sasuke activate his Sharingan, but trying to beat him into the ground isn't a good idea. Neither is working yourself that hard. This fainting is rather…problematic. Do you know why it happened?"

"The beating Sasuke into the ground was the fun part, but you have to admit if he activated his Sharingan it would be a huge help. The reason I fainted to put it simply, with how screwed up my body is right now, it isn't drawing on my chakra correctly. In short, I thought I had plenty of chakra when I didn't, and fainted from chakra exhaustion." said Naruto as he looked at Sasuke, smirking since the Uchiha was fuming after his barb.

"If that's the case Naruto, we really need to get your body fixed. You are just a liability if you can't even control your chakra correctly. One of the main reasons for the Sandaime allowing this mission was because we had a med-nin with two extra Genin along, and the others knowing some healing tricks is nowhere near having you around." said Kakashi in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I've already started to fix things. The training today has shown me where my problems are, so tomorrow night I should be able to get everything fixed."

Kakashi looked on worriedly and asked, "There won't be much point in training tomorrow if your body is still a mess. I think you should take tomorrow to rest and take care of whatever it is you need to do. Tomorrow is mostly chakra control anyway; you sitting it out wont hurt. _This must have something to do with the Kyuubi's influence. At first I trusted the Sandaime's advice to leave Naruto be, but there are just too many questions floating around…"_

"**This works out perfectly, Naruto-kun! While they train, we can prepare for the next tail to finish forming."**

"If that's what you think is best, Kakashi-sensei. I just don't want to miss training…"

"Don't worry, Naruto. The first step is advanced chakra control and that you already have. Then its some specific control exercises after that, which we most likely won't start for several days. Now all of you get to bed. We will have an early start in the morning…" All the Genin merely nod their heads as they head up stairs. _"These next few days will be interesting…how far will those kids reach in 2 weeks…and will Kurenai kill me for training Hinata in her alignment?"_

**XXX**

The next day, as everyone sat down for breakfast, Naruto appeared from the doorway with a small red glow surrounding him while his seals were blazing red. He seemed deep in thought as he stared down at his hand. Naruto seemed to flex them a few times as he extended and retracted his claws.

"Is everything working alright now, Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Naruto, being slightly surprised to hear Kakashi's voice so loudly, jumped lightly as the glow faded while he turned to face the Jounin.

"No, everything seems to be the same Kakashi-sensei. It seems that my senses had been dulled from the misplacement of my chakra for a little while. I think it will be a few days before I get myself back to normal and do some chakra control. In the meantime, could you keep it down? That really hurt!" whined Naruto as he held his ears.

"No matter how much you improve Naruto, you will always be a dobe…" said Sasuke, but to everyone's surprise, much softer then normal.

"Oh, this from the guy that prefers fan-boys to fan-girls." said Naruto with a foxy grin that, to everyone's further shock, reveals 1in long canines. At first they wondered how they fit in his mouth comfortably, but when he yawned, he showed that his bottom canine had thinned and lengthened to just over a half an inch as well. When he again closed his mouth, it was as if they snapped together perfectly.

As Naruto looked back with confusion, he had to think, _"What's wrong? They're looking at me like I have a forked tongue?"_

"**No forked tongue, Naruto-kun. Just longer canines…since I'm building up a large amount of youki in your system, some of your demon features will strengthen. Even more after the cocoon forms."**

With a light cough, Kakashi was able to bring everyone back from their thoughts on Naruto's new…fangs, "Well let's all eat so we can start the training. I plan to use the next 3 days for chakra control and then move on to the basics of elemental affinities…"

Everyone just started to eat and enjoy the peace of the morning, until… "Fan-boys…? **You dobe, I'm going to kill you!"**

**XXX**

We find the four Genin and Kakashi gathered in a wooded area not too far from the bridge. Naruto and Sasuke had each made a Kage Bunshin to go with the bridge builder, just in case. That way, he could continue the work on the bridge, and they wouldn't be too far away during training. Kakashi had also said that he would head to the bridge as well, just as soon as he had explained the exercise.

"Alright everyone, one of the most important steps to learning of your elemental affinity is having above average chakra control and stamina. You elemental affinity is simply the element you are the most powerful with, and to use it you literally change your chakra to the element, a very difficult manipulation. This means you need precise control for this manipulation. At your current level, this will be very difficult, and I very much doubt you will be even at a stage to use it within the two weeks we have, but if you all even get the slightest handle on your element, the training will pay off. The first exercise you will perform is one that, in theory, when mastered will allow you to master any jutsu. Well, in theory anyway…"

"Kakashi-sensei, what kind of training will allow us to do all that, and what's the point of doing this training if we can't master it in the time we have?" asked Sakura as all the Genin gave the same look of confusion.

"Very simple, Sakura. Even though you may not be able to master your element in the time we have you all can greatly improve if you all do the training for it. You will gain stamina, control, physical conditioning; and the how is…you climb trees!" said Kakashi from his crutches to see the shocked faces of the three and hear an "Oh!" from Naruto.

"Tree climbing?" asked Sasuke aloud.

"Yes, tree climbing is what you will do first for chakra control training. It will also help with stamina for those that need it." Kakashi answered. Despite having to use a pair of crutches to be able to walk, he still was able to tower over the gathered Genins while standing in the thick of the wooded area.

Sakura and Sasuke had disgusted looks on their faces at the aspect of climbing trees for their training. Hinata was as reserved as ever during things like this. Naruto had an eager gleam in his eye, knowing exactly what Kakashi was talking about, and was happy that things were working in his favor.

"What kind of training is that?" asked Sakura, trying to keep the skeptical sound out of her voice and failing miserably.

"This isn't normal tree climbing," Kakashi clarified. "You won't be using your hands…or claws, in Naruto's case."

Naruto's face instantly brightened as his infamous foxy grin appeared. Now this was going exactly his way! If he was lucky, Kakashi's training would take his chakra control right in the direction he wanted to go: back to medic-nin standard. Hinata just seemed to remain quiet and listen as the others shot off question after question. It was one of the things about Hinata that always caught Naruto's attention. No matter what the subject or situation, Hinata would always be quiet and listen until she had all the information, or until whoever was speaking turned to her for a reply. It was something he could never do. He always had questions. Sasuke and Sakura could only look confused at their sensei and annoyed at Naruto for acting so bouncy.

"How do we climb without our hands? It isn't like tree jumping, is it?" Sakura asked thinking it had to do with chakra.

"It's similar…but it would be easier if you just watched," said the Jounin with a resigned sigh, bringing up his hands from the crutches and forming the common gathering seal. A faint glow of blue drew the Genins' attention to his feet. Then, wobbling over to the nearest tree, Kakashi put his foot on the trunk and continued to wobble up the side of the tree, completely defying gravity as the Genin stared in awe at their sensei. He came to rest hanging underneath a tree limb, almost thirty feet in the air.

"You understand now?" he asked, slightly amused. "Gather your chakra into the bottom of your feet and climb up a tree. This is something that you can do once you can use chakra efficiently. Once you can all do this, we will move on to the next exercise."

"Wait a minute!" Sakura called out forcefully. "How is learning to climb a tree going to make us stronger?"

"I already explained this Sakura, but…," Thus Kakashi launched into a lecture of how the art of tree climbing increased chakra reserves and how a person who learned to summon chakra into their feet correctly could theoretically perform any known jutsu in the world and was essential for learning their element. The explanation had Naruto looking on with interest, wondering if the next exercise would work into his retraining as well.

With a mere flick of his wrist, the Jounin sent 4 kunai down at the Genin underneath him. He watched their first attempts at tree climbing amusedly. Sakura, with her perfect control, was able to climb more than sixty feet up her tree. Sasuke only got about fifteen feet up before his control slipped and he accidentally pumped too much out. It resulted in him being flung off the tree after he made a slash across the trunk.

Hinata, with her Jyuken training, was able to match Sakura before she slashed her tree and gracefully back flipped onto the ground.

Naruto, even against his own better judgment and Kakashi's warning decided to do the exercise anyway. He may have to do his chakra control again anyway after gaining his second tail, but it could still prove useful. Besides, it was better then sitting around.

To Naruto's embarrassment, he only got one foot on the trunk before he was blasted clear across the clearing and slammed into another tree in an explosion of navy blue-colored chakra. The tree he'd attempted to climb let out a loud crunching groan, as the weakened base could no longer support its weight, sending it toppling over. The tree he slammed into had a clear imprint in its bark of the blonde's body.

Hinata, seeing what happened, was by Naruto's side in an instant. As Naruto groaned in pain, Sasuke slowly walked over to him. "Dobe, can't you do anything right? Now you're trying to kill yourself?" asked Sasuke with sarcasm clear in his voice and a twitch in his eye. Whether it was because of Naruto's failure or the fact his chakra had blown a tree apart, no one knew.

"Naruto, can't you do anything without destroying something!" asked Sakura from her high branch.

"WHOA!" called Naruto after he saw how high Sakura had gotten. "That's awesome, Sakura-chan! You already got so high!"

"Well, there you have it," Kakashi said easily instantly gaining the Genins attention, "A clear gauge on how well each of you controls your chakra. Too much, in the case of Sasuke, and you get repelled from the tree; far too much as in Naruto's case, and you destroy the tree, and the right amount…" Kakashi then points to Hinata and Sakura, "And you are able to perform like our kunoichi…"

"Sensei…I know my control may be messed up at the moment, but this is a little extreme." said Naruto, pointing to the downed tree, "Is there something else wrong with me?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi looked in deep thought for a moment before saying, "I wasn't going to explain this until a few days…but it's true that your chakra control is not up to par at the moment because of your…well, let's say injury, but there is another reason as well. All forms of chakra control can be put into 2 categories when learned, no matter what level…" All the Genin had gathered near Kakashi, wanting to hear as well and, for the first time, even Kira was paying attention.

"Physical recomposition and Spatial recomposition. Physical recomposition is what happens when a shinobi performs an elemental jutsu or other technique that changes the physical form of their chakra."

"You mean like my Katon jutsu?" asked Sasuke as all the other Genin started to get comfortable to listen.

"Correct, physical recomposition is what happens when a shinobi changes their chakra on the physical level, such as elemental jutsu, many Ninpo jutsu, and even Naruto's medical jutsu."

"Medical Ninjutsu is a physical manipulation?" asked Naruto with a bewildered look.

All the other Genin looked at Naruto with shock until Sakura said, "You mean you've been healing us and haven't even known what you were doing!"

"Now calm down Sakura." said Kakashi as he came to the ground, "Most ninja don't even know this until they begin training in their element. This is very advanced material that is actually unneeded outside of elemental training, so it's natural that Naruto wouldn't know this. Normally when one person's chakra enters another's body, it is rejected and causes damage since it's recognized as a foreign substance, such as with the Jyuuken fighting style, except the Hyuuga physically alter the chakra to do even more damage then normal. Medical chakra is only physically altered to be easily absorbed by the one being healed to not only disable their bodies' own attempts at healing, but to put it under the medical ninja's control while enhancing it. This is how both of those manipulations work, and is a perfect example of opposites. It's one of the reasons I was surprised to find Naruto, a medic-nin using Jyuuken…"

All the Genin slowly nod their heads in understanding as Naruto says, "I was wondering why Jyuuken felt so…off to me when I started learning it. I guess going from my medical training to Jyuuken was a stretch."

Sasuke then said, "You say these manipulations are so difficult, but I've only been working on this jutsu for a few hours and I almost have it mastered."

Kakashi seemed board for a moment until he said, "Creating the chakra is not the difficult part, Sasuke; it's manipulating it. Anyone can do a physical manipulation if enough training time is spent on it. It's using and manipulating the chakra that's the difficult part. Now to continue, physical recomposition is the more time consuming of the two to learn. Physical recomposition is different for every element, and because of this most shinobi seem to keep to one, maybe two elements because of all the time needed to train for elements outside of what you originally were trained in. I myself wouldn't be able to perform all my different jutsu if it weren't for my Sharingan."

"So by using the power of the Sharingan when you copy a jutsu, it allows you to instantly learn the physical recomposition needed?" asked Sasuke with a smirk, only to receive a glare from Naruto.

"Again yes, most shinobi are never able to learn more then two elements because of this fact. It's the same for advanced medical jutsu. Most anyone willing to learn extensive anatomy and put in the time, study, and practice can learn the beginnings of being a medical shinobi, but to truly advance in the field needs…well, there's no other way to say it but talent. Not everyone can do it, so most never get past being an aid. So Naruto being a class 3 field medic is quite impressive for his age. Now do you all understand physical recomposition?" asked Kakashi.

Again all the Genin slowly nod their heads as the new information was still bouncing around their heads until Hinata asked, "Sensei…just to be sure, physical recomposition is elemental jutsu or anything that alters the core form of chakra, so does that mean spatial recomposition is altering normal chakra like in tree jumping and this tree climbing exercise?"

Hinata couldn't help but deeply blush as everyone stared at her with wide eyes, "Umm…yes, Hinata, that would be correct. Spatial recomposition is any manipulation of pure chakra. As in tree climbing, tree jumping, or just any pure manipulation."

"Kakashi, not that this isn't fascinating, but what does this have to do with learning our elemental affinity or jutsu in general?" asked Sasuke with a slight tick.

With a deep sigh, "To put it simply, physical recomposition determines what type of jutsu you will use and its purpose, be it elemental, medical, and any other you can find. Spatial recomposition determines the power and scope of the jutsu. Both are needed to learn your elemental affinity. An elemental affinity by its name is simply the element your chakra is already close to…the easier one for you to change your chakra to so in turn it is the one that will be more powerful for you to use. By learning your elemental affinity, not only will it make it far easier to learn jutsu in general since you will have a specific element to focus on, but it starts to teach you how to create your own jutsu."

**XXX**

**The End. Hit Next or the filler will start again…**


	18. Shining

**Ok, before you read this chapter I have to give a shout out to **Madison K.** She left me a great review that really put me into a great mood that not only got these last two chapters out but got my muse so fired up I've been brainstorming none stop! Not only on DN but my other fics as well! I still plan to keep this my main focus for a while but expect my other fics to pick up again to! So a big thanks Madison and if you look half as good as you describe you'll be beating guys off like Hinata beats off Otaku's! If only I was born 6-8 years later…**

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.18 Shining**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Back to basics! DISCLAIMER NO JUTSU MARK II: I do not own Naruto because there would be a character named Madison that did nothing but chase after and/or beat up Sasuke at random times.**

**XXX**

**(Last Time…)**

_Again all the Genin slowly nod their heads as the new information was still bouncing around their heads until Hinata asked, "Sensei…just to be sure, physical recomposition is elemental jutsu or anything that alters the core form of chakra, so does that mean spatial recomposition is altering normal chakra like in tree jumping and this tree climbing exercise?"_

_Hinata couldn't help but deeply blush as everyone stared at her with wide eyes, "Umm…yes, Hinata, that would be correct. Spatial recomposition is any manipulation of pure chakra. As in tree climbing, tree jumping, or just any pure manipulation." _

"_Kakashi, not that this isn't fascinating, but what does this have to do with learning our elemental affinity or jutsu in general?" asked Sasuke with a slight tick. _

_With a deep sigh, "To put it simply, physical recomposition determines what type of jutsu you will use and its purpose, be it elemental, medical, and any other you can find. Spatial recomposition determines the power and scope of the jutsu. Both are needed to learn your elemental affinity. An elemental affinity by its name is simply the element your chakra is already close to…the easier one for you to change your chakra to so in turn it is the one that will be more powerful for you to use. By learning your elemental affinity, not only will it make it far easier to learn jutsu in general since you will have a specific element to focus on, but it starts to teach you how to create your own jutsu." _

**XXX**

As all the Genin's eyes widen at the thought of creating their own jutsu, it became blatantly obvious why this was so important. Even barely learning this would increase their power immensely, and once they master their respective elements, who knows what they could do?

Glancing down at the boys, Kakashi felt that a little jab at their pride would be needed to inspire them to continue. "I guess among the four of you, Sakura and Hinata are the closest to the becoming Hokage with their show of control…" That brought a small flinch from Naruto. Then Kakashi tuned his head, "It also seems the Uchiha prodigy isn't as great as we thought?" This brought a scowl from Sasuke. "Also, what kind of medic-nin can't even do a simple manipulation like this?" Now this had Naruto fully twitching. He knew he had a long way to go to become Hokage, but he WAS a medic, damn it!

"Shut up, sensei! _Sasuke-kun will probably hate me now!_" Sakura yelled at Kakashi, fearing that he was going to cause Sasuke to get mad at her.

Neither boy seemed to pay much attention to Sakura as they looked at one another. Then with smirks and Naruto giving a slight squeeze to Hinata's hand, they turned and sprinted for their respective trees.

Seeing that they no longer needed any prompting, Kakashi made his way to the edge of the clearing. If he could've, he might have stayed on the branch a while longer, but he could feel his already depleted reserves were quickly fading. Once safely on the ground, he left the Genin to their devices as he headed to Tazuna and the bridge.

Just as Kakashi disappeared from sight, Naruto caught the scent of a familiar little boy from the edge of the clearing and had to slightly smile as he could hear Kira ranting about how this training would be interesting and useful to no end...

XXX

"Amazing…absolutely amazing, I never would have imagined those boys would come this far…" cackled Howaito as he watched the Genin from a high branch.

"Master, we are prepared to strike at your command," said the long haired man from a nearby branch, "With the Jounin gone and the blonde still weak, this is the perfect chance…"

"Weak?" asked Howaito curiously as he turned one eye towards his servant.

"I apologize, master. I thought you had been informed. One of our shinobi approached to listen to the Genin during their training yesterday and overheard that the one called Naruto is unable to control his chakra properly, except for the crudest of jutsu. The reason is unknown. I apologize…"

As Howaito slowly turned to the white-haired man, not a single emotion could be seen on his features, as he said, "No…we will wait until the end of their training today to strike."

This had the white-haired man looking curiously at his master; "You wish to take them while they are weakened master? Are they really that much of a threat?"

"Kukuku…no, they are no threat. Not at their current level. Before I wished to test their strength for myself, but it's obvious how powerful these boys could become after simply watching them. I will not allow them to slip through my fingers! They would only grow weaker within Konoha under the watch of those fools on the council…the moment they began to show any real power, they would attempt to limit them just as they did me…when night falls, I will set these boys on the path that will make them mine…"

As Howaito began to cackle madly, it seemed the shadows of the surrounding trees seemed to swallow him and his servant.

XXX

In a deep part of Wave Country's forests, a compound can be found that seems to be built into the trees themselves. The roof was pointed, and the entire structure seems to hang a good 40 ft in the air with several smaller ones surrounding it. All of them connected with small bridges, and it seemed the only way into any of them was a twisting walkway connected to the largest building.

Inside we find the feared Demon of the Mist lying in bed with his ever-present apprentice watching over him. Just then, the door opened and the stout businessman Gato in an obviously overpriced business suit came in followed by two Rounin. One was rather large with his tattoo-covered chest exposed. He was also covering his right eye with a black patch.

"I'm surprised you have the nerve to show your face around here after taking suck a beating." said the one named Waraji.

The second one seemed to be fairly average looking with grayish hair that fell to his shoulders. "Ninja from the Hidden Mist would appear to be vastly overrated." said Zouri with a smirk.

Gato took a few steps forward as he said, "You can't even clean up for your miserable subordinates! Demon, yeah right…"

The Rounin began to reach for their swords as the Nin with the beautiful features thought, _"Are they going to attack?"_

"No" Gato raised his arm, "Nothing to say for yourself?" Zabuza just remained silent as the man's arm continued, "No last words?" But before he could reach Zabuza, a crushing grip latched onto his arm.

"DON'T DEFILE ZABUZA-SAN WITH YOUR TOUCH!" cried the feminine Nin.

The two Rounin began to draw their swords as Gato cried out in pain, "HOW DARE YOU!"

In a blur of movement, the feminine Nin had subdued both of the swordsmen by forcefully crossing their swords at each other's throats. "YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT…when I'm angry…"

In a show of strength, the Nin forces the swords out of the Rounin's hands as the three intruders squirmed with fear. "Th-There had better not be any more screw-ups! I-If you fail again, don't you dare think about coming back here!"

As Gato and his thugs ran out of the room, the Nin sat down with a deep sigh, "Haku…there was no need for you to…" said Zabuza as he showed the Kunai in his grip.

"I know…but it's too soon to finish Gato off. If we cause a commotion now, we might alert THEM and be on the run again…for now, let's be patient…ok?"

"I don't trust that midget man…he seems to be building a small army of thugs…maybe to betray me. Keep an eye on him Haku. If he tries anything, we kill him and get out of here."

"Hai" was the only reply Haku gave.

XXX

It was hours later when Kakashi finally returned.

Sakura lay panting on the ground underneath her tree as she watched the boys continue their training. Even Hinata had reached the point where she needed to rest from exhaustion. Despite Sakura being madly in love with Sasuke, she couldn't help the pride in herself knowing that she could do something better than him for once!

It had taken Naruto a few hours, but now he was walking up and down the tree as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Sasuke was as high as Sakura and Hinata had gotten, but unlike them he couldn't stick to the tree for his life. It was really starting to get to him. He could run all the way up the tree, but he couldn't walk up it. In fact, the tree he was working on looked as though a lunatic had come and hacked up the trunk.

Sakura couldn't help but notice the look of frustration and exhaustion on his face. "_Maybe he'll come over here and ask me for help?"_ She thought. This only brought on a fit of giggles despite her short breath. "_Yeah, he'll come over and ask me for help. Then, we'll talk and talk for hours. Just me and him…_ _Paradise…"_

But it didn't look like he was focused on her at all. He kept casting glares off to the side with a killer intent that even Zabuza could've been proud of and then returned to running up his tree. Hinata seemed to be glancing in the same direction with a dreamy look. Finally yielding to her curiosity, Sakura got up and walked over to where he was glaring.

What she saw was Naruto. He was practically skipping up his tree while he was holding a dark purple fire in his hand. There were only a few scratch marks on his tree, and each was noticeably higher than the last.

"_Whoa_…" was her only coherent thought as she watched the blonde travel high up into the branches, only to turn around and come down at the same speed and then simply repeat his cycle while creating and releasing his fire. There was a heavy coating of sweat on his face, but other than that there were no noticeable signs of chakra depletion or exhaustion.

When he caught her staring, Naruto faced her with a cocky foxy grin as he jumped down and landed with no sound whatsoever.

"Alright, that's enough!" Kakashi yelled out. All four Genin were in front of him shortly. Sakura was spent with Sasuke not too far behind. Hinata seemed a little better off. Naruto seemed slightly winded, with a few burns on his sleeves, but noticeable happier.

"Tomorrow, Sakura will guard Tazuna-san with me while he returns to his work on the bridge," He looked at Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata as he continued. "You three will come back here and continue training. Sakura, I know you've already mastered this, and I doubt it will help with your stamina anymore. While at the bridge with me, we will work on your stamina. Naruto, you have your own training to do, I'm sure, so you are released. The rest of you have two days to finish this exercise. After that, we will move onto the last one before we determine your elements. I'm sure you will do it sooner, but…just use your time wisely."

The pink-haired kunoichi was torn. She was wondering about what kind of training she would get from the one-eyed pervert, but it seemed that Sasuke wasn't happy about her getting one-on-one training either. "That's alright, Kakashi-sensei. I'll stay and continue this exercise. Why don't you take Sasuke-kun?"

Everyone looked surprised for a moment…until they remembered who this was, "Sakura, you are the one that needs training at the moment. Hinata is progressing fine; Sasuke and Naruto are ready for their training after they get better control. You, on the other hand, are lacking in stamina. Also, with me still weak, I can't train Sasuke in what he needs. This is the perfect time to fix your problems." finished Kakashi with emphasis, _"One weak link could break the team, and with who we're facing Sakura could be the winning…or losing link…"_

Everyone just seemed to accept the answer, knowing of Sakura's lack of physical abilities. As everyone began to leave, Sakura approached Sasuke and asked him if he wanted to go on a walk with her. As normal, he just grunted and said no, but unlike all the other times… "Why do you keep wasting time on foolish things like this, Sakura? If you have time to flirt with me, then why don't you stay and train some more? Kami knows you need it…"

Sakura was crushed as she watched Sasuke walk away with Kakashi towards the outside of the clearing. Naruto and Hinata stayed behind for a moment until Naruto told Hinata that he was going to talk to Sakura for a moment. Hinata only smiled as she began to catch up with the others. Naruto tried calling Sakura's name, but the girl was out of it. When he softly set his hand on her shoulder, he thought that she was going to jump out of her skin for a moment.

Naruto said in a soft voice, "Sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright, Naruto…I was just lost in thought for a moment. Let's head back." Before Sakura could move, Naruto again laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, why do you chase Sasuke like that? He's never shown any interest in you other than a teammate, and I really think it's starting to get to you…all of the rejection."

Sakura got a burning fire in her eyes as she slapped his hand away and screamed, "What would you know! I love Sasuke-kun and I know he has feeling for me to! He protected me before and he will do it again…" then in a small unsure voice, "I know he would…"

Naruto looked on for a moment before he said, "Yes, he would Sakura…just like he would for me or Kakashi. He protects you as a teammate, not as his love. He isn't interested in you that way…I'm not sure that Sasuke is interested in anyone that way…"

Before Naruto could continue, he was slapped harshly across the face by a teary-eyed Sakura, "What would you know, Naruto-no-baka! I know Sasuke-kun will love me! He's just still hurt about his family!"

"And what do you know about his family, Sakura? Do you even know what happened 5 years ago to change Sasuke so much?" Sakura was shaking slightly after hearing Naruto's cold voice and bared fangs.

"They were all killed during the 'Uchiha Massacre'; that's why he's like that…but I know that I can help him if I stay by him…"

"You really do love him don't you?" asked Naruto as he looked into her eyes, "It's not my place but I'll tell you what happened. Then maybe you can understand why he acts like he does…" Naruto then took a deep breath as he said, "They were all killed on the same night by the same man. He left no one alive. Men, women, children, the elderly…everyone was killed. Nearly 200 members of Sasuke's clan lay in the streets when he came home that night…"

Sakura was shocked…she knew about the massacre, but she never thought it was done by one man, or that Sasuke had seen it, "When Sasuke arrived and saw the bodies, he ran straight for his home to check on his parents and older brother. When he got there, he saw his mother and father dead. There, standing in front of them, was his older brother with his ANBU katana still impaling their mother."

"Sasuke-kun's own brother…" She was in awe and disgust of what she was hearing, but too enthralled to speak.

"Yes, his own brother was the one to kill his clan, but that wasn't the hardest thing about the night." Naruto took a moment to think, "I don't know what exactly happened between those two, because Kakashi wouldn't tell me and never said anything about it to Tazuna for my clone to overhear. If you want to know, you would have to ask Sasuke. What I do know is that Sasuke's older brother Itachi used a very powerful genjutsu to make Sasuke relive the slaughter of his clan over and over for 3 days worth of time."

Sakura was in tears for what had happened to her Sasuke-kun, "What…how could this have happened? Why didn't anyone know?"

"That's the problem…everyone did know and pitied him for it. He never wanted pity. He wanted a family that wanted him for him, not his name. He told me that once when we were younger. That's why he lived alone. Everyone that offered to take him in wanted the last Uchiha, not Sasuke. It's the same with the fan-girls. That's why he ignores them…"

"What? Why would Sasuke-kun do that?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh, "Because all of them want his looks, and Uchiha name. That's how it started out for you too, didn't it? But for you it became more as it went on. The majority of them though are still just after his name and what goes with it. That's why he ignores you. He can't tell the difference between you and another fan-girl."

In that instant, it was as if lightning had struck Sakura straight on the head, "THAT'S IT! He won't give me a chance because he thinks I'm a gold digger like those other whores!"

"…_Wow..." _Naruto thought as he blinked a few times and stuck his pinky in his ear to clear it. "Basically yes, you are taking all the same approaches as the others do. If you want to get close to Sasuke, then try getting to know him by doing what he likes to do. Train with him, spar with him, and don't even think about him as a love interest. Think of him as a friend, and eventually it will happen on its own as long as you are strong enough to keep going."

"How do you know all of this, Naruto-kun? And what do you mean by strong enough?"

"It's 'Kun' again instead of Baka?" asked Naruto only to receive a bright blush, "First, I know this because I share the same pain as Sasuke. I know how he feels and so does Hinata, like I said before. But that's not it…what I told you will work for anyone. Everyone has their own interests, dreams, and hobbies. All you have to do is be interested in them and not just what they have or their looks…and by strong enough, I can tell that Sasuke won't make a connection with someone he thinks he has to protect."

Sakura was in deep thought for a few moments before she said, "He doesn't want to lose anyone again…that's why he keeps his distance from everyone and not just the fans. So I need to be so strong so he can trust that he won't lose me…"

Naruto just had the brightest smile as he began to walk away. He then heard, "Naruto-kun, you said that you and Hinata shared the same pain as Sasuke-kun…would you tell me about it?"

Naruto was caught off-guard by this and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"We're teammates, aren't we? I guess I just want to know you better…"

Naruto just walked over and sat back down. The rest of the twilight was spent telling each other stories, joking around, and just being with friends.

XXX

The dinner that night was very enjoyable. Hinata had helped Tsunami cook a delicious meal of grilled fish and rice with vegetables.

"Boy this is fun! I can't remember the last time I shared a meal with so many people!" said Tazuna as he took a sip of sake.

Naruto and Sasuke were talking about jutsu and what they had seen from the last fight with Zabuza. Sasuke was fairly angry that Naruto had copied jutsu from the man and he hadn't. Kakashi, on the other hand, was very impressed that Naruto had been able to remember hand signs so easily and was very happy Naruto hadn't copied either of the Jounin-level jutsu.

Hinata and Sakura had been talking nonstop about what they though everyone's chakra alignment was going to be. Their ideas so far have been Sasuke: Fire, Naruto: Fire or Earth, Hinata: Water, and Sakura: Earth or Fire. Kakashi was snickering silently at how happy the kids were about learning of their elements, or how dead he was when Kurenai found out what he had taught Hinata.

After dinner was done, Sakura was walking around the room until she noticed a photo, "Um, why is this picture torn? Inari was looking at this the whole time we were having dinner. Someone's face is completely gone. Is that deliberate?"

As Tsunami was washing the dishes, she said, "It was…a picture of Inari's father." This had everyone's attention.

"Once upon a time…our entire village called that man a hero…" Right after Tazuna said that, Inari stood and left the room, slamming the door as his mother called after him.

"FATHER, I've told you time and time again not to mention that in front of my son!" said Tsunami as she ran after Inari.

"So this is why Inari acts so strangely?" asked Sakura

"It sounds like there is a story here. Would you care to share?" asked Kakashi.

"The man in that picture was not Inari's biological father, but he was as close to one as you could hope for. Inari was such a happy and smiling child back then. But Inari changed after what happened to his father…"

Over the next hour, Tazuna told the Konoha ninja about the story of how the hero Kaiza came to the village of Waves, saved Inari's life, became a father for the boy, taught the village the meaning of courage, and how he even saved the village from a flood.

'Protect what you care about with all your strength! Protect it with both arms!'

Naruto would never forget those words. When Tazuna told them about the man being publicly executed by Gato, they all began clenching their fists in anger. Gato had killed the village's hero and the village's spirit along with it.

Naruto then stood and began heading for the door when Sakura asked, "Naruto, what are you doing? It's late at night."

"Don't even think about training anymore tonight Naruto. You need your strength for training tomorrow. If you push too hard, you're going to die," warned Kakashi seriously.

Naruto stops for a moment and stands still, "I'm going to prove to Inari that there are people out there that have known pain like him and are still happy. That he doesn't have to fear Gato as some kind of demon…" Naruto then extends his claws, activates his Shinkirougan, and releases a light killing intent, "And that a real demon trumps a fake one anytime!"

As everyone in the room stayed silent for a moment after Naruto had left, Sasuke asks, "Why does the dobe keep calling himself a demon? That's the third time he's done it since we've been on this mission."

Hinata squirmed slightly, not liking the train of thought until Kakashi said, "If anyone has a right to claim that title, it would be Naruto. It's hard to imagine with how caring and gentle he is, but he has been through a hell that's hard for anyone to come close to. Even you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke, Hinata, and Sakura all knew what Sasuke had been through, but to find out that Naruto had a worse past was hard to imagine. Naruto had told both Sakura and Hinata about his past and childhood, but now that the girls thought about it they were sure he had sugar coated it. Most likely drowned it in sugar…

XXX

**(Several hours later…)**

Kakashi and the other shinobi were still entrenched around the table waiting for the return of Naruto. If it was their own exhaustion and soreness or worry for Naruto that kept them there, no one knew, but he had yet to return and the moon was already high in the sky and several of them were beginning to worry.

The Genin had talked a little about what could have happened to Naruto when he was younger that was so terrible, but sadly, other then what they had heard from Naruto himself, they really didn't know anything about him. Even from their time in the academy with him, all they knew about him was what had happened there. Hinata, to the surprise of the others, knew more than anyone else, not that she was going to tell them all of it, but even she realized that for all the years she had watched Naruto, there was just as much time that she hadn't.

"Maybe we should go find him? It's been hours since he left…something could have happened…" asked Sakura in a small voice.

"You girls are still exhausted from training today," said Kakashi, "Simply moving around would be unwise. Searching the forest for Naruto is out of the question."

"Kakashi-sensei, we can't just leave Naruto-kun out there…it's already late and it's getting cold…" said Hinata in a worried tone.

As a flash of worry passed through Kakashi's eye, he said, "I know…I'm worried as well, and after the training you all did today I didn't want any of you to leave or train, but I wasn't able to stop him. You need to rest and Naruto can take care of himself…he has all his life…"

Before either girl could argue Kakashi's point the sound of the door sliding open and a strong breeze of the night air pulled all eyes to the open door, only to catch sight of Sasuke's disappearing back.

A deep sigh escaped Kakashi as he said, "When I get back on my feet, the first thing on my list is to have a long talk with those boys about obeying orders…"

Both girls look at each other with worry etched on their faces as Tsunami ushers them all upstairs to their respective room…

XXX

As Naruto continued to move through the Jyuuken kata that had become so natural to him over the past few months, he couldn't help but to let his mind wander. He would just jump from one subject to the next as if there was nothing to focus on as he smoothly flowed through the kata. Every move he made led to a different look on things, opinions, and the what-ifs of life itself. He had never been one to consider these things, and if asked about any subject outside his own training, he would most likely smile stupidly as he scratched the back of his head to avoid trying to answer, and yet here he was in the middle of a chilled forest, training himself under the light of the crescent moon because some 7 year old boy had gotten under his skin. It was a taxing idea…

He had started to think about his life, trying to really decide if his life was so horrible compared to the lives of other, what he was doing differently, and even about Hinata and how he truly felt for her or if he felt for her at all. It was strange how he had arrived at his current train of thought. At first, everything was about his training. What he needed to do after his body was fixed later tonight. How he could use his abilities more fluidly in battle.

From there, his mind wandered into his medical training and all the shortcomings he had in the field. Disease, poisons, drugs, medicine mixing, long-term effects of genjutsu on the mind…all of these subjects Naruto had little to no knowledge in. He could recognize them, give onsite treatment, but past being a field medic…a medic for the battlefield he came up short. He was a paramedic, not a doctor and he hated it. To realize that he truly fell short was…hard to except. Naruto had seen the difference between himself and the higher-ranked field medics and he wasn't impressed. All the first class had that he didn't was field experience, and he would have that sooner or later, but when he had acted as a nurse in the hospital is when he truly began to see the difference…

The doctors…the fully-fledged med-nin…they were in a class completely on their own. Specialists of every kind, years of experience, most of Jounin level before they retired to the hospital. This is where Naruto truly found the difference in where he was and where he needed to go. He may have not been the youngest med-nin, but all the others he worked with were so dedicated. Nothing else existed to them. They were medical shinobi and nothing more. Had spent years of study, training and hard work to get to where they are, and yet he had done it in a few weeks thanks to his Kage Bunshin…Naruto had to wonder that if now his Bunshin couldn't help, would he be able to keep up with his medical studies? Would he eventually fall behind? The life of a shinobi was of battle and not healing. To cause wounds and not heal them. Could he really do both and rise in skill as he wanted, or would one suffer so the other could rise?

It was as he followed these thoughts that he finally landed on the subject of Hinata, the one thing that he truly didn't know how to handle at all. Kira had appeared out of nowhere, and the feelings had just appeared with her. It wasn't something to think about or worry. He loved Kira and she loved him, that was a certainty. No thought or reason was needed…that's just how it was, and Naruto was sure that it was all he needed, but Hinata…Hinata was different.

She was there for the longest time, but never in that way. He had never even thought of her that way, and yet she had loved him all this time and he had never seen it. Hinata was easily one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen, almost a match for his Kira-chan in every way. She was quiet, intelligent, kind, gentle, loyal…sexy…all of these could easily be used to describe Hinata, but these were all just pieces of her. Something someone would be able to observe from afar, not what Naruto knew her as. She was strong-willed, powerful, and righteous in everything she did and saw things with a pure heart that shown in her eyes. This was the Hinata he knew existed under the surface and the one he saw every so often in those white eyes of hers that were so famous for being emotionless in the rest of her clan.

She was precious to him…a bond that was strong. The feelings he had for Hinata were similar to the feelings he held for Kira, but yet they were different as well. He knew that what he felt for Kira was love…a love that was a warm glow that always seemed to surround him. That's what he felt love was. A constant feeling of…he didn't know what, but for Hinata it was as if he was on fire. When she took his hand, brushed by him, or merely smiled, it was as if a flame lit inside him, but as soon as it was there, it disappeared the moment she was gone. That's what had him so confused. Naruto always cared about Hinata and Kira, but no matter where Kira was, the warmth was always there. For Hinata though, it seemed to come and go…Naruto had to wonder: was it only a physical attraction to Hinata that made the fire appear? Was she a friend that merely appealed to his instincts, or was this how his feelings for Kira had started and he simply couldn't remember?

"Hey dobe…" called Sasuke from the edge of the clearing, only to see his blonde teammate nearly jump out of his skin, "The others are worried about you. You need to come back to Tazuna's or else you're going to hold back our training tomorrow."

"_Note to self…prepare horrible prank for Sasuke…"_ thought Naruto as he caught his breath. All the training combined with his recent startle had seriously winded him.

As Sasuke smirked at his teammate's obvious shock, he took a moment to survey the clearing. One tree was covered in claw marks, some far deeper than the others, maybe sword strikes, stood on one side. Another tree covered in scorch marks and indents that obviously showed repetitive Jyuuken strikes stood near the first tree, _"If only the dobe would focus all these separate skills into a direct fighting style instead of dancing around with them, he could be devastating. It's obvious that he could be the perfect short-to-midrange fighter with his skills. Maybe I should…wait, why am I even thinking of helping him? If he can't figure out how to use his own abilities, then it's his own fault…I need to focus on my own power."_

It was at this moment that Naruto's earlier words once again flashed through Sasuke's mind. _"Help each other reach our goals? Is it even possible for someone to help in mine and not get in my way? To borrow another's power for my goal…no…no one can help me achieve mine…but either way, the stronger the team is, the better my chances are…I can at least have some fun pointing out his flaws…if he figures it out from there, then it only proves he's a worthy rival for me…"_

As Sasuke finished his thought, Naruto had finally caught his breath and began packing up his gear. Making sure his gem and sword were all in place and secure. He took a moment to readjust his weights as he began walking toward Sasuke when the ridged Uchiha asked, "Why do you fight the way you do?"

This had Naruto looking strangely at Sasuke as the Uchiha had his head turned to one side, "Why do I fight like I do?" repeated Naruto as he just seemed to let his question hang in the night air.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, "The way you fight…you don't have a fighting style…you have five of them…you switch between them as if you didn't know what you were doing or couldn't decide how to act in a situation."

"Five styles? What are you talking about, Sasuke? I've fought you to a draw lots of times!" Naruto was truly confused now. He had already had a lot on his mind from before, and now he was just getting too deep.

Sasuke just seemed to glare out of the corner of his eye as he said, "The way you fight…it's like you're five different people that attack at different times. You seem to switch between Jyuuken, Ninjutsu, that fire of yours, your medic training and your doujutsu."

Naruto had actually bristled at what Sasuke had said, but he was actually too curious about what he was hearing to try and argue it…not yet anyway.

Sasuke then said, "Look at me, for instance. My Taijutsu and Ninjutsu flow into each other easily, and I have no pause in my attacks. This makes it hard for anyone to deal with my style unless they are considerably stronger than me. When you fight, it's very choppy, like you can't decide on what to do. For your Taijutsu, you have Jyuuken and your med-nin Taijutsu, and it's obvious to anyone watching you that you shuffle between the two because of the pause you give. It's the same for your Ninjutsu and Fire attacks. You seem to over-think what you're going to do, and when you use your doujutsu, it's like you're a different dobe all together. All you do is sit back and observe. You only act when attacked. It's very strange. It's like 5 different shinobi are trying to fight using your body at the same time…"

"_Is Sasuke trying to give me advice? If he is, he's making sense…strange sense, but still sense."_ Naruto straightened as he took a thinking pose and stared at Sasuke, which seemed to make the Uchiha uncomfortable, "So…you're saying I need to be more like you, Teme?"

Sasuke glared a hole straight through Naruto's head as he said, "No dobe, I'm saying that you need to stop fighting like other shinobi and fight like yourself!"

"Myself?" asked Naruto, "How can I not be fighting like myself?"

Sasuke seemed to shift from one foot to the other as he stared off into space for a moment, "Like I said…you're fighting like 5 different people dobe. Instead of having one style that uses what you've learned…whenever I learn something new, I make it a part of my style. It doesn't matter if it's a jutsu, weapon, or rendan. I always make it a part of MY style. You, dobe, already know so much, but none of it is your style…it's the style of others that you learned and they're clashing with each other…you've never put anything together in your own way. You've never made it YOURS. Just done exactly as you were shown."

Three things happened in Naruto's mind at that moment. First, he realized that he had never heard Sasuke talk this much at one time…ever. Second, Sasuke was actually trying to help! In his own way, but still trying to help him and third…Sasuke was right. Naruto had never thought of it that way before…it was just like what Hayate had said. He had learned other styles of fighting, but instead of taking the lessons from them to strengthen his own style; he simple used them…and that wasn't enough. It seemed so simple now that he looked at it. He should have been stronger then he was but he couldn't ever figure what the problem was and here it is!

Naruto had always found Hayate's choice of not teaching his style strange, but it made sense now…no matter how hard he trained in them, the styles of others would always be just that…he needed to make his own. But how? What would he take from what he had learned to make his own? What was his style now? Did he even have one to build off of anymore or did it drown in everything he had learned over the few past months?

These questions passed through Naruto's mind as he stood there stock still while Sasuke looked on with a curious eye…he could see Naruto's gears turning from his words and he couldn't help but smirk at the idea of having something up on the blonde, but there was something…else. It was a kind of pride. But what kind of pride was it? It wasn't of winning a fight or learning a jutsu. It wasn't even the pride of realizing he had become stronger that was so often around these days since joining his team…no, this pride was different…was it the pride of helping someone?

XXX

As the two boys stood in the clearing, both lost in their own thoughts, neither noticed the sudden movement in the surrounding trees until they finally hear a voice call out mockingly, "I guess Konoha Genin are really declining in skill if they let us get this close."

In an instant, Naruto and Sasuke moved back to back as they scanned their surroundings, "How many you count, Sasuke?" asked Naruto as his blood red slits scanned the dark forest.

"I get 10 surrounding us and another two to the northeast on a high branch. You?" replied Sasuke as he drew a kunai with his left hand and raised his right in a gathering seal.

"I get the same, and I can't find any more in the area, but the ones surrounding us have chakra levels close to yours." said Naruto as he took a basic Jyuuken stance.

"So we're facing 10 Genin…what about the two in the branches?" asked Sasuke as two of the shinobi surrounding them begin to slowly move forward.

"10 Chunin level actually by their chakra level, but chakra doesn't tell rank all the time. The other two…you don't want to know…" said Naruto with a deep serious voice. _"Chakra may not be the best way to tell rank, but most shinobi don't get anywhere near the level of chakra those two have without Jounin training…or other methods…either way it doesn't look good…"_

Light chuckling could be heard from several of the shinobi hiding in the shadows of the trees, "Actually, you're very correct, blondie. The 10 of us are Chunin…"

Naruto slowly shook his head as he prepared for what was to come, "So Gato got impatient and sent some more thugs…but this seems a little overkill to take out a bridge builder."

"Think about it, Naruto. If these Nin were after Tazuna, they would have attacked the house and not followed us. Plus, if you haven't noticed, none of them are wearing hitai-ate or anything to tie them to a village or as a missing nin. So it's safe to say that these guys are after something from us and don't want to give us any clue as to who they are…"

Naruto blinked a few times as his mind went through nearly every scenario that could come out of this situation, and far too many turned morbid for his liking. He tried to get Kira to wake up to get the answers that only she seemed to posses, but to his dismay she was still out cold from all of the energy she had built up for the 'cocoon'. "Well Sasuke, it seems we have a fight on our hands…"

Just as Naruto and Sasuke picked their targets and were about to launch off, a voice came from behind the gathered shinobi that caused both boys to tense and turn their full attention to the man, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but these nin are not here to fight you...that would be my pleasure…"

Naruto and Sasuke clearly recognized the voice, but it wasn't until the gathered nin parted and allowed the form of Howaito to pass into the pale light that the boys truly accepted it. This Howaito however was different then the last time they had seen him. The same long shined black hair fell down his back. Light tanned skin met their eyes as deep black pools stared down at them. Howaito still wore a black kimono with classic black shinobi sandals but this was all the same as before. What was truly different was the calm, kind, and collected visage of Howaito was gone and replaced with one that could only be described as crazed and sadistic…

Naruto was…shaken…it was happening again! He may have not known this man long or even cared for him. Howaito may have only been a client but Naruto had protected him, shared what he had with him, trusted this man and here he was betraying him! It was as if Mizuki was sneering at him as he stared at Howaito's sadistic face…Naruto's eyes flared red as his mind clouded.

It was slow…like falling in a dream. Naruto knew he wasn't falling but it felt like he was being separated from his body as his anger grew and he couldn't stop it. Even if he knew it was the worst thing a shinobi could do he was losing himself to his rage. He could see everything so clearly even though his vision was tainted a bloody red. It was like he was remembering something instead of experiencing it for the first time. It was like he was watching himself as he drew his sword and tore the ground out from under him from the force of the youki he had drawn as he streaked towards Howaito with an explosion of crimson.

"Stop dobe are you crazy!" yelled Sasuke as he tried to chase after him but the red chakra was almost burning him as he tried to break through it. He had never felt it this intense before. He knew that when Naruto drew out this red chakra it was as if he rose to an entirely different level that he was hard pressed to follow but this…this was different. This chakra was filled with rage and hatred. Out for nothing but blood and the Naruto he saw before him was…beyond him, _"How? How did this happen and I never saw it? Did Naruto…No…when did he surpass me?"_

XXX

Howaito acted flawlessly as he dodged every attempt Naruto made to strike at him. It was like watching a dance as he smoothly flowed through Naruto's attacks.

Sword strikes, claw attacks, even bursts of fire streamed from the boy faster than any of his subordinates could follow. Left, right, up, side, bellow, cross strike…it was an ever changing pattern of attacks with such blinding power trees, rocks, and the ground itself was split under their power and yet Howaito looked on as if he had gotten a new toy…

Naruto was struggling with himself. He knew in his mind that if he kept this going much longer he was more liable to destroy himself then this monster…he had always thought that if it came down to it he could win any battle. If he put everything on the line that everything he and Kira had worked so hard for would be enough…but it was failing him against this man. Nothing worked. He was watching as his body tried everything he himself could do at the time…and nothing.

For once Sasuke couldn't even act like he didn't care or that he was in control. He was surrounded by enemy ninja that seemed far too interested in him and then he found his former client was the one after them! Now he was just watching as Naruto's eyes disappeared completely only to be replaced by bloody pools of red and now he was going berserk using powers Sasuke had never dreamed the dirty blonde possessed.

XXX

"_So…interesting." _thought Howaito as he continued to dance around Naruto with a critical eye, _"Those seals are unique…I wonder who crafted them? What purpose do they serve other then providing this unnatural power?"_ Howaito easily batted Naruto away with a high kick to his neck sending him into the ground as he jumped into a tree,_ "I will have plenty of time to figure that out once he's mine but for now I need to stop him before he destroys himself…I doubt even a wonderful body like his can sustain much more…but how to stop him without damaging him?"_

Howaito watched as Naruto tore through the Chuunin guards that tried to stop him from chasing Howaito into the tree. It was…sickening to watch. Naruto's claws easily tore through the Chuunin leaving bubbling red gashing in them as they feel to the ground. His sword sliced through another as if one fire. Even Howaito was awed at the ease Naruto had in disposing of three of his chuunin before charging him again.

"The boy is weakening…" said Howaito as he noticed that the red aura surrounding Naruto was slowly fading…

XXX

Naruto once again reached Howaito as he began to ascend the tree but that was the mistake that Howaito had been waiting for! In an instant Howaito opened his mouth as a sword soared towards the unprepared Naruto catching him harshly in the shoulder and launching him back into the ground.

As the sword stuck deeply into Naruto's right shoulder holding him against the ground the red aura slowly faded from him.

Sasuke watched on as Howaito easily jumped from the high branches of the tree and stood over Naruto. He couldn't hear but it was clear that whatever Howaito had said had Naruto fully aware of him in an instant.

Howaito roughly tore the sword from Naruto as the boy let out a cry in pain. Howaito watched in sick fascination as the wound slowly closed up before his eyes…Naruto took that moment to swing his sword with all the force he had left towards Howaito!

Naruto looked on in utter despair as his sword met with Howaito's…and shattered. Naruto seemed to look at his broken sword for a moment before his eyes clouded over and his arm fell to the ground still clutching what was left of his sword in his hand.

It took him a moment but Howaito eventually brought his foot down on top of Naruto chest forcing him to cry out again until his lungs were emptied then savagely jab his own sword deep into Naruto's shoulder once again before he could regain his breath. Howaito watched as the pain flashed through Naruto's eyes and he tried in vain to cry out again…

It was then that Howaito finally kicked Naruto with such forced everyone in the clearing could easily hear the cracking of his ribs as he was sent flying back towards Sasuke.

Sasuke looked horrified, _"What…how…this guy…he's a monster! How…what can I do!"_ cried Sasuke in his mind as he looked down into the pained face of Naruto but he too was sickly fascinated as he watched the hole in Naruto's chest close once again. He could even hear as Naruto's ribs snapped back into place as his muscled contorted under his skin to do so.

"Kukuku…here I was wasting all this time to ensure your body wouldn't be damaged and here I find you heal damage as quickly as I cause it…how intriguing…"

Sasuke snapped his head up as he watched Howaito start walking closer to him. It was then that he saw Naruto trying to brace himself attempting to stand. Everything in him was telling him to grab Naruto. To pull him up but for every muscle that tensed to move another seemed to pull him back out of fear.

"_This can't be the same Howaito! His chakra level is higher than Ji-san's…we…I…even Kira-chan doesn't have a chance against this guy!"_ as Naruto finished his morbid thoughts after finally recovering from his horrid battle against such a monster he was about to call out to Sasuke to make a break for the line of nin when Howaito's eyes flashed a grotesque yellow against his tanned skin.

In that instant Naruto felt as if a weight had been set upon him.

As Naruto suddenly fell to his knee's Itachi's face flashed before Sasuke's eyes. It was happening again. A monster stood before him and he could do nothing against it, "Naruto! Naruto what's wrong with you? Stand up this is no time to…"

"He can't…" called out Howaito in a sickeningly sweet voice, "I have been watching you boys train for some time and have seen this boys eyes…eyes with such power can be just as much a curse as they are a blessing…"

"A genjutsu? Don't mess with me! No simple genjutsu could affect Naruto like this!" cried Sasuke as he tried to force chakra into Naruto's system.

"It won't do you any good boy…Naruto-kun may be fairly advanced for his age as a ninja but the level of jutsu I just cast on him is far above either of your levels. Doujutsu or not…" Sasuke seemed to stiffen at this as he moved in front of Naruto, "At first I had no intension of taking my fun away with suck a jutsu but it seems Naruto-kun has been able to discern my level and was planning to flee…and I couldn't allow that." Howaito began to slowly approach Naruto and Sasuke with a gruesome smirk sliding across his face.

"_Damn Naruto…you sure picked a damn time to fall for a jutsu…do I even stand a chance here? Is there anything I can do that you can't right now…"_ thought Sasuke as he turned to see that strained and almost painful look that seemed sculpted to Naruto's face, "If Naruto was ready to run then…" but before Sasuke could even move to grab Naruto it felt as if someone had wrapped their hands around his heart and throat, _"What…what is this! I can barely breath…"_

"Now-now Sasuke-kun I thought you would have had more sense than to try and run after seeing what that got Naruto-kun…the both of you may be interesting for Genin but you are still just pitiful Genin…my jutsu uses a compressed burst of killing intent to fully open your senses to me breaking any defense you may have had and then it's simple for me to cast a high level genjutsu to hold you. Naruto's powerful senses and Doujutsu only made that simpler since he doesn't have full control of them yet. I had hoped to have more fun with this but it seems you insist on taking all my fun from me…" as Howaito began to slowly walk towards Naruto and Sasuke again he began a long set of seals as purple chakra seemed to pour from him like venom.

Both boys were on the verge of losing their minds from the foul chakra that was leaking from the man. It was as if they were in hell itself. Not being able to move, barely able to breath, and having all their senses forced open leaving their minds at the will of this…monsters foul chakra.

"_Move…move…come on damn it move!"_ cried Naruto in his mind as he struggled to move his body, _"What did he do? I can…wait…my body is frozen but…I can still control my chakra somehow. If only I had more control then maybe I could catch him in a…no this guy isn't normal…wait my gem…I'll only have one chance at this…"_

As Howaito neared Naruto and Sasuke the gathered shinobi that had survived Naruto's rampage seemed to smile in wicked and sinister ways. It was obvious that they knew what was to come…it seemed the more the sickly purple chakra poured from Howaito the more ominous he seemed to appear. Each step seemed to make the night darken as the air chilled as he passed. The very life in the air seemed to be forced away by this dark aura of Howaito.

Finally as the visage of Howaito with glowing yellow eyes and wild hair blown about by the force of his own chakra stood before them all Naruto and Sasuke could do was stare on as it seemed fangs grew from his lips until even Naruto's paled in comparison…

"Well I had hoped to savor this moment but it seems you boys are still too young to give me any real entertainment but I will leave you with a gift…hopefully you will use it to grow strong enough to give me some fun the next time we meet!" in that instant Howaito's neck began to stretch towards Sasuke as if it were a living snake!

"_What is this freak doing? He's going to bite Sasuke!"_ cried Naruto in his mind as he was channeled all the chakra he could into his gem. As the gem began to glow brighter and brighter all in the clearing had to shield their eyes as the light became so intense they had no choice but to cover their eyes anyway they could. The light finally engulfed the clearing in its crimson glow. The force was so intense that the shinobi could even feel heated air push against their skin.

As the light began to fade the site was completely shocking. A blade of red energy had formed around Naruto's arm and forced the boy to stand as it impaled the ground beneath him, scorching the earth where it touched but this was not the reason for the attention of the sinister shinobi. No, what truly was shocking was the second blade that had formed from the gem. The blade that had cleanly pierced through Howaito's neck as his fangs cleanly pierced through Naruto's energy blade and deeply imbedded in Naruto's gem and hand.

**XXX**

As Naruto's dark red almost black blood slowly dripped from his hand to mix with the red chakra of his blade he stared into the shocked and strangely gleeful eye's of Howaito. He watched in horror as what almost looked like a dark purple mist or poison flowed from his fangs into his gem turning it from a brilliant red to a gruesome bubbling purplish black.

Sasuke lay behind Naruto with shock and fear clear on his face…not only for Naruto, but the fact that he had just seen a man with his neck pierced through smile at him. Even this though was not what had seeded such fear into Sasuke's eyes. It was the fact the same man had, at the very moment he'd bitten Naruto, had a second head explode from his neck and viciously tear into the flesh of his own neck…

As Sasuke screamed in agony, he realized that the same substance that he could see traveling up Naruto's arm was now flowing through his veins. The pain was unbelievable. Every vein felt as if liquid fire was flowing through it. Sasuke could do nothing but scream until his voice finally failed him, but in that very instance, a rage…a need filled Sasuke he had never known before. Rage that something such as this was happening not only to him, but also to the only person that had ever shown any concern for him as a person and not as the last Uchiha. Rage that he had once again allowed himself to form a bond with someone and had failed again to protect…and finally, a need to save the only other human he could truly call a friend…

"You…you won't…get away with this…" rasped Sasuke as he gripped Howaito's neck strongly enough to tear into the man's skin…

As Howaito's head was finally forced away from Sasuke's neck, he not only looked over his precious Curse Seal of Heaven but into the crimson eyes he so desired as Sasuke's grip continued to tighten until a sickening crunch was heard before Sasuke finally passed out into blissful darkness.

**XXX**

Naruto heard a crunch from behind him as a burning sensation seemed to slowly crawl up his arm as his chakra blade faded…it was then that he saw his once gold and red gem melt away into a purple and black ooze that began to crawl up his arm and engulf his wrist band until it completely engulfed his left forearm…

Naruto began to scream uncontrollably as the disgusting slime began to tear into his flesh and ignite his seals in a gruesome purple light. In an instant, the purple glow had spread to every corner of Naruto's body. Every inch of the seal was glowing with a sickly purple light that even shined through his clothes as Naruto continued to scream in silent agony until he finally seemed to collapse and allow the strange energy do what it would…

**XXX**

Howaito only looked on in an uncaring way as his second head broke off his neck and he returned to his normal visage while still holding the gash in his neck from Naruto. Many of the gathered shinobi attempted to aid their wounded master, only to be savagely beaten away like flies, "Kukuku…" coughed Howaito through the blood bubbling in his mouth, "It seems I truly did underestimate these boys…"

"Orochimaru-sama, shall we gather your targets for you?" asked a man with long white hair and green eyes.

"No, Kimmimoro-kun…they aren't ready to come with me yet. I can see it in their eyes…I need them to come to me of their own will or I will never posses them…making them prisoners would do nothing for me. I will let them experience my power. The one thing that both of them search for. They will come to me in time seeking more…"

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama. I will gather our shinobi and have them return to base."

"Very well…I will enjoy watching what is to happen to these boys. I can't wait to see how far they will keep me entertained."

Finally, Orochimaru and his gathered shinobi abandon the scarred clearing as Sasuke lay in complete silence as a soft purple aura seemed to glide just over his skin while at the same time a red glow came from where Naruto once lay…

**XXX**

**READ THIS!**

**Okay, I am sure that many of you that have read my fic before have noticed that most of the changes so far have been grammatical and have had a very small impact on the story as a whole. Mostly just simplifying my explanations. Well the next few chapters will have the major reworks! I am redoing how the elements work in this fic as well as how the cursed seals will work. When I read over the original chapters even I got a headache! The elements for shinobi will work just like in cannon and the demon elements are being based off of 'Avatar the Last air bender' to make it simpler. Also there will be a few support characters barrowed from other anime. THIS DOES NOT MEAN CROSSOVER! Just that I'm too lazy to create my own original characters at this point.**

**Thank you and hit the 'NEXT'/'REVIEW' button as it applies.**

**Also please remember to vote for the poll! It closes 6/16/10!**


	19. Sealed Fate

**Okay, I know this sounds horrible but I am really starting to hate the system! Every time I go to post something I have to go back and see what formatting has been screwed up! I just found out that the first 17 or so chapters had their scene breaks removed when I posted them! Now I find out that 'XXX' will show up as a scene break but not always bold. Yes, the system will even unbold my text sometimes. And what gets me even more pissed is that when I try to put in the scene break line they provide in the editing window is that the kind of screwed up stuff that happens almost gives me nightmares! So yah over the next few weeks I have to go back ONCE AGAIN to my old chapters and add the scene breaks so the fic makes sense…joy.**

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.19 Sealed Fate **

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**I do not own Naruto because if I did Kira would have been there from the very beginning to beat the living shit out of Sakura for hitting Naruto! **(I just went back to reread the manga for inspiration and I ended up writing a fic about nothing but Sakura bashing…so ignore this left over hatred)

**XXX**

**(Last time…)**

_Howaito only looked on in an uncaring way as his second head broke off his neck and he returned to his normal visage while still holding the gash in his neck from Naruto. Many of the gathered shinobi attempted to aid their wounded master, only to be savagely beaten away like flies, "Kukuku…" coughed Howaito through the blood bubbling in his mouth, "It seems I truly did underestimate these boys…"_

"_Orochimaru-sama, shall we gather your targets for you?" asked a man with long white hair and green eyes._

"_No, Kimmimoro-kun…they aren't ready to come with me yet. I can see it in their eyes…I need them to come to me of their own will or I will never posses them…I will let them experience my power. The one thing that both of them search for. They will come to me in time…"_

"_Very well, Orochimaru-sama. I will gather our shinobi and have them return to base…"_

"_Very well…I will enjoy watching what is to happen to these boys…I can't wait to see how far they will keep me entertained…"_

_Finally, Orochimaru and his gathered shinobi abandon the scarred clearing as Sasuke lay in complete silence as a soft purple aura seemed to glide just over his skin while at the same time a red glow came from where Naruto once lay…_

**XXX**

**(Day 1…)**

The sun had just broken the waters edge to set the world alight for the day to begin. Slowly the light crawled from the edge of the oceans horizon to touch the shores of the country of Waves just off the coast of Fire country.

The light was annoying to him. It was grating at the edge of his consciousness. Urging him to awaken even though every part of him protested the moment his mind came back to him enough to receive the message but never the less he began to stir…

Finally after what felt like an eternity he began to open his eye's only to have them assaulted by the morning light that poured through the widow. It was then he felt a weight on his chest. A weight attached to a head of… _"Pink hair?"_ thought Sasuke…

It was then everything came flooding back to him as he sat up so quickly he threw the poor sleeping girl off of him, "Naruto!" cried Sasuke as he searched the room for his blonde teammate.

"Sasuke-kun you're awake!" cried Sakura as she attached herself to the boy. In an instant the door to the room flew open as Kakashi and Tazuna entered the room.

It only took Sasuke's mind a moment to recognize Kakashi and ask, "Where's Naruto? Is he alright? What about Howaito? And the weird bite Jutsu he used on me and Naruto?"

Everyone in the room was shocked speechless. Never had they seen Sasuke so…emotional. And over Naruto no less, "Naruto's fine Sasuke-kun. He's asleep in the next room with Hinata and Kira-san…and what do you mean by Howaito? Didn't Naruto leave him in Kumo?" asked Sakura as she finally got Sasuke to lie down much to his protests but with how week his body was he couldn't put up much of a fight.

"Hmm, I had no idea Howaito was the one that attacked you two?" said Kakashi with an uncharacteristically sharp look in his eye, "This is most disturbing…can you tell me the specifics?"

Everyone looked at Kakashi strangely. Not only had he said it was Howaito that attacked them even though Sasuke never said so but he even didn't sound surprised as he never broke his eye away from Sasuke's, "Give me a minute to think…" Sasuke raised his hand to his face before placing it over the tender flesh of his neck, "I found Naruto out in the woods. He had been training and we talked for a few moments…I can't remember the details too well…" said Sasuke as he turned his head away with a barely noticeable scowl, "We were distracted and between 10-12 shinobi surrounded us…10 were most likely chuunin from what me and Naruto could observe…"

Kakashi's visage considerably darkened as everyone else in the room took a large intake of breath as Sasuke continued to retell Naruto's and his efforts as best he could. Sakura only cradled Sasuke's head much to the boy irritation as Kakashi only seemed to brood…

"This is troubling…10 chuunin and 2 jounin level ninja alone is disturbing but to have someone able to toy with you and Naruto like that…and Howaito…" Kakashi turned away…much too afraid of letting something slip, _"Orochimaru…here of all places? There's no way he could be working for Gato…could he have been after Sasuke and Naruto all along or was Naruto only a side interest? Having the last 'Sharingan' under his control would certainly be something he would desire…I need to contact Hokage-sama immediately for reinforcements…"_

"_He did it again…"_ thought Sasuke, _"I never said the other two were a higher level…"_ As Kakashi began to leave the room Sasuke asked, "What about Howaito and the strange Jutsu he used with that purple chakra?"

Sasuke attempted to sit up again but failed as Kakashi said, "The jutsu Howaito used is complicated and since you and Naruto were affected I'll explain once Naruto wakes up again. He awoke yesterday but passed out again right after. I took the chance to perform a sealing on both you and Naruto once you two were strong enough…to ensure there wouldn't be any effects from the jutsu right away. That's also why you're so exhausted. The sealing takes a lot out of the one being sealed…"

Sasuke took a moment before nodding solidly seeing that it was clear that his sensei knew more but wasn't willing to discuss it yet, "Then before you go…how long have we been out?"

Kakashi's mood took a darker turn as he said, "We found you yesterday morning…you've been sound asleep since. Naruto…we found near you but it seems the healing technique he described to us had begun some time after the two of you were attacked. He was surrounded in red energy that had taken the shape of a gem of some kind. We were only able to bring him back to the house around mid day yesterday. He woke up for a few moments after the technique dispelled. Then he passed out right after." Sasuke gave a solid nod. It sounded like something that blonde would do after all, "As far as I can tell other then the jutsu that's affecting you working on him he's never been in better shape…_I don't think anyone has been in better shape."_ Finished Kakashi in his mind not quite sure of everything himself.

He had never had the chance to observe Naruto that closely before and…it was an enlightening experience to say the least even while under the watchful eye of Kira who seemed dead set on not letting him do anything. It took Hinata over an hour just to convince the girl to allow him to place a seal to help suppress what Orochimaru had done.

Sasuke watched as Tazuna and Kakashi disappeared out the door once again, _"I knew you couldn't die that easily dobe…I won't let you die until we decide who's stronger…"_ these were the final thought of the last Uchiha as he finally gave way to the exhaustion and allowed his head to fall to the side into something soft, _"I…don't remember this futon being this comfy…"_

"Eeepp!" Sakura couldn't even attempt to hide the fiery blush that lit up her face as Sasuke seemed to nuzzle between her thighs in his sleepy state. She breathed a sigh of relief when he finally seemed to find a comfy spot and stopped moving, _"Thank, Kami…I wasn't sure how much longer I could have dealt with that…_ **CHAA! LETS HOPE HE DOES IT AGAIN BEFORE HE WAKES UP!**"

For once Sakura and her inner self agreed…and it scared her to no end…

**XXX**

**(Day 1…Several hours later…)**

"Kira-neechan! He's waking up!" cried Hinata as she watched Naruto slowly stir under the tightly wrapped blankets they had put over him. Kira, Kakashi, and the citizens of Wave in the house all burst into the room a moment later as Naruto's eyes finally flashed open…

Everyone nearly fell backwards out of complete shock. Naruto's eyes…once he had opened them turned from their heavenly blue with a captivating purple hue to their outer edge to pure coal black. Not a black of a human eye but a deep all consuming blackness that sent a chill down the spine before igniting in a sea of flames that condensed into a solid ring of fire around the outer edge that once shown a soft purple. Finally a deep red slit formed in the middle from the surrounding flames until the eyes disappeared back into the same alluring blue they once were…

It took the people in the room a few moments before they finally noticed that even though Naruto's eyes were open and back to normal he had yet to say a thing…that was when a raspy sound escaped his lips through his fangs. In an instant Hinata was by his side lifting his head to place a glass of water at his lips. After gulping down the glass much to Hinata's protests Naruto asked the simple question, "Sas-uke?"

Kakashi couldn't help but smile under his mask, _"It seems the two I always worried that were going to cause the team to fall apart are closer then I could've imagined_…He's fine Naruto…and so are you." It was then Kakashi saw Naruto starting to attempt to pose another question, "I'll answer all your questions once Sasuke is awake to hear it. He woke up a few hours ago before going back to sleep. Why don't you take this time to rest and when everyone is awake again we can all have a talk…"

Before Naruto could say another thing Kakashi disappeared through the door. Naruto merely slammed his head back down on his pillow as he rasped out, "Just like Kakashi…playing favorite's with the Uchiha…at least all the other times he had believable excuses…unlike when he's late." It was then Naruto felt a weight land on his chest and looked up to see the crying faces of Kira and Hinata.

It only took Naruto a moment to understand what was happening so he wrenched his arms from the sheets to cup the cheeks of the two girls, "Hay, hay, It's okay isn't it? I'm fine! Just a little tired…what's really hurting now is seeing my girls crying in front of me! I hate it when people cry…unless they're happy when doing it!"

It was then that Naruto noticed that the palm of the hand he was using to softly cup Kira's face was covered in black. At first he didn't know what to think as he slowly pulled his left hand away from Kira's face only to see that the same black spandex like substance traveled up his arm until just before his elbow. As Naruto stared into his hand he noticed that there was a small red gem about the size of a marble with a ring of gold around it in his palm. When Naruto removed his right hand from Hinata's face to trace the gem and his palm he found to his surprise that the gem was indeed embedded into his hand but that wasn't what truly surprised him. It was that the black substance was warm and soft as if it were his skin!

As Naruto examined this new oddity he noticed that there was another band of gold almost an inch wide encircling his wrist and another at the very end of the blackness just before his elbow. As he twisted his arm to give himself a better look he noticed a second and slightly bigger red gem located at the top of his wrist. This one though had a red slit in it reminding him of one of Kira's eyes even if it did more closely resemble one of his own. Finally, when he examined the nearly two inch wide gold ring at the base of his forearm he noticed that it was etched with a strange band of seals that he was unfamiliar with. They were unlike the seals he had seen on his weights or the symbols on his gem so he had to wonder,_ "Where did that come from? I don't remember…wait, my gem…it melted after that freak bit into it but this thing can't be it can it? And what about my weights? I never removed them did I? And even if my arm was changed because of them these seals don't seem familiar…"_ before Naruto could finish his musings he was broken out of his thoughts…

"That's easy for you to say Naruto-kun…" choked Kira bringing Naruto out of his thoughts as she placed her hands over Naruto's that still hung in the air, "You're not the one that's been up all night waiting for this…"

After a few more moment both girls seemed to calm down, "Naruto-kun, Kira-neechan and I were so worried! I thought you were seriously hurt!"

Naruto looked on owlishly for a moment; the issue with his arm long since forgotten while being faced with his worried girls. He had never heard Hinata talk so brashly before or Kira so…quiet, "I'm sorry that I worried you two but I didn't expect for Howaito to attack us…or to be so crazy strong…"

Hinata sat back as she looked down at Naruto with a gentle smile. Just glad he was alright…Kira on the other hand had a straight and worried face as she looked on, "Naruto-kun…" Naruto turned his head to Kira instantly, "I know you're tired and its horrible of me…but, I need you to tell me in detail…everything that happened from the time Sasuke found you in the woods until you passed out…" Kira then raised the shattered remains of Naruto's sword, "Because whatever put out an energy to cause this…I want to know everything about…"

Kira's tone was stiff…even cold to the ear. Hinata had actually scooted away slightly having never heard such a tone from the warm Kira. Naruto hadn't heard that tone since her warning about the Kage Bunshin training so he knew this was serious and nothing to stall about.

With a deep breath and a ragged sigh Naruto said, "Sasuke found me just as I was putting the finishing touches on a new Taijutsu I've been working on. We talked about things for awhile…mostly my fighting style. We got…caught up in it and didn't notice that we had been surrounded. Using my Shinkirougan I was able to find 10 chuunin, 1 jounin, and…a Kage," Hinata and Kira took deep inhales of breath from the shock of hearing such a thing, "At least by their chakra levels…and how Howaito fought…"

The next hour was spent retelling the fight with Howaito in as much detail as Naruto could remember. His sword breaking, to being paralyzed by the jutsu, stabbing the freak with his gem's blade…and finally the strange bite.

Kira was quiet with a blank look to her eyes as Hinata continued to fuss over Naruto's slower healing injuries. It took Naruto a moment before he decided a quiet Kira was far too unnatural for his liking and asked, "Is there something wrong Kira-chan?"

Kira jumped slightly at hearing her name. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Hinata or Naruto, "Is there something wrong?" she asked stiffly, "You should be asking what isn't…there are several thing that happened last night that shouldn't be possible…at least things I never considered possible…"

Naruto and Hinata stayed quiet waiting for Kira to explain. Kira set the sheath and handle of Naruto's broken sword down on the floor, "First…a liquid substance was injected into you that should have been eaten away by your acidic blood…but it wasn't. Second, there should be nothing in this word that should be able to shatter this sword past it being pushed beyond its natural structural limits. Even a weapon like this would break under the right circumstances but this…" Kira then wrapped her hand around the remains of the blade and squeezed.

"Kira-chan!" cried Naruto in shock expecting to see a flow of blood, "What do you think…" but the words died in Naruto's throat as he watched the metal of his broken sword literally mold like clay in Kira's hand.

Kira then set her hand on the sheath and did the same before saying, "This sword didn't break from stress or heat…it broke because the Kagirinaicite literally warped under the pressure of being exposed to your chakra and whatever chakra Howaito was using."

Kira then pulled a small bag from her supply pouch and opened it to reveal the other shattered pieces of the broken sword, "The Kagirinaicite couldn't adapt to the strange mix of chakra fast enough and lost its form…" Kira then took the small shards and squeezed them in her hands until a ball of silver metal was formed.

"This is actually the same way raw Kagirinaicite is mixed with metals and forged into weapons or tools. By feeding large amounts of chakra into the stone it becomes soft and malleable. If specific chakra manipulation is used the Kagirinaicite also gains a specific purpose like the gems had. After that it can be forged into whatever is needed depending on the skill of the person forging it…but I've never heard of already forged material like this breaking down…it's supposed to be nearly indestructible after being forged."

"I guess that means that my sword is gone for good, huh?" asked Naruto in a sullen voice as he watched Kira continue to work with his sword as if it was clay.

Kira just raised an eyebrow as she said, "Of course not Naruto-kun." Naruto's head perked up, "I just said this is the same way it was forged in the first place didn't I? All we need to do is find a forge and some very pure metals…silver would be the best. After that we just need to melt down what's left and find someone to forge you a new weapon."

"Weapon? Don't you mean 'sword' Kira-chan?" asked Naruto as he stared down at the lump of metal that used it be the blade of his sword.

"You can have it forged into different things to. Not only does the handle of the sword contain a core of Kagirinaicite but the sheath contains some of it as well. If you decided to get a normal sheath you could make two swords with how much is here…or even other things. It just depends on what you want to do and the skill of the smith."

Naruto seemed calm over what he had heard. It made sense. Kira had told him the stone reacts and changes to different energies…then it hit, "So does that mean this was caused by the clash of chakra too?" asked Naruto as he raised his arm.

Kira looked torn…she didn't like the answer she would have to give, "That Naruto-kun, I'm not sure of."

Naruto actually looked scared and it was clear to Hinata as she slid closer to him, "What the hell could this be if even you don't know what it is?" asked Naruto as he stared at his strange new arm.

"It's not that I won't know Naruto-kun…" Naruto and Hinata turned to Kira obviously confused, "it's just that I haven't had the chance to figure it out yet. I've never seen anything like it before so I need a little time. Last night I woke up just after that man bit into the stone…after that you passed out and I only had a few moments before the second tail started forming the barrier for its assimilation which forced me back to sleep…if I had to make a guess I'd say that this new arm was your body integrating that substance from the bite in with everything else creating this." Finished, Kira poking the arm.

"Um, Kira-chan…what does assimilation mean again?" asked Naruto with a slightly confused face that Kira hadn't seen in some time.

This brought a small fit of giggles to her and a lighter feeling to the group before she said, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun…I keep forgetting that there are still a lot of words you wouldn't know yet. Assimilation means to combine or mix. It means the 'cocoon' fit your second tail in with the rest of you while solving your bodies problems."

"So I did go through the 'cocoon' then? Did everything go ok?" asked Naruto as he dropped his head in a pouting way, "We really need to find a better name then cocoon…how about barrier? I like that a lot better! Being referred to as a bug is getting old."

This of course had both girls giggling yet again as Naruto pouted, "Well, Naruto-kun we can use that one from now on and once we talk with Kakashi we can work on that thing on your arm. It doesn't seem to be a danger as far as I can tell but we should still be careful. As for your healing last night…other then this weird thing on your arm it couldn't have gone better! Everything fell right into place…even more perfectly then I had hoped. In fact your body is a perfect copy of my human form now…" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked down at his chest only to get lightly whacked on his head by Kira, "Not like that baka…"

Hinata finally had enough and began rolling around as she giggled over the two's actions, "That's not funny Hinata-chan…" whined Naruto as he felt the throbbing subside, "What am I supposed to think when she said 'perfect copy'?"

Kira only giggled until she sighed, "Well, alright I'll take the blame for this one. When I said 'perfect copy' Naruto-kun I meant in its workings. You may not have a demon form or even a hanyo form like I do but your human body is as close to a demons human form as I think it can get. A two tails to be precise…the biggest change now is that everything about your body will grow in strength when you gain tails. From healing, chakra supply, physical strength…just like a true demon's would. The only difference between your body and mine now other then the fact that 'I'm a GIRL' and 'you're a BOY," strained Kira to be sure to take another jab at Naruto, "is your blood and the fact that I'm a 9-tails. The youki you gained from the second tail was used to reinforce your circulatory system and merge all your other abilities together into a working model based on my body it seems…in all aspects Naruto-kun you're a demon without your other two forms. Soon enough even your chakra will be pure youki after a few more tails form."

Naruto was shocked into silence. He had known for sometime that he would become a demon…eventually. Not a giant fox or some kind of mutant but the idea of being a human form demon like Kira was had always excited him but it had barely been 3 months. Such a short time for such a thing to happen. He never dreamed it would come so quickly. To rise so fast when he always imagined years…he had thought it would feel different. Maybe a feeling of being powerful or invincible but as he sat there he didn't feel any different. Not at all from before…he could tell his chakra had increased but not by anything shocking…it just didn't make sense to him.

It was then that Naruto noticed the large playful smiles on both of the girls faces and all he could think of was, _"Oh shit…"_ as Kira slowly raised his right hand while clutching it with both of her own. Naruto just watched in utter shock as she squeezed it to her chest right between her large breasts for her body size with his palm laying flat against her chest.

The blush that coved Naruto's face and his large dinner plate sized eyes had both girls ready to break out into giggles again as he stuttered, "Ki-Ki-Kira-chan wh-what are y-you do-ing?"

"Just relax Naruto-kun…I'm trying to show you something important…" said Kira in a soft voice that had Naruto only sweating more…

"Do-do you think this is the proper time with Hi-na-ta in the ro-om?" Naruto was obviously looking for a way out of this…whatever it was. Kira just looked over into Hinata's eyes as the girl was barely controlling her laughter having helped set this all up.

"Just relax Naruto-kun and think like the medic you are…what do you feel with your hand here?"

Naruto was caught by Kira's words and quickly calmed as he realized what was happening…if still sweating about where his hand was, _"Knowing her this has something to do with a lesson…let's see…chakra flow, blood circulation, undamaged and…soft…skin, heart beat? Wait…HEART BEAT!" _Naruto's eyes slowly widened, "KIRA-CHAN YOU HAVE A HEART BEAT!"

Kira and Hinata instantly wrapped their arms around Naruto's neck dragging him to the floor while he was still in shock. Then in a soft voice Hinata says, "That's how we were hoping you would react Naruto-kun…when Kira-chan told me I knew we needed to surprise you some how…"

"But how…wait, so 'YOU' planned on messing with me Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto livid at being pranked. He was the prankster! And to be pranked by Hinata of all people! He was having more of an effect then he realized, "You knew I'd react like that…Kira putting my hand…wait what does that matter! How is any of this possible Kira-chan? The seal?" Kira just smashed her lips over Naruto's to get him to stop as Hinata still lay right beside them…blushing badly.

"Of course we did. No matter how many of those books we read you're no pervert…no matter how much I wish you were when we're alone…" Kira let the thought hang in the air as both Naruto and Hinata blush from the suggestiveness, "I don't know how it's possible myself…but I know for sure that this little thing on your arm is to blame or like thank."

**XXX**

**(1 day ago…still unconscious) **

"Sakura, come back with me to the house! I need your help with Sasuke! With Naruto still inside that strange energy I'll need what little medical knowledge you have to help Sasuke. Hinata, stay here and look around for signs of who could have done this and then come back to the house. I'll need your help as well…" said Kakashi as he held Sasuke in his arms with Sakura on his left.

"Sensei, I would like to stay here and wait for Naruto-kun to wake up…" asked Hinata in a small voice as she stood next to the glowing gem shaped energy that surrounded Naruto.

Kakashi looked back for a moment, "I…" he struggled for a moment before saying, "Fine stay here with Naruto but I want you to return to the house every two hour to check in. Those nin could still be in the area. If you don't arrive on time I'll come find you understood?" asked Kakashi with a stern voice that allowed no argument.

Hinata only gave one solid nod as Kakashi and Sakura disappeared into the tree line leaving Hinata alone in the early morning with only the nearly silent hum of the 'cocoon' to keep her company… "Naruto-kun…please be alright…"

It was nearly 5 hours and 2 trips back to the house later that to Hinata's joy the red prison began to pulse while the energy it was made of slowly dispersed to show Naruto standing but there was something different…not just the strange band on his left arm but a kind of black tar floating around him.

The seals that covered his body in the form of intricate lined patters from his mass of hair all the way to the bottoms of his feet were burning with crimson energy. The black tar seemed to swirl around his form…hanging just off his skin. The black substance pulsed with a sick purple light before it too was pulled into Naruto through the many seals coving his body followed by the remnants of the crimson youki in the air…

Hinata stared into Naruto's eyes…they were blank. As if he was awake but couldn't recognize anything. That was when Hinata saw a bright flash of light from Naruto's chest! She had to cover her eyes from the blinding light. She heard a rustling of leaves as she struggled to open her eyes. After a moment her vision began to clear and she saw Naruto laying on the forest floor. His clothes in tatters from the black substance burning through them as it entered his seals and his shirt blown apart after the flash of light.

Hinata slowly approached Naruto as she lightly called his name, "Naruto-kun…are you…" but Hinata words died in the air as she heard another rustling of leaves causing her to drop into stance and watch the bushes intently.

That's when she heard, "Hinata-chan! I need some clothes NOW!"

Hinata was thrown back, "Kira…neechan?" asked Hinata as she peered into the bushes to see Kira with her arms wrapped around herself…as natural as she could be…

Hinata blushed a dangerous color as Kira screamed, "JUST GET ME SOME CLOTHES FOR KAMI SAKE!"

Hinata immediately 'meeped' as she shot off into the forest saying, "Watch Naruto-kun! I'll be back in a moment with Kakashi-sensei!"

Kira could only frown, "Kami, I hope she remembers the clothes so the pervert won't know about this. I don't know what Naruto would think if I castrated his sensei for seeing me like this…"

**XXX**

**(Present time with Naruto…)**

Naruto blinked…once…twice…three times and he still couldn't absorb what he had just been told, "So…I came out of the 'barrier'…absorbed some black substance that sounds DISGUSTING through the seals Kira-chan gave me, caused an explosion of light that supposedly broke the seal in some way, and shot Kira-chan out of my chest…and…she was naked?"

Hinata and Kira slowly nodded not liking the tone Naruto was using, "Um, yes that's what Hinata-chan said she saw. After she got back and snuck me a change of clothes we were able to convince Kakashi that I met up with Hinata-chan while she was waiting. It seemed believable since your clearing was on the way to town so Kakashi just thinks I came from the village after arriving by boat…"

Again…Naruto was silent, until, "Damn, the one time I really wish I hadn't been able to sleep…" Naruto then crossed his arms with a tight pout on his face.

Hinata had a vivid blush as Kira just seemed to smirk in playful joy. She then leaned forward and whispered, "If you wanted to see Naruto-kuunn, all you had to do was ask."

That was the last straw…no porn…no innuendo…not even his most untamed thoughts and dreams of Ichi-Ichi could prepare Naruto for that…level. Naruto had just gotten his first nosebleed from perverted thoughts! The first of a long line in the coming years and yet to his own pride he had SURVIVED the flow of blood and remained conscious!

"That was completely unfair…" said Naruto threw his hand covering the blood from his nose. Hinata had already handed Naruto a cloth to help with the blood as she fretted over it…and he would need it.

"Oh…" purred Kira as she stared at Naruto from her spot, "That wasn't a trick…all you have to do is ask…" said Kira once again as she slowly pulled off her flak jacket and there it was a second blast that finally put Naruto out cold.

"Kira-neechan don't you think that was a little…mean?" asked Hinata as she finished wiping the blood from Naruto's face while sporting a rather intense blush of her own.

"That wasn't mean Hinata-chan…it was the truth. All Naruto-kun would have to do is ask and I'd do pretty much…anything." Hinata's eyes grew wide with possibilities as she too passed out right on top of Naruto.

Kira giggled lightly as she changed into her hanyo form with a small flash of light and used her three tails to tuck Hinata into the left side of Naruto's futon in a more comfortable way before she climbed into the right side of his sheets. She yawned dreamily as she thought, _"Well that was fun…these two are still way too easy…"_ Kira then yawned loudly, _"But this IS the easiest way to get those two to rest…especially when Naruto-kun won't stop asking questions…and when I'm more tired then they are…"_

**XXX**

**(Day 2…)**

There was a strange air around the table that morning…whether it was the fact that a little over a day ago Naruto and Sasuke had been viciously beaten by unknown ninja or the fact Tazuna was raging drunk at 9am…no one was sure but one thing was for sure.

Everyone wanted answers from the Cycloptic Jounin…and he knew it…

Kakashi could feel the five pairs of eyes on him so he couldn't even try to eat the breakfast in peace. Tsunami had placed it in front of him and yet here he was allowing his food to cool for fear of his students seeing his face…especially with Sasuke and his newly awakened 'Sharingan' staring at him!

It was getting almost creepy how long Sasuke had kept it active now. He only allowed it to fade once his reserves dried up. It seemed ever since he had realized that it had finally happened he didn't want to turn it off out of fear of losing it! It was like the old school yard joke! 'If you let go it will disappear!' Kakashi still wanted to kill the guy who had said that to him…wait he did in the Jounin exams…

So with a deep haggard sigh Kakashi said, "Alright, I'll explain about what those bites did 'IF' Sasuke will turn off his 'Sharingan'…it's starting to get creepy…"

Everyone looked at Sasuke for a moment before he humph'ed as his eyes faded back into their natural black instead of the crimson red with a single toma in each eye, "There, now what are these marks?" asked Sasuke as he bared his shoulder and Naruto raised his arm.

Kakashi took out a black scroll and a brush. With a quick flick of his wrist he had a perfect copy of Sasuke's curse seal, "These…are a type of Fuin Jutsu. Sadly not much is known about them." This had all of the genin looking dejected, "What I can tell you is only what I have heard from others…"

Everyone looked up at Kakashi with hope in their eyes, "These seals were created and forced on you by one of Konoha's former Sannin… Orochimaru."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata all gasped from shock, "Umm, who's that?" asked Naruto as Kira nodded next to him. The other shinobi at the table looked even more shocked then before as Kakashi slapped a hand over his face.

"Naruto didn't you study the bingo book at all while in the academy?"

Naruto looked on uncaring as he fished through his pouch pulling out one copy of Ichi-Ichi after another making Kakashi look on with dinner plate eyes until Naruto said, "No, not at all. It didn't seem important enough so I looked into other things but I do carry one around with me. They issue them to medics just in case we find someone injured and they match a description. That way we can hold them…"

As everyone at the table had their eyes locked onto the pile of books Sasuke asked, "How many of those books do you have dobe?"

Naruto blinked for a moment before saying, "Well that's off topic but since Kakashi-sensei is in his spaced out 'hentai mode' we have a few minutes." Naruto then spread out all the books until five could be seen, "There are 5 books in the series right now. 1-3 are sequels of each other and 'Ichi-Ichi Violence' is the first new book in a while. This one… 'Super Gold Perverted Addition' is just the first three books in one with some extra side story. And the 'Silver Editions' you've seen Kakashi-sensei with are reprints of the first 3 books but the silver editions only contain the hentai scenes. So I don't carry those with me…If I would have known I wouldn't have bought them either."

As Naruto and Sasuke continued to discuss the point and value of porn Hinata was sporting a horrible blush as Sakura looked about ready to kill…until they heard a slight giggle and turned to see Kira looking through the 'Gold Edition', "Look Sakura before you go off why not give the books a try? They may have porn in them but the story is pretty damn good…right Hinata-chan?"

Sakura looked livid as she turned to Hinata. She remembered the time Kira had joked about her reading them but Sakura had always assumed that was it…a joke, "Hinata…you read this trash?"

"Well…um…I have Sakura-san. They are very well written and romantic…even some of the…" before Hinata could finish Tsunami slammed a pan down on the table not only snapping everyone back into focus but sending poor Tazuna to the ground.

In an icy and…very intimidating voice…especially for a none shinobi she said, "Now…I very much appreciate what all of you are doing for my family but there are two things I do not allow in my house no matter how tasteful…" Naruto, Kira, and Kakashi all began to blanch, **"NO PERVERSENESS OR PORN IN MY HOUSE!"**

As all the birds and animals within miles of the house fled in utter terror Naruto scrabbled to retrieve his books and hide them inside the safety of his pouch as Kakashi just sat there tense…as if ready to run, _"This woman is scarier then Kurenai is about porn…"_

"Alright," called Kakashi in a slightly shaking voice, "Why don't we finish the explanation about Orochimaru in the woods so we can start the training for today…GRAB YOUR FOOD AND RUN!" in an instant Kakashi had disappeared out the door being followed closely behind by the genin.

Sadly, before Naruto and Kira could escape Tsunami called, "Naruto-san, Kira-san," with ridged postures and porcelain smiles they turned to meet the woman's gaze, "when you two get back tonight we will have a long talk about proper reading material for children your age and modesty…especially you KI-RA-chan…" she finished all too sweetly.

They were doomed…

**XXX**

**(Day 2…Some time later…)**

"So…" said Sasuke as he and the other genin stared blankly at the bingo book. Still shocked after being told that THE Orochimaru was the one they had most likely fought, "This guy was one of the three Sannin? The Sennin of snakes? One of the only 3 students the Sandaime ever taught? but unlike the other two Sannin…Tsunade and Jiraiya who just left Konoha he became a traitor and missing nin after he fled the village because he got caught doing all sorts of illegal experiments?"

"Yes," said Kakashi as he looked down at the pages dedicated to Orochimaru and his ever growing list of crimes, "He was a genius ninja that earned a feared reputation from the 'Second Great War'. He was even almost appointed as the Yondaime Hokage…if the famed 'Konoha no Kīroi Senkō' hadn't been the one to end the war. No one knows when he snapped or when it started but he became obsessed with learning every Jutsu in existence…"

Sasuke snorted, "The Uchiha clan had been collecting jutsu for centuries…even long before Konoha was founded. The clan library became massive because of the 'Sharingan' and even we never had such a crazy ambition. It's just not possible…you would die long before coming close to even collecting them all let alone learning them…besides there are jutsu that just can't used by some…"

Everyone nodded as Kakashi said, "Exactly, that's why he started his experiments. To discover ways to learn Jutsu faster, to use Jutsu that require Kekkai Genkai, and most of all…to gain eternal life." Kira and Naruto perked their heads at that.

Naruto and Kira just turn to each other for a moment as Kakashi went on with explaining the snake Sennin's many accomplishments…it was as if they spoke volumes to each other in that one glance but it could be put into a single thought… _"This monster needs to die…"_

"So then what are these things for?" asked Naruto referring to the seals he and Sasuke now bared, "And what would a twisted monster bent on dreams of immortality and learning all jutsu want with us anyway? He didn't kill us so placing these 'Cursed' marks must have been his goal…"

Kakashi was silent again for a moment, "Like I said before not much is known about these seals and even if I told you how we 'think' they work I'm not sure you would understand…and I'm not sure if even I understand it fully but what I do know is what they have done in the past and what they are meant to do…" Kakashi then pointed to the same scroll again he had copied the seal down on, "We know that they are applied by injecting a chakra laced enzyme into the victims blood stream…after that the place of the injection forms the main seal while the mixture travels throughout the body over the course of a few hours changing the body in several ways. Normally no one survives this process…"

The clearing was silent as everyone either turned to look at Naruto or Sasuke or in their case each other, "From what we have learned only 1 in 10 that have received these Cursed Seals survive and those who do are servants of Orochimaru…"

Naruto and Sasuke were ridged as Kira asked, "So what does this have to do with our boys here? There's no way they would become some snake freaks slaves."

"It really isn't their choice Kira-san," said Kakashi in a defeated and weary voice that had all the genin worried, "We may not understand how these seals work, how they're made, or even how to remove them but what we do understand is what they CAN do…and what they are meant to do…"

It took everyone a moment to settle, "These seals cause several effects and…side effects for the user…or victim depending on how you see it. The main effects are gaining incredible strength once they've infected the target. Increased speed, strength, stamina, chakra capacity, and even an incredibly strengthening of the body as they spread…" Kakashi could see the light come back to the boys eyes and he knew they needed to know the cost, "But in exchange the seal degrades the users body and mind…"

"WHAT!"

"But I feel fine Kakashi-sensei!" cried Naruto as he waved his arms around frantically, "I've even checked over myself and Sasuke and haven't found anything wrong or even different!"

Kakashi acted as if the blaring sound hadn't even fazed him, "But could you tell anything about the area where the seals are?" asked Kakashi only to receive silence in return, "You two must understand that not only did you just receive the seals but you both had well over a day of rest to recover after the seals were placed. I was even able to partially seal them away while you were still unconscious so neither one of you are feeling the damage you would have if you had woken up with them fully affecting your bodies."

"So…we just slept through the worst?" asked Sasuke while rubbing his neck.

Kakashi nodded before saying, "You must understand that what the seals are meant to do is to slowly strengthen your negative emotions…anger, jealousy, hatred…these all feed your desire to use the seal and its power. By using its power you in turn allow it to spread further and the more you use the power of the seal the more it causes you to be dependent on it…addicted to it. Causing a cycle you can't escape. Finally after so long the seal won't only destroy your body by pushing it far past its recoverable limits…but it will destroy your mind allowing Orochimaru to manipulate you with its ability to control your emotions…"

Naruto and Sasuke looked horrified at the realization. To think something this vile existed would be a shock in the first place but to find you yourself was branded with it? The girls could only think to try and comfort them as Kakashi continued.

"These seals are more like a disease with the power they give as the side effect. They spread on their own as your darker emotions take root…even with my seal suppressing them they will still slowly spread over the course of your lives. No one can completely suppress their darker side after all and as the seal grows it will grow stronger, quicker to spread, and even easier for the user to control and call on. My seal is dependent on your own emotions as well…your own will to hold back the curse. The more you wish for it the stronger mine will be but if you give in for even a moment…allow yourself to call on it…to rely on the seal…mine will break and the curse will fall on you will all it has and there will be nothing I can do for you."

In a quiet voice, "Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Sasuke, "Isn't there any way to remove them?"

"I have done all I can do…even the Hokage himself has only been able to slow them. There is a Jounin that was marked with one of those seals and has lived many years with it…barely interfering with her life. Once we return to Konoha and you speak with the Hokage about them I will have you meet her. She may be able to help you but remember what I've said…those seals may grant power…even enough to allow a Genin to defeat a Jounin with raw strength alone but you need to ask yourself…"

"Is my soul worth that power?" finished Sasuke to everyone's surprise.

It was then that both Naruto and Sasuke stood and began walking away into the woods, "Wait Sasuke-kun!" called Sakura only to have Kakashi appear in front of her and Hinata.

"No, this is something those two need to deal with and accept on their own…they just learned they have been marked for life. That's something that takes time to accept…"

As Naruto and Sasuke continued to disappear into the forest the wind began to blow carrying the scent of the sea…but that's not what had Kira's attention…no…even though every part of her was screaming to follow Naruto. To comfort him, to prove Kakashi wrong and destroy the thing…she couldn't pull her eyes away…away from the next page of the 'Bingo Book' that the wind had turned to…the page that bared the picture of the Sennin Orochimaru…the picture of a man with yellow slit eye's was the last thing she saw before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke…

**XXX**

**(3 Days later…Day 5)**

Sakura had been guarding Tazuna on the bridge with Kakashi for the past few days and she was board out of her mind now that he was gone training with Sasuke to ensure he had control over his 'Sharingan' especially when a drunk Tazuna ended up trapped in a genjutsu where frying pans of all things were attacking him. Kakashi had scolded Sasuke harshly saying the weaker a person was the easier the doujutsu affected them and it had a way of using what was already bothering the mind…

At first she found it weird that Kakashi had left the others to train on their own for the past 3 days…even if she was the first to finish the 'Tree Climbing' and several of the smaller academy exercises. Hinata, Kira, and Naruto had been right behind her and yet for the past few days Kakashi had left them with only instructions and other exercises to help with their finer control before moving on in the training. While he trained her at the bridge while watching over Tazuna…but when she thought about it when Kakashi had said that she was in need of stamina and he was going to be having her do intense training he wasn't joking. The sadist had made her run back and forth along the ridiculously long bridge while carrying various supplies to the workers nonstop until she collapsed and then it was scroll studies on the medic-nin jutsu and taijutsu until she was rested. Then they would lightly spar until it was time for the laps again!

She had to admit between the laps and the Kage Bunshin she was growing very quickly and even though she had been warned about the Bunshin she would have the few she could make read over scrolls and such she had barrowed from Naruto while she worked. It wasn't enough to truly learn anything substantial but it was greatly speeding up the process. When she started she could only make 1 Bunshin safely and run 3 laps before needing rest. Now she could make 3 Bunshin! Almost 4 now and run 8 laps! She found it ridiculous how much chakra the things took and yet it only made her respect for Naruto grow that much more considering the dozens she'd seen him make.

After her talk with Naruto those several nights ago she had started to ask Sasuke to help her train just about every night. At first it caught the Uchiha with his pants down but now it seemed even he enjoyed their little spars. He had said that the stringy girl was actually very hard to hit with her mixing of the average Bunshin no jutsu, flexibility, and over all ability to bounce back after a hit. Sasuke had even referred to her a one of those toy clowns that just wouldn't go down! Much to the girls irritation…

Hinata had finished the 'Tree Climbing' during the second day and had used the rest of the time to work on her Jyuuken with Naruto as well as working on the jutsu she had learned with Kira since for some reason Kira seemed to be keeping her distance from everyone other than the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto...

Naruto had even been able to teach Hinata the Kage Bunshin! Even though she could only make 5 clones it was still a useful jutsu for her to know.

Sasuke had finishing up the 'Tree Climbing' late on the second day to his dislike. He was able to walk up and down the tree easily but for some reason he said it just didn't feel right yet. He said he wanted it to be second nature for him so he decided to spend a third day on the exercise before he started working on 'smaller' exercises as he called them. Naruto had chocked it up to his 'Number 1 Rookie' pride which earned several fire balls from the Uchiha in return.

On the third day Kakashi, just as he had said asked all of them to begin the 'Water Walking' exercise. Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke all had the same reaction to this as they did to 'Tree Climbing'. Kira just seemed off in her own world just as she had been for the past few days about it. Naruto on the other hand just had a good laugh as he walked right out onto the water and said he had redone it the day before with Kira only to have Hinata use a Mizudan (water bullet) on his face for making fun of them and not telling them about it sooner.

**XXX**

Naruto was able to get farther in his training then he had hoped. In his free time he was able to scrounge up over the last few days between training with the others for their elements, taking his turn with guard duty, keeping up with his medic studies, and Kira insisting on him sleeping 8 to 10 hours a day instead of his regular 6 of late. She insisted on him giving her time to study the 'Cursed Seal' while his body was at rest in hopes of learning something.

In his training time he was able to relearn most of his chakra control exercises, Jutsu, and Taijutsu kata thanks to his Kage Bunshin almost ridiculously quick but he just chocked it up to repetition. At first Naruto had been shocked when Kira had told him to use the Bunshin to redo his training again. Especially since she had said it could kill him if he used it again for major training in the next few years but Kira had almost nonchalantly explained that training with Kage Bunshin really only causes stress when it's new information being absorbed that would equal several weeks worth of training. Naruto already knew all of the training the Bunshin were redoing and was only picking up the small changes and tweaks so it was nothing at all as long as it was only several dozen doing so.

Thanks to Hinata and Kira he was already back on track with his Taijutsu. He was even getting close to finishing up the 12th and 13th kata for Jyuuken. He was very happy about that. He hated letting his Jyuuken slip after all the work that had been put into it. Not to mention it was a gift…not only from Hinata helping him but a gift given in the memory of his mother…even if he had never met her.

His jutsu on the other hand were incredibly hard to relearn. It seemed that the increase of youki in his system had a tendency to throw off his control on the last second. It was like there were bubbles of stronger chakra that would pop when he tried to mold any and that caused the jutsu to fail. The Kage Bunshin jutsu were easy enough since they had no specific chakra limits needed except having enough which was no problem. It just seemed like he couldn't hit the number of clones he had intended. It always seemed to be off by a few…dozen.

The jutsu it seemed he could use were:

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)

Shuriken-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken shadow clone)

Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Exploding shadow clone)

Ninpo: Dokugiri no Jutsu (Poison mist)

**Kokuangyou no Jutsu**** (Bringer of Darkness): This one…had everyone at a loss to explain. It was a high rank genjutsu. One of the highest that even Kakashi said would be difficult for him to perform and maintain. With Naruto's current control it should have been impossible for him to hold up an illusion of that level and yet it was like it was meant for him. Just as before even with his level of control most of the genjutsu Kakashi had gotten him to try failed miserably and yet this one…just seemed natural for him. **

Chakra Enjintou (Scalpel): As well as several other healing Jutsu. From healing skin, bones, soft tissues, and other things was simple. The healing techniques that just required the specific manipulation, patience, knowledge, and skill were simple. It just seemed internal organs smaller connective tissues and nerves were too difficult at the moment. The things that needed intricate workings. His current control wouldn't allow him the sensitivity or maneuverability to work with them safely. He could…he just didn't trust himself to try unless absolutely necessary…

Shunshin no jutsu (Body flicker): Was another one he had found he could use. It was shocking how simple the short range technique was! It only required a special one handed seal and practice. The short range version was simply an expulsion of altered chakra that lessened the gravity around the user for a split second and allowed them to move at incredible speeds with far less stress from gravity. Kakashi had said though that no matter how hard you trained with it there was a strict limit. Not only in distance but usage. The speed was determined by the users own speed. The faster you could normally move the farther you could get in one burst but…even that had it's limit. Even with gravity lightened it was still there. Still putting stress on the body. Not only did that mean that you could only move so fast safely but the stress would eventually build up if it was used too long. That's why the Shunshin was both useful and impractical when compared to Kawarimi which just switched you with another object.

The long range version was a different matter. Naruto had never tried to perform it himself even though he had seen it several times before. It just never seemed important enough until he saw the Hunter-nin use it…after that it just seemed a need to know basic. It basically worked the same way as the short range version except for 2 key differences. First, a medium was needed. Some kind of additive that would take the brunt of the stress from the extended jump. Such as leaves, smoke, est. Kakashi had said he had seen everything from water to rocks used but a smoke jutsu or bomb was the easiest to use in his opinion and easier to hide. The second and the reason why the long range Shunshin was unfit for combat was the lag time after it is used. It was a simple jutsu but after coming out of the jump it took several seconds to flow chakra normally or even just to move properly…several seconds you could be killed in…

Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning): To Kira's joy was another he could still use even with several…twists then it used to have. Good and bad…it seemed to depend on how they looked at it. At first Kira had been afraid that the 'Cursed Seal' had done more damage then good…when Kira had explained it all to him when he was relearning his own abilities a few days prior he had nearly fainted 'Hinata style' as the name suggested.

**XXX**

**(Flashback: Day 3…Morning)**

Naruto was in a bad mood. Not only had he run out of his ramen supply for the trip thanks to his depressed eating spree the night before but now Kira had woken him and Sasuke up before the sun had even risen and insisted on them doing some kind of training before the others were even awake!

At first Sasuke was in his normal mood and didn't want anything to do with it but Naruto said that he needed a sparing partner and that Kira would teach him a new jutsu. So in true Sasuke fashion he had followed with a slight grunt. He began training in the new Doton jutsu he had just copied from Kira but for Naruto; Sasuke's attitude wasn't something he wanted to deal with first thing in the morning and he was showing his temperament had a very finite limit.

The first thing Kira had asked was that Naruto get a decent distance while Sasuke was distracted by his new Jutsu then un-summon her and then summon her as usual and he did without question even if it seemed a little strange. It was routine now…cut his thumb on his fang, go through the seals, and use the precise amount of chakra. And just like every other time before there was a cloud of black smoke, a swirl of her crimson youki, and her scent swirling through the air but unlike all the other times it took far more chakra and…to Naruto's dislike what stood before him was not his beautiful smiling Kira…what stood before him was almost an exact copy of the horrible depictions in the history books. Even if she only stood as tall as an average size horse with three tails it was still nothing he would expect to see this early in the morning. If it wasn't for her scent in the air Naruto would have sworn he had screwed up the jutsu some how.

After a moment of Naruto gapping like a fish Kira let out a small…bark…would be the best word to describe the sound she made to snap Naruto back into focus. Once she could see his blue hues lock with her crimson slit one's she began to speak in the same spine tingling voice she had when he first met her…, **"It's alright Naruto-kun. I'm still me. I just gained a little size now that you gained your second tail and well…since the seal has partially broken."**

Naruto blinked a few times as he watched Kira's form be veiled in black smoke before she reappeared in her normal none frightening form, "So the seal broke?" asked Naruto not realizing the question…just trying to avoid saying anything that could get him killed over how disturbing he still found her fox form.

Kira just shook her head and smiled. It was easy for her to tell what he was doing and she found it sweet that he was trying not to hurt her feelings but she understood all too well the effect that form had on…anyone, "Well, yes in a way…at least partially. The part that held my body is what broke but even if it hadn't my size would still have increased remember? The number of tails equal the size…nothing we can do there. But that's why I have this form!" finished Kira as she struck a pose with one arm stretched in the air as she raised one knee to her waist.

"So that's why you have your body back now?" asked Naruto trying to ignore the overly cute pose she had taken…and failing, "But why? Or when did it…wait…the 'Cursed Seal'…"

Kira had a sour look cross her face as she crossed her arms, "Yes…that thing is what caused this…I hate to say this but even with everything Kakashi told us about those things and who it came from it seems to have done more good then bad…"

Naruto looked livid, "WHAT! How can that be! Kakashi-sensei told us how 'EVIL' these things are, what they do, and just who put them on us says how bad they are!"

Just then Sasuke walked into the clearing slightly wet as he said, "What are you two talking about? The seal again?"

Kira frowned again as she said, "Well I guess this makes things easier if you're here to hear this but only if you promise not to tell Kakashi what I'm telling you!"

Sasuke just glared for a moment before shrugging and taking a leaning position against a near by tree. Kira then took a deep breath before facing Naruto again.

"Yes Naruto-kun, what they MAY do is bad but in general this seals seems to have done nothing but good for your body so far…even Sasuke's. Kakashi was right in saying it was similar to a virus but they really aren't seals." Naruto and Sasuke only show of surprise was a slight raising of their eyebrows, "As you know a seal is an intricate pattern that is charged with chakra to cause a lasting effect. Basically it's a jutsu that would take too many hand seals to perform just like summoning. But where summoning uses a few hand seals and a blood contract as a short cut sealing uses patterns, chakra manipulations, and different elements. What this 'Seal' is…is actually instructions for a symbiote…"

"Syba-what? What the hell does that even mean? I understand the basics of sealing, and I probably know more about summoning thanks to you than any other human alive but I have no idea what that is!" Naruto had just fallen on his behind as Kira took to sitting down across from him with her legs tucked under herself.

Sasuke had left his spot against his tree as he thought, _"Who is this girl? Every time she's ever spoken she's either made a fool of Kakashi or described something so brilliantly even the dobe understood it…could she be the reason he grew so fast? It would make sense. A personal trainer like her could cause such a change and if she could do that for the dobe then what could she do for me? But where did she come from? Skill and knowledge like this doesn't come without experience…"_

"A sym-bi-ote is another way to say 'symbiotic organism' or another way to put it is something that lives off another being …"

"But, isn't that a parasite Kira-chan? Those are bad and very harmful…doesn't that mean we should get rid…" Naruto didn't get to finish as Kira cut him off just as Sasuke took a seat beside him.

"Close Naruto-kun," said Kira as she wagged her finger. She then touched the ground with an extended claw and what looked like a leach formed out of soil, "a parasite like this insect lives off another by denying it's host so it can gain for itself ultimately harming it's host. Once it's done or the host is no longer useful it moves onto the next. Symbiotes on the other hand like the enzyme that's now inside you Naruto-kun, takes from the host and gives in return so they may both live."

Naruto and Sasuke then settle in because they were both sure that they would be missing breakfast…

**XXX**

**Umm…pancakes anyone? Hit next if you want syrup on yours! Hit review if you want Waffles instead!**


	20. Swirl of Red

**Well, damn…Madison reviewed again so here is the update! Anyone have an idea of how I can integrate a kunoichi named Madison into this fic? Maybe she'll be Sasuke's nightmare and have the power to summon the 'LOG' out of nowhere to attack him…if you don't get this pun then go watch Naruto abridged after smacking yourself.**

**Demonic Nemesis**

By: DarkFayt

Beta'ed by: "You know who you are!"

**Ch.20 Swirl of Red**

"Talking"

"**Demon talking"**

"_Thinking"_

"_**Demon thinking"**_

**Jutsu being used**

**(…) **if you see this in-between a break that means there is a lemon there. It will be numbered so you can find it listed with my other fics under the name '**A Midnight Dream**'. The lemons will really have nothing to do with the main story line other than being a way to express the strength of the relationship between characters. It's up to you if you want to read them or not.

**Disclaimer: Yah, I own Naruto and the five member of my personal harem help my write the story for every chapter before I ink them…for some reason there are a lot of Sasuke posters in my chambers…**

**XXX**

**(Last time…)**

_Sasuke had left his spot against his tree as he thought, "Who is this girl? Every time she's ever spoken she's either made a fool of Kakashi or described something so brilliantly even the dobe understood it…could she be the reason he grew so fast? It would make sense. A personal trainer like her could cause such a change and if she could do that for the dobe then what could she do for me? But where did she come from? Skill and knowledge like this doesn't come without experience…"_

"_A sym-bi-ote is another way to say 'symbiotic organism' or another way to put it is something that lives off another being …"_

"_But, isn't that a parasite Kira-chan? Those are bad and very harmful…doesn't that mean we should get rid…" Naruto didn't get to finish as Kira cut him off just as Sasuke took a seat beside him._

"_Close Naruto-kun," said Kira as she wagged her finger. She then touched the ground with an extended claw and what looked like a leach formed out of soil, "a parasite like this insect lives off another by denying it's host so it can gain for itself ultimately harming it's host. Once it's done or the host is no longer useful it moves onto the next. Symbiotes on the other hand like the enzyme that's now inside you Naruto-kun, takes from the host and gives in return so they may both live."_

**XXX**

Naruto and Sasuke watched as the soil shaped like the leech fell back into the ground and became an indent in the shape of Sasuke's seal, "So, this enzyme that Orochimaru gave us is a symbiote and it gets to live because it lives inside our bodies and in exchange it gives…something?" asked Sasuke unsure of himself or even trusting what he was hearing.

"Correct, this stuff is just like any other virus in theory. It uses your own blood cells to multiply and survive. The cells of the 'Curse' have a very short life span. Only a few days at most and they can't self multiply so they take over your own blood cells and use them to multiple like any basic virus would. The problem with this though is it takes several of the cells from the 'Curse seal' to control even one of your blood cells. When for most viruses it's cell to cell. So it never can spread that fast. Only just enough to survive it seems…well, without help anyway."

Naruto nodded his head along understanding everything fairly simply. He hadn't covered poisons or diseases too deeply but all viruses acted fairly the same from what he had read. Enter the body, deplete the body's resources so it can multiply causing the persons sickness, and move on to the next host but unlike a normal virus this thing couldn't move on and needed to preserve the host. If it took several viral cells to control one production cell this thing could never do more than merely survive let alone cause trouble.

Then it all made sense when Kira said, "This is where the users chakra comes into play. When you supply chakra in excess to this stuff it strengthens a hundred fold. More than any virus could hope to. The 'Curse Seal' cells gain the power to self replicate and multiply out of control. Faster than even I could keep track of and spread through the body rapidly taking control of everything from cell production to organ functions. As they spread and multiply they release excess chakra several times over what was provided to them in the first place. Not only that but as they spread through the body they begin to strengthen everything from bone density and ones healing factor to muscle mass! All in a primal attempt to protect their host from danger but at the same time this is only temporary and very damaging to the body."

Naruto was deep in thought as he looked at the black and gold over his left arm, "It sounds like the stronger you are to begin with the stronger these things will make you…if only for a little while. The more you give it the more it gives back huh?"

Kira slowly nodded with a small frown on her face.

"But, it seems strange that in exchange for the ability to simply multiply these 'CC's' give chakra and strength…but at the same time the rapid release of chakra and increase in muscle mass must use up the bodies resources and puts it under high stress all at once and when it's over and the stuff recedes…it's a double edges sword basically…huh, when you look at it that way this so called 'Curse' is just a super version of a soldier pill. You gain chakra and strength but you end up crashing later for it…"

"If that's the case why shouldn't we use them as we like? Cost or not there's no reason to hold something back that will only make us stronger…" said Sasuke as he stared at the imprint in the ground and tentatively touched his neck.

Kira glared at Sasuke as she answered Naruto, "Well I guess you could say that Naruto-kun…and if that was all this thing did do…Sasuke…I would say everyone should have one but there's more to it than just that…" Kira was quiet as she pointed to the design on the ground, "After studying this thing for awhile I found that what I just told you is how the 'CC's' should naturally work with only a small side effect of being more violent and irritable because the rapid spreading of them causes the brain to react in a primal way to defend itself by causing aggression…but, this shape that's placed on the skin isn't part of the original enzyme. It's something Orochimaru must have added. The bite injects the 'CC's' and the chakra causes the first portion of the cells to be burst into the seal that shows on the skin…"

Naruto nods trying to keep everything straight as Kira continues saying, "This seal seems to give extra instructions to the 'Cursed cells'. It seems the natural way of these cells is to form a large gathering in one spot of the body and replicate from there as needed but this seal forces them to do that wherever it's possible. Because it's made of the original cells all the ones that follow use it as a blue print when they make more. The added instructions are passed on and are what cause the darker emotions, effects on the mind, and even some others I wasn't able to figure out…it is one complicated code but I do have some good news for you and Sasuke!"

Naruto's head perked up immediately as he looked on with excitement, "What, Kira-chan?"

"I figured out a way to take some of the original 'CC's' from your seals and…well…reprogram them to eliminate not only the increased aggression and effects on the mind but I was able to figure out a way to allow them to accelerate the infection of your body!" finished Kira with a bounce.

Naruto and Sasuke were silent for a moment as they thought about what they had just heard, "Ok, so let me get this straight Kira-chan. By changing some of our 'CC's' you can use them to change all the others. By doing this you're going to get rid of the part that makes them turn us bitchy and evil…but you also plan to help them infect us faster? What's that supposed to mean? Wouldn't that be a bad thing?"

Kira just sighed exasperatedly as she hunched her head, "Why do you have to catch everything I say Naruto-kun? Why can't it ever be, 'Oh, the great Kyuubi said it so it must be true!' No, every time I go to explain something to you it takes forever because you catch every little thing and have me explain it…"

Sasuke's eyes go wide. He didn't know what to say or if he should even say anything but before he could he heard Naruto begin to speak. Sasuke listened carefully as his eyes sharpened, _"What was that? She said she was the Kyuubi! Impossible! That's ridiculous and even if it meant anything they didn't react to me being around to hear it? Should I say anything…no it doesn't matter. For all I know that was simply a nickname or title like other famous shinobi have. What does matter is that I now know she's the one that caused the changes in Naruto…I'll wait and see…"_

Naruto only blushed as he lowered his gaze, "It's not that I don't believe…or trust you Kira-chan…it's just that…well before you came no one was ever willing to teach me…I always had to figure things out for myself or spy on other people's lessons. I even had to fight for Iruka-sensei's attention during the academy days since there were so many other students…it's just nice to have a teacher to myself that will teach me…I'm sorry if I'm being annoying…I really don't mean to be…"

Naruto heard a slight sniffling sound as he looked up at Kira to see tears freely falling from her eyes before she fully glomps him to the ground as she said, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun…I didn't mean it like that…"

Naruto only needed a moment before he wraps his arms around her and brushes the back of her hair, "Hay, you know it hurts me worse when you cry then it does when I do…"

"I'm sorry…" said Kira once more before she hears…

"You two do realize I'm right here?" asked Sasuke from his spot a few feet away.

Kira just sits back slightly as Naruto leans up again. Kira just glares at Sasuke for a moment before she says, "It's more fun when you're not around Sasuke-teme…"

Sasuke glared harshly as his 'Sharingan' activated out of instinct, _"I guess he only lets Naruto-kun call him that…"_ thought Kira as she waved him off passively, "but anyway to answer your question, if you try to hold the 'CC's' back or even let them grow naturally they will fight the whole way. It would be painful and take years of time to fully spread even if you used them regularly. During this time the dormant cells will randomly awaken as your chakra flow increases for Jutsu or other matters. That way they can expand further and keep their hold on you but not only could this cause Jutsu to fail but you could literally be doubled over in pain. There's a good chance they would eat all the chakra you have at the time and then flood you with twice what you had before without any way of getting rid of it…"

"So if we help them get the job done faster then they will settle and just wait around for us to call on them and make us stronger?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yes," said Kira as she lowered her head back down to rest it on Naruto's chest, "Until there is a high enough concentration of the CC's in your bodies they will constantly awaken whenever there is a chance to spread. If this is allowed not only would it be inconvenient but dangerous. In my opinion the only safe thing to do is to make them finish spreading as soon as possible. Not only to put this useful turn of events under your control Naruto-kun but to mess up whatever plans this Oro-teme had…"

"Hmm?" was the only sign that Naruto was interested in what she had just said.

"You're enjoying holding me a little too much aren't you?" asked Kira playfully toward Naruto as Sasuke snorts and turns his head away.

"First, I don't get to do this often enough Kira-chan. Second, the sun isn't even up yet and you're nice and warm. And lastly, if you didn't want me to enjoy your scent so much you shouldn't have made my nose so strong…that at the moment is a little more intoxicating then whatever that snake freak has planned…I'll deal with that after breakfast…"

Sasuke sneered as he turned, "I'm heading back to the house now…let me know if you ever figure this out and what you need to make my potion." Kira was about to say something but Sasuke cut her off, "Don't worry 'Red' I won't tell Kakashi. This thing sounds far too useful and all he wants is to seal it away…" Sasuke then disappeared from the clearing in a puff of smoke.

"When did Sasuke learn 'Shunshin?" asked Naruto, "I guess with his 'Sharingan' he's going to be picking up a lot of new Jutsu…damn it…"

Kira was still seething over Sasuke's nickname for her but still said, "Remember Naruto-kun, Jutsu may be useful but there are many powers out there more useful and you have learned many of them. Also it's not the number of Jutsu. It's the quality and how they're used…and you have some of the best!"

Naruto just smiled as he leaned forward and continued to stroke Kira's hair. Kira just relaxed as it seemed Naruto started to doze off slightly still holding her in a sitting position, "Well this is going to be uncomfortable in a little while…but oh, well. You're going to be doing some rough training over the next few days to get a handle on your Kitsune bi and doujutsu…so I'll just let you enjoy this…"

**XXX**

**(Present Day…Day 5)**

That had been the day after Naruto had woken up with the 'Cursed Seal'. Just four days ago. Kira had said she would need time to create the new 'CCs' in order to put her fix on the seals and that until then just to keep training and ignore it the best they could. She said that Kakashi's seal should hold it back fairly well and until she had the stuff ready there was no point in telling Kakashi about the seals anyway. She knew she couldn't hide it forever but after the potion was administered there was nothing he could do.

In between training Kira had grown to love scaring Naruto with her new fox form size by sneaking up behind him but was always careful to keep out of sight of the others. 6 less tails or not who wouldn't be scared witless about seeing her fox form? No matter how much Naruto loved the girl that form just sent a shiver up his spine but Kira just said that it was the point. It wasn't meant to be cute. It was meant for surviving.

When Hinata had first seen Kira she almost fainted from shear horror until Kira's normal sweet voice reached her even if a bit deeper and demonic sounding. It had taken a few days but now it was almost a common sight for Naruto to see Hinata napping against Kira's fox form after a hard spar or training session away from the others…

It was hard for Naruto to train by himself anymore. It seemed that ever since Orochimaru had attacked them Kakashi didn't want either boy alone for more than a few hours at a time. Naruto at least was able to get away with Hinata and Kira…pushing Sasuke's buttons seemed to be Kakashi's new pass time since the Jounin never left him alone.

As far as Naruto could tell from the way they trained it was always, 'Copy this with your 'Sharingan' and then we will work on perfecting it.' It really annoyed Naruto that it was that easy for those two. Just see a damn Jutsu to learn it and then just perfect it. It was so unfair but when he thought about half the things he could do compared to Sasuke it seemed to be a fair trade. To him at least. Besides he decided that he'd figure a way to do something similar eventually.

Training though…training seemed to be Naruto's problem. Not that he wasn't making progress. It was how to use what he was leaning. He still needed to figure out a style for himself. A way to bring everything he knew into one functional wrecking ball. So he decided to take a day just to decide. To set out everything he knew and try to see what could be used together…

The entire problem with the seal…to Naruto at least was pushed to the back of his mind. He couldn't do anything about it, couldn't use it, and couldn't even examine it because his scanning jutsu seemed to make it expand!

So he decided to take his skills step by step. He turned back to his Taijutsu first. It was simple to decide that the forms and general style of Jyuuken were superior to his medic-nin Taijutsu and yet because he couldn't see the tenketsus even with his 'Shinkirougan' he was limited in what Jutsu he could learn from the style.

Also the 'chakra scalpel' was far too useful and multi functional to just abandon. So the easiest way to fix that problem was keep the core of his taijutsu style 'Jyuuken' but finish the new manipulation he had created for it. Taking the medic-nin 'Chakra scalpel' form and ability to damage internal tissues but have it formed using a Jyuuken manipulation. This way not only would he keep the cutting and muscle damaging ability of the scalpel but add the damaging effects of a Jyuuken strike.

It sounded simple enough but Naruto quickly found that the 'chakra scalpel' lost a lot of its power to affect tissues when formed with the Jyuuken manipulation rather than medical chakra. Instead of the clean and deep cut the normal scalpel would make it seemed to almost shred the tissues. At first it was disappointing but in the end Naruto figured it was for the best. Better to do damage to both muscles and chakra together since he couldn't make full use of the Jyuuken style which he had to admit would be better if he could. He decided to call it 'Masao-Moroha' (Ghastly pale-Double edge) since the mixing of medical chakra and the Jyuuken manipulation created a blade easily seen by the naked eye…a blade of a ghostly white-grey color…

His Genjutsu was next on his list and this had him extremely depressed. Even though his control was back to where it was before the setbacks of his second tail forming he still couldn't for the life of him do any Genjutsu but Bunshin, Henge, and **Kokuangyou** which still confused him to no end. By all rights the A-rank Genjutsu should have been out of his league and yet it just came so naturally. After speaking with Kakashi and Kira, Naruto decided that his Genjutsu was a hopeless cause so in place of that he turned to the abilities of his doujutsu to play with people's minds.

It was strange…when Naruto began training with his doujutsu again to expand his illusion abilities everything had changed. Before Naruto had to channel different amounts of chakra to his eyes to see in different ways. To change distance, see the chakra aura, to affect people's minds, or even to just see things is slower motion but ever since his second tail had formed he saw things differently…

**XXX**

**(Flashback: Day 3…Afternoon)**

"Ok, Naruto-kun. We were able to get pretty far yesterday but today I want to focus on your doujutsu and what may or may not have changed. We found out yesterday what happened with you Kitsune bi…and just to let you know my hair still hasn't grown back yet…" said Kira as she held up the tips of her hair.

Naruto just blushed as he said, "How was I supposed to know that would happen! All I did was store up youki like normal and released it…I didn't think it would explode like that…or electrocute us…"

Kira just puffed out her cheeks as she remembered how frizzed her hair had been. She may not be a girl that prides herself on looks but there are certain things that she didn't stand for, "Well I did tell you to take it slow because the increase of youki in your system would make it far easier to use those techniques…but you are right that you couldn't have known about your chakra natures…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head for a moment, "Yah, umm, what happened yesterday anyway?"

Kira sighed as she said, "Like I said yesterday Naruto-kun it will be easier if I explained the elements correctly when everyone is here. Especially after talking to Kakashi yesterday I found out that humans truly know nothing about the true nature of the elements other than their own delusions caused by the machinations of their own techniques. So it would be better to correct everyone at once but I suppose the easiest way to explain it for now would be that your strongest nature is wind…but it seems you are starting one for fire as well. How you have done that so soon…I have no idea since you haven't used a single Katon jutsu to my knowledge. Even so it's still nowhere near ready to use or train in but enough to cause what happened yesterday." Naruto just nodded along as he continued to gather and release small spheres of Foxfire, "But since Kitsune bi compresses your chakra together the mix of wind and fire created a small electric charge along with the normal Kitsune bi. That's also why it has that light purple color. Your blue, my red, and the small charge of electricity. Understand?"

Naruto again nodded as he stood up, "Kay that makes sense so now what Kira-chan? You said you wanted to work on my doujutsu before I interrupted?"

"Yes, well…as you know I explained that when the second tail formed it aligned all you abilities to work together right?" asked Kira only to receive yet another nod from Naruto, "Well It seems to have done the same thing for your doujutsu as well. Before you had to focus a lot on the amount of chakra to use its various abilities…now it seems to have altered the way you will see things altogether."

"Change the way I see things?" asked Naruto as he scratched his head, "What do you mean exactly Kira-chan?"

"Remember how you had to adjust your chakra precisely to see differently? Well now all of that…actually it would just be easier if you activated your 'Shinkirougan' and saw for yourself."

Naruto wasn't sure what to expect so he slowly focused chakra to his eyes until he could feel them tingle like they always did. As Kira watched from across the clearing she couldn't help but think, _"If you think my fox form is disturbing Naruto-kun…you should see your eyes activate…"_

Just as before Naruto's eyes disappeared into endless black pits surrounded by the clear whites of his sclera before the inner edge of his pupils seemed to burst into flames before forming a solid ring of orange-red flame before a deep red slit appeared in the middle of the eyes. Naruto seemed to blink several times before his eyes began to water…it only took a moment before his eyes returned to normal and he needed to cover them.

"So what did you see Naruto-kun?" asked Kira as she handed Naruto a piece of cloth.

Naruto took a moment to whip his eyes before saying, "It…it was like seeing everything at once…it was so strange and overwhelming. Everything was pitch black with different colored outlines that showed their details. Everything was so clear and focused because of it. I could see the chakra coils overlapping your body, your aura, even how you were going to move. It was like everything was happening at once…my head hurts…"

Kira was quiet for a moment before she said, "I thought as much. In the Kitsune clan there are two paths our doujutsu can follow. Everyone turns down one of the paths eventually. At first I believed you would be like me Naruto-kun and have the eyes of a tactician but it seems you are truly a warrior at heart…"

"What do you mean two paths? What's the difference?"

"One path allows for greater abilities but at the cost of only being able to use one at a time. These are the eyes of a tactical fighter used to dissect an enemy piece by piece through study. All the abilities of the doujutsu are greater with the tactician eye but one because all the focus is on the one ability being used. These are the eyes I posses Naruto-kun."

"And the other?" asked Naruto as he stared into Kira's normally pale red eyes that now burned crimson with a ring of red flame in them.

"The other is the eyes of a warrior. They may possess weaker abilities but they see everything...just by activating your eyes you are able to see the chakra system, slow your perception of motion at will, see the aura to predict movements, use the aura to decipher elements and jutsu, use any powers over the mind…anything the doujutsu can normally do. The only thing that even takes more than your will to use is changing distance. These are the eyes of a fighter. They sacrifice greater ability for being able to fight without splitting their focus to control the doujutsu. It's actually fitting for you Naruto-kun…all we need to do is get you used to the rush of information like before. You're already used to reading what your eyes show you so all we need to do is get you experienced with seeing it all at once."

Naruto nodded his head as his eyes blazed to life once again, "This really is going to take some getting used to…"

"Whys that Naruto-kun?" asked Kira with a raised eyebrow…

"Every time I try to look at your face my eyes focus in on your chest…and it's getting distracting…"

Kira just fell to the ground laughing, "Well at least I know where your subconscious is at the moment! But let's save that for later…" finished Kira in a purring voice…

**XXX**

Over the last 5 day Sasuke had mastered the 'tree climbing' and 'water walking' exercises along with balancing a small stone in his hand. Kakashi said it normally took weeks of training for each exercise but with the extra jutsu, medical, and weapons training they all had been going through it had been much easier for the genin to master them.

Sasuke still wasn't satisfied with being the last one to finish but Kakashi had said it was because his training until now was more for power then control. Sasuke had also learned a basic lightning jutsu to work with his sword. It was called Raiton: Dark Current apparently it was originally meant to be used in Taijutsu for a quick advantage since it was short range. The electricity was chakra charged air around the hand that was then used to hit the opponent to cause a pause. At first Sasuke had no interest in the jutsu saying it was too weak but Kakashi had been very insistent that it was to build on for future Jutsu.

Hinata over the past 5 days had shocked them all. Not only had she finished the first 15 Jyuuken Kata but she had also finished mastering 5 Suiton Jutsu that Kira had taught her:

Suiton: Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) D-rank: Just as any other Bunshin jutsu it creates a copy of the user. The only difference in the Mizu version is that the clones are only one tenth the strength of the original and are limited on the distance they may travel from the original.

Suiton: Suiro (Water Prison) C-rank: Traps an opponent in a sphere of water that restricts their movement. The user must keep contact with the sphere to maintain it.

Suiton: Mizudan (Water Bullet) C-rank: Fires a variable sized sphere of hardened water. Comparable to the Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Wall) B-rank: Creates a wall of water to protect the user. Highly effective against Katon and Suiton jutsu. Effect on other elements seem to vary depending on rank.

Suiton: Suigadan (Water Fang Bullet) B-rank: Fires a stream of compressed water that can be manipulated by the user. Like the Mizudan it can vary in power.

After speaking with everyone and seeing their progress Kakashi was extremely happy with all the progress they had made and had given them the day off but what truly made the Genin happy was the announcement that tomorrow they would begin their chakra alignment training!

**XXX**

**(Day 5…Midday)**

Sakura yawned loudly out of boredom as she sat at the end of the bridge reading a scroll yet again. She was very glad that Naruto carried so many scrolls with him otherwise she would be board out of her mind. Even if this one wasn't her normal idea of pastime reading. This one was on the various types of weapons and how to forge them along with basic alloys and their uses.

"All alone and board are we? Where are pretty boy and fangs?" asked Tazuna.

Sakura looked to Tazuna with a slight smirk, "Kakashi-sensei gave us all the day off so we drew who would come here…I lost obviously…so Sasuke-kun is probably still training and Naruto-kun is off somewhere with Hinata and Kira doing who knows what…"

Just then an average looking man with a black shirt and tan pants called out, "Tazuna can I talk to you?"

Tazuna looked back at the man with interest, "What's wrong Giichi?"

"I've been thinking it over and this bridge…I want off the job Tazuna."

"Wh-Why! You of all people! And out of nowhere like this?"

"Tazuna we go way back and I want to help but we can't risk Gato taking a contract out on us too! You have those ninja to protect you but we all can't be protected by them! Please just give it up! If we lose you we don't only lose this bridge but everything!"

"I can't do that Giichi…this bridge isn't just mine but everyone's. It's everything we've been working towards for our city. When it's finished it will bring trade, money, work, and life to our country. It will give new life to the Land of Waves!"

"But we're talking about LIVES here! Your LIFE Tazuna!"

"And what kind of life is it under Gato's FOOT!" screamed Tazuna gaining everyone's attention, "It's afternoon already so why don't we call it a day everyone!" called Tazuna over his shoulder as he turned, "Giichi you don't have to come back tomorrow…"

Sakura just listened to everything carefully as she watched from her seat. This was definitely something the others would want to hear. This problem with Gato went far deeper then she had thought.

Tazuna then walked up to her and motioned for her to follow which she did after a moment. Her job was to guard the bridge builder…not the bridge.

**XXX**

Naruto had never really trained for a cause before. He had always trained for himself, his own goals, and ends…learning the basics of chakra control well before his classmates, straining his body to perform the kata of whatever style he was using as perfectly as he could. Usually he even went long into the night trying to finally gain mastery over an exercise or jutsu. Yet all that had never been for any other reason than to reach his goals. Even after he had met Kira and everything had gotten better it was always his own goals, to make Kira proud, to do what his mother had wanted, to find what he truly wanted...

Now he felt a new determination inside of himself. This feeling of doing something for someone else was a very empowering feeling. The rush it gave him was enough to make him forget his tired body and to push himself well past his normal limits. Even Kira was getting worried about how long Naruto had been training.

He was going to show Inari that heroes do exist. If he could get stronger, faster, better, then he could protect everyone. There was little doubt in his mind that he would need all the strength he could get in the near future with Zabuza still alive. So he set out to continue his training on his own until it was time to meet up with the others…and training was never easier then with Kage Bunshin.

"There's no point in using those for training now Naruto-kun. You'll only hurt yourself if you try to learn anything more with them within the next few months…" said Kira.

"Few months? What happened to years?"

"Your healing is far greater than it was before Naruto-kun. Not only that but most of the stress from before was taken care of by the 'barrier' healing when you got your second tail but it's still not wise to do anymore training with them at the moment…"

"Actually I was just going to have them go over my Jutsu and chakra control again just to be safe and to save time by them doing it."

Kira had a thoughtful look before she waved her hands in a 'so-so' way. She watched as Naruto created a few dozen clones and handed out tasks before he whispered to one clone. Quietly enough to where even she couldn't hear it.

"What was that all about Naruto-kun? What did you ask that clone to do?" asked Kira as she watched Naruto go through several Jyuuken stances.

"I just asked it to work on an idea I've been having for awhile. I saw it done once so I thought I'd give it a try…you'll see soon. Either it will work and I'll have something to brag about or it will fail horribly and you can laugh."

"I doubt that I would laugh Naruto-kun but I bet this has something to do with that Jyuuken training you were doing before we left doesn't it?"

Naruto just gave Kira a foxy grin that was only enhanced with his new fangs. Kira just couldn't figure out why Naruto hadn't flipped about the fangs like he had when all the other changes happened. She was just hoping he was getting used to them, _"Because there are going to be more every time he gains a tail_…Naruto-kun what are you going to be working on?"

Naruto just smiled at Kira without even a pause in his flow as he said, "I'll be working on my 'Shinkirougan' while I go through the Jyuuken Kata I know and then move on to catching up with Hinata-chan. She's already memorized up to the 19th Kata and has almost mastered the 16th."

"That sounds good for now…but why not take a break Naruto-kun? The Jyuuken style is very powerful and seems to fit you well. Especially with the new manipulation you created…" said Kira as she raised her hand only for it to be surrounded by a ghostly white chakra.

Naruto's eyes widened as he asked, "How…how did you learn that so quickly? I never taught it to you…"

"Our doujutsu…you've used this enough times that it was rather easy for me to learn it."

"You mean you learned a new and experimental chakra manipulation that took me weeks to create by watching me do it a few times?" asked Naruto shocked.

"The only ability of our doujutsu you're missing is advanced memorization. With that many things become possible…including this."

Naruto blinked slowly as the gears slowly turned in his mind until they nearly broke, "Wait I thought memorizing things instantly was the only ability of the 'Sharingan' we were missing? If that's true shouldn't I be able to copy jutsu too! Didn't you say that we didn't have that one?"

"I said we didn't have 'instant' memorization. What makes the 'Sharingan' able to copy jutsu so effortlessly is that anything the user sees is memorized…any little detail. We just have advanced memorization. If we can study it long enough we will memorize it. The 'Sharingan' only has to glance at it."

"So how long does it take to memorize something with our eyes?"

"For me it's just under a minute in most things but since most jutsu are performed in seconds it really isn't helpful but it is how I learned the forms for the Jyuuken so fast!" finished Kira as she stuck out her tong.

Naruto looked livid, "YOU TEASED ME BEFORE SAYING YOU WERE JUST BETTER AT JYUUKEN THEN ME AND NOW YOU TELL ME YOU CHEATED!"

Kira pouted as she said, "Is the 'Sharingan' cheating?"

"**YES!"**

**XXX**

Naruto's new training drive to help Inari may have helped him push harder than he ever had but it was because of this empowering feeling that he finally pushed himself too far into the early hours of the morning. Somewhere around 4 in the morning he finally collapsed of exhaustion in both body and chakra depletion. Kira knew it was bound to happen sooner or later so once it did and she moved him into a more comfortable possession she decided that a warm night like this was fine to sleep under the stars. So she returned to the seal to continue her work…

Around him in the small clearing was kicked up piles of leaves and grass. Many trees had shuriken and kunai stuck in them. One tree could have competed with Sasuke's for slash marks. One entire side of the clearing looked like death itself had touched it. Black trees, charred ground, and the smell of poison in the air were what met the senses.

Snoring fitfully, in the middle of this Naruto lay ignorant of the birds that landed on him. Not even the bird that stood on his hitai-ate that was chirping quite loudly could awaken him. Those were natural sounds and smells that his mind and body ignored even in his sleep. But a new scent wafted up into his nose. It was foreign to nature, thus potential dangerous. In an instant his mind was awakened and his eyes snapped open with his hand snapping automatically to his kunai pouch.

What he saw was a slender figure standing over him starting to reach down, probably to poke him out of curiosity. With the way the hair was so long and silky it seemed to Naruto that this was young girl about his age.

"**Be careful Naruto-kun this girl feels familiar and I sense…I'm not sure…just be on guard."**

Naruto gave a mental nod as he instantly went into analysis mode as he looked the girl up and down. She had long black hair, soft features, slender body, form fitting pink kimono, and a black choker. Her scent is what caught his attention thou. It was of water and the forest but the girl didn't seem wet? But that was just the surface…something far too familiar lingered on her skin. A smell that all seasoned shinobi seemed to carry. The smell of old blood…

She wore a slightly surprised gaze due to the abrupt way he'd awoken. She quickly covered it with a kind smile as she knelt down next to him saying, "You shouldn't sleep out here or you'll catch a cold."

"Who are you?" he asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes but still watching her.

"Just a friend," she said simply. "But you can call me Haku if you like."

"Haku?" he said looking at her. "Hmm, well I'm Uzumaki Naruto…What are you doing out here so early Nee-san?"

"I was collecting herbs to be used in an ointment I'm making," Haku answered smiling again.

"An ointment?" he questioned. "You mean to heal someone? I have a very good friend that makes ointments! Can I help?"

"Sure."

And just like that, Naruto set about helping gather the plants to help this person. It was actually kind of relaxing to him. To go through the various plants on the ground, looking for the specific kinds, and checking for quality. Picking them helped to relieve a bit of the tension that had been building up in his body for some time. He was actually learning of many plants he had never known to be used for healing. Of course herb and medicine mixing was still further in his med-nin training but now he thought maybe medicine mixing wouldn't be so bad for a specialty. He had learned early on that the smell of disease was more then he could take…

"Thanks for helping." said Haku when the basket was noticeably fuller.

"You sure are working early." Naruto observed as he sat down on the ground.

"You too," Haku pointed out. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning?"

Chuckling at the memories of his own teammates asking him that very question only several days ago he answered honestly if bluntly. "I'm training!"

"Really…wow." Haku said. "But…why are you training?"

"Because…I need to become stronger then I am now. There's something I need to do…and I need to be stronger to do it."

Kira was listening carefully now. It was strange how the link between them worked. She could tell emotion and instinct between them but deep thoughts were lost on her but what she could tell was that this girl was having an effect on Naruto she had never seen before…an almost serene aura he had only given off when they would nap together…she didn't like it.

"But you look pretty strong already," the strange girl said quietly. It was indeed true. Though they were mostly hidden underneath his shirt, Naruto's muscular arms were leaving distinguishable bulges in his sleeves.

"No, I need to be stronger!" he said as he clenched his hands and bared his fangs. "That's the only way I can prove that heroes exist!"

"Heroes?" Haku just seemed to tense slightly, "What do you mean?" she asked after recovering from the flash of fangs.

"I need to prove to a gaki that just because his father died…that all heroes aren't gone. I need to prove that there still are heroes in the world." Naruto said quietly.

"Really," Haku said slightly disappointed. "So you train for other's to recognize you as a hero?"

"Hmm, no…I used to do that years ago. I usually train for myself and my own dreams but now I want to help this kid and his family." the look of confusion on his face brought small chuckles from Haku but what he said made Haku seem deep in thought. "What's so funny?"

After regaining some composure Haku asked the question that would change Naruto's life. "Do you have someone who is important to you? Not just someone you want to help but someone that is precious?"

Naruto's confusion only deepened. "_What is this girl trying to say? Is she talking about family?"_

Thoughts of Haku's own precious person brought a wave of snapshot memories through her. Though many were not happy she was content with knowing she'd found someone who didn't hate her for her bloodline. Looking up after being drawn reluctantly from her memories Haku looked thoughtfully at Naruto. "When a person has something important to protect," she said in gentle but serious voice. "That's when they truly become strong."

"Yup!" he said happily. "I understand that very well! I have a couple and one very important one."

This brought a small smile to Haku. Then remembering that Zabuza needed these new herbs she stood up and started to walk away. Stopping momentarily she said, "You will become strong…let's meet again somewhere."

"Sure! By the way is someone sick? If the ointment is to help someone I'm a med-nin. Maybe I can help?" Naruto asked happily with slight concern.

Haku had to think fast. She had not known about this. If she brought this boy maybe she could force him to help Zabuza but on the other hand he was the one that harmed him, "No, no one is hurt or sick Naruto-kun. It's just a muscle relaxant."

"Ok, just promise to show me the mix sometime. I'm always up to learn something new!" called Naruto as he finally noticed three things. First, the color of nail polish, second a scent he recognized after her clothes waved slightly, and lastly she was carrying several senbon on her right thigh.

"Oh, and by the way…" Haku had her back turned so she couldn't see what Naruto's reaction would be. But she was willing to bet it would've been hilarious to watch. "I'm a boy."

It was silent for a moment as Haku waited to hear a gasp…"No you're not…" this caught Haku by surprise. No one had ever called her on her bluff. As she turned to face him Naruto walked right up beside her and said, "You don't have an Adams apple. Even with that choker on I would notice, second your scent is definitely female, and lastly your bone structure is that of a female…hunter-san."

Haku's eyes opened wide as she launched away from him before throwing 3 senbon, "When...how…how did you know?"

Naruto easily blocked the senbon with his claws and decided to bullshit for some leverage, "I knew when I woke up. Your scent is the same, your nail polish is the same…" then he activated his doujutsu and said to send a shiver down her spine, "and your chakra signature is the same…"

As Haku tensed and drew another senbon she tried not to lock eyes with Naruto as she asks, "So you aren't going to let me go are you?" she then eyed his equipment behind him.

Naruto feels the bead of sweat roll down the side of his face as he thinks, _"Damn, it's still too hard to keep it active for long. I can barely stand this pain,"_ Naruto looks on as his 'Shinkirougan' fades with a board expression he asks, "Are you going to attack me? Because, if I wanted to attack you…I would have done it before I said anything."

Haku looked on dumb struck for a moment then asked, "Why didn't you? We are enemies with different goals and you said before that you wanted to protect the old man."

"I don't see the old man around here…" said Naruto as he acted as if scanning the clearing, "and I was never paid to kill you, only to stop you from killing Tazuna. Besides I hear that Gato is pretty famous for killing off the Nin he hires instead of paying them anyway. I think that's why he hires nuke-nin isn't it? That way the villages aren't after him. Either way I see it…Gato kills you for failing or you kill Gato for betraying you. Either way it's better for you to be alive."

Haku left her stance and can't help but giggle, "You're probably right Naruto-kun. I have gotten the same feeling from him many times."

Naruto then looks horribly confused as he asks, "Then why do you work for him? Just leave his service and we won't be enemies anymore. We could be friends!"

"That would be nice Naruto-kun but I live for Zabuza-sama and that means for his wishes as well. Very few will hire missing-nin and Gato has offered to pay a lot. We need the money…" Haku then looked down.

Kira began to tell Naruto what to say hoping to get through to the girl, "You need the money because the hunter-nin are after you? You can't go to any large village because you will be found and can't even stop running." Haku looked up into Naruto's slit blue eyes with the purple ring and found something she had never expected to see…caring, worry, hope, "Take me to Zabuza, let me talk with him."

Haku looked up horrified at the thought, "I can't do that!"

"I will come on your terms Haku. I will leave all my equipment other then medical supplies if you want. You can even leave me instruction of when and how to meet you. I'm putting my trust in you not to kill me so please trust me a little and give me the chance to end this without a fight!"

Haku thought it over for a moment before saying, "Come back to this clearing in the morning two days from now. There will be a note with instructions to follow. Do not deviate from them."

"As you say Haku-chan…" Haku had to blush at that being the first time someone had called her that.

"_OK, Kira-chan why did I just do that? This could be very dangerous and when Kaka-sensei finds out I'm dead._"

"**Trust me Naruto-kun there is a very good reason for that. I will explain tonight when you go to sleep. We will be having another night time training session…" **

**XXX**

Haku was leaving the clearing with her mind heavy after speaking with Naruto. When she spotted the other boy from the genin team approaching she continued on her path, ignoring the questioning look on the boy's face as she passed.

Deciding to ignore the strange girl, Sasuke walked forward to where he could sense Naruto's chakra. He found the blonde sitting on the ground, seemingly contemplating deep thoughts while mumbling to himself.

"I've seen a LOT of weird stuff in this world," the blonde was saying as the Uchiha approached. "But THIS_ one_ takes the cake!"

If he had anymore enlightening thoughts it was not to be as the Uchiha smacked him over the head. Grasping his throbbing cranium Naruto glared up at his rival as he exposed his fangs on instinct, "What was that for teme?" he demanded angrily. It was too early to get into a fight already. Especially, since he had just made a date with the enemy.

"It's been a while since you called me that, dobe. What were you doing last night?" Sasuke demanded with an equal amount of anger as he looked around the destroyed clearing.

"Oh, just some training last night with my abilities…trying to cut down from 4 ninja to 2 you know." said Naruto innocently as he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared as he pointed to the blackened spot, "That would explain the kunai, shuriken, and slash marks but what about the spot of death over there."

Naruto looked over and made the OH face, "I was working on controlling my Dokugiri better. The poison is always the inhaled kind but I was able to make it flammable at some point awhile back so I'm trying to see what else there is." Naruto then made a few clones to collect his things as he said, "Let's head back. Breakfast is almost ready by now!"

Sasuke just grunted as an agreement, _"Why…am I always behind you Naruto? We were always equals…rivals and now everything I accomplish you seem to surpass without even knowing it…"_ thought Sasuke as he stared at the patch of death. His fists tightened as he thought back to the destruction his Katon jutsu had caused.

Before Naruto was out of sight he looked back just one more time thinking about Haku…

**XXX**

Later that morning after Naruto, Hinata, Kira, and Sasuke had left to do some last minute training before starting on their new elemental training Kakashi was doing some light training of his own by doing pushups with one finger while Tazuna and Sakura sat on his back.

"I keep meaning to ask you…you know I lied to you about how dangerous this mission was to get you to come…so why did you stay?" asked Tazuna.

"To know what is right and choose to ignore it is the act of a coward. 'Like master like man'. Those are the teachings of our previous Hokage. This is the shinobi life, we may obey orders but we do not dance to the tune of whoever pays the piper…" Kakashi then stands up as he flexes his hand, _"I'm nearly healed thanks to Naruto…the last time I did this it took months to rebuild my body correctly and with him I do it in about a week."_

Tazuna just nodded his head as he thought over Kakashi's words.

Kakashi then turned to Sakura and said, "Let's go find the others so we can start on your affinity training."

Sakura only nodded as she stood up and followed her sensei.

**XXX**

As Haku stood by Zabuza he looked in pain as he squeezed an apple with his left arm. He succeeded in crushing the apple but he instantly flinched in pain as his muscles smashed under his skin.

"It seems that most of your strength has returned but your muscles haven't recovered yet Zabuza-sama. At this point you could barely wield your sword…_I need to keep Zabuza-san here for one more day…just one more…forgive me Zabuza…"_

"I can see that Haku! I thought your ointment was supposed to fix this…how long until I will be able to attack again?" asked Zabuza with annoyance clear in his voice.

"I would say two days until you can use the arm without pain. Three until you are completely healed."

"We will see…" said Zabuza as he griped his sword only to wince again…

**XXX**

When Kakashi gathered everyone together he looked over the four Genin with pride and confidence. All of them had gone further than he could have dreamed in such a short time. Team work, chakra control, jutsu, weapons, everything he could think of was beyond his expectations for them and he knew they were ready for this even if every other sensei would kill him once he returned to the village.

They may not have the rank or the experience most shinobi had when they learned this but these ones certainly could handle it. It was only Kira's cold eyes that set him on edge. She sat in the branches of a nearby tree as if waiting for something…

"Alright everyone before we can start your training for your elemental affinity we need to know what it is and to do that we use these…" Kakashi then pulled out six small square pieces of paper and handed each of the genin one of them before calling out, "Kira-san, come down here please! If you plan to follow my team around forever you may as well keep up with them!"

Kira just seemed to snort as she jumped down from the branches and grabbed the paper saying, "There's nothing about the elements I can learn from you. If anything I'm going to have to correct you here…"

Sakura looked on with a small amount of distain for the way Kira spoke to Kakashi. The other genin…they knew better then to question Kira about a statement like that. Kakashi himself was just as apathetic as even if his jaw line had become more ridged.

"How is this going to tell you our elements Kakashi sensei?" voiced Sakura asking the question everyone was thinking but mostly trying to clear the air.

Kakashi continued to glare for a moment before he said, "This paper is made from a very special tree. It reacts in a special way to a person's chakra depending on what element you are:

Earth: it will turn to dust

Fire: It will blacken

Wind: It will split in half

Water: It will moisten by collecting water from the air

Lightning: It will crumple up

"Kakashi-sensei what if we don't have an element?" asked Hinata.

Kakashi looked at the genin and said, "Everyone has an element inherited from their parents. Then rarely some people have developed a second one after many years of training and using the jutsu from that element. I myself have Lightning and Earth nature chakra."

"Cool, which one did you start with and how did you get the second? Also is it possible to be born with two chakra natures?" Naruto fired off one after another.

"Whoa, slow down Naruto…I started with lightning chakra and developed my earth chakra because…during the second ninja war I copied many Doton jutsu. After years of using them it just happened. When I started training in my element it was just like that. As for having two chakra types at birth…it's very rare. When it does happen it's because of a bloodline limit that gives someone the control over a sub element, such as our Shodaime's Moukuton (wood) Jutsu. Normally the only people that can use these elements are people that have trained for many years not only to gain the elements needed but to learn to combine them correctly. Hardly anyone in history has ever accomplished this without being born with the ability."

Everyone looks on in interest as Kakashi continues, "This is one of the reasons why the Shodaime was so famous. He was one of the few people in history to use Moukuton. Even being able to use a sub element is a very large advantage but don't be disappointed with whatever you have. Every element has its strengths and weaknesses. Now all of you channel some chakra into your paper so we can begin your training."

With barley held excitement all four genin hold their paper between their middle and index finger just as they were shown…as the small glow of chakra reaches the paper…they all gasp…

**XXX**

Kakashi…couldn't believe it. It was hard to understand what had happened here. Hinata's by far was the most normal out of all the Genin even at a horribly powerful scale. When one has the Suiton affinity the paper normally dampens slightly…Hinata's arm was surrounded by water up to her elbow…

Sakura…Kakashi had no idea what to make of it. Her paper had become ridged and hard as steel with edges that could compare to the highest quality kunai.

Sasuke was one he thought he could understand. Sasuke's paper had split in two with one instantly crumpling while the other blackened before turning to ash. Kakashi was relived as he finally recognized the signs…until the piece that had crumpled began to slowly vibrate. At first Kakashi didn't think much of it. Not until the ground formed a small crack under it…

Naruto was another he was at a loss for. Just like Sasuke's paper Naruto's had split in two only one piece to split in half again, then again, and again until only shreds remained of it…but the other…didn't seem to do anything. As Naruto slowly picked it up he asked, "So I have wind but what does this mean?"

Kakashi was at a loss as all the genin held up their cards until, "Sakura's is the sub element of Menton (Metal), Hinata-chan's and Sasuke's are at the level of an elemental manipulator like myself and you Naruto-kun…"

As everyone looked to Kira with straining eyes Kakashi asked, "You knew about this didn't you? When you said you'd have to correct me you knew that they were different…so I assume you know what caused this?"

Kira turned as she slid off the branch she had returned to and landed next to Hinata, "I told you all that most of Naruto-kun special powers came from his highly powerful chakra…so how could any of you think that him lending you chakra every time you ran out during training wouldn't have an effect…"

Kakashi's voice was crisp and harsh as he stared at Kira and Naruto, "What has happened…and what are the two of you. I've held back these questions for as long as I can but now I need to know who is this girl and what have you done to my genin!"

Kira smirked, "Genin? You've had more contact with Naruto-kun's chakra than anyone else Mister Cyclops…" Kira then looked back into Naruto's eyes and what she wanted was clear. Naruto only smiled, "As for who I am…maybe this will seem familiar…"

As the clearing filled with black smoke and the ominous feeling of true demon youki Naruto couldn't help let a single tear slide down his cheek…he would most likely lose a friend this day…

**XXX**

**And now we have come full circle. The next chapter will be the first completely new and never before seen chapter! After that I hope to get onto a schedule of updating twice a month so I'm expecting the next update to be around the end of this month. Keep watch and remember to vote for Naruto's demon form if you haven't already! Cut off is June 16****th**** unless I decide to lengthen the poll. Not many people have voted…only about 113/1811 that have this fic on alerts…**


End file.
